An Eternal Nightmare
by XClayMacionPoint
Summary: Mitsuru is awake after seven years in a nightmarish coma, but the monsters didn't disappear. Now she fights demons that few can see and touch. There's no space for romance, but emotions tend to find a way. (ItachiXOC, KakashixOC) Dark Fic-ish. Violence/Gore/Paranormal. Multi-Verse. Kakashi battles demons and befriends a witch. Slight Crossover Chp. 34 and on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been working on this for a while. I'm curious to see how it will be received.**

 **WARNING: This is a horror story weaving in and out of a romance. This will include both paranormal/slasher themes. There will be graphic descriptions of violence, gore, abuse/manipulation, dubious/retracted consent, and some sexual violence.**

 **I have no intentions of creating an overpowered kunoichi, but she will gradually improve and overcome her trials. This is a dark fiction with an eventual happy ending. I will be revising these earlier chapters because there is a serious need for detail and some exposition.  
**

 **Thanks for stopping by! :)**

* * *

It's staring at me. I can feel it. Since waking I could feel it looking at me. After seven years of being comatose in the hospital, seven years of enduring its nightmarish world, I had thought I escaped. I had thought that waking up was a sign that it was letting me go, but no.

My body lay motionless upon a hospital bed, attached to monitors, checked on infrequently by the nurses because it wasn't expected that I would wake. I do not know if my father visited me in this state. I can imagine he heard the news, saw me to the hospital, then departed with a narrowing of his brows. I was his disappointment. I was his child that passed out in the woods from overexertion, is that what the doctors told him? No, overexertion doesn't put you into a coma. They had no explanation for my sudden coma, likely, and he only sneered at them. It did not matter, I was a failure to him.

This nightmare was in my head. They didn't see the torture, they didn't hear my screams. In its world, I was just another plaything. A toy for its monsters, a test subject for its experiments. How many times could I be stabbed before going into shock? How many limbs could I have torn off before passing out? How many slams into the wall until my skull became mush in its grip? What number of times could I awaken from my murder only to be met with another hideous creature? The world of endless grey cycled as such. I would die. I would wake up with a cloudless, colorless sky above me. I would face another one.

But this time, I was truly awake. When I opened my eyes I saw a white ceiling and a blinding yellow light. The sounds caused me immense pain, but what was that pain to what I had been made to feel by it? The beeps of the machines rammed against my eardrums, the lights forced my pupils to dilate quicker than was comfortable, and the feel of my unused muscles moving sent dull aches over every inch of my skin.

And I could feel it staring at me.

Somewhere beyond my damaged senses, beyond the blur, it was watching me.

In those seven years trapped inside my mind, I had only seen it once. It showed itself to me the moment before my eyes opened. And it smiled. I knew, when I saw it, that all the monsters I had faced were nothing compared to it. They were its pets, sent to break me and tear me apart so many times that finally my mind would give and it would be able to take my body as its own. In that split second seeing its face I thought. No. You will not have me.

When my senses adjusted I was expecting to see it standing at the foot of my bed, but it wasn't. A medic ninja entered, hearing the frantic beeping from the monitors.

"She's awake!" they called, the sound sending another shock of pain through my eardrums.

What sounded like a stampede, but what was really the footsteps of only a few nin, came from somewhere down the hall, adding to the pain that wracked my skull.

"Mitsui-san? Mitsui-san, are you awake? Can you hear me?" the voice was close, standing by the bed.

I focused what little energy I had on moving my lips.

"She can hear me, but she can't speak. Someone call for…" the voices went on and on about finding a medic nin that specialized in sensitive internal repairs.

I gave up on trying to speak. It wasn't long before I was alone with only one other person. She was a young woman with short blonde hair and pale brown eyes. She fiddled with the machines near my head. I noticed a weak scent, a combination of flowers and baby powder, coming from her. Does she have a child? I blinked away some spots in my vision, watching her as her thin hands delicately unhooked one of the machines.

"My name is Nakashima Ryuu. It's nice to meet you, Mitsui-san."

There was no point in trying to respond, I could already feel the muscles in my face straining.

Then a person I could barely remember came in. Her hair was styled in two low ponytails. Her smile took up the majority of her expression. Her eyes were large. Their color was bright green. She looked ready to lunge at me, but the nurse stopped her.

"She woke up a few moments ago. Please be careful. Oda-san."

"That's right, I'm sorry."

The girl approached the bed while wiping her pale cheeks, but there were no tears. She waited a moment beside me with her large smile still plastered across her face. Was she waiting for something?

"I came here every day hoping you would one day open your eyes," she laughed slightly, "I was so surprised when the nurse at the front desk told me you had."

How quaint. I vaguely remembered beginning at the academy with her, before falling into my coma. We had spoken a few times, I think. But my memory just before falling asleep was unclear. All of the pain I endured left my childhood memories jumbled and incoherent. Her fingers ran through her hair in a nervous gesture. She seemed unsure of what to do with herself.

"How are you feeling?" she asked finally, after a few excruciatingly awkward moments of her staring at me.

My weak vocal chords couldn't fashion an answer and then Nakashima had to explain that I would not be able to speak for a while, at least not until the muscles in my throat became stronger.

While they were talking I noticed a leaf headband secured to Oda's waist. So she became a genin. It's no surprise, I've been asleep for so long. The strain from holding my eyelids open quickly became too much and they fell shut. And there it was, blocking the light above my head. I could make out its outline through my eyelids. I wanted to scream and tell the person who called me her friend to run. I wanted to plead with the nurse to lock the door as they left, but no matter how much I moved my lips I could only manage a few strained sounds.

"It's alright Mitsui-san." Nakashima's voice was gentle and calm. "I'll bring a medic nin in and she'll be able to heal your vocal chords a bit."

But you need to leave now.

One of the monitors finally caught on and released a series of frenzied beeps from its tiny speakers. Nakashima placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mitsui-san?"

I mustered the strength to open my eyes again already imagining its face before I would see it. But once my vision cleared all that I saw was that horrendous yellow light. My eyes scanned the room for any sign of it, but there was none to be found.

"Mi-chan?" Oda spoke a name I had not heard since I was a child.

A wave of emotion wrought my senses. It's been so long since I hear someone refer to me with such concern. It's been so long since I felt such a gentle touch on my person. Nakashima's hand was still placed upon my shoulder. The tears were painful, but somehow also felt wonderful. The drops trickled down my face, leaving warm trails along my skin.

"Mi-chan!" Oda quickly walked over and wrapped her arms around my head, pushing Nakashima away.

A strangled cry that did not sound like my own voice left my parted lips. My heart slammed so forcefully upon my ribcage. I feared it would burst through my chest.

Could it be my imagination being cruel to me? Did I create the shadow because I had become so accustomed to seeing it everywhere I went in that nightmare? A shadow always within sight but never reachable, watching its playthings, peeking out from the edges of doorframes and the corners of wooden houses to reveal it's bloodshot and black eye.

"Oda-san please, Mitsui-san needs more rest."

Another stampede of footsteps came from down the hall.

"The medic nin are here. Oda-san please step back."

I could feel the reluctance of her release. I watched her crying face as she was obscured by a flurry of white coats. As the people that surrounded me made hand signs I remembered her name.

Oda Hanako.

X

Transparent, blue waves were emitted from their hands. Chakra. I remember it. I remember how it feels to channel the energy through your muscles, the sensation unique. In that world, I was unable to use my chakra. I couldn't even feel it, but now beneath my skin, I felt the energy coursing through my limbs to encourage muscle regeneration. They were utilizing the unused reservoir of power within me to heal myself.

"Only a few more minutes and you'll be able to move again Mitsui-san." A male voice had spoken.

The register was new; I hadn't heard a male voice is so long. Occasionally the medic-nin would switch out. They mumbled something about it being strangely difficult. I assume it took quite a bit of chakra to create a connection with my own. It was a jutsu I was unfamiliar with it. Granted, I hadn't gotten to learn much before falling into my coma.

"Maybe you're just doing it wrong." one of the medic-nin joked.

Another elbowed him.

"Just focus."

"It is a bit tough though. Don't you think?"

There was a silence from the rest of them. Time passed slowly, but I was quickly intrigued by the sensation of my muscles twitching. All at once they lifted their hands away, the transparent, blue waves were drawn back into their bodies and they released a collective sigh of exhaustion.

"How are you feeling Mitsui-san?"

My lips parted, I felt the air rush into my vocal chords and I attempted to make a sound. I wanted to explain that my limbs felt as though they were going to separate from my body, but instead, in a weak voice, I said:

"Peachy."

A chuckle came from a few of the white cloaked ninja around me, but the one who had asked the question remained skeptical.

"Are you all done here? There are guests waiting outside," another nameless person popped their head in the door.

"Yes, we finished."

They walked out, each stretching and smiling, content by a successful afternoon. Or at least I thought it was an afternoon. I could see a bit better. The light coming in through the window was tinted auburn and cast unnerving shadows across the walls.

Just as the last was leaving the one who had made a joke said:

"It felt like it was pulling away, right? Like… something was keeping it from fully connecting, right?"

He earned a few irritated grunts from his colleagues.

Of course, nothing would be perfect. There is something strange going on with me. My nightmare isn't over, I know it isn't, but when will it show up?

Amidst my thoughts, I began flexing my fingers. The tensing of my muscles caused fires of pleasurable pain up my hands. I let out a soft moan just as someone entered the room.

"Mitsui."

He looks familiar, was my first thought. The grey hair, the one visible eye, the sharpness of his chin, all contained an air of nostalgia. But who the hell was he? He stood by the bed looking down at me, his gaze half-lidded.

"You're finally awake."

His voice was irritatingly familiar; it was much deeper than what my brain claimed to remember. The boyish tones remained somewhere beneath the low notes. He seemed to be unsure of what to say next, so instead shuffled back and forth, his gaze drifting around the room.

I didn't want to say anything unnecessary. I had questions for him, this person who I was supposed to remember, but not having my voice for so long, it felt as though any expel of sound would use up what little I had been able to retrieve.

Another nurse nin came into the room carrying a small tray of food. The new scent immediately set my mouth to water.

"Mitsui-san, I've brought your dinner. It's all soft food, so you won't have to strain your throat. Ah, Kakashi-san will you please help me raise her up?"

"Sure."

Oh, that name… Kakashi? I remember it. It's the name of someone I met while I was in school or was it someone I met outside of school. I was unsure. Kakashi…

I stared at him hard as he pressed the back of his hand into the mattress to dip underneath my back. His other reached beneath my legs, scooping me up gingerly into a sitting position. His scent was a pungent mix of soap and cologne. Had he bathed just before coming here? His face was close to mine as he carefully stretched my legs back out. The touches were so gentle, but my body still felt intense, aching pains running all over.

As he brought his hands away I tensed, afraid I would not be able to hold myself up in this position, but I found that I could.

The nurse nin attached a flat surface to a latch on the side of the bed and turned it over so it now covered my lap. She set the tray of food in front of me with a smile.

"Eat up, you must be starving!" she exclaimed with joy.

The scent of the food was stronger now, but I found myself still drawn elsewhere. My gaze rose slowly to the man still standing by the bed, watching me.

"Perhaps, you can't raise your arms yet?" suddenly the woman said.

I hadn't tried. I focused entirely on my right arm and began lifting it, but after only rising a few inches it dropped back onto the bed.

"I see!"

A mischievous smile came to the woman's face. She misread the tension in the room and said:

"Kakashi-san, I have to bring around the other patient's meals, would you mind helping Mitsui-san?"

"Huh? Help? You mean?"

"Thank you!" she was already out the door.

I took in a breath slowly, now fully aware of the awkward situation the foolish nurse nin had put us in. He let out a sigh and sat on a stool. He was reaching towards the tray and I finally willed myself to speak:

"You…"

His hand paused.

"... don't have to."

It retreated to his side and he watched as I made another attempt to raise my arm and reach for the spoon. Just as I was getting close my hand dropped. I cursed, the single word louder than anything I had spoken just yet.

He let out a chuckle.

"As stubborn as always."

A flush came upon my face and I glared at the man who had an idea of who I was, yet I could not recall what he had been in my life.

He lifted a plastic spoon from the tray and dipped it into the small mountain of white mush.

"Here."

I wanted to slap his hand away in retaliation to his earlier comment, but now that the scent of food was so near to me, I couldn't resist leaning forward and taking the spoon between my lips. He lifted it up and pulled back in the same way one would feed an infant. The plain taste of rice porridge on my tongue was ecstasy. I swallowed slowly, shutting my eyes and hunching my shoulders slightly. Suddenly, there were tears rolling down my face again.

"Mitsui?" his tone was laced with concern.

I opened them to look at his face. That's right. Kakashi. The young adult who I would rush to on the training grounds and he'd pause in his drills to watch me attempt to concentrate chakra in the palm of my hand. I was born with the lightning affinity, I had convinced myself I could imitate his Chidori, but I barely ever achieved a spark. He'd make fun of me for wanting to try, he'd even joke that it was impossible for me to do anyway. I'd glare, saying I would do it. He'd retort with, but it is impossible without… by then I would have run off in frustration. I had to keep training. I had to do it someday. I had to make my father proud. I had to show my mother I was...

Oh… my mother is dead. The realization came over me again just as it had when I was a child.

"Mitsui." He spoke softly.

His hand cupped my face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"Kakashi-san." I finally said his name.

He seemed startled by it for a moment, but he continued to stroke his thumb along my cheek, though the tears had stopped.

"I'm glad you're awake."

* * *

 **A/N: I am also currently interested in finding a beta-reader. If you feel like you would enjoy beta-reading this (or any) of my stories, just pm me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, I realized I hadn't updated this story in awhile. I'll try to keep working on it. Halloween is coming, after all!**

* * *

I leapt from tree to tree with ease. This was the first thing my father taught me. Focus your chakra on your feet, expel a precise amount, not too much, not too little, with each jump. If you miscalculate you'll fall, he said. My tiny legs learned it quickly. I could never disappoint my father. I had to become what he wanted, there were no options. Shinobi. Nothing else. Or in my case kunoichi.

After he taught me leaping he taught me sensing. Lighting is in everything, he said. Things cannot move, cannot exist, cannot function without lightning. It is the constant, ever-flowing, energy within us. Our every nerve can be reached and controlled with it. It can give and take life.

Press your fingers to any living thing and connect your chakra to it. Naturally your body will make a connection, this is your sensing ability. When your feet touch the ground, you'll get an image in your head. An image of your surroundings, the image will be made of long lines. Learn this quickly, it could save your life.

I was pausing on a tree branch. I immediately attempted to sense my surroundings. I closed my eyes and waited for the image to come. There's a person 10 meters ahead and something else, something much bigger. That's strange, it doesn't look human, is it an animal? It isn't moving. I leapt through a few more trees then dropped to the ground. We were deep in the forest inside the walls of Konoha, there is no danger here.

I peeked out from behind a tree and saw a boy my age. He looked familiar. His hair was short and dark. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a high collar and no sleeves. There was a red and white paper fan on the back. He turned and looked directly at me.

"Itachi-kun." The words were familiar as they left my lips.

I walked out towards him.

"Mitsuru."

As I approached I could make out the shivering form of a doe. I lightly jogged to his side and looked down at the small animal that was still much larger than me.

"What happened?"

"It seems to have an injury."

My eyes scanned over the creature.

"There's no blood."

He pointed to the short cliff of jagged rocks that were just ahead of us.

"It may have fallen from there and injured itself. It's likely internal."

The doe's leg twitched violently. I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Itachi with a kunai in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"It won't be able to walk. We should-"

"No!" I yelled it.

I walked to the doe slowly once it's leg had stopped twitching. It's head was raised and it was looking at me with one large eye. It's pupil's dilated, trying to understand my motives so I stopped.

"I want to help." I said very softly. "Please, let me help."

Electricity can give life; my father had told me. Create connections, destroy them, recreate. I can do just that. I could feel Itachi watching me. The doe lowered its head and shivered, obviously in pain. I knelt near it's back, it was watching me still, weary, but accepting. It could not move away if it wanted to, why fight?

I pressed a hand to its spine and shut my eyes once again.

Make a connection, with everything around you that lives, you have the power to do just that.

It must have hurt, because it let out a high-pitched shriek, but it suddenly sprang to its feet and leaped away. We were both watching it as it disappeared into the trees. I let out a sigh of contentment.

You did well, father would say. I used my power to help something, even if it caused them some pain.

I turned to the boy who was looking at me and said:

"Don't be so quick to kill!"

He seemed startled by the statement, but my five-year-old mind didn't register it then. Our eyes met and I saw everything behind him begin to recede into darkness.  
It was coming. Run. Itachi-kun! Run!

 **X**

I gasped loudly; my entire body raised as I sucked in a painful breath of air. My eyes adjusted easily to the dim light overhead. My pulse remained frantic beneath my skin, I continued to gasp for air. Each breath was harsh, like fire tearing through my lungs. My organs weren't ready for strain. I had only awoken a week ago.

My hand slowly lifted and I brushed away the cold sweat that had accumulated upon my forehead. It hurt to move, but I needed to move. This sensation, the fear that it would attack someone, was what I hated most. I could care less if it hurt me, but I would never allow it to hurt others. It knew this, that's why it tried to invade my dream.

If it wants to invade my dreams, then I simply won't sleep, is what I would tell myself, but that was foolish. I need to rest to regain my strength. To regain my strength is to prove that it is not going to win against me. I wiped my hand against my forehead again and let my eyelids close. I need to rest.

 **X**

Kakashi-san smells like sweat today, blood and sweat. He had leaned down to speak to me as he rolled my wheelchair through the courtyard.

"How is your physical therapy going?" he asked.

"Slowly." I responded.

He raised his head, the scent fading with his increased distance. He must have just come from a mission.

"It's been over a week now. Do you have any questions? I will try my best to answer them."

I had millions but there was one especially on my mind.

"My father…"

I could feel him tightening his grip on the handles of the wheelchair. He did die.

"When did he die?"

"I was expecting you to ask if he was alive."

I didn't respond, what could I say to that? The wheels of my chair slowly came to a halt. The grass to my left looked soft and inviting. I wondered when I would be able to stretch out on it, then stand with ease, then throw myself down again. It would be months maybe years from now, at the rate I was going.

"He was assassinated."

My weak fingers gripped the edge of my white gown.

"I'm sorry."

I wanted to say, your words are empty, they won't bring my father back, that's simply something you say to console someone who is grieving, but I'm not grieving, he was dead to me long before that.

"By?"

I could feel Kakashi looking at the back of my head, trying to make sense of what I said. Did he have an idea of what was in my head? Is that why you are staring at me like this?

"Suna nin." He said and started to roll my wheelchair again. "They blamed him for your mother's defection."

Ah yes, when I was young I did not fully understand what had happened between my parents. I was naïve and they tried to keep me that way. My mother, the third Kazekage's daughter left Suna to marry my father in Konoha during the previous shinobi war.

I didn't want to think about this much for I had another question. I opened my mouth to ask it but Kakashi spoke before I could.

"Things are very different from when you were a child."

"How so?"

I could feel a twinge of regret in his demeanor, he was clenching the grips on my wheelchair so tightly.

"You'll see as you recover."

Dodge it, dodge the question. Death, destruction, restructure, whatever it is, it's nothing. I've seen everything there is. Have you ever had the digits in your finger slowly ripped apart? Have you ever watched your own dissection? Do you know what it's like to have fifty scalpels carving into your skin at the same time, but only with the very tip, almost like a tease, easily slicing the very top layers of your skin leaving a painful itch that you wouldn't dare to scratch?

It had seven years to torture me, don't think it didn't think of everything it could to try to dissolve my sanity.

He was leading me back into the hospital. So we're done then? You do not wish to answer my questions after all?

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The voice was loud. It came from down the hall and was barreling straight towards us.

"This is where you've been hiding!"

A spiky yellow haired boy rushed up in front of us. He ignored me and stared up at the man behind me.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to train! The chunin exams are coming!"

The boy was now looking at me.

"You're over here flirting…" he paused. "Hey, isn't she too young for you?"

I remained stoic, though I wanted to laugh. Laughter, right, that's something that people do.

"Everyone misreads the situation," Kakashi said with a sigh.

The boy had his eyes narrowed at the grey-haired man, his hands were placed on his hips, he was leaning forward.

"Has he been perving on you ne-chan?" the boy was addressing me now.

"Naruto." Kakashi sounded exasperated.

I didn't respond, I continued to stare at him. Was I supposed to say no? Kakashi hadn't made any moves on me, so I suppose the answer is no. And, right, I'm 18. The last time I was conscious being attracted to or having some attracted to me wasn't even a concept. It hadn't occurred to me that Kakashi might be here with me, every few days, to gain something from me. Then wouldn't he have made a move already? He hasn't, is it still a no? I don't know how these things work.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, is something wrong with her? Can she not talk?" the young boy had leaned sideways and put a hand to the side of his face as though it made him any less audible.

Perhaps it was seven years of torture or I was always meant to be like this, but I had no patience for children. Granted the last time I was awake I was a child. I had very little patience then as well.

"Naruto, I'll train you later, I have to take Mitsui back to her room."

"Get one of the nurses to do it!"

I was jostled slightly as he began to push again.

"Later." He said more forcefully as he wheeled me past the frustrated boy.

"You just want to keep flirting." He said under his breath, "Ne-chan! Don't let that old pervert make any moves on you!" he called when we were some distance away.

Kakashi released another loud sigh, his head bending. His grip on my wheelchair was weaker. A sound I hadn't heard left my lips and my shoulder shook. As he brought me into my room he moved to my side to look at my face.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, the sounds were still coming out of me.

"Ignore him, he's just a brat."

I'm laughing, aren't I?

"It's fine." My frail hand rose in front of my mouth.

I reflexively tried to muffle the sound coming from me, but it was no use. The short expels of air erupted from me without my control. When they had finally calmed down I was in my bed. He had picked me up bridal style and set me on the bed in a sitting position. He straightened my legs and I felt myself smiling. I bit my lip to try to stop it, but my muscles forced my face back into that position.

His mouth was covered by a mask, but from his one eye I could tell he was smiling.

"It's a relief to hear you laughing."

My face felt strained and the muscles slowly fell back into a calmer expression, something less exhausting, but still the faintest smile remained.

 **A Month Later**

Why had no one taken the home? It was a decent size. Instead it was empty, left barren after the final occupant died. I had gained enough strength that the doctors said I could visit my home, though I would have to return the following day for a checkup and if they deemed it, I could begin living on my own. I pressed my hand to the front door. It was cold. My fingers trailed down against the thin wood until it found the handle. I slid it open slowly and was met with a burst of dust.

My eyes shut and I coughed gently, leaning forward a bit to catch my breath. I regained myself and looked over the dark space. It took a few moments for me to step inside. I was immediately drawn to my left, into the kitchen where a single wooden table was placed.

It might be better if I don't stay here at all, my lungs are still weak, breathing in dust while I slept may prevent me from healing quickly. I still knelt by the table, letting my gaze scan the unused room. I remember the last time I saw this my father was smiling at me, telling me he was excited to see my progress with concentrating lightning. I had to become strong like Kakashi, I had to surpass him, I had the potential, he had said.

I ran the tip of my finger along the edge of the dusty table wondering when was the last time my father set foot in this home. How soon had he died after I went into my coma? I pondered the dust between my finger, rubbing them together as though I could divulge the answer from it.

And I could feel it's eyes on me. I've been home for five minutes and already it wants to play. I looked to the doorway expecting to see it standing there, but it wasn't. Beyond the empty doorway was the main room of the home. It was dark. Is it hiding in there? Does it want me to go seek it out? I let out a sigh and looked forward again.

Across from me sat myself, but how could that be? I didn't make a clone. I quickly scanned its features. It looked exactly like me, but there was something different about its eyes. It rested it hands on the edge of the table as though it knew that movement would make it real to me. I drew my gaze away from its and stared at the atrociously long fingers, like pale claws. I slowly looked back into it's pure black irises and its lips curled into a large, sharp-toothed smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in a pool of blood. That was not entirely odd. I had awoken in a pool of blood many times during my nightmare. This time though, I was still in my home.

Now that it was closer I could see the white's surroundings the black irises of its eyes. They were a murky grey filled with wriggling bloodshot lines. Its hair was thinner, stringier than mine, longer as well.

Now that it was not hidden by a table it had its feet and hands on either side of my stretched-out body. Its legs were human limbs horribly misshapen to resemble spider legs, with a thin, tautness that caused a horrible churning sensation in my stomach.

"Care for it."

Its voice had the unnerving shrill of an older woman's voice layered over a lower registered male voice. Both tones came out simultaneously as it spoke. It leaned down enough that the edges of its thin hair brushed against my cheeks. A shiver almost ran down my spine, but I refused to avert my gaze. I would etch the image of this monster into my mind. A horrid, guttural groan came from its slightly parted pale lips. It was strange to see a warped version of my face making such a noise. The mouth widened, its long sharp teeth became visible. It tilted its head slowly like a creature seizing its prey.

"I'll come for it soon."

Then it's grin returned, disturbingly large. In the next moment, its jaw unhinged, its mouth opening wider than humanly possible and it descended upon me.

 **X**

My eyes snapped open and I was knelt beside the table in my kitchen again. The room was empty and I was alone. A high-pitched whine filled my eardrums and my hands cupped both of my ears. I leaned forward and groaned. My vision blurred. A tensing in my chest and I heaved onto the table in front of me. When I opened my eyes the wood was coated in a deep red color, not thin and running, but thick and gloopy. I coughed and a few more bits landed on my thighs.

Hospital. I need to go back to the hospital.

I shakily stood, bracing against the table and padded to my shoes in the foyer. And then I was falling. I landed hard against my cheek on the stone floor, another cough retching a red mucous from my throat. The door slid open and light poured over my head, I moved slightly, but found all my muscles heavy.

I don't know what's going on. I don't know why my body is doing this. Is it trying to take me over?

"Mitsui?"

That's Kakashi's voice. Why is he here?

Hands grasped my upper arms and raised me. Another arm wrapped around my midriff and I was finally on my feet. I still could not lift my head.

"We should take her back to the hospital."

That voice is familiar. Who is it though?

"Mitsui?" Kakashi gently raised my chin with his free hand.

The man who had raised me by my arms had a beard and spiked hair. He was dressed in gear similar to Kakashi's.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

I tried to move my lips but I could not. I blinked slowly.

"Seems like she can't talk."

"Back to the hospital then."

The grey-haired man scooped me up in his arms. My head tilted until it rested against his chest, drooping down in a painful angle. I could not change my position at all. I couldn't feel my limbs. Am I going back to that world?

No. Please. Not that. I can't go back there.

They both stepped into the light of the outside and he leapt atop the building in front of him. The air rushed through my short brown hair. It was cool on my scalp, but nothing would soothe me right now.

I was just making progress. I was finally feeling human again and now I'm back to square one.

"It's only been a month, has it?" The other man called to Kakashi.

"Ah. Just a month."

I wanted to scream. I felt hot tears running down my face.

"Mitsui."

Fuck off. I don't want to hear it. I don't.

"Giving up already?"

My eyes widened. That phrase.

"That's not the twerp I remember."

"Sh." I managed a syllable.

The frustration bubbled in my throat, the edge of my lip dribbled with the red goop. I forced my muscles to part my lips.

"Sh…shut."

Within the next few leaps we reached the entrance to the hospital.

"Shut up." I mustered.

He chuckled gently and carried me into the building.

"That sounds like Mitsui." He spoke very softly.

I felt my heart rate suddenly increase. A warm feeling came across my cheeks. The silkiness of his voice close to my ear was strange. I did not understand this feeling in my body, the only feeling in my body. My limbs were still numb.

I now noticed his scent. It was soapy again, also somewhat herbal and musky.

"Excuse me." He carried me towards a nurse.

"Yes."

"My friend needs some attention."

"Of course, is it urgent?"

I felt his head move as though he were looking down at me to check.

"I believe so. Mitsui Mitsuru. She's a patient here who was released just his morning."

The nurse's footsteps faded a bit and she shuffled some papers. There was a plastic clicking sound and she spoke into a phone.

"Her room is still open. Please come this way. A doctor will be with her shortly."

"Hai. Thank you."

He laid me across the bed gingerly. As soon as my head hit the pillow I felt my tongue sliding backwards until my throat was blocked. I couldn't feel it, but my chest was now rising and falling. A panic entered my body. I can't breathe. I can't fucking breathe. Kakashi must have seen the panic in my eyes because he hit a large red button on the headboard. A nurse came in asking what was wrong.

"I think she's having trouble breathing." He said quickly.

The nurse firmly grasped the bottom of my jaw and opened my mouth.

"Her muscles have relaxed in her throat, closing her airway…" The nurse sounded puzzled as she said it.

My vision was blurring again. A doctor came in with another nurse in tow.

"Please step outside sir." The nurse pushed Kakashi out.

It didn't take long for them to shove a plastic device down my throat, forcing it open, and to attach an oxygen tank against my face. I took in slow steady breaths, relieved.

In its world, I had been strangled. There was no uncontrollable fear like that of slowly having your breath stolen from you. The only torture that caused panic in my body was that. A large man with a tweed sack over his head had his fingers clasped around my tiny throat, squeezing painfully slow. I clawed at the man, only 12 years old when it decided this was a good torture to try. I could tell by the mix of brown and red tones on his flesh that he wasn't human, but I had only been trapped in that world for a year. I wasn't sure if any of it was real then.

My eyelids fluttered. The doctor was standing by the edge of the bed.

"Mitsui-san, if you understand what I'm saying, please blink once for yes and twice for no."

I closed my eyes then opened them again, using what little strength I had to keep them open long enough he would accept my response.

"Good. Now, do you know why this happened suddenly?" he asked.

I managed to blink twice. He let out a pensive hum and reached for a clipboard the nurse offered him.

"It says you were discharged today, but here you are again…" he flipped the page, "We'll run some tests and let you know if we find anything. Also, we will keep Nakashima with you for the next few days."

Without another word, he walked out of the room. The nurse still in the room was tinkering with devices and generally avoiding eye contact until the familiar blonde nurse entered.

"I'll take over from here." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." The new nurse sounded exasperated.

What the hell did I do to you? I felt a pang of anger in my chest. My narrowed eyes made Nakashima smile.

"There's this rumor going around that you're being haunted and the rest of nurses have considered calling in someone to cleanse this room before putting another person in here." She explained without hesitation.

Haunted. That sounds about right.

"I told them they were being silly, but they're just a nervous bunch."

Nakashima carefully cleaned around my neck and chest. After some careful shifting, she changed my clothes into the usual medical gown. It was awful being here again, but the encouraging smile she always had on her face eased me.

"Are you and Kakashi-san getting along? He comes here kind of often. I don't want to assume anything, but… he's always here." She sat on the stool beside the bed.

I refused to blink. There was no proper way to answer this stupid question.

She let out a soft laugh.

"I suppose that question already means I've assumed a lot. Excuse me." She laughed again.

After placing the blanket over my body, she sat again.

"It must be reassuring to have his presence. He reminds me of my husband, always there at the right time." She tucked the blanket beneath me.

I suddenly felt my muscles twitching all over and I groaned.

"Mitsui-san?"

The plastic in my throat became excruciatingly painful. My arms quickly slid up from beneath the thin sheet, grasping at the breathing mask. Nakashima gripped my hands firmly.

"Relax, relax. I'll take it off you myself. You need to relax."

I willed myself to a fake calm and she removed all the devices from my body. I was finally able to sit up, but I immediately coughed into my hands. What looked like white mucus appeared all over my palms. She gave me some towels and I wiped it off, still staring at them.

"Whatever is happening, I'm sure the doctor will figure it out." Nakashima's voice was sweet and condescending.

I sighed, letting my hands squeeze over every inch of my limbs. My muscles felt just as they had this morning, weak, but usable.

"He's still outside if you want to see him."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Kakashi-san," she said for clarification.

"I don't care." I hissed.

She released this arrogant, knowing laugh and exited the room. Kakashi entered with the other man from before.

"Already better?" the man laughed.

I didn't immediately respond.

"You may not remember me, but it's Asuma."

I shook my head.

"Well, nice to meet you I guess."

"Yeah." My gaze fell on the wall.

My mind became occupied with the idea of being chained to this damn hospital again. If I tried to leave, would I suffer the same experience? Does it want me to stay here? If so, why? Nakashima returned.

"I'm sorry that this visit has to be so short, but we have to get started with some tests. You boys can come visit her again tomorrow."

The men reluctantly left, both providing me with a departing statement, hoping I would be released again soon.

"That must be so frustrating." Nakashima commented.

I slowly looked at her, the anger was returning. She made a face as though she had concocted the grandest idea.

"You must be dying for a home cooked meal yes? When you are released again you should come visit, better than going back to that musty old home right?"

I would've argued against her statement, if there were no truth to it.

 **A Few Months Later**

The chunin exams passed with a huge amount of ruckus. Though I had only received snippets of information from Nakashima and the doctors that would come check on me. The traffic in the office became thick with citizens, the aftermath of the attempted overthrow left all the hospital packed with patients. I was excited to be released. They claimed that another month of physical therapy and monitoring would do my body some good, but the opportunity for early release presented itself and I took it.

Just as she promised, Nakashima dragged me to her home where I met her daughter. A tiny creature with large eyes and long hair.

"My husband is on another mission, I wish you could've met him. When he comes back you'll have to return." She spoke as she served dish after dish of colorful foods.

I responded with a soft sound of acknowledgement. Her pressing was somewhat annoying, but a human connect was rather pleasant, no matter how grating.

"Please help yourself." She knelt across from me, her bug-eyed daughter already spooning rice into her wide-open mouth.

"Thank you."

I lifted my chopsticks and rice. Just as I was raising a small clump of rice to my lips I felt a chill. My gaze slowly rose.

It stood behind them both, grinning its horrid grin.

Of course.

This is what it wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**CONTENT WARNING:** **The following has graphic descriptions of violence and gore. Please proceed with caution, if you feel you are sensitive to this material.**

* * *

I could see but I couldn't control.

It was all wrong.

This isn't me. This isn't my fault. I didn't do this. I'm not doing this.

Sensation left my body.

Its grin was full, I blinked, it was gone. Then I felt something growing, a sharp pain in my gums, it was only a moment before I launched myself across the table that I realized my mouth was full of razor sharp teeth.

When my hand grasped the child's tiny throat I had felt a horror in my body like no other, but as I watched the large eyes bug out wider, the shock was replaced with a cold distance.

This isn't me. I'm not doing this.

Nakashima screamed and did all she could to tear me off her child, but my body was unnaturally heavy. She grasped a knife from a drawer and thrust it hard into my back, but my body did not move, no flinch, no reaction. My gaze was focused on the light leaving the small body beneath mine.

I'm not doing this.

Nakashima, becoming desperate, grasped the knife and tried to pull it out of me, but to her absolute terror it would not budge.

This isn't me. I'm not a monster.

The scream that left the woman's lips as my mouth opened and I sank my teeth into her child's face is something I will never forget. Skin tore and bones crunched, muscles like tissue against the force of the bite.

Am I eating her?

Is this me?

It can't be.

I'm not…

My hands released the crushed flesh of her neck and I raised my head, now looking at the woman who had fallen against the kitchen counter. Her body was trembling, her expression was almost calm, blank, too in shock to comprehend what had happened and what was going to happen.

My body moved towards her in a slow, steady crawl, a creature approaching its wounded prey. The blonde woman's eyes remained on her daughter laying lifeless only a few feet away. Just a moment ago smiling and eating.

Nakashima made a last attempt to escape heading for the doorway but my hand snapped out. No.

Its not my hand. This is not me. I'm not doing this.

The limbs were longer, how else could I have grasped her so easily. I latched onto her calf and ripped a large chunk of flesh from it. Another scream filled the home, this time of pain instead of distress. My body quickly crawled over hers and I lingered above her, staring into the terrified eyes. Her thin lips parted, weakly asking why I was doing this.

But I'm not doing this.

This isn't me.

I expected my body to devour her immediately, but instead my thumb was over one of her eyes. The horrid squelching sound was coupled with her screams. Once it was destroyed and torn from her face my fingers plunged into the new fleshy hole. My fingertips dug through the eye-socket to scrape the inside of her skull, searching but not finding what I seemed to be looking for. A bit of blood and saliva dripped from my chin onto the cheek of the still breathing woman beneath me. The shock quickly took her and her remaining eye rolled back. My jaw snapped open and I tore into her exposed neck. The warm soulless body moved only slightly with every bite I took of it.

No. I'm not doing this. This isn't me. It can't be me. I would never…

There were footsteps now, rushing through the front door and suddenly I could feel. My mouth was full, soft, mushy, crunchy, disgusting.

I heaved reflexively all of what I had almost consumed spilling out of me onto the body it had come from. I was trembling, the pain in my back flared up and spread out. Blood was pooling in my shirt and down my body. My eyes filled with tears and a sob left my throat. I couldn't describe the feelings, the tastes, the smells that barraged my senses. I sobbed louder, spitting and wiping at my mouth with shaking hand.

No, this is not me. This isn't happening. I'm back in its world. I'm having a nightmare. This is just a nightmare.

A scream came from down the hall and I looked up. Neighbors had come, they can see me.

I did this.

This was me.

Panic filled me. I stood on trembling limbs and a man stepped forward from the small crowd.

"Don't you fucking move, you insane bitch!"

A woman had run out of the house, still screaming, another person following her.

I did this.

I killed them.

The pain in my back was numbing now, and adrenaline hit me. My feet shifted.

"I said don't fucking move."

The man formed symbols with his hands and I knew some jutsu was coming. My fingers twitched and lighting struck. It fired out of me in all directions. The curtains, the tatami, the exposed wood all were lit with flames. The man stumbled back and I darted towards the open window. The knife handle struck the edge of the window frame and I screeched. It carved a wider wound in me and I fell hard against the small patch of grass in what was the backyard.

Run. Get up. Run.

Why was I fleeing? Don't I deserve to die?

Run. Now. Run.

My hand went back, grasping the handle weakly and I fished the weapon from inside me, groaning as I did so.

Run.

I was up again, moving, running, limping to get away. Somewhere, anywhere.

They're going to catch me.

They're going to kill me.

I'm a monster.

 **X**

I hadn't gotten far, my body slowed. I was losing blood, I was dying. I fell. I expected to hit dirt or pavement but suddenly everything was dark and my fall continued, much longer than it should have. I couldn't help but think, perhaps I've died and I'm becoming nothing. Though I was ready to accept the numbness my lungs filled with cool night air and I landed on soft, dewy grass. I groaned again, I was barely able to lift my head. Through the darkness, I made out the figures of tall trees and stout bushes surrounding me. I was just down the street from that home, how am I now in the middle of the forest? I couldn't think on it for very long. The numbness traveled to my eyelids and they shut. Consciousness finally left me. Maybe, just maybe, I won't have to wake up this time.

 **Early the Next Morning**

Kakashi stared at the report in some visible shock.

"This all happened last night?"

"Ah," the anbu in front of him agreed but spoke no further.

"And no one was able to track her?"

"No. The first shinobi on the scene tried to follow her path, but it suddenly stopped. There was no sign of her less than a mile from the scene."

"She was injured and just discharged from the hospital. It would be impossible for her to get far."

"We thought so as well, unless she used a jutsu that allows her to transport…"

"Then there would have been residual chakra left behind."

"Indeed."

"We're thinking she may have had some assistance."

Kakashi let his hand fall, still holding the report.

"Do you have anything to support that claim?"

"No, but it's a hunch we had during the investigation."

"I see, update me if you find anything on her."

"Understood."

 **Elsewhere**

Mitsuru felt her eyes open and her vision clear. Light was streaming over her body. She was exhausted but fully capable of moving her limbs. _What the hell is happening?_ She propped herself on her elbows and realized the sharp pain was no longer there. When she sat up she reached back, searching for the wound but finding only a tear in her blouse and smooth, unharmed skin. _What the hell?_ She stood and looked around, unsure of where she was. _How did I get here? I remember falling… but… where…_ The memories from the previous evening came rushing back and she fell to her knees again. Acid churned in her stomach, and bubbled up her throat. A pool of yellow spilled onto the dirt. Her stomach was empty. Mitsuru wiped the burning from her lips and stumbled to her feet. She broke into a run.

 **X**

The fog was thinning as the sun rose and its rays began to warm the cooled earth. Somewhere beyond the Konoha walls along a wide dirt path were two men walking side by side. Their sandals quietly slapped against the wet ground, a breeze causing their cloaks to whip around them. Soft jingles came from the tiny bells hanging off their straw hats. The pair was headed away from the village, their mission incomplete.

"You know, they say these woods are haunted."

The shorter man did not respond, but the taller knew he was listening.

"It would be spooky if a ghost came rushing out, wouldn't it be, Itachi-san?"

"I don't put much salt in such stories."

The taller man chuckled in amusement. The one named Itachi slowed to a stop and his partner did the same. The pair was silent, the fog dispersed around them. The sound of footsteps crushing leaves became audible.

"Perhaps there is a ghost here?" he was chuckling again.

A woman came dashing out of the woods, she tripped and landed against the cold, wet earth. She was a bit long and very thin, sickly almost. Her hair was a short, brown cut clinging to her neck. It was stained with what looked like dried blood. She raised onto her palms and coughed loudly, a hard, dry hacking sound.

"Sad little thing." The large man's hand reach back for the handle of the enormous sword on his back. "We should end her misery."

Itachi did not respond, instead he watched as his partner approached the woman convulsing and clutching at her chest. She coughed again, this time a dark red and black mucus landed on the ground. She collapsed onto her hip, her eyes wide, gazing at the two men. There was a moment of pause between the three people, all staring at one another.

The mucus spread out on the ground and slowly became completely black. The woman stared at the growing pool. _This is just like…_ She gritted her teeth and sat up. There was no shock on her face as a hand appeared out of the black pool.

 _This is exactly like the first nightmare._

She could see the two men were shinobi. The air about them told her such, but that was not her main concern. A long pale arm was rising from the muck.

"Perhaps there is some truth to the tale." The tall man's voice was odd, somehow gruff and high-pitched.

"Kisame, do not let your guard down."

"What does it look like to you? Summoning jutsu or genjutsu?"

Mitsuru was on her feet in a few moments, stepping back as the elbow appeared at the edge of the long forearm.

"Neither."

"…then?" Kisame glanced back at his partner.

Mitsuru was searching the area around her for a weapon. _Anything, a rock, a stick, anything._ She spotted a large stone only a few feet away. She lunged for it, but something large landed on her outstretched wrist. A sharp pain rushed up her arm, but she did not flinch or react, her fingers were just inches from the stone she sought.

"Hold on there, little girl."

The taller man hand had struck her arm with a large wrapped object. When she looked up she could make out small eyes and blue skin just beneath a straw hat.

"What do you think you can do with a rock?"

"We need to kill it." her voice was hoarse.

"By it, you mean that thing?" he turned slightly to arm rising from the black pool.

It was reaching upwards, grasping the air as though it were searching. It suddenly snapped down, it's fingers carving into the wet dirt. A shoulder appeared just at the edge of the pool.

"We need to kill it now!" she screamed as loud as her voice would allow her.

"Now why would you want to kill it? It came out of you, didn't it?"

Mitsuru became frustrated, her eyebrows knitted into a glare.

"My what an expression," the man chuckled and the sword shifted atop her crushed wrist.

She felt the pain disappear and she snatched the rock. Spinning around swiftly she slammed the hard object into its forearm. A high-pitched screech came from beneath the black muck surrounding the abnormally long and pale limb. Bubbles broke its smooth surface, the ripples receding as it drew its arm back. Mitsuru rammed the rock into its limb again, breaking the bones. It screeched again and disappeared, the pool closing in on itself until the ground was normal again. She sighed letting the rock fall away from her grip, holding herself up with both palms.

"Now, this is an interesting turn of events, isn't it, Itachi-san?"

 _Itachi?_ Her eyes became wide and she met the gaze of the shorter man only a yard back from his partner. Confusion filled her features.

"I was sure I had broken her wrist and yet she hit that thing like she hadn't been hurt at all."

Kisame lifted the large sword and rested it upon his shoulder.

"What should we do with her now?"

Itachi was silent for a few moments. He recognized that face, but he could not recall completely where he had last seen it.

"She knows our identities. We cannot keep her with us."

"It's settled then."

Before she could react, her head was harshly whipped to the side, the sword swinging against it. Her skull cracked and blood began pouring down the side of her face. She collapsed onto the ground and everything went black.

But only for a moment. They both blinked and her skull was no longer fractured. The blood remained but she was rising again, her hand touching the place where the crack should have been. She didn't show any reaction to the wound that should have been inflicted upon her. _So I guess I can't die… at least not yet…_ She wiped the blood from her right eye and looked back up at him, her glare had returned:

"I've had worse."

"Things just get more and more interesting." the man named Kisame mused.

"Is she immortal?" Itachi questioned.

"Maybe I was a bit gentler than I meant to be? I've always had a soft spot for pretty girls." He lifted his sword again with ease. "I'll give it another go."

"No need."

Kisame turned back to his partner.

"We can investigate this when we are further from Konoha. We've lingered here far too long."

Her glare drifted to the man lifting off his straw hat. She met a pair of red eyes and she fell limp.

"I guess I have to carry her." The shark man scooped up the woman and slung her over the shoulder opposite to his sword.

"Let's go." Itachi leapt into the trees with his partner in tow.

* * *

 **A/N: Review please! Also, thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too much...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have returned. Theses are almost complete. More updates to all of my stories coming soon.**

* * *

He's always been incredible. I heard of him before I met him. Always training, always studying, always quiet.

I was sitting with my back against the cool cement wall, my knees pulled up to my chest. He was holding a kunai in his right hand and facing the wooden target. We had both arrived here at the same time with the intention of being alone, but upon spotting the other we silently agreed that each other's presence would not impede our desired solitude.

My only question, if I had been inclined to ask it would be: _Do you know my name?_

 _I know your name. Everyone knows your name._

 _The seven-year-old genius._

 _Do you know my name?_

The strike of his kunai piercing the wood shook the silence. Always precise, always perfect.

My father said:

"Make him your friend."

 _Why?_

"So you can learn from him."

 _Okay._

"Then defeat him."

 _Why?_

He'd become angry by then and would stop answering me.

When I stood, my classmate stiffened slightly but maintained his focus on his training.

"Itachi-kun."

He turned to me. _Always so busy… not busy, that's not the word, no… He's always thinking, there's always something happening behind those dark eyes._

"Would you show me… show me how you did that?"

 _Make him your friend._

I could tell that he didn't want to, not because it was me. He wouldn't want to teach anyone. The feeling radiated off him. He doesn't know me, why would he go out of his way to assist me?

He stretched out his hand with the kunai in it.

"Show me how you normally throw it."

 _Do you know my name?_

I threw it. It knocked against the wood at a wild angle then bounced to the ground, causing a puff of dust to rise for a few moments. A flush of embarrassment covered my round cheeks. I knit my eyebrows and glared down at the kunai.

He took my hand and placed another in it. He silently adjusted my fingers around it, then stepped behind me, one hand still on mine.

Still silent, he guided my arm in a swinging motion.

"You don't need to throw with all your strength," he finally spoke. "They're designed to travel a good distance with little effort."

He released my arm and I swung, the kunai slipped before I could throw it and it clattered to the ground nowhere near the target. My shoulders hunched and I glared him. His hand was over his mouth where a short laugh had escaped his lips. My glare weakened and I turned away in a huff. He took another kunai then placed it in my hand.

"Relax your fingers, don't throw it, let it leave your hand with the motion of your arm."

I sniffed then sighed, letting a calm wash over me. I did as he said, the kunai launched through the air in a smooth curve, landing near the bottom of the target with the handle pointing downward.

A toothy smile formed on my face. He was standing beside me now, his same emotionless expression on his face.

"Thank you!" I belted.

He nodded his head slightly then walked towards the target to collect the fallen weaponry.

"Ne, Itachi-kun!"

He was nearing her again; his gaze fell upon her.

"Would you like to be friends?"

He paused, taken aback by the abrupt question.

"…friends?"

 **X**

The moon was red and the clouds were black. This world was far different from the nightmare. There were few people who had impacted her short life and one of them was standing before her in a long cloud printed cloak.

"…"

She wasn't sure what to say. _Does he remember me?_

"I'm going to have to ask you to sleep now." His deep voice was nothing the like the voice she remembered in her head.

"Do you know my name?"

 **X**

Why had she asked me such a question before passing out? She clearly recognized me but my identity is somewhat well known. She does seem familiar, but I cannot recall. Did we attend the academy together?

Was it simply a display to place me into a confused mind set? Surely, we can remedy this once we are out of the land of fire.

 **In Konoha**

An 18-year-old in pigtails was glowering at the spiky gray haired man.

"Mi-chan wouldn't do that."

"Oda-san,"

"Mi-chan wouldn't do it."

"Oda-san, please. I understand and appreciate your concern for your friend."

"Kakashi-san." She huffed his name accusingly.

"I have taken over the case, if you have any question you are welcome to ask me, but I will not be able to divulge all information."

She groaned like a child who had been denied her toy and grasped at her pigtails.

The full-grown man was unsure how to handle such a display from a young woman, so he quickly excused himself. She called after him, but he was already some distance away. As he departed he glanced back to make sure she was not following.

 _What a strange girl…_

 **Elsewhere**

Kisame dropped the body onto the ground without hesitation, the long thin woman landed with a loud thump, face first into the dirt. Itachi remained beside the limp body, staring down at her with an intensely pensive expression. The blue skinned man stretched, releasing a deep groan of pleasure.

"Shall we camp here?"

"We should locate a water source."

There was a moment of pause between them, but Itachi leaned down and picked the woman up.

"Can't we just lop her head off?"

The concept disgusted the Uchiha. Though he had developed a calm indifference to death, it was a necessity to do so, he felt if it was within his power, he would prevent any unnecessary violence.

Itachi scooped her up bridal style and calmly headed in the direction of a river he knew well. It wasn't long until they arrived and he, far more gingerly than his partner, set her down upon a patch of grass.

"I'm going to take a dip."

"Don't take too long, we are still in the land of fire."

"Ah,"

The shark man unclipped his cloak, shifting his strong shoulders until the material had slid off. He had already leaned his large weapon against a tree. He tossed his cloak aside and dashed past the last thicket of trees to reach the river. The darker haired man seated himself with his back against a separate tree, staring into the distance.

When her eyes fluttered open he stiffened. She made a garbled sound as her body shifted atop the patch of grass. He did not move further, for it did not matter if she tried to escape, he could easily subdue her. In the next few moments she was on her hip, her short hair stuck to her face with dirt. Her gaze fell on him and she froze. They stared at one another silently, the air becoming thick with tension.

 _Uchiha Itachi._

He watched her pale thin lips part then close.

"What are you going to do with me?" she spoke after a few more moments of silence.

He studied her expression. _She's very calm._

"We will consult our leader and then you will know."

 _Leader? They work for someone then… Should I try to leave… he'll just knock me out again… What other options do I have?_

"You've likely already concluded," his deep voice overshadowed the sound of her thoughts. "It would be simply to incapacitate you again. It would be beneficial to remain submissive."

Mitsuru considered his statements, not at all taken aback by his bluntness. She recognized a very "factual" tone, not arrogant or haughty in his warning. She sat up completely, suddenly becoming very aware of her dirt and sweat covered skin.

"May I have some water?"

 _Shouldn't I try to fight him? Defy him? What good would it do?_ His dark eyes scanned the small form in front of him, understanding her intentions and still unconcerned if she were to attempt to escape. He rose to his feet gracefully.

"Follow me."

She stumbled once she had straightened and a large hand grasped her arm. The grip was firm, surprisingly gentle, and incredibly warm. Their eyes met again, the proximity reduced, the tension immediate. Her breath caught in her throat. A strange involuntary tightness formed in his chest. Almost as quickly as it had formed it was broken and he was walking away from her. She trotted after him, somewhat dazed by their exchanged of energies, but she refocused on the prospect of water. Hopefully it would clear the awful taste in her mouth.

 **X**

They came upon a river barely five feet across. The rush of the clear water along the stones called Mitsuru's attention to her parched throat. She dropped to her knees without a second thought and submerged her entire head beneath the cool running water. She swallowed a few mouthfuls and lingered. A sudden sense of another's presence had her opening her eyes. Before her was sharp-featured face. She leapt back, falling onto her bottom and gasping for air. Her chest heaved up and down as she gazed up at the large creature emerging from the shallow waters. He was grinning with a mouth full of sharp teeth, his small eyes filled with amusement.

"Watering the cattle?" he chuckled.

 _Cattle?_

"We must depart soon."

"Ah," the large blue skinned man fell back into the water, creating a large splash and disappeared again.

How… It's only a few feet deep? How can he disappear like that?

Water droplets soaked into her tattered blouse, causing it to cling to her skin. It took only a few moments for her to regain herself, she had never fully become adjusted to surprises, and quickly rolled up the edge of her khakis to reveal her mud slathered skin. After standing, she cupped water in her hands, being careful to stay near the edge and studying the stream in case the blue man tried to scare her again. Mitsuru splashed her legs repeatedly, watching the dirt trickle down her skin until she was mostly rinsed.

The drops of dirty water traveled down the smooth, light brown skin, some rushed, some slow as though they were savoring their brief time on her flesh. A dangerous urge was simmering deep within him. He recognized it, Itachi was not one to entertain denial, as he studied the water droplets he briefly wished to take their place. He recognized the temptation to cling close to warm, soft skin.

 _We must do away with her quickly._

The sun had broken through the clouds and dried her exposed legs. She had felt the eyes of the man behind her, boring into her as she wiped away the filth. Her pant legs were returned to their previous length and she turned to him, a natural glare filling her own eyes.

Against her better judgement, she hissed:

"Pervert."

His brows knitted, his fist clenching beneath his coat.

 _Not quickly… immediately._

The large blue man came out of the water, shaking himself and running his fingers through his short dark blue locks. He was grinning still. Mitsuru glared at him as well.

"We're going."

Kisame noticed the slight strain in Itachi's voice, a suppression of anger. He enjoyed the silent staring match occurring between the thin young woman and the tall Uchiha.

"What're we doing with her?" he asked finally.

"Knock her out." Itachi said without hesitation.

"I'm not going to run," she growled.

"You heard him honey." Kisame reached for his sword.

"I'll keep up."

"Just grit your teeth." Deep amusement laced his tone.

A chill would have gone down her back if she had not heard such exclamations before. She reflexively stepped backwards. _Just run. Now._

A hand was on her back and she snapped around. Their eyes met one again and she expected to be returned to the red world, but a hand struck her neck and everything went dark. He caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I still think we should lop her head off."

"Perhaps."

Kisame chuckled and they leapt into the trees once again.

 **X**

It was dark when she opened her eyes this time. A small fire was crackling a few feet from her head. She spotted the Uchiha to her left and she rose again. A large body was asleep on the other side of the fire.

The silence was longer, the tension appeared almost immediately.

"Uchiha Itachi." She said his name softly.

He did not respond, but she could tell by the slight change in the air that he was listening.

"Do you know my name?"

"No." his calm, matter-of-fact tone had returned, but he continued the conversation. "Should I know your name?"

"…I suppose not."

The silence became awkward, strange, extremely uncomfortable. _How does one talk to people?_

"It's… Mitsui Mitsuru."

His eyes flashed wider for a moment, but he made no other indication that he recognized the name. _Her…_

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me."

Itachi's natural self was pushing against the cold surface.

"I do."

Her shoulder's rose in some shock, her head turning to face him, but darting back down to stare at the ground. Her hands fidgeted atop her pants, curling and uncurling. An unexpected warmth filled her chest. _He remembers me._ When she looked at him again she finally noticed the headband on his forehead with a slash through the leaf symbol.

"…It's been a long time…"

"Ah."

"You didn't have to be so rough with me."

The playful turn in their conversation felt strange. _Does she not know about me? The last time we spoke… I was about eleven, before it all happened._

"After I woke up from my coma, I didn't think I would have to do much rough-housing…" She considered her statement, recalling the events of the previous evening, her stomach churned. "But it's fine, it's a little relieving not having to think about what I'm going to do… though I could do without being tossed around like a rag doll."

Her sincerity was off-putting _. She can't know, she would not be talking to me so calmly._

"Coma?" he inquired very lowly.

"Un, I was… about eleven when it happened."

"I see."

The silence returned, though much cooler than before.

"How are you?"

Itachi shut his eyes. _I don't believe I've ever explained myself to anyone… should I? No. Let her keep her friendly manner, it may make this easier._

"Well."

 _Liar_ , was the first word that came to her mind.

"And yourself?"

"Peachy."

 _Liar_ , he thought, letting his eyes reopen and his gaze fall on hers.

And she smiled. A twisting, tightening sensation filled his chest and he dug his nails into his palm.

 _This cannot happen._

He sighed, a sound indicative of an intense internal battle and she let out a soft giggle. He suddenly looked very tired.

"I must put out the fire." He slipped out of his cloak and held it out to her. "The temperature will likely drop more… and you are not wearing much."

"…thank you…" she took it, but continued to stare at his revealed person.

He was broad shouldered, but thin waisted. A feeling stirred within her, but she bit her lip and pulled the cloak around herself. Though she had hoped shutting her eyes would allow her to ignore the feeling, she became aware of a strong masculine scent, lining the fabric.

 _No, I can't feel like this… I don't deserve…_

"Get some sleep." He commanded.

"I've had enough for a lifetime…" she countered.

He refused to look at her.

"Suit yourself."

She refused to look at him.

Both clenched their fists and kept their heads turned away; both warred internally against an intense, unwavering attraction.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am having major writers block with these in-between chapters. I'm glad I finally was able to churn something out.**

* * *

It was a sea of white in which she floated so softly she thought she had died.

 **X**

I thought I had gone blind, but that didn't make sense. Do the blind see only white? Of course not, they see nothing. Then where am I and why can I see only white?

My head titled to the right but there was no change. There were no shadows, there were no indentations of any kind. The walls, if there were any, had no features. I am floating in a sea of white.

I could only move my head. I attempted to move my hands but they remained still. I could not feel them, I looked down and tried to move them again, but again I could feel nothing below my neck. No that isn't quite right, I can feel my limbs, but I cannot control them.

Perhaps this just another strange dream? Though, I would consider this a very tame dream compared to ones I've had. And if this isn't a dream, have I simply passed away in my sleep? Am I in purgatory? Purgatory sounds heavenly compared to living. I awake from a nightmare just to murder two innocents then am held captive by two dangerous ninja? It is not all bad I suppose… there's… Itachi.

"Stop now."

My face is hot.

No. Absolutely not.

I squeezed my eyelids shut to will away this strange, new feeling. I have no time for this. I have done unspeakable things, I don't deserve to feel something like this.

A cold sensation appeared in my center. What is this? A sudden dread enshrouded the rest of my body, the white around me seemed to be vibrating as though it were reacting to the arrival of something.

Here it comes, but from where.

I moved my head again, twisting in every direction my neck would allow. Come. I'm ready. After what you've made me do, I don't care how hideous you are. We can have our final battle now.

And there was a sharp pain tearing through my abdomen. Like nails were clawing against the underside of my skin. I grit my teeth and looked down. My blouse was moving… no… my skin is moving. My teeth clenched harder and harder.

This is just a dream.

A single point rose from the center of my stomach, blood sopping into my shirt from it. The higher it rose the faster the blood poured.

My vision blurred from the pain, my head falling back, my mind hazy. I might pass out.

I groaned when it tore, the skin I mean. The shirt tore shortly after that and a hand became visible. The fingers were bone-thin and extremely long.

This is just a dream. It is only a dream.

Amidst the red, torn folds of flesh an eye appeared: large, milk-white, and bloodshot.

An eye. An eye is looking up at me from inside my stomach.

My body harshly jerked to one side then the other and the top of a head burst through with the final jerk.

I vomited, but it was only more blood.

It rose out of my abdomen, it's claws latching onto my breast plate, and snarled at me before shifting into its natural grin.

It's only a dream.

Its mouth unhinged, a mix of blood and dark goop dribbled from between its teeth.

Just… a…

 **X**

Mitsuru sat up suddenly whilst clutching at her abdomen. Her hands pressed to the unharmed blouse, smoothing over its creases gently.

"You were having quite a nightmare there." A delighted voice commented.

The shark man named Kisame was smiling at her as she wiped cold sweat from her brow. She glared at him but did not speak, she did not want to speak to him. He was sitting up with one large arm rested atop a raised knee. His sharp teeth made her weary of him so she kept her gaze forward, avoiding eye contact. Instead she studied the Uchiha who was a short way away, laying on his side, seemingly sound asleep.

She climbed off Itachi's outstretched cloak that she had fallen asleep on and lifted it. With a few quick flicks of her wrist she brushed away whatever dirt she could then walked over to the sleeping man.

Kisame watched her with an expression of mirth, his small eyes devouring the image of a young woman laying a cloak over his partner. It was a simple gesture, but considering the state of their relationship this morning, he was now sure that they had transformed it in only the few hours he had been asleep. _One must be sweet on the other, or she was at least sweet on Itachi_ , he thought.

She returned to her spot on the dirt with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her forehead pressed against her knees, a sigh of exhaustion leaving her thin, pale lips.

 _It was a just a dream, but… it felt just like my nightmares. Is it going to appear again? Will it be able to take control of me and make me attack people again? Can it do it at will? If so then why doesn't it just take control of me now? I thought I was successfully fighting against it, but does that work? Is the only reason it's not controlling me now because it needs to gather some energy on its own? Doesn't that mean I'm just a sitting duck? If I can't really fight it then what am I supposed to do?_

 _Just accept my misery?_

"So what's your story?"

She looked up in surprise. The strange looking man was eager to learn more about his partner's potential love interest. Perhaps he would be lucky enough to see the Uchiha trip up, slip up, become flustered at some point. What a sight it would be. One of the last stoic Uchiha, reduced to the average love-stuck male. Though it was unlikely. Why would his partner be interested in such an unwomanly woman? Kisame himself was uninterested in her. _She has a decent face, sure, but no breasts with wide set hips. What an odd combination. She's missing her good parts._

"What do you mean, what's my story?"

Kisame preferred high female voices over low female voices. _Much cuter_ , he thought.

"Why were you rushing through the woods yesterday?"

"You've never just gone for a jog?" she hissed.

He couldn't resist letting out a chuckle, his chest moved with each short exhale of air. _My what a personality._

"What village are you from?"

"…what does it matter to you?"

 _Annoying._ He was losing his patience. _So she'll only talk to Itachi-san. Fine, I'll ask him about her the next time she's asleep_.

 **A Short Time Later**

Day broke and they were off once again, this time with Mitsuru trotting behind them both. She wasn't used to walking for this long, but she gritted her teeth and pushed on. Her hand would wipe sweat from her face, her arms would pump at her sides when she would run to catch up. Both noticed her struggling but neither tried to assist her.

They had walked some distance before finally coming to a stop in a clearing. Mitsuru dropped to her knees, panting hard, her face dripping from the overexertion.

"Someone is out of shape."

"I woke up from a coma not even a year ago." She gasped for air, her hand pressing against her chest.

She could feel her heart slamming hard against her ribcage.

There was something fishy about this woman. She appears out of the forest pale as a ghost, running at full speed, but her body is not conditioned for so much exercise? Kisame watched her crumple to the ground still gripping her sweat covered shirt, but his expression quickly altered from suspicion to amusement as his partner bent to hand her a water canteen.

"Thank you," she managed between pants.

She swallowed down a few mouthfuls and held it out to him.

"You may finish it."

Her eyes became wide.

"I can't finish your water." She protested.

"We will be near another water source soon. You need it more than I do."

She pouted but submitted. Kisame was grinning. Such a simple exchange would seem meaningless to any passerby, but to Kisame this told him all he needed to know.

His partner was smitten.

 **X**

Her thighs felt like two led weights, her calves trembled with every step. I'm going to fucking collapse.

"Ugh, just kill me." She moaned.

"We would if we could." Kisame chuckled, not looking back at her.

"Or knock me out and carry me again."

The shark man silently enjoyed her misery while Itachi resisted acting out of concern. He knew he had already given away too much. Of course his partner would notice the kindness he showed her, of course his partner would use it as leverage to alter the dynamic of their relationship. They only functioned well because Kisame respected that he was the stronger of the two, the more cool headed of the two, the leader. If he faltered they would fall out of sync, their missions would become more troublesome.

Yet his actions towards her were natural, automatic. He wanted to tend to her, to ease her pain. He wanted to touch her.

But he could not. He did not have time for such a thing, he did not believe he deserved such a thing.

"We will stop again soon." He informed her.

"Not soon enough." She groaned.

She trudged along behind them, not because she feared she would fall behind and would have to face a blow to the head that would knock her, but because she had an unwavering feeling that the small group, was in fact, being followed.

 **In Konoha**

Though he completed his missions with his usual efficiency, Kakashi's mind was far away. He reported to the current emergency staff, in place while they sought out the new Hokage, then made his way down the hall. He planned for a relaxing evening of re-reading his favorite series and thinking about…

A young woman rushed towards him. He paused as she screeched to a stop in front of him. Hanako stood before him with a look of fearless determination. Kakashi had become more and more acquainted with the woman since they met at the beginning of Mitsui's murder investigation the previous day. It had been less than 24 hours since they had spoken last, but here she was looking ready to ask for an update.

 _She's just worried about her friend._

"Where is she?" her eyes flashed with fury.

Kakashi eyed her with caution. _Why is she angry? It's not been long since this all began, yet, she's furious?_

"Oda-san, we haven't made any progress with the investigation, there are many things that have taken priority. If I discover something new-"

"Where. Is. She?" she snarled.

Kakashi's eye widened slightly at the anger emanating from such a body. _What a strange girl. This… doesn't feel normal._

"Oda-san." He spoke more firmly, his brow furrowed. "Please be patient. We are doing all we can."

"It's not good enough! We need to find her now!"

"Why?" he asked.

 _Of course she was only concerned for her friend, why else would she be so adamant? It's difficult to believe someone you thought you knew well would suddenly attack a mother and child like some sort of flesh-hungry beast._

"We need to find her!" she repeated as though she hadn't heard his question.

"We will, I'm sure. Once again, I ask you to please be patient."

Her eyes remained wide. Were his words going to pass over her head again? He let out a sigh and reached out to pat her head, but she leapt back. His hand remained midair, stunned from her repugnance to his touch.

"Why are you so worked up? Is something bothering you about the case?" He prodded, _perhaps her personality is simply difficult?_

Her expression dissolved from anger to a strangely saccharine smile.

"I'm just worried is all."

She showed her teeth in large grin then spun away from him. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

With all his danger detecting instincts alerted he went in the opposite direction to a hidden door that would eventually lead him to the personnel files only accessible to Anbu. Inside he searched for hers. His fingers shuffled through the papers one by one, passing Mitsuru's extremely short one, and pulled out the file he had been searching for.

Oda Hanako

Sex: F

Age: 10

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Status: Deceased

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! Tell me any speculations or concerns! I love hearing back! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry the wait between each chapter is so long.**

* * *

"We could bury her or tie her to a tree so the animals will have at her."

"She could dig her way out before the mud from your jutsu hardens. As for the tree, I'm sure someone will find her before she is eaten."

Mitsuru's fingers remained tightly clasped together. Her arms held fast around the middle of Itachi's torso. The press of her body again his would have been nerve-wracking has she not been so exhausted. Her cheek was rested against his shoulder blade and her eyelids were heavy. Every muscle in her body screamed, but she could barely feel it. Sleep was on the horizon for the thin woman, but each jostle had her opening her eyes again.

Itachi had swallowed down the tiny burst of nerves that had erupted when she climbed onto his back. He remained stoic as he carried her, though he had noticed the expression on his partners face.

They had finally left the land of fire and entered neutral territory. Now the two men could find an inn to rest for a day or two before heading back to their closest hideout and figure out what to do with their extra cargo.

"We could seal her."

"We would need to meet with Sasori first."

Kisame hummed with a short nod. The pathway became smooth and Itachi evened out his steps. The soft rhythm lulled her to sleep finally. Itachi felt the light body relaxing against his back.

 _Will she slip off? How should I react if she does? Should I catch her? I should, but I would need to do so without drawing much attention to us. If she falls directly backwards I likely won't be able to catch her without making quite a fuss. If she falls to either side I can simply hook my arms back and stop her. Although I can prevent her from falling altogether if I balance her higher. If I do that though she will likely wake up._

"We should be near the next village soon." Kisame spoke.

"Ah."

X

She awoke on her side stretched across a warm, tatami floor. When she sat up she found she was alone. _Did they leave me here? No not likely… They must be really comfortable though not to be worried I'll try to leave. Not that they should be, since I'm not going anywhere._ She brushed her fingers through her hair and caught a whiff of sweat and dirt.

 _I reek._

She looked up and around the room.

 _They wouldn't mind if I took a bath would they?_

It took quite a few moments for her to balance on her weary limbs. She had only a single food pill given to her the previous morning by the shark man, so her energy levels were extremely low despite sleeping for so long. Her fingers gently slid the screen door open and her breath caught in her throat. For a split second, she thought she was being dragged back to her nightmares, but she quickly realized the thickening tension was due to the closeness of their bodies. Their eyes met and she refused to look away. His intense onyx gaze would not yield and her pale brown gaze remained locked on his. The hair around his face was slightly damp, clinging to his pale skin. A scent of soap drifted over her, urging her to look to the exposed muscular torso and low-hanging shorts, but she resisted.

Her hair was matted and patchy, her skin covered in stains. A putrid mix of bodily odors, that would have made anyone reel in horror, overwhelmed his senses, but he did not move. Instead there was a slight movement of his head, as though he were going to lower his face. Her lips parted naturally from his minute motion. Her features softened, the tiny space between her thin pink lips seemed to invite him closer. He closed some space with a languid tilt of his head and she turned away.

"I'm going to use the bath."

There was only a slight waver in her tone, but he noticed it. He could feel the tension as well as she could, there was no use in hiding it.

Itachi studied her as she disappeared around the corner. He snapped from his own reverie and entered the room.

X

In the bath, she let her body finally relax. Her skin was soothed by the steam and gentle caresses of the lapping water. It hadn't taken long for her to scrub every bit of her flesh, for she had been somewhat excited to sit in the bath. She couldn't remember the last time she had a bath. It had to have been before her coma.

But being completely relaxed was impossible. At least for her. The feeling that she was alone was false. She knew better. It was still going to come after her, whatever it was. At some point. It would most likely be when she was alone.

When she opened her eyes, she half expected the water to have turned red with a face rising from beneath the waves. But it was still a deep green. Her pale limbs ruffled the stillness that then settled. She took in another deep breath before standing.

She didn't want to linger her any longer.

Her skin felt soft and deeply soothed. She wrapped herself tightly in a long warm robe, gathered her soiled clothing in a pile, and made her way back to the room where both men were seated.

"You were right. She wouldn't try to escape." Kisame commented.

The now fully dressed Itachi remained silent. She knelt near the wall, then sat and pressed her back to it. She curled her legs up beneath the large robe, wondering if they planned on eating or if they had already eaten without her.

A voice came from outside the rice paper screen door and an older woman opened it. She informed them that their meal would be served now. Along with a few others, they laid out three trays of food, then left with a silent bow. Mitsuru stared at the tray closest to her, knowing that it was likely for her, but also considering that it may be some sort of joke that they were playing. We ordered this third tray so we could eat it in front of you.

Both men settled in front of their food and picked up their chopsticks, but Mitsuru remained against the wall.

"It's going to become cold." Itachi lifted a rice bowl.

She waited another moment and made a move.

Hot food. Warm food. When was the last time I…

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"You should eat."

It took quite a few minutes for her to come closer. It took longer for her to pick up her chopsticks. The soft clinks were the only sound for a short while, but Itachi finally broke it.

"You will likely be accompanying us for a while longer," he began. "At least until we reach our comrade with sealing abilities. If you do not wish to be sealed away I suggest we… excuse my bluntness... find some use for you."

"Use…"

"What types of jutsu do you have mastery over?"

"Finally asking her the important questions?"

Kisame joined the conversation.

Mitsuru wracked her brain for a better answer but could only sigh;

"None."

The silence was longer than she expected.

"None? Absolutely none?" Itachi prodded.

"…I remember a few but I haven't attempted since I woke up from my coma. I doubt I could really access them… at least not right away. I'm below genin level… I'm pretty much a civilian."

"What of your affinities?"

"With some time I could probably manage to use my lightning… but as for wind and earth… I've never trained enough to use them."

"Three? You don't know any jutsu but you're sure you have three elements?" Kisame looked skeptical.

"…kekkei genkai…" She said softly.

"Which?"

"…my mother's. Magnet release."

Both men glanced at one another.

"Oh, and who would your mother be?"

"…"

She slowly looked up at Itachi. Will saying it aloud change things? Will I suddenly become valuable?

"Go on then, it'd be better to tell us everything." The shark man encouraged with a dangerous look.

"…my mother is the third kazekage's daughter."

"Well…" Kisame looked to his partner for confirmation. "That changes things, doesn't it?"

"It might." Itachi began. "Considering she has been in a coma in the land of fire, Sunagakure likely isn't aware she is alive or aware that she exists."

"True."

"However, there is the possibility that if her identity becomes known, Sunagakure may target the Akatsuki. They likely wouldn't want her kekkei genkai to be passed on to another nation. Instead they would want to capture her and keep her in their village to produce offspring."

Offspring… pregnancy… birth… no thank you.

"If we keep her and train her she could be an asset." Itachi said finally. "But that depends on how quickly she improves and if anyone wishes to volunteer to perform that duty."

"If she's earth and wind, then Deidara and Sasori would be the best teachers, but knowing them they would never agree."

They became engulfed in their inquiry, both considering the task of training Mitsuru. She watched them both in their contemplation, knowing that having a choice in the matter was impossible. Her life was going to be laid out before her, just like it always had.

X

When the trays were cleared, Kisame left, grumbling that the inn did not serve liquor, and once again she was alone with the Uchiha. He was seated with one arm atop a raised knee and a pensive look across his face. She studied the lines in the straw weaved floor. Her fingers absent-mindedly brushed along a patch that was dented.

"Mitsui."

She looked up.

"I have another question, if you're willing to indulge me."

"…what is it?"

"The last I saw you… this was at the academy."

"Yes."

"Do you remember what happened before you went into a coma?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Simple curiosity."

She flicked a bit of straw.

"I haven't thought about it. When I do think back my mind becomes flooded with… images."

He watched her silently.

"When I see those images I always try to think of something else." She admitted. "I never get very far with my… remembrances."

"What sort of images?"

"…would you believe me if I told you?"

He seemed slightly confused by her question.

"Imagine your worst nightmare…" she paused. "Multiply it by ten, then imagine enduring it for seven years."

His expression showed no shock or concern. He absorbed the information, but did not respond because he expected there was more. When she didn't continue he asked:

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"It was like genjutsu, only… it wasn't."

"So you weren't in a coma, you were under someone's genjutsu?"

"No." she said firmly.

His brows knitted slightly. He was unconvinced.

"I guess I could describe it as a demon put me in a coma and tortured me so I would give up my body as its vessel." She leaned her head back against the wall. "But when I say it allowed it sounds ridiculous."

"That it does."

She frowned. Itachi watched the curve of her throat become exposed.

They were alone. If he had any opportunity to rid himself of his urges it would be now, but Itachi was not one to immediately act upon desires. He needed to apply careful consideration first.

"But it's what happened. I was attacked…" her eyes became wide and she straightened.

"What is it?"

"I remember…"

X

I remember Hanako had come to my front door asking for me. It was strange, she had never come to my home before. She smiled at me in the halls of the academy, but nothing else. Why was she suddenly at my door begging my father to have me train with her?

"Is Mi-chan free? I would really like to train with her!"

Of course my father agreed. It was my day of rest, but that didn't matter. Anything to improve my skills. So there I was with this girl who I didn't really know. Did she want to be my friend? Why today of all days?

We had come upon a gathering of rocks that looked normal enough, but she eagerly pushed a rather large one aside to show me a hole big enough for a small animal to hide into. I asked her why she wanted to show me this, but she eagerly pointed at the opening.

"Let's explore, Mi-chan!"

Mi-chan? Why did you start calling me that? We've barely ever spoken before and now you've given me a nickname? And why should we explore a dark, dirty hole? Is what I wanted to say, but her large smile and my lack of confidence had me on my knees and crawling through in moments.

The earth was soft under my fingers, breaking away with every shift. Why had this not collapsed on itself?

"Hurry!"

Why? What was down here that I needed to hurry?  
My hand met an opening suddenly and I was falling. I landed on a pitch black surface that was hard and smooth. A sharp pain rushed up my elbow from the impact.

"Where are we?" I managed to ask. "Oda-san, what's down here?"

Why am I down here?

When I sat up my eyes went wide for a second. She was kneeling in front of me with a short match illuminating her small face. Her smile was larger than before.

Creepy, was my first thought, but why would this little girl, this classmate of mine make me feel any sort of worry. I was stronger than her at this point. I had higher marks than her in class. She was no threat.

"Oda-san…"

There was a shifting sound behind me and all my instincts were alerted.

There was danger here. Why did I just agree without thinking?

"Oda-san, what is that?"

The flame on her face was dying slowly. It went out only a moment later and there was silence. I shut my eyes.

Just make a connection with the earth. Lightning. Use your lightning. Find the opening with your mind and make your way out. There's nothing she can do to hurt you. She's weaker than you. She's weaker than you. She's weaker than you.

I heard another match being lit and I opened my eyes. Plastered on the face of my classmate was a mouth full of sharp teeth. In a strange, distorted voice she said:

"Big sister needs a host too."

There was a snarl behind me and sudden rapid skittering. I launched myself away from the oncoming sound and towards where I had deciphered the opening. I couldn't find a grip in the dirt.

Fight it, should have been my instinct, but in the dark I was at a disadvantage. I didn't have full control of my sensing abilities. I needed to flee.

I found footing before I found a grip and used it to push myself higher. That's when I grabbed a root. With all my strength, I pulled myself up. There was a brushing of wind near my leg as I moved upwards.

Something almost grabbed me.

I used each scooping of dirt to raid myself higher and higher, inch by inch. Whatever it was I needed to get away. Or at least get into the light.

And there was grass between my fingers. Dragging myself from the hole, I yanked my foot out just in time to see a claw-like hand springing from the darkness only to retreat.

What the fuck was that?

"Mi-chan~"

Hanako's voice reverberated from within the earth.

"Mi-chan, I thought you were exploring with me?"

I was on my feet and backing away. Her voice didn't sound muffled anymore. Where the hell is it coming from?

My back hit something. My skin went cold.

"If you're not going to stay."

Behind me.

"You're going to have to sleep."

I'm not fast enough.

Fingers were over my eyes.

And it was dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know how my pacing is going. I am afraid I'm doing too little or too much at some points. All advice welcome! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

_I remember. There was a report from the Uchiha police force that there was a strange residual chakra, though extremely faint and nearly indetectable near where Mitsuru had been found unconscious. As per protocol, one of the officers activated his sharingan and scanned the area. He detected a faint outline behind a stone. They planned to investigate it themselves but it quickly faded away. I learned that they had no intention of working on the case any more than the initial report, because of a general lack of evidence. As for Oda Hanako, she was nowhere to be found._

 _Why didn't I remember this earlier? I suppose it was so long ago…_

 _But why was she reported as deceased and not missing if they didn't find a body? Did they misreport it? Or did they find a body? If I can find confirmation that that they found a body, then who is this Oda Hanako walking around Konoha? Should I confront her to find out? She may become hostile. First I'll search for the full police report in whatever records are leftover from the Uchiha massacre. I hope that will clear some things up…_

He returned the file to its drawer and passed through multiple aisles towards the older incident reports. He quickly found the report and read through, finding that all the information was exactly what he already knew.

 _They found no body, but pronounced her deceased. Then might it really be her? If she was just missing and she returned home, did her parents not report it to the police force? She would have returned to the academy unless she suffered a serious injury… but she was wearing a forehead protector around her waist. Then there must be a record of her at the academy._

 **A Short While Later**

Kakashi knocked on the door to the office of a man he was well-acquainted with. Iruka's voice came from behind the thin wood, inviting him in rather warmly.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Kakashi-san, what brings you here?"

"I'm doing an investigation of a fairly old incident. Do you have access to the records for Oda Hanako?"

"I do have a key to the older files. What is this about? Just occupying yourself between missions?"

"It's a bit of a branch off from another incident that happened recently."

"I see."

Iruka led him down a hallway to a room in the very back of the academy.

"Though I'm not sure if the two are connected." Kakashi continued "I've had a strange feeling about it since this morning and I wanted to get it off my chest."

"Well, I hope this can help you out a bit. You said, Oda Hanako? Do you know the year?"

Iruka dipped his hand into an old filing cabinet.

"It should be about 11 years ago."

"Hmm," he rifled through the back folders and found one that was much larger than the rest.

"That's Uchiha Itachi's class, well, he graduated ahead of them all, of course, but they are his classmates. I've had to drag this one out quite a few times."

He set the stack on a desk and opened it to reveal the paperwork detailing the young Uchiha's single year at the academy. He finally separated his stack from the rest of the students files.

"She should be in here somewhere."

Kakashi patiently waited until Iruka pulled out a total of two pages on the person he was searching for.

"Oda Hanako." He handed the grey haired man his paper. "She went missing in her fourth year at the academy. And another girl in the class, if I remember, yes. She went missing around the same time but was found unconscious in the woods… her name was… ah, Mitsui Mitsuru."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I remember seeing these two files when I was organizing this folder for the first time. It seems they never discovered the perpetrator of the kidnappings."

"Kidnappings?"

"Well, that's what some people called it. Though I've heard some people say it was onikakushi."

"Spirited away, huh…"

Kakashi read through the file he held quickly, as he had an idea that it wouldn't give him much information. As he studied he had a sudden thought.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Oda-san's parents are still alive?"

"I'm not sure."

Kakashi stared at the address of the parents home.

"Would it be alright if I copied their address?"

"It should be fine. You would just have to go all the way back to the Hokage's office otherwise."

"Thank you."

 **Late Afternoon**

The front door slid open slowly to reveal a middle aged woman with large, dark bags beneath her pale brown eyes.

"Good Afternoon," he bowed deeply to the woman. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I am currently conducting an investigation and I was wondering if I could ask you a question about your daughter?"

The woman's eyes widened and her already somber expression became bluer.

"I see. Go ahead."

"I apologize, I know this may be difficult for you."

"Ah."

"They concluded the report of your daughters disappearance by stating she was deceased, but there was no record of her body being found."

"...we never recieved a body." the woman was looking down at the ground now, clearly no longer wanting to take part in the conversation.

He thanked her for her compliance and recited a departing statement, as he did not want to push her any further.

Kakashi knew there was only one place left to investigate and he leapt away.

 **Elsewhere**

Kisame left the screen door wide open so the cool air would come though. It passed over them quite gently as both men lay asleep. Mitsuru was told to wake one of them if something happens. She felt odd in this position. She never expected to be entrusted with their safety like this, at least not right away. If someone came to assassinate them she could simply remain quiet and let the perpetrator do as they pleased, but she had a faint understanding of why they allowed her to play lookout.

They were confident that nothing could harm them.

 _Well, that's fine for them, but if it's something that's coming for me…_

She knew when night fell whatever it was that was following them would come closer. She could feel it. _Had neither of them noticed it?_ She remembered Itachi being perceptive about these things. _Was he being overconfident or was the thing following us not detectable by the Uchiha?_

She gripped the robe and stared out into the garden past the open screen door. The shadows would occasionally dance across the strong candle-light, for the gentle breeze jostled the leaves on the trees.

 _I know it's coming but from where, from out there?_ Mitsuru crossed her legs and glared out into the darkness.

 _Of course it will come from there? Where else would it come from?_

Her eyes had not yet adjusted to gazing out in the darkness so she blinked hard to try and clear the blur.

 _There is a woman standing there._

A white, motionless figure had nestled itself in the shadows. It was straight and it's clothes did not shift with the wind. Mitsuru braced herself, keeping her eyes on it.

 _I remember this one. If I look away it will come closer. If I move it will attack me right away. Just hold on._ Every muscle in her body tensed in anticipation of its movement. She dare not blink.

The eyes of the Uchiha lying in front of her opened. He detected something, but he did not make another move. He saw the hard look on Mitsuru's face.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him. The cool air became heavy and she looked back at the figure that was now standing in the opening to the room. She stared at its featureless face while opening one palm to the man watching her.

"Give me a weapon."

He didn't respond.

"Shuriken, kunai, anything!"

His hand moved to the pouch still attached to his hip and the creature bent forward in half. A screech filled the space, but it was coming from the back of its head. A sharp featured face appeared through the thin black hair and it crawled rapidly towards her. Kisame awoke and lurched up for he thought he felt something touch him, but when he looked around the only saw his partner leaping to the side and the young woman falling back as though something were atop her.

Which was strange because he couldn't see anything.

Itachi's sharingan saw something faint, a reddish purple outline but no solid body. _Was it a jutsu being used by some distant force? That must be it. But what is it doing? It's moving like it's some sort of animal._

Mitsuru's hands desperately punched and kicked at the face that had lodged its square teeth into her arm. But she was weaker. It snapped back taking a chunk of her with it and swallowed it down like it was the most delicious thing it has ever eaten.

"Kunai now!" she screamed at Itachi.

In a flash he had flicked a sleek metal weapon to the straw beside her hip. She grasped it, moving into a crouch despites the burning sensation in her arm, and launched herself at the nearly imperceivable creature in the room with them. It tried to grab her arms but got a hold of its hair and stabbed the kunai into one of its eyes. She quickly did the other making sure to lodge it as deeply as possible. The creature collapsed but quickly began to dissolve into a deep black muck.

To Kisame, a young woman had fallen over, her flesh was torn from her bone, then she launched herself on top of nothing and stabbed down as though there were something there to stab. It would have been funny if he didn't know that it was completely insane. Yet his partner went along with it. _Are they playing a trick on me?_

Itachi watched the extremely faint glow dissipate into nothing. He expected to see it flow back in the direction it came from, but that was not the case.

"Mitsuru."

She sat back against the wall, her lacerated arm fell to her side limpy. Each heavy breath caused a puff of warm air to leave her lips. Her head moved just enough that she could see the skin of her damaged arm slowly regenerating. Itachi knelt in front of her.

"It's going to take a while. It seems whatever is keeping you immortal works slowly when it's an external injury. It'll take a few hours, at least."

"Why is it when he," she motioned to the shark man, "fractured my skull I got right back up?"

"It's working from the inside out. The source of your ability is likely due to something within, either a hidden object or it's mapped somewhere on an internal organ. I assume it's most likely you brain or your heart. The further your physical injury is from them the longer it takes to heal."

"And how did you figure that out?" She snapped.

"It's merely an observation." He retrieved bandages from his pouch. "In order for us to find some use for you, we must understand how your body works."

"That's why we should experiment." Kisame was cradling his sword in his arm.

He assumed they were going to ignore what just happened. _They have some secret going on between the two of them. Itachi is always calm, but he always provides explanations for event when needed. He's not questioning her so he must have expected something like this to happen? Whatever it was that happened._

"Chop her arm off and see if it reattaches, if she sprouts a new one or if not."

"I have a feeling her ability will be enough trouble as it is," he began wrapping the still regenerating flesh. "Also we've caused enough damage here. We should head out before the landlord finds the mess we've made."

"We've made?" Kisame was on his feet and snatching up his cloak. "I'm not the one who threw herself all over the room/"

 _Threw herself?_

"Kisame,"

"Hmm."

"You didn't see it?"

"See what? This little freak jumping around?"

"You could?" Mitsuru asked Itachi, her eyes were wide.

"I saw an outline of sorts, it was very weak."

"...but you saw something?"

"...yes." He eyed her with some suspicion.

She sighed in deep relief, her shoulders became lax. Finally a smile came upon her face. Itachi was slightly startled by her sudden change of expression.

"You saw it." She exclaimed.

He didn't respond this time, for a sensation of warmth and connection was swelling in his chest. Instead he focused on finishing the wrapping on her arm and let his mind reexamine the events that had occured. Something was bothering him. He felt he had seen a chakra-outline like that before, but he couldn't remember exactly where.

 **In Konoha**

The air was warmer than usual despite the sun setting in the distance. Small formations of rocks were usual in this type of forest, but he had memorized the coordinates and was sure he was in the right spot. He looked around the area and of course saw nothing. He gently lifted the headband covering his eye, a surge of chakra activated his sharingan. Just before him, deep beneath the pile of rocks he saw a reddish-purple outline of a person. Immediately he knelt down and pried the large rock away from the earth.

"He's going to find them."

A whisper drifted out from deep within the tunnel he had uncovered. _Someone is in there._

"He's going to take them."

He made a few signs then placed a palm against the ground. The hole widened significantly and he started downwards. The inside was pitch black except for a tiny pool of light on a smooth, stone floor. His sharingan searched for the aura he had once detected but it was no longer detectable. _Where could it have gone? Is it masking itself?_ His eyes closed. _It couldn't have rushed past me._ He took a step and his foot tapped against something soft. _This is…_

He lowered his body carefully, his hand rested on a piece of cloth.

 _I need a light source._

He fished into his pouch for a kunai and used it to reflect the fading light. He managed control of the finicky patch of yellow, then aimed towards the ground in front of him.

For the first time this day his eyes widened in absolute shock. He almost launched himself to the side of the emaciated form laying across the stone. The chest rose ever so slightly and his hand grasped her wrist to search for a pulse.

"Oda-san? Can you hear me?"

The weakest moan came from beneath her thin, cracked lips. The skeleton-like body remained motionless aside from the slow, shallow rises of her ribcage. Her clothing was too small, torn and caked with dirt and blood.

"Please." a faint, but hoarse voice came out of her.

He leaned down and put his ear to her mouth.

"Kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: No one is ready. Dubious/retracted consent. Some sexual violence! Proceed with caution.**

* * *

 **Morning**

"I'll wait out here." the shark man leaned against a sturdy wooden wall, leaning his weapon against his body.

"Ah." Itachi responded and lifted the shop curtain out of the way.

Mitsuru took his polite invitation and entered the clothing store. Everything was plain colored and designed simply. The owner of the shop was seated on a short stool with cloth and sewing supplies. She did not address them when they entered and she remained focus on her own task.

"Pick whatever you need." Itachi spoke.

"Thanks."

She grabbed the first black shirt that looked her size and a pair of black shorts as well. They went to just above her knee when she held it against her waist.

"This is enough."

"Sandals." he said.

"You're right." _I shouldn't be walking around with just these messed up socks anymore._

It took a couple tries for her to figure out her shoe size. When she was done she carried them all to the store owner. Itachi paid for her and they left without another word.

The small group was generally silent as they left the village. Idle conversation came when everyone was in the mood, but neither of the men were interested and Mitsuru was preoccupied with the new clothing that she carried in her hands.

"We're far enough that we likely won't encounter anyone. You can change somewhere behind the-" Before he finished his statement she was already dropping her robe.

They watched her become entirely bare before them, not once pausing, hesitating, or flushing with embarrassment. She slid on the shirt leisurely, then pulled the shorts up in one smooth motion. Her tattered clothes were gathered into a pile that she held above her head when she finished changing.

"Thank goodness. Let's burn it!"

 _Like I thought, she's missing the good parts of a woman._

Itachi was far more stunned by the display than his partner.

"What?" she noticed them both staring.

Kisame let out a low chuckle and continued down the dirt path they set out on. Itachi snapped his gaze away from her and followed.

 **Evening, One Week Later**

"How much longer until we get to your organization's hideout? It can't be that much further, right?"

"It will take two more more weeks."

 _Two weeks? I'm going to have to walk for two whole weeks. Seriously, why can't I just die?_

Naturally she fell behind. She wanted to keep up, especially at night, but the past few days had been incredibly quiet and not once were they disturbed by a strange creature searching for flesh. However, her body was becoming heavier with each step. _I feel weird. This isn't…_ A strange warmth was developing in her. Her fingers curled into fists. _This…_ Her legs buckled and she dropped to her knees. _What the hell is this feeling? It's weird. It's so weird._

"Mitsuru."

Itachi paused, he was looking back at her from beneath his straw hat.

"What's wrong?"

"...I-I just…"

Her thighs squeezed tight and she clenched the edge of her new shirt.

"I feel weird." the timbre of her voice had softened.

Itachi noted the changes, the flushed face, the light perspiration, the subtle twitches in her limbs. _A fever?_ He knelt before her. Her gaze slowly traveled up to meet his. A glaze had set over her brown eyes and her lips were parted to release weak, shallow pants.

"Can you walk?"

She shook her head and her body shuddered.

Kisame was watching them as they spoke. _Here the freak goes again. Always something going on with her. We are going to seal her. I'm not going to stand them making googly eyes at each other every hour._

Itachi scooped her up bridal style and she clung to his cloak. _Everything feels so weird. And…_ Her legs twitched. _It's so hot. My body feels so hot._

A flurry of strange sensations cascaded through her shivering limbs. She found herself wanting to bite Itachi's cloak and squirm but she resisted all her urges. What she was feeling was strange enough.

They had planned to stop tomorrow night, but circumstances had them setting up camp right then.

"You two take first shift." Kisame walked a short distance from the dark haired pair and plopped down against a wide tree.

Itachi set Mitsuru gently against a separate tree. He slid his cloak off and placed it around her shoulders. Since his partner was facing away, he felt slightly more at ease with showing her some kindness. He shifted on his feet as though he were going to move away, but a small hand grabbed just beneath the collar of his shirt.

The sight of the blushing cheeks caused the pace of his heartbeat to increase.

"Mitsuru."

She added her other hand to gripping his shirt and tugged him down just a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"...Itachi…"

"What?"

"I feel weird."

"I can't help you if you're not specific." he took one of her wrists with a firm hand.

"It's really hot."

"What is?"

"..."

He finally saw her look away bashfully.

"Down there." she whispered.

"...by down there, you mean… your vagina?"

She released him and shrunk away.

"Are you menstruating?"

"...me-menstru… what?"

"Menstruating."

"What… what is that?"

He stared at her with an expression of disbelief for a split second, but he returned to his normal stoicness. _I suppose… it makes sense she doesn't know what that is. She went into her coma before she reached childbearing age. But if she was in the hospital for a year, I assume a doctor would inform her of what it is._

"It's the process through which a woman's body discards it's uterin lining. Once a month your body releases an egg in preparation for bearing a child, but when that preparation is unfulfilled, as in your egg isn't fertilized, your body has to get rid of the built up tissue and start the process over."

Her eyes were wide.

"If you are bleeding out of your vagina then that is what you are experiencing."

"But… I'm not. I've never bled out of there before… not once even when I was in the hospital. I…"

"Perhaps your body is only feeling the symptoms and you haven't reached the point where you can menstruate again?"

"But… I've never felt like this before."

Her hands squeezed her still tremoring thighs.

"It's… sort of like… something… is…"

She yelped and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"It hurts."

She was panting louder, her eyes were glossy again. He placed a hand against her forehead. _She's sweating more. Perhaps it actually is a fever?_

"But it…"

Her hands reached up to cup his face and he stiffened. Itachi did not move as her face leaned closer to his.

"It feels really good." she moaned softly.

His blood rushed downward. She took a hold of his hair and closed the space.

 **Early that Afternoon**

Kakashi waited outside the patient's bedroom door. Her final therapy session for the day was going to end soon and he would be able to speak to her. He had a million questions, but he told himself he would have patience. She was alone in a cave for seven years. She was bound to be working through extreme trauma. The doctor's filed out of the room and a nurse invited him in.

"Oda-san."

"Kakashi-san." she smiled at him as he entered.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay. My mom came. She was so happy to see me…" her smile grew.

 _Now that is a real smile, not like I saw on the other Oda's face. This is the real Oda Hanako._

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you."

There was a silence, but the extremely thin and pale woman sitting in the bed was still smiling.

"...thank you…" she repeated.

He put a hand on hers.

"Thank you for not listening to me… I had gone through so much. I just wanted it to end, but now that I'm here. Now that I've seen my mom. I'm really grateful."

He squeezed the thin limb gently.

"Things are going to be tough for you, but the doctor's will take good care of you. I'm sure you'll be leaving soon."

She nodded slightly and his hand retreated.

"If you are ready, I would like to ask you about everything that happened. As little or as much as you can tell me at a time."

"I can talk about it, but…" her eyes showed a deep sense of doubt. "I feel like you're going to call me crazy."

He chuckled:

"Try me."

"...where should I start?"

"Do you know how you ended up in that cave?"

"I was trying to find somewhere to practice my new jutsu, somewhere where I wouldn't accidentally hurt any wildlife. I stopped because I thought I heard something. There was a hole in the ground that I thought it had come from. I assumed it was an animal so I started walking away. And this extremely long arm shot out and grabbed me. It dragged me in."

Her voice weakened.

"It was so dark. I didn't know where I was or what had happened."

Her frail hands raised to her cheeks.

"There were fingers on my face, just touching me as though it were studying how I looked. I took a long time for me to see anything, but when I did it was just two bloodshot eyes staring at me."

Her hands dropped into her lap.

"I passed out or fell asleep or something. When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the cave, but I knew there was something wrong. Everything was… grey. It looked like a deserted village. I thought I was alone but… the monsters came."

"Monsters?"

"I don't know how else to describe them. Humans but not. Ghosts but not. Animals but… not. I ran. I kept fighting but eventually something got me. I was being eaten. I thought I was going to die. the pain was so intense."

Her limbs trembled.

"But then I opened my eyes again and I was where I started. Something different came after me. I died again I woke up again… I thought I was going insane. I kept trying to tell myself it was just a nightmare, that I'm going to wake up. Then… She came."

"She?"

"A woman. Or it looks like a woman, it can make itself look like a woman. A really pretty woman."

"Did you get a name?"

"I don't think it has a name. It didn't attack me directly. It only came to show me it was… it was in charge of everything. Then the real torture started."

Kakashi was knitting his brows. He said he would believe her, but the idea that all this was happening without being noticed by anyone in Konoha, for seven years nonetheless, was almost impossible to believe.

"She had different monsters. Ones that act like they think, like they have brains. It… it…." she covered her face as fresh tears sprung forth.

"One strangled me. One dissected me… it was something different each time."

 _Her body showed only small scratches and bruises. So this all happened in her head? It must be some kind of genjutsu, but I've never heard of one that can last for seven years._

"Oda-san."

She wiped her cheeks and turned to him.

"Did you see Mitsui at any point?"

"Mitsui? Mitsui Mitsuru? From my class at the academy?"

"Yes."

"...I didn't see her while I was in the cave… but… I did in… in that grey world. I thought I was just hallucinating. Just imagining someone, anyone coming to save me."

"If you can, will you tell me about it? In as much detail as possible."

"...I'll try."

 **X**

The two saw-toothed clamps were a bronze coated with layers of rust and dirt. They closed slowly, extremely slowly. Hanako's head was tilted back again the cool slab of metal beneath her stretched out form. Blood dribbled down the side of her face.

The room was mostly bare minus her body and the mechanism she was halfway stuffed into. When she blinked she expected to see it enjoying her pain, but instead she sat the equally young face of Mitsuru. She dashed towards Hanako. There was a loud slap from the impact of her hands against the clamps. She stuck her tiny fingers between the teeth to try to pry it apart. Mitsuru screeched in pain as they became caught between the sharp edges. She looked at Hanako. The desperation emanated from her person, tears filling her eyes.

 _She wanted to get me out. She wanted to save me, but just like me. She was powerless. The pain was so unbearable. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to die. Seeing the look on Mitsuru's face, I knew I just couldn't do it anymore. I gave up._

 **X**

"When I opened my eyes I was in the cave and it was still too dark to see. I realized there were two. Two of those things that turn into women, just draining my life through the pain. I don't know how long I was laying in there awake until you found me. The only thing that gave me a sense of time was their damn whispering. They were always somewhere around me. They kept referring to someone as 'half.' They were really upset that they… only had half of someone? I didn't understand it. And I didn't care, I was just laying there, unable to move, and hoping to die."

"You've certainly been through a lot."

A fragile smile graced her thin lips again.

"But it's over now. You are safe Oda-san."

"...yes. It's over…"

Kakashi continued to ask her questions but as time progressed he found himself more confused than ever. _The strange women fed her just enough to keep her alive? How else could she have not passed away? Then… is she serving as some sort of chakra producer for these women? So they can disguise themselves and do as they please in Konoha? If so, then they will likely want to retrieve her… something may happen now that their hideout was discovered. I should request she be put under anbu protection for the time being._

"Oda-san, you are probably exhausted. I'm going to head out. Thank you for answering my questions." he stood.

She nodded again.

"I will be sending someone within the next few hours to watch over you."

Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you!"

 _So she was worried about it._

"Well then," he bowed and excused himself.

She watched him walk out, waving her hand until the door closed behind him.

 _I hope a nurse comes soon._

The sun had fallen and she became weary. _They can't find me right away? Can they?_

 _No. They can't. They're not that strong yet… I think._

She leaned back against the headboard of the bed. _I should… get some sleep I guess…_

 **X**

Kakashi's home was cold. He undressed and climbed into the shower, mulling over the events of the past week and the information he had received from the poor young woman. As they progressed he became consumed with thoughts of concern for another young woman. One that he had known personally since she was just a child. The tiny thing would find him while he was training. He was always fond of her. She was like a younger sister he never had. He would tease her, she would pout and challenge him to a lightning battle. He would play along but never use full force. She would expend all her energy, still she wore to never give up. In that sense she reminded him of Gai, but she was different. She was… a she.

He visited her in the hospital all throughout those seven years and saw her as she grew. When he discovered she was awake, he pushed down every unseemly thought. She was eight years younger than him. She was a child.

Wishful thinking was not something he tended to partake in. After all, she was a criminal now. His only task was to find her and figure out exactly what happened and why.

He walked out of the bathroom in only his boxers, planning to head straight to bed, but something was different. The air around him felt heavy and warm, not cool as he expected. A floorboard creaked and he snapped his head towards the doorway of his bedroom. His left eye remained closed as he stared out into the empty opening, but he had a feeling he would need to use it soon.

"Who's there?"

A pale hand appeared around the frame and a head peeked out.

"Mitsui?"

She stepped fully into view. Her hair was in a short brown bob, her eyes were a deep brown, but her skin was paler than he remembered. Something was wrong. _That's not her. Mitsui isn't…_

A sheer white babydoll did little to hide a voluptuous chest and deep curves.

"Kakashi-san." her voice was different, slightly deeper and more sultry than he remembered.

"Who are you?"

She didn't answer, she only walked towards him slowly, letting him study her. His open eye wanted to remain focused on her face, but they it did wander. A sweet, floral scent engulfed his senses as she neared.

"Kakashi-san, who do you think I am?"

"You're not Mitsui."

She released a soft, attractive laugh.

"Call me Mitsuru, Kakashi-san. We've known each other for so long."

A hand rested against his chest. The digits were cold on his skin.

 _She must be one of those women. I have to…_

A haze was building within him.

 _This is… damn it… I was careless…_

Another hand pressed to his muscular torso and he stepped away. He backed into the wall but she went with him, letting the ice cold tips of her fingers smooth up and down along his body.

 _I need to use my sharingan... it will be able to break this genjutsu._

She planted a kiss on his pectoral and he tensed. His brows knitted at the woman now pressing herself to him. He managed to open his eye. _Wait..._ A shiver traveled down his spine from the cold feel of her. His limbs would not move. _This isn't... a..._

"I know you've been thinking about me."

Her face was closer to his now. Her chilled lips brushed against his chin.

"I am an adult, after all. There's no harm in thinking those things."

 _This isn't genjutsu._

"You're not her. Enough playing around."

"But you have been thinking about it? Haven't you?" she leaned back a bit, a more dangerous smile on her face.

He thought he saw an outline of chakra around the top of her head, but in the next moment it was gone.

"What is it you want?"

 _Is it something controlling her? But it's not Mitsuru... she doesn't have body altering abilities... Mitsuru doesn't have..._

"To relieve you." she pressed her large breasts to his chest again. "All that pent up stress. It must be awful being so…"

Her teeth grazed his earlobe.

"Full."

A thigh brushed against his crotch and he withheld a groan. She was delighted that he was already fully swollen.

"There's no need to hold back."

Her hands made their way to his face. His half-lidded eyes told her all she needed to know and she said:

"I'm all yours."

She waited a moment, their breath mingled in that second and she kissed him. The heaviness in his limbs disappeared.

 _I have to stop her. Subdue her and take her…_

But he found his arm wrapping around her waist and drawing her tightly against him. Their heads turned in opposite directions in a series of feverish kisses. Tongues brushed and struggled against one another while his hands smoothed over the soft, cold skin.

 _This isn't right, she's…_

They parted.

"I know I'm a bit frigid, but," she took one of his hands and guided it between her legs. "I've got something nice and warm for you."

His fingers curiously moved along her slightly damp lips, then dipped within the folds. He massaged just around the entrance. Every inch of his body demanded he give in to his deepest, most repressed desire. He was immersed in the seductive stare of a woman with Mitsuru's face.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast like a man should." she whispered, her fingers tugged his boxers down to release his ache from its prison.

A bolt of hunger rushed through him. He picked her up and dropped her on his bed. He lifted her legs up and apart and positioned himself, spreading his feet apart on the carpet and balancing his elbows on the bed.

"But…" her hand was behind his head.

"You _must_ be gentle at first." the emphasis in her tone was almost sarcastic.

Her legs hooked around his waist, her mouth was against his ear again.

"It's her first time after all."

* * *

 **A/N: Please, please, please! Review this chapter. I'm so freaking excited about this one, I would really love some feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Special treat. Two chapters in one week.**

 **Trigger Warning: Non-consent/rape**

* * *

Nerves were the enemy, but she had every right to give in to them. Hanako didn't want to sleep, it was an unpleasant concept. But most of all, she didn't want it to be dark. She begged the nurse to keep the light on as she left and she complied with a pitying smile. Kakashi had promised to leave someone to watch her, but the person had yet to arrive. Perhaps it was irrationality, but she wanted the person to be in the patient room, rather than stand outside the door. However, she expected that they would come introduce themselves.

She stared at the clock. I _t's only nine p.m. I have to make it to five maybe six a.m. before I can be sure. Please come soon. Please._

She bunched the sheets up in her lap. She was exhausted and wanted to stretch out in the comfortable bed, but she would be vulnerable.

 _Kakashi-san seemed really concerned about… Mitsui-san. Did something similar happened to her as well? Is that why she showed up in that world? Was she also trying to fight all those monsters? Did we cross paths? Maybe… maybe once I get out I can talk to her… but… The way Kakashi-san was talking about her it made it seem like…_

The light shut off.

Her skin became cold with fear, every hair stood on end. _No. No. No. No._

She shut her eyes and curled into a tight ball.

 _They're coming._

Her hands gripped her thin hair and tugged.

 _Please no. Please._

She heard movement, but it was muffled. There was an extended silence. However, she knew better. She kept her eyes shut and her body close. _Just wait a second, wait a second, then hit the button the nurses told you about. They'll send someone quickly and everything will be okay._

She took in a deep breath and looked up. There was nothing in the room.

 _Maybe I'm imagining things. Maybe I was in there for so long…_

A soft tap sound came from her right. Reflexively she turned and saw a hand patting the window, from the outside.

 _This is the second floor._

She grabbed the red button.

"Open it."

She knew that voice. Just as her thumb was hitting the button, she looked again. Just over the edge of the windowpane were her own eyes staring back at her.

 **X**

 _ **His fingers curiously moved along her slightly damp lips…**_

 _I feel weird. This isn't…_ A strange warmth was developing in her.

 _ **...then dipped within the folds.**_

Her legs buckled and she dropped to her knees. _What the hell is this feeling? It's weird. It's so weird…_ A glaze had set over her brown eyes and her lips were parted to release weak, shallow pants.

"Can you walk?" Itachi asked.

 _ **He massaged just around the entrance.**_

She shook her head and shuddered… _Everything feels so weird. And… It's so hot. My body feels so hot…_ A flurry of sensations cascaded through her shivering limbs…

" _ **I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast like a man should." she whispered, her fingers tugged his boxers down to release his ache from its prison. A bolt of hunger rushed through him. He picked her up and dropped her on his bed… he positioned himself…**_

Her hands squeezed her still tremoring thighs.

"It's… sort of like… something… is…"

" _ **But, you must be gentle at first…" Her legs hooked around his waist, her mouth was against his ear again. "It's her first time after all."**_

" _ **What?" Her legs tightened around him, forcing him to plunge deep into the warm walls.**_

She yelped and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"It hurts."

 _ **Kakashi released a low grunt, his eyes shutting from a sudden wave of intense sensation.**_

She was panting louder, her eyes were glossy again. Itachi placed a hand against her forehead. _She's sweating more. Perhaps it actually is a fever?_

"But it…"

Her hands reached up to cup his face and he stiffened. Itachi did not move as her face leaned closer to his.

 _ **It was too much not to indulge. Immediately his hips started to buck.**_

"It feels really good." she moaned softly. Itachi's blood rushed downward. She took hold of his hair and closed the space. He was able to stop her just before their mouths met.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know." she was trembling and squirming.

"Oi." Kisame's voice came from a short ways away. "If you two are going to have relations, could you at least keep it down? Or go somewhere where I can't hear it?"

 _Relations?_

Itachi was becoming impatient with this situation. He was not going to have sex with this woman. She was only a piece of luggage that they had come across by coincidence, that was too weak to be of any real use, but was strange and had some unmeasurable form of political value. She was not a woman that he cared about, or so he tried to convince himself.

"Itachi." his name was moaned so softly.

 _Damn it._

He picked her up. _I don't know what is happening to her, but whatever it is I'm sure there is some logical explanation._ He carried her through the trees until he thought he was far enough. Kisame could take care of himself, he was not concerned.

"Now, can you explain exactly what you're feeling?"

He set her back down on a patch of grass.

"Uh… it…" she gasped and gripped his shirt again.

 _The way that she's moving…_ Her eyelids were fluttering. _It does seem like she's in the throes of…_

"Ah!" she arched and convulsed.

Her body was wrought with shivers.

"You haven't described what's happening."

"L-like… something…" she tugged at him. "Something inside! And its moving back and forth!"

She descended into a series of mewls.

 _I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I'll take pain, I'll take suffering, but not this! I can't handle it! I don't know how!_

Suddenly the sensation ceased. Her body was limp on the ground and she was panting loudly.

"Please be over." she moaned.

He helped her sit up and kept his hand on her back. She was breathing hard still, leaning her shoulder against his chest.

And she screamed. She clung to him tightly, her legs jerking. Tears were running down her face, but she managed to look up at him.

"Make it stop." she whimpered.

"How?"

"Please, anything. Please. Do anything."

For once he had no solution. _The sensation she described is exactly…_ He glared at nothing. _This is ludicrous._

A warm mouth pressed to his and his eyes widened. She was on her knees and her hips were humping the air. He pulled back only to have her climbing on top of him.

"Mitsuru, enough."

He put a hand on her waist to keep her from moving higher, but she was satisfied with straddling his hips. She grinded herself atop him, still gasping and moaning as she rode some invisible phallus. The image was, intriguing, to say the least.

But he had had enough.

She was thrown off him with a single, harsh shove. She landed against the ground, still writhing.

"Make it stop." she sobbed.

He rarely expressed emotion, but the current events had stuck a nerve in the young Uchiha.

"Please…"

He turned and walked away, back towards his partner. Having that woman climb on top of him, as though that would relieve the stress in her body was infuriating. He didn't completely understand why it infuriated him so, but the only reason that crossed his mind was something he refused to acknowledge. That the source of the intense, pleasurable sensation was not him.

 **Elsewhere**

One could say he felt like an animal against the woman's body. The tiniest touches from those delicate but cold fingertips contrasted the incalescent center he thrusted and thrusted into. The cool contact should have awoke him from his stupor, but it only served to pull him deeper and deeper into a pleasurable abyss. In other words, he felt he was going mad.

 _It's not Mitsuru… it's not…_ he managed to think despite the increasing euphoria. He opened his eyes and saw that face staring up at him. A naturally sensual look was present across the features. Her mouth partway open, her eyes begging for it. His head dropped. _It's not her. It's not her._

"Kakashi, fuck me. Fuck me hard." her voice was high pitched.

He groaned and increased the force. _She sounds like her, but it can't be her._

"Oh yes! Kakashi! Give it to me! Give it to me!"

His doubt was returning, but she grabbed his face and drew him into another heated kiss. The haze became solidified.

"Mitsuru." he moaned near her ear.

His knit brows trembled. Her fingers ran through his hair and he shuddered, pausing to catch his breath. A cold tongue outlined the shell of his ear and a low provocative moan drifted past her lips.

"Mmm, don't stop. Show me how it's done."

He lifted his head to stare into her eyes, his own mouth open as he took in shallow breaths. He slipped himself out, setting his knees on the mattress and lifted her hips up. Angling just right he slammed back into her and quickly set a pace twice as fast as before.

"Yes! Like that!" she released a screech-like moan, "Fuck me like a man!"

He watched her seductive eyes that were still locked on his. Her large breasts heaved with every impact her body endured. _I shouldn't be..._

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me Kakashi! Ram me!"

Each exclamation sent a wave of desire through him. Having a woman screaming for rough sex was something he only imagined.

"Break my pussy Kakashi! Break me!"

 _This isn't right._

His body no longer cared about the doubt that drifted in and out of his consciousness. He moved frantically, almost desperately to ease the unbearable ache that filled his body. However, the pace was something he could not maintain, not with his every sense becoming so dazed. He collapsed atop her.

"Let me on top." she always spoke against his ear now. "I'll give you a good show."

He slipped an arm beneath her and lifted her body until she was suspended. Her hands hooked around his neck as he gripped her by her waist and bounced her in midair. She threw her head back to release a thrilled laugh, followed by flashy moans as he maintained the position and repetitive strokes. Again, he found himself unable to keep it up. This was not normal, his body had more endurance than this. He fell sideways onto the bed then rolled onto his back. She straddled his thighs and let her hands squeeze and massage his still swollen self. His limbs were heavy once again, his body was strangely exhausted, he couldn't even open his left eye.

She sheathed him again, and eagerly sprung her body up and down, her hands were in her hair as she moved. The image was intoxicating. She released one exaggerated cry after another, thriving on his inability to pry his half-gaze away from her.

 _I need to stop this…_

With what little strength he had he opened his left eye. He saw the woman with Mitsuru's face still riding atop him, only there was a thick reddish-purple outline around her body.

 _I was right. It's…_

Her hips stopped.

"You saw it?" her voice was still seductive and low.

His swell did not dissipate despite his confirmation and he could only groan as she laid across him with it still buried deep between her legs.

"You are so terrible, you know."

The fingers of her right hand walked up his chest to his shoulder.

"You just take take take."

She rotated her hips and he grunted.

"First you took my little sisters toy."

He tensed.

"And then…"

She lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"You take you dear ones virginity, without her permission."

He saw more prominent bloodshot lines surrounding the now black irises.

"How awful." she griped.

 _She's lying. She's trying to get inside my head. I need to get her off and regain control of the sit-_

"But you know." she sat up and rolled her hips.

His eyes shut from the feeling.

"You really know how to give it when a girl asks for it."

He breathed heavily, his mind was still so clouded.

"I'll forgive you," her hand rested on his abdomen. "Just this once."

She grinned slowly, sincerely enjoying the look of contempt in his eyes.

"You don't want to keep going?" she pouted, hiding her teeth. "You were doing so well."

Her hips rose up just to the tip of his length.

"Doesn't it feel good? Don't you like filling up this tight, young pussy?"

She dropped and he grunted.

"Don't be boring now. Moan her name and pound me, just like you were a second ago!"

"Ne-san."

The woman turned her head. Kakashi turned as well.

"It's done."

"Hmm, but I was having so much fun."

"I don't know what you see in human men…" a woman with Hanako's face glared at the confused Kakashi.

The woman with Mitsuru's face giggled, still wiggling her hips.

"You should give it a try…" she climbed over him, finally allowing his softening manhood to slip out. "They're so funny…"

Her digits brushed his face.

"You can see the struggle in their eyes, but they soon just give in. And then that moment where they realize they've made a mistake." a bit of saliva dripped down her chin.

It splashed on his cheek and his eyelids flinched.

"It's the best." there was a hideous glow in her eyes.

"Ne-san, it's going to be morning soon. We need to get you somewhere safe. You can play with him again later."

The woman licked from his cheek to temple then whispered:

"I'll be back."

He could no longer keep his eyes open. As the darkness came he was left with a single thought:

 _Ah… that's what this is… a nightmare._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning! Descriptions of violence and gore!  
Also thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last few chapters! Your feedback is really motivating! :)**

* * *

She gripped her inner thigh so tightly she thought she was going to break her own skin. Her legs were curled up but no matter what position she moved into the feeling was the same. Strange, new, something she had never felt before and didn't completely understand. She wiped the drool from her chin and simply laid there on the dirt. But her hips were naturally rotating and writhing against the intense, repetitive, stroking sensation. _My insides feel so hot._

 _He just left you there by yourself._

The thought was interrupted by a pause in the hot waves. Her eyes shut. _Just let me pass out or something. Anything._ She was panting loudly, each moment of rest the sweetest relief to her now dazed consciousness.

She released another cry when the sensations started yet again. _It's just too much. I can't handle this._ Suddenly her head was being gently lifted and rested upon some kind of cloth. She opened her misty eyes to see Itachi's face staring down at her. He dabbed her sweat with a cream colored handkerchief then placed a different one on her forehead. It was cool and damp against her burning skin.

"I-Itachi." her voice was shaking.

He continued wiping her sweat for the next few minutes and she finally seemed to be calming down. There were a few jolts of sensation, but it soon ceased. Her mind cleared very slowly and she managed to say:

"Itachi."

He paused from wiping the remaining beads from her neck.

"I'm sorry." she said faintly.

His hand patted the last of her still excessively warm skin.

"It's fine."

He didn't want to admit that watching her ride atop his hips had secretly thrilled him. That it caused him to imagine her doing so but without a patch of clothing on her. But he let a far more petty emotion dash out his normally calm, collected demeanor. Jealousy. However, now that he recognized it, he knew he would not allow it to win again. After all, there was no one to be jealous of. There was no competition here. If he so wished to pursue this path he only had to take his time.

"For the record."

However he wasn't much interested in the concept of "taking-your-time." Her exhausted eyes landed on his dark ones. She thought she saw a glimmer in them, that became only more visible with the edge of his lip curled just slightly.

"I prefer to be on top."

Had her face not already been flushed, it certainly would have turned a deep red just then. _O-o-o-on top of what? On top of me? Wait… what just happened? Did he just flirt with me? Is this what flirting is? He's referencing that weird thing I did, right? Why did I climb on top of him like that, damn it._ Her heart was pounding harder than before. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Are you alright now?"

"...I think so."

His eyes traveled down her person and he said:

"Your legs."

She managed to sit up, then became aware of a wet, stickiness between her thighs.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

 _Does she still not understand what she was experiencing?_ He narrowed his gaze. _If she didn't know what menstruating is… does she know what sex is?_

"Did I piss myself?"

 _She doesn't know what sex is._

"I did, didn't I?" she was still whispering angrily to herself. "And you just bought these for me. What the fuck?"

 _That is a conversation for another time._

"You may wear my cloak. We will not be near another water source for a few days. Granted you will be uncomfortable being bare from the waist down, but I suppose it's better than wearing wet clothes."

 _She could get an infection after all._

"...okay. Thank you."

She shakily got to her feet and immediately peeled the shorts from her body. He was taken aback once again by her brazenness. He snatched up his cloak, turning his head away and held it out to her. _Why was she so quick to call me a pervert when we were in the land of fire, but now she doesn't care?_

"Have some shame." he mumbled.

"Shame? Why?" her fingers curled around the outstretched piece of clothing.

"Do you normally see women stripping their clothing in front of men without a care?"

"...I don't see the issue. What part of that is shameful?"

He huffed while she buttoned the cloak around herself. It was just a bit too large for her, the bottom almost touched the ground, the sleeves were bulky.

"I decided to take my clothes off in front of you. It was my decision to undress. It had nothing to do with you."

He was staring at her now.

"There's a difference between me deciding to remove my clothing and you removing my clothing with your eyes." she hissed.

"That's all fine, but you realize the danger in doing that?"

She was glaring at him.

"While my partner and I may not be affected by it, any other man who catches sight may try to assault you. Do not do things that will attract those kinds of men."

She scoffed.

"It almost sounds like you care about me."

There was a silence and she found herself gazing at him in some awe. His brows were knitted, but he did not answer.

"...Itachi…"

"You are furniture that we are burdened with until we reach our hideout. Considering your lack of ability, you will likely be sealed until we cultivate some political noise about you. Do not try to impress your sentimentalities on me."

He watched as her expression become filled with hurt and anger. There was a cold feeling in his chest. When suddenly there was a spark. It appeared by her temple, then formed into a lightning strike that shot out past his head and scorched the tree just behind him. In the split second before the lightning strike had materialized, he had brandished a kunai and activated his sharingan.

"You-" he tensed, ready to fight, but the look of confusion in her eyes made him pause.

She stared at her own hands.

"I-I didn't do… how? I can barely even feel my chakra… I don't understand."

 _I didn't see her form hand signals. With my sharingan it would be impossible for me not to see them._ His eyes widened slightly as he studied her chakra signature. _Why did I not notice this before?_

"How did I do that? I didn't do that. I…"

"Your chakra."

She looked up at him.

"It's abnormal." he stepped closer as though it would provide some clarity for the anomaly that he had uncovered. "It doesn't flow through your system as it should be… it goes in opposite directions."

"...w-what do you mean by that?"

"The blood in your veins is always flowing in one direction, yes? Because it is a system that is essentially circular. Chakra systems are the same, it circulates in the same way. But yours…"

His hand rested on her shoulder.

"Yours almost looks like it's fighting against itself."

"Fighting?"

"It looks like your cells are are battling one another. Almost like something is eating away at your own chakra… you said you can barely feel your own?"

She nodded:

"I haven't felt normal in a long time, I just thought it was because I'm so physically weak, but…"

"Whatever it is that is battling your chakra is what is preventing you from gaining access to it.."

He returned the kunai to his bag finally and took his hand off her shoulder. With a blink the red in his eyes was gone.

"Your emotional reaction is what allowed your chakra to form into an attack. Meaning the invading substance is something that can you can resist, if not, something that you can overcome. But without a decent amount of stamina it would be impossible."

She was staring at the ground now. _So there's no way I can make myself… useful? I'll be sealed away for sure…_

"If I recall, you were a sensor type."

"...a poor one."

"But you were at the top of our class in chakra control."

She flinched. _A compliment?_

"...right after you of course."

She was eyeing him, unsure of where he was going with this. He shifted his stance and raised his hands as though he were preparing to block a fist.

"If we build your physical stamina when you have the energy and condition your chakra control when you can't, we can promote you as a sensor type. However, we only have two weeks. If we want a chance at keeping you relatively free, we need to start now."

There was a cool determination in his eyes. He expected her to agree, he didn't see how she could refuse his offer. And he was right. Part of her mind was irritated that she would have to move around in this heavy shroud, that if she kicked high enough she certainly would flash him, or that with only a few moves she would likely already want to collapse. But she didn't care.

With every swing he easily caught, with every kick he easily blocked, she became increasingly centered. He saw the change in her eyes as she moved. He saw her focus. Even as the sweat poured down her face he saw a sense of self within her irises. For before her coma, this-the feel of muscles exerting beneath her skin, the sensation of developing and expelling bursts of energy-was all she ever knew.

 **X**

He clenched her wrist rather softly. Her movements had slowed significantly, but she still forced herself to swing.

"Remember not to overtax yourself." he was holding both arms now.

"I'm okay." she was panting hard. "One more."

He loosened his grip and she pitched forward. He held her wrists above her head. She was partially limp, her eyes half-closed.

"Your body has been through much today. Spend the rest of your energy meditating."

"...okay." she wanted to protest, but she decided he was correct.

He let her go and she fell against him. His body stiffened against the light weight.

"I'm… sorry… just… give me… one sec-"

She started to slip sideways and he caught her by her upper arm. The tiniest smile appeared on his face. _She overdid it. I guess some things never change…_

Konoha

There was a harsh pounding on his front door. The sound shook him to consciousness and forced a grimace across his normally calm features. His lids rose slowly for there was still a heaviness in his body. The shadows beneath his eyes were the most prominent that had ever appeared on his face.

 _Was that all… a dream?_

He lifted his head to see his boxers halfway down his thighs.

 _No. I need to meet with Oda-san soon and ask her more about those… women._

It took him a few moments for him to stand. He pulled up the boxers with one quick, rather forceful, motion as though he were denying the reason they were so low on his body. He tied his forehead protector and slid it into place over his left eye. Then finally made his way to the front door where a fist was still ferociously slamming.

"Oi! Kakashi! You're in there aren't you?"

He opened it while bracing a hand against the frame.

"So noisy." he grumbled.

"Kakashi, whoa. You look like you just woke up from a nightmare." commented the familiar nin standing in front of him.

"You could say something like that… can I help you?"

"We have some bad news."

"About?"

"Oda Hanako was murdered last night."

The nin knew by the widening of his eye that this was the first he heard of it.

"She was left under protection last night…"

"When the shinobi arrived she was already dead."

"The scene…"

"It's still under investigation. I was told to request your presence. You were the second to last person to see her alive…"

"Second to last?"

"Ah… well… a nurse was murdered as well… it's very similar to…"

Kakashi was straightening.

"It's very similar to the Mitsui Incident. They think the perpetrator was the same person…"

"I will head over now."

"Ah, I'll wait out here. I can fill you in on details on the way."

X

The corner of the hall was sanctioned off, the patients who heard everything had been moved to another wing and were currently evaluated for trauma. The first on the scene focused on the well being of the patients and the staff who had first come across it. Kakashi arrived to find a group of nin with intense looks all staring at the door.

"Kakashi-san," Ibiki turned to him. "Thank you for coming."

"Ah." he approached. "Is there a reason you are all standing outside?"

"We are waiting for the staff to bring their extra cleaning supplies. You see…" He pointed to a line of red just under the edge of the sliding. "If we open it, the blood will pour into the hallway."

"Were they killed that close to the doorway?"

The men looked at one another cautiously.

"No, it seems… well. When the supplies arrive we will have you see for yourself."

There was another drawn out moment of silence. It was unlike these men to be put into such a deep sullenness. As children they had all seen the end of a war.

A couple of nurses arrived holding stacks of towels and buckets of soap and water.

"Just block the entrance once we open it. We will leave you time to clean things once we complete the investigation." Ibiki told them.

They rolled up and placed the towels at the foot of the sliding door then scurried away as though they didn't want to see what was inside. Ibiki took the handle and slid it open. A horrid scent of blood and flesh filled the air. Kakashi stepped closer to the doorway and shut his eyes for just a second before opening them again.

Before him was a room smeared in red. There were numerous inhuman hand and footprints on the walls and ceiling. Patches of scalp with drenched hair were thrown about haphazardly. There was a mosaic of polished bones hung on the wall, but there was no sign of any internal organs no matter where the men looked. Atop the blood soaked bed was a detached head positioned as though she were simply leaning back to look at whoever it was that opened the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if this is a break chapter or not... it doesn't feel like it but it does... anyway. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Short chapter, but here you go.**

* * *

 _I should gather a few things and move back into the Jounin Standby Station._ After the previous evening, his family home no longer held that lonely charm that he had become accustomed to over the years. He was somewhat grateful that his short break was complete. He would go on missions again and he could get his mind off of all that had been happening. The investigation was going to reach another dead end, one of his pupils had abandoned the village, the other was off to train with one of the sannin, and the final one was already studying under Tsunade. There was nothing left to do but work.

He knew even before he was in sight of his home that there was something inside. _One of those women._

This time he would walk in prepared. He slid his forehead protector up and located the chakra signature through the walls of his home. He made a clone and sent him in ahead. The clone slipped a single finger through handle of his kunai and slid open the front door. When he reached the bedroom he found the woman splayed across his bed. She was biting her finger and flashing a lustful gaze. Her other hand was hiding between her thighs.

"I've been waiting so long." she moaned.

She wore the same babydoll she had on the previous evening. The room was heavy and warm, but he wouldn't let it bother him this time. She stopped writhing across his sheets and showed him a smile. He watched her rise up until she was seated with her legs hanging over the edge.

"Now don't tease me." She laughed.

Kakashi blinked and he was standing where his clone had been. _How did-_

"You're one of the few men to ever resist this much." she pointed a toe at him, leaning back to accentuate her breasts through the lingerie. "With one look I've had men on their knees. One touch and they're begging for me, but you…"

Her foot dropped and drew an invisible pattern on the wooden floor.

"The whole time you were fucking me you knew something was wrong." she stood and walked towards him. "Your will didn't dissolve."

Her hands were against the green vest over his chest, pressing him to the wall just as she had the night before. _Why? Why can't I move anymore?_ The kunai clattered to the floor.

"Even when you were in ecstasy, you never fully gave in."

She rested her head against his chest.

"Even now when all your body wants is to push me on the bed and mount me," she nuzzled against him. "You just won't listen."

Her hands traced along the deep lines of his muscular torso beneath the vest, applying pressure wherever she pleased. She cupped the back of his head and kissed him over the mask.

"Knowing you're this strong. This resistant to me..."

Her eyes had that strange glow in them again. She was smiling with her lips parted. Her next words were laced with an alarming amount of bliss.

"Makes me so wet."

There was a tiny waver in the heated air. He gripped her arm and spun her around. Her back slammed against the wall and she released a gasp of pain which descended into an aroused moan.

"What are you?" he growled, pinning her by her shoulders.

The frustration was growing. Both a frustrated desire and a frustration that he could not will his body to tie her up or overpower her completely. He felt trapped in himself. This was not normal, she couldn't possibly be a shinobi. There was no shinobi that he knew of that could affect him this much. She had to be something else, something inhuman for him to feel this powerless against her.

"I already told you, I'm Mitsuru."

"You expect me to believe that?"

She giggled girlishly and licked her lips.

"Ne, are you going to hold me down and force it in? Or maybe tie me up and punish me first?"

 _Ignore her. She's only trying to draw you in more than you already are. As long as I remind myself it isn't Mitsuru, I should be okay. Just don't let her-_

"Kakashi-san, you didn't keep your promise."

His eyes widened.

 **X**

 _The last time I saw her she was excited to show me just how much chakra she could gather. She was a tiny girl both thin and short. The eleven-year-old that rushed to me that late afternoon was a girl I viewed rather fondly. Her smile was bright. and she was eager, she would be an awful shinobi. I had told her many times to quit, but she resisted. Each time she said_ :

"I can't, my father would be disappointed!"

 _My young adult self was unimpressed by the burst of lightning that appeared in her hand._

By her age I was capable of ten times as much, but she gasped in surprise and grinned at me.

"See! I can almost do it!"

"I wouldn't say almost, but you're on your way."

She pouted up at me.

"Kakashi-san don't bully me!"

I chuckled and placed a hand atop her brown head.

"So will you please, next time you come back, will you show me raikiri again? Please?"

"I don't think you're there yet."

"Please? I'll try really hard."

"Hmm, if you can hold the chakra for three seconds," I held up three fingers. "Then I will consider it."

"I will! I promise!"

I put my hand on his hip.

"Kakashi-san, you promise too!"

"Hai, hai."

That was last time I spoke to her as a child.

 **X**

"How long are you going to make me wait?"

"What have you done with Mitsuru?"

She rolled her eyes. The heavy feeling intensified and his knees bent an inch. _What? Why is it suddenly harder to stand? What trick is she using?_

"You answer my questions first," she slipped from his weakening grip and put both hands on his face. "Then I'll think about answering yours."

He couldn't control his hands as he picked her up and pressed her against the wall, using his lower body to keep her balanced. She released a smug hum.

"You're rock hard and you still want to fight?" She kissed his ear. "What a fine man."

He kept his eyes forward, trying to keep his mind clear of her advances. Yet, his body moved on its own. He backed up, still carrying her against him, until the back of his legs hit the mattress. He sat on the bed with her straddling his thighs.

"Now then." she rested her elbows on his shoulders. "Let's have a nice, thorough chat."

She paused to tug down the edge of his mask. She teased the beauty mark under his lip with her tongue. There was shiver down his spine.

"You can tell me where she is, can't you The other half. She's gone away. You've been searching for her, haven't you?"

He remained silent, his glare harsh and unrelenting. The woman threw her head back, hooking her fingers behind his neck, and released a loud annoyed groan.

"What an ugly face!"

 _She's just talking in riddles. She's deliberately trying to frustrate me, so I'll drop my guard and she can…_ Suddenly there was a hand on his crotch and he grunted. She massaged the bulge with just the tips of her fingers.

"You can really stay hard for a long time."

 _If I concentrate enough, I should be able to break her hold._ She slipped her hand beneath the hem of his khaki's and he shut his eyes. _Just focus. Ignore her._ Her cool cheek rested against his.

"Don't you want to fuck me again? You don't have to think about anything else." she cupped his face smiling devilishly at the glaze starting to form in his eye. "Isn't it wonderful? Fucking someone with the same face? You don't have to use only your hand anymore."

"It doesn't matter how you try to spin this. It's not happening"

She laughed:

"You really are the best. You'll do just fine"

He grit his teeth when a cool, slimey tongue licked from his neck to his ear.

"All I need now is the other half."

She gripped his hair and molded her mouth against his. His hands, which had been resting on her bare thighs suddenly became full of energy. He threw her off of him. She landed on the ground with almost no sound.

"Mmm, please continue. I like it rough." she spread her legs apart and moaned wantonly.

 _Now._ Just as he was making a move to grab her, in the blink of an eye she was gone.

"Unless we find someone better." her voice came from behind him.

He spun and leapt back. Distance was all he needed to figure out a way to overwhelm the strange woman crouching on his bed. With his sharingan he could see the reddish-purple chakra whipping around her.

"What are you?" he repeated.

"If I were to describe it using your language… the best possible word would be oni."

 _Oni?_

"I wanted to keep playing with you… but it seems that'll be impossible in my current state."

She placed her feet on the floor one at a time, bending her head forward to hide her face. She straightened slowly:

"Once my little sister brings back the other half. We can have our last playdate."

Her long claw-like digits caressed the jagged teeth of her large smile.

"Ahhh, I'm looking forward to savoring every bit of you."

 **Elsewhere**

Of course she fell behind, they were two extremely able men in their peak physical condition while she was just starting to regain normal amounts of muscle mass, but she persevered. Kisame had grown tired of only walking, he had argued that it would take three weeks if they only walked, but the meeting was scheduled in two. They had to make haste. Despite the pain, for once she could say she felt happy. Kisame was ahead. Itachi was going slightly slower than his usual pace, every few minutes he would turn his head to make sure she was not too far behind. Mitsuru focused her energy, each leap made her legs wobble, but she kept moving.

A weak branch snapped beneath her and she plummeted. She slammed against the ground face first, but was on her feet and up again in moments. It must have been due to her focus that she didn't notice the fast-approaching presence, but Itachi did.

"On your right." he said.

"Huh?"

Her neck suddenly snapped to the side and she was falling again. She didn't feel it when she hit the ground for the sensation of teeth sinking into the side of her face was more apparent. The sight in her right eye was gone and a horrid high-pitch muttering became audible. She felt the teeth again, this time deeper into her flesh and scratching against the bone.

 _Did… what…_

She was too stunned to move.

"Mitsuru."

Itachi's sharingan saw the outline of a tiny animal with claws lodged into the young woman's throat and face. Another piece of her skin was ripped from her face. _If I attack it, will it harm it or will it go through and hit her? Why isn't she fighting it?_ He quickly pulled two shuriken from his pouch and threw them with precise aim. They took on a sharp curve but just as he thought they passed through the outline with no effect. _Then she's the only one that can fight it? What sort of creature…_

He bounded from tree trunk to tree trunk until he reached the ground, just a few feet away from her.

"Mitsuru." he repeated her name.

He did not wince at the sight of yet another piece of her cheek being torn away.

"There is nothing I can do to help. You must overcome this on your own."

Her unharmed eye opened very slowly then looked up at his stoic face. There was no pleading in her gaze, no fear, her reaction was like she had felt it a million times before. Her hand shot up and grabbed the outline by the neck. Her fingers closed around it and the reddish-purple burst, shooting in all directions. She sat up the slowly, her hand covering the large holes in her flesh.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Feedback? Questions? I'm open to discussion. Hehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

The air in the room dispersed. Kakashi dropped to his knees and bent his head in exhaustion.

Enemy shinobi did not scare him. War did not frighten him though he detested it. There was nothing this man could say terrified him. Ninja did not experience fear. It was a feeling they had to do away with early on in their training. Pain, torture, life and death were the bricks that paved the shinobi's path.

Even now he would not say he was frightened. He was not scared of the strange person that had inhabited his room and exercised an immense control over him. She was simply another obstacle to overcome, another enemy to battle.

But he was shaken.

Enough so that he planned to take the time between missions to study the local folklore.

He undressed in the bathroom and bathed himself under a cold stream of water. His half lidded gaze stayed on the ceiling as it ran over his pale skin.

 _Mitsuru. I'm sorry. If something is controlling your body. I'm sorry._

He dipped his head beneath the running water and braced his hands against the tiled wall.

I'll find a way to get you out of this, I promise.

 **Eleven Days Later**

The sound of Itachi catching every punch and every kick echoed through the the trees. They were only a couple of days away now and they had taken every opportunity to practice her extremely weak taijutsu. When she had meditated the few times she could she again told him that she could feel nothing. When her body was moving she described it as suddenly feeling free and she managed to produce a tiny electric shockwave from her person in the middle of the spar. It dissipated before gaining any real distance, but she grinned from ear to ear, looking down at her small, reddened hands. _Finally. Something._

"This won't be enough."

"What the hell did you expect in two weeks?"

"Try directing the lightning downwards into the earth. See if you can pick up anything."

She took a deep breath to calm her racing pulse, then made the proper handsigns. The spark ricocheted around her legs then flickered above the patch of dirt beneath her sandals. A blurry image came into her mind for only a split second.

"It's really faint." she said and opened her eyes. "It's unclear. I can't see anything."

"I thought so."

"Then there's no need to keep this up?" Kisame called from up in a nearby tree.

His irritation rose with every short period of sleep that was interrupted with the sounds of blows and blocks.

"You have a little more time." Itachi spoke without tearing his eyes from hers.

"I'll keep practicing, but…" she looked away.

"Are you giving up?"

She detested that phrase. It made her clench her fists tight against her sides. But suddenly they were both silent and they turned their heads at the same time. Kisame wasn't adjusted to the strange way both of the younger people would be staring in the same direction. And no matter how much he gazed and squinted he couldn't see what they seemed to be studying. He was just about fed up with their antics so he finally asked:

"What are you two looking at?"

They remained as they were. He thought for a second he would be ignored but his partner answered:

"A monster."

Itachi of course could only see its outline but it was enough for him to understand that it was not human. He could make out an absurdly tall shape with what looked like a wide set of shoulders that gradually became narrower until about its middle where the thin, supposedly, legs of the creature began. But that portion of its body was long as well. The figure swayed as though it were drunk. He wondered if it hadn't spotted her yet, because she was obviously its target. It suddenly snapped its spine and it was bent horizontally by the waist.

He was unaffected by this because he could not see its features, but with a single sideways glance he saw just how disgusted Mitsuru was. Her grimace was so strong her teeth were showing.

"I hate this one." She whispered.

"You've seen these things before?"

"In that nightmare, during my coma... yes."

"Then you know how to fight it?"

"...in a sense. It'll be easier, since I have a weapon."

He had given her a kunai a few days ago and told her to keep it. She had thanked him but surprisingly did not ask for anything else. He assumed blunt trauma was enough to kill these things that kept appearing. Though he had thought she would ask for more than a single kunai.

"You didn't have a weapon in your dream? You couldn't conjure one up?"

"I made spears out of rotting wood, but there were never any real weapons."

With every minute detail he received about her nightmarish coma he became increasingly curious as to what happened within it.

"Then how do you defeat this one?"

"It'll get upright."

Just as she said it the outline straightened.

"Then it'll go to the opposite side, go upright again, then it will run at you." She continued.

They waited another moment and it did just that. She ran towards it as well, using the momentum she slid across the grass and swept its long legs. It tumbled to the ground and she was upon it, slamming the kunai into its skull. The colors burst and disappeared.

"It's more ugly looking than anything" She walked back to Itachi. "Now if you see something that looks like a bat or a big man with a weapon or a spider woman. Then I might be in some trouble."

She let out a soft laugh and smiled up at him.

"Or a little girl... especially that. That was the worst to be honest."

To Kisame, everything he just heard was complete nonsense. What he just watched was complete nonsense and it infuriated him to think his partner was going along with it. Mitsuru curled her fingers around the kunai handle for a moment, enjoying the weight of the object with an eccentric little nod, then returned it to the designated pocket in her shorts.

"I'm coming." she warned the dark haired male who had been watching her rather closely.

He did not flinch as swings came at him again, this time he redirected her arm. He grasped her wrist, put a palm against her abdomen and flipped her through the air. He cushioned her landing with his foot then released her. She groaned in annoyance:

"I shouldn't have warned you."

 _Not that it would have mattered_ , she thought. She got to her feet again and was after him. He tripped her this time and she hit the ground with a loud solid thud.

Kisame chuckled.

"You leave far too many openings."

Itachi had said it before, but this time she was angered by it. Once again she was up and after the Uchiha, but he quickly took her arm and pinned it to the small of her back.

"You have to anticipate how I will defend myself and adjust accordingly."

She squirmed and he tightened his grip.

"Devise a way to break my hold. What are the weak points? Where would the assailant leave himself unguarded?"

She grit her teeth and tried to wrestle out of his grip again.

"Struggling against the hold itself isn't going to do anything. They will only hold tighter, like so." his fingers dug harder into her.

"Think quickly, what could you do in this situation?"

Her mind wasn't working. Anger was clouding out every thought that could potentially aid her. She thrashed again and he finally let go. She landed on all fours panting in frustration.

"Were you not immortal you would have been killed." he stated simply.

The thin woman released a sound similar to a roar and spun. She launched herself at him only to have her wrist caught again. He saw a change in her eyes. The fingers attached to her held wrist fanned out and clutched at his own wrist, her feet skidded to a solid halt. She yanked him towards her with all her might and let her other clenched hand curve towards his oncoming face. He ducked his head, cupped her elbow, and flipped her once again through the air.

Her right foot braced against his breastbone just enough to allow her to throw a kick, with her left, towards his focused expression. But once more he moved of the way. He released both her arms, in a flash grasped both her ankles, and whipped her forward. Her body went flying a few feet then came down onto the ground. She was panting hard, her limbs spread eagle across the dry forest floor.

"Better." he said.

She lifted her head just a bit and stared at him.

"But not good enough. Get up."

Her head dropped back. Her breathing was still loud. _Why is he doing this anyway?_ Her thoughts returned once her breathing slowed. _Why is he taking all this time to help me train? Why the hell does he care that I might be sealed away?_ She blinked. _Care? Does he care about me? Don't be ridiculous. Why would he care about someone he knew so long ago? The Itachi I remember…_ Her gaze traveled to him slowly. _The Itachi I remember was really kind despite being so quiet and away from everyone else. The way he treated everyone was like… was just like this I suppose. He didn't like to be bothered, but he was just…_

 _But he doesn't seem like the Itachi I know. He's quieter and somehow colder._

She sat up and stretched her hands towards her toes, groaning aloud at the feeling.

 _It feels like, he's grown up of course, but there's something else. Like something else happened that made him that way. Maybe I should ask him… maybe not about that, but maybe I should ask more about this organization and the people who are apart of it. Why are they gathered together apart from the villages? And what's with those marks on their forehead protectors?_

"Again?"

"Yes."

Kisame leapt down from the tree and went in search of a decent napping place. The two sparring people did not look at him. They were consumed with one another once again. Something about the way he'd grab her tightly without causing any harm made her want to hit harder. Every moment his fingers touched the warm, soft skin a desire deep within his body intensified.

However, Itachi wasn't going to indulge the urges that sprung every time they physically interacted. There were other, far more important things on his mind. It wasn't until the sun was setting that they decide to take a break. It was then Mitsuru asked:

"So what is this organization? The one you're apart of."

"The Akatsuki."

"What's its purpose? What do you all spend your time doing?"

"That will be told to you if our leader deems it necessary."

"Oh… well… then why did you join them? The last time I saw you, you were being inducted into anbu in Konoha."

He suddenly seemed to be staring down at her, in almost a glare.

"It's none of your business."

Her brows knit.

"What? Why are you angry?"

"Don't pry into things that do not concern you."

"Why do I have to answer all of your questions but you refuse to answer mine?" her eyes flashed with anger.

"You are in no position to make demands." he turned from her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to-" in her rage she grasped his forearm.

An involuntary spark traveled down her arm. He tensed from the sudden sharp pain in his limb, but shut his eyes when images of his past were forced through his consciousness. It only lasted a moment, then he turned back to Mitsuru. She stepped back from him. Her hand was frozen mid air, her eyes were wide in complete shock. He thought it odd that she was so surprised by her accidental manifestation of chakra because it had happened many times in the past few days. As he studied the horror on her face he quickly realized the reason.

"Y-you…" she whispered.

"How much did you see?" his tone darkened.

She clasped her own hand against her chest and looked down. He came closer and repeated:

"How much did you see?"

He backed her against a narrow tree trunk and put a hand against it just beside her shoulder.

"How much. Did you see?" he asked a final time, his sharingan was activated.

Her lips parted and she looked up. Seeing his visual jutsu ready she averted her eyes again. He saw a tear start down her cheek.

"E-everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Feedback welcome and appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: No one get's a break.**

* * *

I'd been injected with the young adult life of another. It felt strange. The endless silent contemplation that hid a stress and strain that would bring the average person to their knees. There were the frustrations he expressed against those who valued blood before the world. The helplessness and horror of watching your closest friend perish followed by a fiery pain in my eyes. Then it was as though the sword that took those lives was in my hand, as though the tears that expressed the pain of such a task ran down my face.

But looking back at the one he loved most who had come roaring after him is what made the tear roll down my cheek.

The same boy I knew had become a man and trudged through his own nightmare without confiding in another. He had done horrible things, caused the one he loved most to experience a trauma that would guide him his entire life. Everything was so absurdly distinct, the sensations were so horribly definite, but the reason he reinforced his brother's pain was not obvious to my mind. But I couldn't dwell on it for long, because something was swelling in my chest. It was unbearably tight so suddenly.

Physical pain and torture were absolutely nothing to me. It was something I could endure. As these few weeks past I became acutely aware of my lack of self. I felt distant from it all. Anger was the only feeling I was sure of. Every chance I had to express the anger I held towards those monsters only relieved me somewhat.

This emotional suffering was not something I could handle. Not so much at once.

Salty droplets trickled down my face when I blinked.

"It's too sad." I breathed.

He was watching me so closely. His red gaze was so piercing it was a miracle that I did not melt beneath it.

The weakest sob was wrought out my being. There was such a deep sensation of falling. My center felt as though it were collapsing under the weight of these emotions.

Is this how he always feels?

I managed to meet that stare once again. Slowly. I didn't want to snap back into a lock, because if I did I would crumble.

"I…" my voice faded on the first syllable of his name.

"Everything?" he repeated my answer.

My legs trembled once and I was slinking against the tree trunk to the ground.

"Too much." I muttered.

He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back up.

"What do you mean by everything?"

"I'm sorry."

It was the last thing I could muster before my body went limp. Everything was blurry.

The images were still whirling in my head. Too many. Far too much. Eighteen years. Eighteen years of life in only a moment. Why was everything so vivid? Why is it when I tried to see the world around me I could only get splotchy messes but when I connected to him everything was clear?

When I shut my eyes I see the scenes etched in perfect detail into my retinas. When I open them I see his face beneath a fog.

But I don't want to close my eyes. It's too damn much.

"Mitsuru."

His voice sounded far away. I kept my lids open halfway. They fluttered as though it were some sort of serious exertion, but it was only an uncontrollable twitch. The whirlwind was slowing. So many voices I had never heard before were in my head. Speaking to me… no to him. They were talking to him. These are his memories. This is his life.

Make it stop. I don't want to see this.

 _Find her quickly._

The voice that I will never forget cut through the images cleanly.

 _She's very far. You know this. It will take some time._

 _Find her. Quickly._

 _I understand Ne-san. I will try._

 _If you hadn't overshot it she wouldn't have gotten so far away._

 _I'm sorry. I didn't have complete control then. It was all I could do._

 _I don't want your excuses. Just find her._

 _I will leave tonight. But you need to rest. Stop wasting your energy on that man._

 _I have enough for one more, though it will take some time._

 _He will put up a fight._

 _That's part of the fun. But before you go, will you do something for me?_

I blinked hard to find I was still being pinned to the tree by Itachi. By both arms now.

"Mitsuru."

Every blink cleared my vision just a bit. It was enough though to see some of the features of his face.

"Properly explain to me. How much did you see?"

I took in a few heavy breaths.

"Everything. I can't make it any clearer."

He squeezed my shoulders. He looked frustrated. I didn't know what else to tell him. Should I start describing all that I saw? All that I can still see? But it's so much.

"Did you see…" he paused.

He was struggling. He didn't want to tell me anything, just in case "everything" didn't include "everything."

"Yes. Whatever you are going to ask. The answer is yes." I huffed.

Beads of sweat were dripping off my chin. I was so exhausted now. Every muscle was sore. As though I'd gone through that short period of training ten, twenty, a hundred times over.

He released me and I crumpled to the ground. I could barely hold myself up. This heaviness could have mimicked those months I had spent barely moving in the hospital, but the strain of physical therapy felt nothing like this.

He turned away from me. He grabbed his cloak that he had hung over a branch on another tree, glancing back at me one more time, he went in search of Kisame.

He must know I can't fucking move.

I was alone with my thoughts and eighteen years of his, but all I could think of was the conversation I overheard between those things.

 **X**

He felt his partner's presence nearing and he opened a single eye. By the expression on the young Uchihas face, he knew that something unpleasant had occurred between the two in his absence.

"Lovers quarrel?"

Itachi ignored him:

"Kisame. Mitsuru cannot move. Since you are rested, you can carry her."

"Does Pein really have to meet her face to face to determine how useless she is? This all seems like a lot of work for nothing."

"The last we spoke with him, he seemed interested in her potential political power in addition to wanting to see her immortality for himself."

"There are plenty of immortals. One zonbi-conbi is enough, don't you think?"

Itachi was sliding on his cloak. He made a sort of reluctant expression and said:

"She has another power."

"Oh, seeing monsters? Sounds useful."

Itachi brushed his sarcasm aside.

"She can extract information from a person using her lighting."

Kisame fixed on his partner, his features tensing into a more serious pose.

"It's not a full-fledged jutsu. It could have been a fluke." Itachi continued.

"Did she tell you this herself? With who? When?"

Itachi finished buttoning his coat.

"Just now. With me."

Kisame stood and followed him back towards the woman who was half-asleep against a tree.

"How do you know? Did you ask her to confirm? If it's not a jutsu how did it take?"

"My memories were forcibly dragged through my mind in order from the earliest to today. Immediately after she made the connection I asked her what she saw. She was too exhausted to say much, but I believe she saw quite a bit. As for it not being a jutsu, her chakra is in a chaotic state. She has an average amount for a kunoichi, but it's movement is abnormal and it doesn't respond to her attempts to control it. It's release seems to coincide with sudden bursts of emotion but even then it seems the odds of it working are slim."

Kisame slung the semi-conscious woman over his shoulder.

"So its…"

"It's an extremely flawed and fickle power, but it could prove invaluable."

 **X**

Their footsteps were in sync. I could hear them quite clearly. It must have only been a few hours, but I had just regained some level of consciousness. Things were less blurry and I had a tiny amount of strength, but I wasn't going to tell Kisame that. Granted my position wasn't the most comfortable, it was much more pleasant than the idea of stumbling around behind them. I would definitely run into a tree.

I could feel Itachi glancing at me. He must have noticed I'm awake, but I did my best to remain limp. I listened to the sound of their sandals crushing patch after patch of grass. It was surprisingly soothing. As long as I focused on that I wouldn't have to think about that of these things in my head. I'm surprised I didn't have a headache.

One. Two. One. Two.

Do they normally sync up like this when they walk? That must mean Kisame slows down so Itachi doesn't have to walk quickly to catch up to him. Why I am thinking about this so much? Who analyzes walking patterns?

One. Two. One. Two.

He adjusted me on his shoulder.

One. Two. One. Two.

His hand was moved so he was holding me by both of my thighs. Part of me wanted to tell him it was too close to my bottom, but then he would just throw me on the floor. Maybe I should walk with them.

One. Two-and?

My head snapped up and I patted Kisame's shoulder.

"What?"

Itachi spun towards it. Rapid footsteps came rushing towards us.

"Put me down!"

"What now?"

"Put me-"

 **In Konoha**

Early that day he had spoken to Ibiki about the investigation of Oda Hanako's murder and was informed that they hadn't recovered any DNA aside from the two victims. He didn't enjoy hearing that once they had taken down the bones from the wall that they had trouble separating Hanako's from the nurses. One detail that had remained with him as he walked to the library was the absence of the nurses head.

Kakashi hesitated when he entered the building. The woman shuffling papers at the front desk looked approachable enough, but he wasn't quite sure how to word his inquiry. _Where is your section on female demons? That have the power to seduce men? Does Konoha have any history on these types of demons? Is there some sort of jutsu to dispel them?_

He willed himself over and asked:

"Where would I find books on local mythology?"

The woman motioned towards the far end of the room:

"Mythology is in section H, past ghosts and demons."

"Thank you." _Perfect._

He perused the aisle very calmly. As he read the titles he came across an encyclopedia of mythical creatures. The grey haired man wasn't sure that being here was going to help him. He didn't believe that any of these books would just happened to contain information on the woman, but he slipped the thick book off the shelf and flipped it open. He read entry at the top of the right of the page.

"Futakuchi-onna." he mumbled.

 _A woman who is said to have two mouths. She has a face like a normal woman, but has a second one hiding beneath her hair. Sightings of her vary from region to region, some claiming she has two mouths and others that she only has one on the back of her head._

 _Do people actually believe this?_

He flipped through again.

"Ashinaga-jin."

 _See also Tenaga-jin, a human with extremely long legs or extremely long arms, respectively. That certainly would be strange to see. I suppose if a story is passed around enough people will start to believe it._ He turned the page a few times.

"Hyosube."

 _Extremely dangerous… feed them eggplant, but don't look at them. If you look at them they will give you a fever. My, these yokai are quite interesting. It's almost funny._

"Jorogumo… a spider woman… Kijo… a female demon?"

He heard a soft giggle and looked up. Through the stacks of books he could see a woman with her head bent. _She must be reading something amusing._ He snapped the book shut with one hand and slipped it back into the empty spot. _This is going to get me nowhere. I should head back anyway. I will be getting a new mission soon._

Just as he was going to pass an aisle he heard the sound of giggling again. To his left was a young woman whose face was buried in a large book. Something made him pause. Her weak giggles made him recall the whimpering of a child. It was then he spotted a bit of blood trickling down her neck.

"Excuse me."

It was not in his nature to meddle, but the idea that there was someone in distress was enough to make him approach her. After all, it was still daylight and those women never came to him in public.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Kakashi-san."

 _That voice._

His hand was already in his pouch, gripping a kunai.

"Don't make a fuss, we're in a library." The book was shifted only slightly away as she started to turn to him.

Fear wasn't the emotion. He was genuinely horrified when the book dropped to the floor.

"Ne-san wanted me to ask you a question before I left."

His foot shifted back. He was still taking in the image of bloody skin pulled tight over skin.

"Do you like my new face?"

* * *

 **A/N: Obviously I'll take some liberties with these yokai. A lot are really friendly or just not malicious at all! So I have to kind of make them not friendly. Haha. I would really appreciate any feedback! Thanks for reading!**

 **Question for my readers: Is the switching between first and third person perspectives troublesome at time? I've been thinking of changing it to one or the other. If I did so, is there a perspective that you prefer more than the other?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi again!**

* * *

Watching those black irises through the empty sockets of her strange mask made of human skin was unnerving, but he drew on his weapon. Even if the one she called her older sister could cast some strange spell, this fake Oda Hanako had no such power over him.

"If you attack me, I will eat everyone here."

 _Could she do such a thing? I should be able to stop her…_ He recalled the image of Hanako's hospital room and the gore that lined the walls. There were multiple people in this library. He wouldn't be able to get each of them somewhere safe no matter how fast he moved.

 _I'd have to do it in one shot with chidori._

"That would probably kill me. Good plan." she released a soft, feminine laugh.

 _There's no possibility that she can hear my thoughts. She's made a correct assumption that I'm devising ways to overwhelm her and is only speaking to try to..._

A large black tongue appeared out of from the sagging set of lips, it curled around slowly then retreated back. She was trying to frighten him, to shake him in some way similar to the one with Mitsuru's face, but she wasn't exactly the same type of creature. He could tell by her presence. The air around her was not heavy and warm, created to put the effected into a pleasant daze, but it was cold and empty. It was meant to chill to the bone. Her killing intent was present, sharp and biting like frozen needles across every inch of his skin.

His hand slipped from the pouch as a feint. He could summon his ninken to restrain her, but they would be in danger. He did not know how powerful this one was.

"If you let me go, no one will be harmed."

 _She's playing with me. She's pretending to be helpless. Her body language tells she's not at all concerned which means she's confident that she can do harm to me or to the civilians here. The best course of action…_

"I'm not very hungry, so I will only eat if I _have_ to."

"What is it you want?" He asked.

As long as he maintained a conversation he may be able to delay any violence.

"Ne-san wanted me to tell you, she won't be visiting you for awhile."

He watched the woman with a human mask look away with a sudden air of disinterest.

"She needs to gather her strength. She's not complete you know, like me."

 _Could I get more information out of this one? Her speech patterns are less riddle-like than the others._

"What do you mean by complete? Why is she only half?"

She slowly looked at him.

"Curious?"

There was a flash of danger in her wide eyes. She stepped closer to him and he tensed, his hand was back in his tool bag. The sound of light footsteps was behind him and he started to turn. A hand grasped his vest.

"Don't unveil me."

That face much closer brought on the scent of rotting flesh.

"Kakashi-sensei."

 _Sakura? Why now?_

A book fell behind the young girl and she jumped in surprise. She became preoccupied with picking it up and returning it to the shelf. Kakashi took the opportunity to face her, hiding the strange young woman behind his back.

"Sakura, what brings you here?"

"Tsunade-sama sent me here to find her a book. What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei? Is this your day off?" She glanced at the titles on her left. "Do you like ghost stories?"

"Sometimes… nothing like a good ghost story."

Sakura laughed nervously:

"Not for me. I can't handle things like ghosts. Something you can't touch but can touch you? That's just terrifying."

"Ah…"

Behind him came snickering, high pitched and girlish. Sakura tilted to look behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with someone."

He snapped his head, but was slightly relieved to see her human skin mask was gone and she had assumed Hanako's face again. Her wrist was pressed to her mouth to muffle her increasing laughter.

"Oh don't mind me." She giggled, turning away and waving a thin hand, "Continue your conversation."

"Kakashi-sensei is she someone you know?"

"...I suppose."

This was the point in a normal situation he would introduce his acquaintance to his student, but he did not want to do so. Sakura also seemed to be waiting to be introduced. Instead he stewed in the awkward aura. He would not allow this woman shaped creature to target his student.

"Oda Hanako. It's nice to meet you."

She was walking towards the pink haired girl while raising her palm for a shake. Sakura was surprised by this but raised her hand to take it anyway. Kakashi grabbed Oda's arm and tugged her back. He put his other hand on Sakura's narrow shoulder and started to move her away.

"Why don't we find that book? You don't want to keep Tsunade-sama waiting."

"Huh, oh, sure. It was nice meeting you." Sakura allowed herself to be pushed down the aisle. She managed a single look back.

The pale woman was watching her with a strangely amused expression. Just as she was moving out of sight she thought she saw her lips curl into a creepy smile.

"Sakura." His voice was low enough to be a whisper. "Don't panic and do what I ask. I need you to speak to the person at the front desk and evacuate this building. At the very least make sure they stay away from the section we were in. Do you understand?"

She wanted to ask him why, but recalling that woman's strange smile and the odd way he was acting, she trusted him. She nodded her head and speed walked away when he let go of her shoulders.

In moments he was back to the aisle filled with ghost novels. Part of him assumed she would have made her escape in that interval, but she remained in the aisle flipping through a large book.

"Ne, Kakashi." She spoke without looking up. "Who was that? A family friend?"

He slipped his forehead protector up to reveal his sharingan. The reddish-purple chakra was immobile, almost a solid mass in the form of a thin female.

"How old is she, say twelve, thirteen?"

Kakashi focused his chakra towards his hand. He would incapacitate her with chidori and take her in for interrogation.

"Her skin looked so soft and supple," her voice was changing. "So young…"

"So tasty looking~"

There was that glow again. He thought she would dodge, dissipate, anything to avoid his strike but he found his arm run through a narrow chest. Blood poured over his forearm, bolts of electricity flickered in all directions behind her, the only sound was the chirping of his jutsu. But she parted her lips and whispered, in a voice he hadn't heard in so long:

"Kakashi."

 _Rin?_

He looked at her face, his eyes widening in horror. She grabbed his sleeve and leaned forward making him reel back.

"Next time," in the same voice she spoke. "You must introduce me properly."

Her grip was unnaturally strong, but he was more stunned by the familiar face that was coming closer and closer to his.

"Ne-san likes the flavor of men but..."

Rin's face contorted. Sharp teeth amassed, wide excited eyes became bloodshot.

"I prefer the taste of children."

He yanked himself away and in a split second the figure was gone. A pool of blood remained on the floor near his feet, his arm was soaked, but all traces were otherwise gone.

 **Elsewhere**

Both men watched as she was raised in the air, seemingly by her right leg. There came a horrible crunching sound and blood spurted from her mid thigh. Her leg disappeared and she landed against the grassy floor, her limb lacerated into a quivering stump.

What had them stunned was not the sight of her being lifted and chomped on by some invisible monster, it was the composure with which she experienced it all. She did not flinch or scream, there was no pain in her expression. Once again she reacted as though she had felt it a million times over.

She rolled onto her back holding the kunai upwards in the middle of her chest.

 _If she is eaten whole… then there's no chance of her healing…_

The realization propelled Itachi forward.

 **X**

It licked its chops as though it were savoring the taste of my flesh. It's enormous eyes were glossy and a hideous milky white filled with black wriggling lines that moved back and forth. The lack of pupils always made it hard to tell where it was looking. The fangs filling its mouth were soaked in red and pivoting forward and back one by one. The teeth clicked against one another providing a rhythm to the guttural growl coming from somewhere deep within its throat.

"Mitsuru!"

I tore my eyes away from it in time to see Itachi nearing. He was extremely quick, scooping me up and leaping away from the giant dog-like animal that was coming down from it's euphoria.

Of course I could feel pain, my fucking leg had been torn off, but it was not my main concern.

It was whipping its head from side to side, searching for me again. Itachi's warm hands were cradling me rather gently, being careful not to squeeze what was left of my right leg. We landed on a branch high in the trees some distance from the the animal. He was looking at my lack of limb quite intensely.

"The bleeding stopped." he commented.

I looked down at it to see it had, indeed, stopped bleeding. The exposed muscle and bone were wet and seemed to be throbbing, but nothing was pouring from the open vessels.

So I can't bleed to death.

"I have an idea, but it may not work." Itachi said suddenly.

"...what is it?"

"Can you channel your chakra into me?"

"Into you?"

I had never thought of that before.

"You cannot fight it in your current condition. If you can recreate that link…" he paused, seemingly considering our previous interaction with some apprehension. "If you can recreate it and channel it into me, I may be able to take your place in the offensive."

"But… you'll be electrocuted."

"Would you rather be eaten then?"

I had no other options. Without all my body parts there was no way I would be fast enough to kill it and Itachi is… He set me down on my left leg but kept me balanced with a single firm hand on my waist.

Itachi is and will always be a much better shinobi than me. Even that is an understatement.

His sharingan locked onto my gaze and he waited for my answer. I felt weak again beneath those eyes, even more so with his dojutsu activated.

"Okay." I paused refocusing my attention on chakra control. "You can only see an outline, yes?"

"Yes."

"It's head is really big which makes its neck really weak. One slice in the muscles and it can't keep itself up. Then you can just stab in between the eyes."

"Alright."

I had a feeling he could've made do without my short explanation.

"H-how do you want me to do this… I-"

In his expression was some impatience.

"I assume we would need to stay connected during the attack."

"...o-okay, then…"

"Climb on my back."

"C-Climb…"

"We've wasted enough time already."

I didn't want to admit it, but my pulse increased when he grasped my wrist. He yanked my arm over his shoulder and grasped the back of my left thigh, hiking me up before jumping back. The branch we had been standing on was swallowed whole by the thing coming after me.

Once I had gotten a good hold on his cloak he released my wrist. He continued to leap from one branch to another until he regained the distance. It was pausing on the forest floor, throwing it's head back and forth in search of me. I curled my fingers into his cloak and tried to gather my chakra.

"I-I can't do it."

I heard the sharp snapping sounds of buttons being undone and he was grasping my hand again. I almost screamed when he tugged it down and beneath his shirt. My heart wasn't racing now, it was pounding my ribcage with a force that was almost painful.

"W-what are y-you-"

"Just focus." he commanded.

I shut my eyes tight, ignoring the heat on my face and concentrated as hard as I could.

 **Itachi**

A swelling, burning pain filled my abdomen, but it was accompanied by a weak burst of energy that enveloped my body. A chakra that was heavy but somehow also empty was brushing against my own. It started to retreat, back into the sinfully soft skin that pressed to the now likely red, tender part of my stomach. But it was enough.

I blinked and the outline was solid. It's features became clear. A hideous snout was snarling. It's muscles shifted beneath a patchy grey skin as it prepared to lunge towards us. Thankfully, Mitsuru was light enough not to hinder my movement greatly, but it did not matter.

This would be done in only a few seconds.

Just as it snapped it jaws at me I wheeled through the air, slicing deep behind its matted mane into the muscles of its tapering neck. A roar came from it, but I was already standing with feet spread across its forehead. I stabbed the kunai where she had suggested then was perched upon a tree trunk a few yards away.

The creature wavered and collapsed, dissolving into a glutinous black muck that gradually disappeared into nothing.

The chakra left me all at once and Mitsuru's hand slipped out of my shirt. She gripped the fabric while leaning her chin on my shoulder.

"You did it! That was amazing!"

 **X**

Itachi set the woman down when they returned to the forest floor. She leaned against the tree and let herself slide down into a seated position. He was unaffected by her praise for he was busy watching the anomaly that was her exposed leg.

"But, Itachi. Did…" her excited voice now edged on concern. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The idea that someone else was able to fight these creatures alongside her was extremely comforting so once again she spoke to him as though he weren't an S-class criminal. She spoke to him as though he were only a friend.

"More importantly. Your leg."

She seemed startled by his statement and she looked down. They both watched it closely. The bone was growing slowly inch by inch and following behind at a much slower pace were veins and shiny red muscles moving downwards.

They both heard footsteps, but they knew it was Kisame rejoining them after watching them fight some invisible monster.

"It looks like my theory was right, you do grow them back." he commented with a chuckle.

Itachi described it to him in some detail, including the connection they achieved and used to destroy it.

"Hmm," Kisame rubbed his square chin with a large hand. "Sounds like you two had a fun time."

He eyed her with some interest that made her skin go a bit cold.

"I might have to try it sometime."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Longer chapter. Woot. Woot.**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you alright?"

Though he unraveled a blank scroll and sent it out via Pakkun, his brain was busy mulling over the details of what he just experienced. The woman had some sort of knowledge of him or at least his memories. There was no one else there when he lost Rin. He alone knew those images and yet she reproduced his memory. Did the elder sister somehow delve into his mind during their last two interactions and extract the information in order to supplement their abusive, calculating ways? Or did the younger sister have that ability herself? He let his arm drop to his side, his eyes clenching shut as the image of Rin's face turned ghoulish returned. He would not remember her like this. He refused to.

 _This was their plan. This is how they broke down Oda Hanako and likely Mitsuru. They take their past and muddle it with horrific imagery. They likely even replay already traumatic events in order to induce mental strain. Coupled with physical torture. It's no wonder two young girls could succumb to them._

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He turned a pair of exhausted eyes on his student who was gazing up at him deep in concern. Though her concern had been directed at the appearance of blood on the floor and his person it was now his expression that caused her to worry.

"Sakura." He began, kneeling down in front of the short pink haired girl.

He placed his clean hand on her arm.

"I need to speak to Tsunade-sama and you need to be there."

"...okay. Is… is something the matter? What happened to that woman?"

"I will tell you everything when we meet with her."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He righted himself and took a glance at the bookshelf.

"One moment."

She followed him into the opposite aisle to watched him pull out an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures, the same as he had grabbed once before.

"Mythical creatures?" she asked, leaning to read the title.

"I have a feeling I will be needing it."

She was unconvinced but she didn't argue with her teacher.

"We're going."

"O-okay. But I need to get the medical book Tsunade-sama sent me here for."

Anxious that it would be out of his sight, he quietly tracked her to another aisle where she quickly found what she was looking for. She returned to his side in a few steps and they moved to the front desk to check out their books. The woman that was there originally was lightly jogging back for she had been trying to guide library-goers towards the exits. She was ruffled a bit when she asked:

"Is everything alright now?"

"Anbu will be here soon to investigate. It would be best for everyone to wait outside until they arrive."

The woman nodded. Her appearance was disheveled for it was not usual for a civilian to be met with this much potential danger. Her hands were shaking as she stared downwards.

"Also."

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"May we check these books out."

"Huh." she blinked. "Oh of course."

 **X**

He did not believe that she would suddenly be snatched away as they sprung from building to building, but he still kept his eye on her. He would protect his student, no matter what.

Normally she would not want to rush through the village in this manner. There was an unspoken rule that it was rude to do so, at least among the civilians, but she kept up with him for she had a feeling that something awful was bound to happen soon.

They arrived at the office and entered after being called.

"Kakashi. I was not expecting you until later." Tsunade shuffled papers across her desk, but recognized the seriousness in his demeanor.

It was not like him to be early.

"Tsunade-sama, I have an update on the cases concerning Oda Hanako and Mitsui Mitsuru."

"I see. Sakura will you leave us alone."

She started a parting bow, but Kakashi's hand came out as though to halt her.

"Actually, Sakura should be here as well. I believe it now concerns her."

There was a jump from the pink haired girl.

"Me?"

Tsunade's calm expression turned more grave and she said shortly:

"Explain."

"I believe the murders of Nakashima Ryuu, Nakashima Kiyoko, and Oda Hanako were perpetrated by two women with the ability to shapeshift and cast strange genjutsu-like auras."

The was a fearfulness in Sakura's face. _Am I going to be accused of being part of this? No that doesn't make sense. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do something like that._

"You've come to this conclusion, how?"

"I've met both of them and they've admitted to it. Currently the older sister of the two is using Mitsui Mitsuru's face and the younger appears as Oda Hanako herself. Though the feature that distinguishes them is their teeth can turn sharp at will and their eyes change from natural colors to bloodshot with black irises. They have a faint chakra signature that is purple and reddish in color, but I've only ever seen it using my sharingan. However my sharingan could not counter their genjutsu-like aura, at least not the older sister's. The younger sisters is much different."

"A genjutsu that the sharingan cannot dispel?" Tsunade's attention was fully drawn during his long description. "I take it it was for that reason they escaped capture. And this all has taken place inside the village walls?"

"Yes."

Sakura was stunned by the look in her teacher's eye. His hand curled into a fist.

"And how does this concern Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"In all my encounters they've talked about eating people."

"According to them they each prefer…" Kakashi slowly looked at his pupil. "The younger sister is who I was with today in the library."

"That-that woman…"

"Yes and she told me she eats children." He turned back to Tsunade. "I believe she will target Sakura."

The color drained from Sakura's face.

"It would fit the murders."

Tsunade saw the terror on her apprentices expression.

"Then you are saying we have a pair of serial killers, serial cannibals, hiding somewhere in the village that are powerful enough to not be affected by your sharingan and have escaped detection otherwise."

"Yes."

"And Mitsui is not the one responsible for this? You can confirm with absolute certainty it is not her doing?"

"No, ma'am. I cannot." there was a reluctance in his voice.

He wanted to say yes, but he had no evidence to prove otherwise. Likewise he did not want to describe his first encounter with the woman with Mitsuru's face. She knew he was withholding something, but she trusted this man enough that he would reveal all important facts. Her eyes shut as she considered the information that had been presented.

"Sakura will have company will her until we have them both captured and we will inform all active shinobi of the threat. If we declare it to the populace there will be chaos and people will start their own witch hunts. Without a large police force and with our personnel so limited we cannot attend to every false sighting."

"Truly."

"Sakura you will stay close to Shizune at all times. When she is sent on errands you are to remain in the Hokage's office with me. We will inform your parents that you will be going through an intensive training regimen that requires you to be here at all times."

"Understood."

She was relieved. Having a powerful shinobi nearby was enough to scrape away her fears of being consumed by some odd woman with sharp teeth. Shizune, seemingly aware that her name was mentioned, knocked and entered the room.

"Kakashi-san, Sakura." she observed the heaviness in the room and approached the desk to set down the scrolls she carried.

"Shizune, will you take Sakura with you downstairs?"

"Of course."

When the two girls left, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"Now what is it?"

"The older sister stated she would be visiting me one more time." Kakashi's fist finally loosened and he said. "It will likely be our last opportunity to subdue them."

"You sound concerned. Is there something you are hiding Kakashi?"

"I fear admitting it aloud would make it real."

"It's not like you to 'fear.'"

"I believe these women are not human."

Her brown eyes locked onto his. Certainly she wasn't expecting this. This out of character Kakashi.

"What are they then?"

The book he had tucked up near his armpit was now in his hands.

"The elder sister told me she was an oni."

"She was lying to rattle you, wasn't she?"

"I've achieved a direct hit with my chidori on the younger sister and she escaped anyway."

"And you believe what they say. That they are oni."

"Tsunade-sama, I understand your skepticism. I too didn't come to this conclusion blindly, I've been agonizing over it. At this point it is all I have come up with. Believe me, I will gladly accept a less fantastic explanation for their abilities."

"I will admit to what you've presented for now, but I'm sure once we've collated other accounts and properly prepared for your next encounter with them, we will find the origin of their powers."

He let his head drop in a rather grateful and submissive bow. His fingers squeezed around the encyclopedia. He hoped her sentiment would ring true.

 **Elsewhere**

This was their final break before they would at last reach this mysterious organizations hideout. The bone in Mitsuru's missing leg had regrown completely and was slowly being swallowed up in muscle and tissue. Itachi had carried her on his back mentioning that she would be too slow left on her own, but internally stating that letting her exposed flesh come in contact with dirt may harm her in some way. Though the likelihood that she could experience illness was extremely slim. He only recited the reason in his mind then argued it away by repeating that she would only slow them down.

Kisame had become quite sick of the younger pairs glances to one another. They saw seriousness. Each always sent a quick look, a silent message that there was some hostility between them, but Kisame could see a conversation in their gandering. One that they actively denied by the forced anger. He did not wish to be a part of this any longer.

Itachi saw him walking away, but before he could ask where he was going Kisame irkly waved his hand. He was not to be bothered.

Mitsuru advanced to a large smooth rock with a few hops on her left leg. She seated herself and held out the regenerating limb, studying it with a mild interest.

Now was the time. Itachi needed this privacy. There was something he needed to attend to regarding the woman who had obtained his memories.

"Mitsuru."

She turned to him as he approached. He pulled a roll of bandages from his pouch. He knelt in front of her and without asking began wrapping the exposed skin loosely. When he finished he straightened in front of her.

"Be clear with me now. How much did you see?"

Her features, that had managed a small smile, receded back into a blank stare.

"What part of everything doesn't make sense?" she hissed.

He seated himself at an angle so he could look directly at her face.

"Can you briefly describe it to me? Any event will do."

He did not want her to recite any event. That was a lie and she knew it. He wanted her to tell him she knew about him massacring his clan and not the reason that the world believed, but the true reason he had done it.

Her hands curled atop her shorts, her eyes falling away from him.

"If." she started, but she turned away. "It feels dirty. Knowing this, but it's not like I can change anything."

"Please." he said it very softly.

"It must have been tough. Doing this all alone."

When she turned back she saw a look that would likely etch itself into her thoughts. His eyes were halved due to the furrowing of his brows, yet it was accompanied by a smile.

"I was going to kill you." he said.

"And the only reason you didn't is… because you can't." she completed it. "Yes, I could feel it after I accidentally made that connection. Your reaction was… your intention was to kill me. So I wouldn't be able to tell anyone."

"I'm going to say this, because it is necessary."

She met his dark eyes once again.

"Do not speak a word of it. If you do, I will find a way."

"You don't trust me." she spoke it not for his confirmation, but to make it real to herself.

The person that she secretly hoped would become her ally did not see her the same. She had become a hazard. A nick in his duties. Something he needed to do away with one way or another.

He did not respond to her statement. He only watched her.

"Even though you don't trust me," she shut her eyes to gather some strength then opened them again with a look of fierce determination. "Remember where I'm from. I would never do anything to put Konoha in danger. You should know this much."

They eyed one another, once again settling into an impasse of stares.

"Was I to assume your allegiance when you bear no symbol?"

"I never got to graduate. I never even received the title of genin. I told you I woke up recently, then I was just dropped outside of the village by those things after-" she stopped.

"Without demonstration a title means nothing. You can defend your village without them."

"Well that's what I intended to do anyway." she huffed with a bit of a pout.

But recalling the evening before she was inexplicable removed from her home made her stomach turn. Her hand fastened to the shirt above her abdomen and he noticed.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"No. It's… it's nothing."

 _I know all about him, but that doesn't mean I'm obligated to tell him everything about me, does it? What would he think of me if I told him what I'd done? I didn't kill for the sake of my village. I was made to murder by a beast._

He did not intend to push her further for he had another agenda that still required them being alone. It was likely Kisame would return and demand they leave immediately. He could not wait to remove Mitsuru from their care.

"When we enter the Akatsuki hideout, you cannot let them know your alliance or that we have known each other longer than our meeting in the land of fire. They will seal you instantaneously."

"If I'm asked to prove my kekkei genkai?"

"You cannot. You can claim you were not trained as a shinobi so accessing that power is impossible. You were an orphan wandering along the outskirts of the village for the entirety of your life, aside from the coma you were in. The lack of memories would thus be plausible."

"Would there be anyone there who knew my father?"

"It is unlikely. They will not ask you too many questions about your life. If you can manage to use your connection on another person, they will probably bring you someone to test it on, then you can prove a use value."

"I… I can't control that, I thought we were training my sensing ability not-"

"There is nothing else you can do that would be worthy of keeping you out of a scroll. No one else can see those creatures and they will not believe me. Even if they do believe me it will not become an issue to them because we have never been bothered by such creatures before."

She tapped her knuckles against her temples.

"This feels very complicated."

"Get your head around it quickly. We do not have much time."

"Itachi." her hands dropped and her look became pensive once again. "Why are you helping me so much?"

His eyes deterred.

"I am only doing this to prevent you from leaking any unnecessary information."

 _But that was only recently. Why did you help me train? Why were you so willing to keep me from being sealed away? And wouldn't having me sealed away help you now?_ She wanted to scream them, but Kisame was returning.

 **X**

I was kept from knowing how to open the entrance, but it's not like I could have imitated the jutsu. I was missing some of the most basic shinobi skills, let alone more complicated sealing techniques. Itachi had warned me not to speak unless I was directly addressed and though it was not in my personality I decided to bite my tongue when needed. Not that pain would do much anyway.

Inside was a blackness my eyes had difficulty adjusting to. There were people standing in a sort of semicircle, deep in discussion, but that all ceased once they noticed my presence.

"We will deal with this first." said an extremely deep voice coming from a pair of purple ringed eyes.

This man was standing facing the semicircle.

"You've brought before us a woman who is supposed to be immortal."

"The limb that is wrapped in bandages was torn from her body and has been regenerating ever since."

"I can vouch for that." Kisame added.

"But she is not a proper shinobi and she possesses no real skills?" the voice continued.

They began this conversation as though it were a continuation of another.

"We've discovered a new skill. Though she is weak she is capable of extracting information directly from a person's mind, using a lightning jutsu."

There were a few hums and grunts. This was news to them I suppose.

"She will need to demonstrate it. Otherwise she is nothing more than a thin shield."

Of course I would need to. There is no mercy for me on this planet.

"I suppose there are no volunteers for this."

A resounding no.

"Then we will place it on hold until we procure a…"

His eyes flashed. He saw something I didn't. He saw it before I could feel it.

No. No. No. NO.

My hands clasped around my mouth. The numbing pain, the sensation of growing. Here it comes again.

"What the fucks wrong with her?"

How is this happening? Is she close? Have I gotten weaker?

My head lifted, revealing what was likely a strange face by the reactant expression on the pale man who had spoken. His short-lids were narrowing as though he gauged some animosity from me.

"Jashin-sama, huh?"

My voice was hers. She was using me again.

"You've heard then? About Jashin-sama?" he suddenly seemed excited.

What was I, she saying? Who is she talking about?

"Jashin-sama, ne."

I straightened, grinning with what I knew was a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. My fingers pushed back the strands that had fallen over my face.

"The one with the small-dick complex?"

The man glowered at me with murderous intent. Had I been in control I would have looked away, but the muscles in my face were straining in their unwavering mirth.

There was a foggy redness encircling my vision, my legs were wobbling, but it didn't resemble weakness. By the tenseness of the room they must have concluded I was a potential danger. They must feel it, the chakra change or is it…

Itachi's sharingan was on me and he was shifting out of his calm, statuesque stance.

"Open your mouth again you ugly bitch." The silvery haired man snarled.

"He makes you all stay virgins because he couldn't even last a minute." I chuckled while making a hip bucking motion.

Laughter resounded in the large, dark space, but it was drowned out by rapid approaching steps and the scrape of his scythe against the stone floor. Everyone kept at a distance while he swung his weapon at me. My body snapped back at an unnaturally sharp angle releasing a loud crack that would have caused any normal person to flinch.

Everything was suddenly pure darkness. This squeezing sensation was all around me as though the air pressure had tripled and the wind was ripped from my lungs. But it only lasted a moment. My right hand was gripping cloth and with one swift motion I had hurled the man through the dim cave by the back of his cloak. He slammed into the wall causing a multitude of cracks to sprout from behind his limp form.

For a second it seemed I, she, it had won but he stirred, then was on his feet. He was cursing rather furiously while straightening to attack again. But the squeezing, the darkness, the loss of air was around me again. And I was on top of him. A hand grasped his throat another gripped his wrist and he was pinned to floor. My teeth sunk into his bicep and my head jerked back.

Red spurted across the stone. I chewed and swallowed then tore into him again. Roars ripped through the space. A strong masculine hand found a grip in my hair but was unable to pull me off.

Then a feeling I hoped to never feel again returned. Control returned, his fingers nearly shredded my hair as he yanked me up enough he could edge his foot between our bodies and ram it into my stomach. I was knocked onto my back but I hurriedly rolled onto my side. I vomited.

Not again. Not this again. Not this. Please.

More vomit.

The taste.

No.

The men were gathered around me with varying looks of disgust. I managed to look at Itachi whose sharingan design had changed. My wide frightened eyes, my shaking body stained with blood and lying in vomit was a horrific image to him. He was revolted by me.

The deep voice belonging to the purple ringed eyes was speaking again, calmly:

"Seal her."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ugh.**

* * *

"It would not matter how much you try, she will not die from your ritual, Hidan."

"I don't fucking care! I'm going to kill that fucking freak, that fucking bitch!"

Veins appeared in his throat and along the sides of his faces, his pale skin had turned a shade of red, a product of the fury with which he roared.

"It would be interesting to watch. See who collapses first?"

"His chakra will run out and he will only have succeeded in dirtying more of the floor."

"But what if she doesn't regenerate quick enough?"

"Her most vital body parts are healed immediately, the rest of her will be gradual as we have already uncovered."

"It will be pointless then."

"As I stated, yes."

The woman they spoke off was knelt on a smooth patch of stone with her wrists bound behind her back. The position reduced the blood flow to her feet and her knees were pinkening due to the pressure, but she was not concerned with the discomfort. She desperately wanted some water, but she assumed not one would offer nor would they oblige if she were to request it. The taste on her tongue was something her mind had done much to forget. It was unnatural, strange, purely disgusting to have this lingering across her buds.

She coughed only to have an intense wave of scent and flavor pass through her again. Her features twisted for a few moments, then receded back into a blank stare. Perhaps she would adjust herself to it, after all, she was about to be sealed away. Would she still taste it while locked inside a scroll?

"This is the first time she has attacked."

"She was mostly obedient up until this point." Kisame added. "Aside from the invisible demons should would fight, she was your average, feeble woman."

"Invisible demons?"

"Ask this one." He motioned towards his partner. "Apparently he could see them too."

"Just as we discussed, when we first came across her she vomited a black mucus and a person seemed to be crawling out of it. That has happened only once but since then these creatures have come after her and all have tried to consume her. I can see a chakra outline of them, but it was only when she and I connected our chakra flows that I was able to see it clearly."

"You used her connecting ability to do this, I presume."

"Yes."

"Kisame mentioned it was not a complete jutsu."

"With your eyes I'm sure you noticed, her signature is abnormal-"

"There are two."

Itachi paused.

"There is another chakra signature, it appears as a reddish purple, that is consuming hers."

"You saw that as well?"

"Yes."

"It is for that reason that it is not a complete jutsu. The sparks coincide with sudden bursts of emotion. As though her network has gone out of control. The other chakra appears in all of the creatures that have pursued her. After she defeats them they disappear."

"Then they are controlled by an outside force?"

"It seems so."

"Then her presence will bring those, the ones who are responsible for the creation of these creatures, to our organization. Once she is sealed she will need to be kept close. If they were to come for her, they would need to be dealt with by someone who can see them."

Itachi understood his meaning.

"I will take responsibility for her."

"Do we have to?" Kisame groaned.

"It is normal for you to tend to the pets you adopt."

Kisame released a sigh, resting a hand on his hip and letting his head fall back. _Well,_ he considered the situation for what it was, _as long as she is in the scroll she will be no problem. Then I won't have to watch them flirt with each other anymore._

"Sasori, when you finish preparing the scroll you will find her in the remaining dungeon."

Another gruff voice coming from a large shape answered in the affirmative.

"Kisame and Itachi, see to it she…"

Pein's eyes drifted to another part of the room and Itachi followed his line of sight. The aura in the cool cave, filled with echoes of Hidan's murderous cursing, became heavy and extremely cold. But only the two doujutsu users had noticed. Along with Mitsuru of course. She sat back and buried her face between her knees. She knew what was coming.

 **X**

I didn't need to feel the air change to know which monster had found me next. This was too perfect, this would be the exact position that it would find me in. I could hear its tiny feet against the floor, stumbling towards me.

If they could see it they would ask: why is there a little girl here? Why is she trembling so uncontrollably? Why does her body move like that?  
Constant twitching, vibrating muscles, an unpredictable thing she was. The first time I saw her I had thought she was another person stuck in the nightmare, another young girl being tormented by these creatures. I noticed her movement but didn't think anything of it. I was desperate for a comrade. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

I could feel her hair brushing against my arms, swishing because her constantly moving limbs could not keep it in one place. I clenched my jaw, squeezed my knees tighter around my head. There was nothing I could do while tied up, but I would not look at her. I never wanted to see that face again.

Two small hands gripped my forearm and I became aware of its movement for it was shaking me slightly from side to side. Then its pointed teeth sunk into my arm, sawing through my flesh like a shark before ripping away to swallow. It lowered its mouth again, but I would not move. Trying to fight it now would make them all I think I was trying to attack them again. Just endure. When I'm alone. When I'm alone I'll take care of it.

 **X**

"This is what you meant by creatures?"

"Yes. And she is the only one that can destroy them. She is able to use weapons against them, but my shuriken had no effect. It was only when we made the connection that I could use a kunai against it as well. My theory is if the presence of the second chakra were absent, she would not be able to fight them as well."

"I see."

They watched pieces of her arm gradually disappear from behind a thick outline.

"It won't attack anyone else?"

"Kisame and I have never been targeted."  
"Then we have no reason to deal with this. See her to the dungeon."

Kisame moved towards her silently, eyeing the reveal of a snow white bone. Though a normal person's blood would pour outwards and coat the exposed insides, her veins constricted. Whatever was eating her paused. For a few seconds no pieces of her were consumed, instead, the muscles grew, attempting to replace what she had lost. Kisame took this opportunity to grab her back the back of her shirt and lift her to her feet.

"Come along now."

"I will go as well. To prevent any complications." Itachi said to Pein.

"Do as you wish, but both of you return quickly. We have much to discuss."

"Understood."

They descended down a dark corridor. She blinked many times but her eyes would not adjust. Kisame threw her body into the dungeon. Her face scraped against the patched floor. She rose onto her knees still deep in darkness.

She had been in this situation many times, but her main concern was the creature she knew would come after her once it had come down from its euphoria.

"See you later, little freak."

Kisame started to walk away but paused when his partner did not follow.

"You go on ahead."

"Need a farewell kiss?"

Itachi's fingers dug into his palm beneath his cloak but he did not respond. The irritation was detected by the shark man and he ambled away, satisfied with his jest and the effect it had on him. Itachi entered the still open dungeon and knelt beside the woman.

"You have three minutes until it will reach this point. Starting now."

Mitsuru's eyes fell shut at the sound of the iron door swinging closed. His presence was gone and his footsteps faded after only a few seconds. She waited with tensed limbs for the pattering of feet to near her once again. She only had one chance to time this. Once it was too close she would be unable to fend it off. It would be her nightmare all over again.

And she swung her leg hard, ramming into the side of it's child-size head. A pair of sunken eyes met hers in the moment her limb connected. The tiny body met the floor and rolled, but Mitsuru was after it.

 _It's not a child. It's not a child._

She repeated this as she slammed her one sandaled foot against his skull.

 _It's not a child._

The black mucus was spreading out across the floor.

 _It's._

The side of its face caved in.

 _Not._

A gurgled sound left it's mouth.

 _A._

The shivering limbs stilled.

 _Child._

 **X**

Only Itachi needed to be present for her sealing. A red haired man had unraveled a clean scroll across the stone. In his hand was a red calligraphy brush with ink trickling down the bristles. Itachi saw her in an upright fetal position once again. Her shoulders were quaking.

 _She's upset? Afraid? Or is she going to attack again?_

The red haired man didn't take much of an interest in the other two in the cool space of this cell. He wanted to complete this task and move on for there were other things he had planned to tend to today. He completed the writing.

"Say your goodbyes." he said boredly.

Itachi saw her lift her head just a bit, revealing slightly reddened eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"Just do it." she hissed.

"Eager, are we?"

"I can't do this anymore. Just do it. Please."

Sasori studied this woman's expression for a moment longer than was necessary. She was far different from person that sliced into Hidan. It confirmed to him that she was being controlled by some outside force, one that enjoyed seeing her in such a weakened state. However, this didn't matter to him because, once again, there were other things he needed to do.

Itachi felt another tightening in his chest, but he only watched her as she transformed from a whimpering girl into a mere symbol painted on paper.

 **Two Weeks Later**

It wasn't often that Kisame and Itachi were parted. He said he would take care of this mission on his own. It would be simple. Itachi could have a couple of days to himself and they would rendezvous at a predetermined destination. He spent them training. What else was there to do? Maintaining his physical shape was necessary to prolong his health. He had kept the scroll in his weapons pouch secured to his waist. Once or twice he had pulled out the cylindrical object and gazed at it, wondering briefly how she was faring. Was she at peace? Was she frustrated and trying desperately to escape? The last moment he had seen her he saw how much her resolve had dropped. The creature was no longer there when he and Sasori approached. Had something happened to cause her to give up? Could he develop a decent enough reason to release her and ask her himself? Surely he could reseal her if necessary.

"Excuse me, sir."

How had he not felt that presence before it had spoken? He jumped away, using the momentum to spin and face the source of the sprightly voice.

"But that scroll you have. May I take it from you?"

A young woman stood before him with a disturbingly large smile on her face. He saw the color, he saw the thin figure with a solid version of the outlines he was familiar with.

"Sharingan?" she stepped back tilting her head as though she were examining his eyes. "Another one."

She continued to back away, her lids narrowing into a glare.

"Who are you?" Itachi straightened.

His presence was naturally menacing. His calm made her lower her body as she backed away.

"He's too strong." she whispered. "An Uchiha…"

Suddenly she giggled, putting a hand over her mouth as though she were a normal girl:

"It's an Uchiha, Ne-san."

One of her eyes shut as though a loud sound had burst near her ear.

"But it's an Uchiha. He's too strong. He figured out how to kill them." she continued to whisper to herself.

 _If this person is responsible for Mitsuru's condition, it would be best to wait for her to make a movement._

"But you couldn't have the old one. This is a newer… younger one. The one from long ago. You couldn't. How could I if you couldn't?"

But she's only speaking in nonsensical phrases.

"I won't try. I won't." she dropped into a crouch still looking up at him. "One day. Not today."

She put her fingers in her ears.

"Don't yell. Just go eat."

She sighed and stood.

"Then pick off an easier one. I can't come back yet. I have to eat too."

Another odd smile appeared on her lips and she made a mocking sign with her hand. Her mouth then opened and closed in the shape of "blah blah blah."

"Ne-san you are so mean."

Her head whipped to the side and she crouched again.

"Okay."

She curled into a tight ball and said again:

"Okay."

This strange woman had gone from dangerous and mocking to submissive in less than a moment. She repeated her confirmations for some time, squeezing herself tighter and tighter, her fingers dug into her scalp and drew blood.

"Okay."

She was up once again, this time with her eyes pitch black and veins squirming inside of it. Her fingernails, still filled with bits of tissue and red, started to dig into her thighs.

"She's mad now."

"Who is?"

He would play along if it allowed him information.

"Ne-san is mad."

"Who were you speaking to?"

"Ne-san of course."

"And who is this person?"

"Person? That's funny."

"If she is not a person then what is she?"

"She'll tell you herself when she gets here."

The woman put a hand against the tree behind her and walked backwards once more. Gradually she became hidden, but Itachi's eyes he could still see her. Without blinking he saw the chakra dissipate until not even a wisp was left behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I have no idea what I'm doing with this anymore. I guess we'll see what happens.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: WARNING: The beginning scene contains sexual violence.**

* * *

A hand was weakly clawing away piles and piles of dirt. His large fingers grasped the tiny wrist and he yanked with all his might.

"Mitsuru, mitsuru is that you?"

Though she was coated in layers of dark brown muck he cradled her shivering body close to his. A ferocious mix of shock and relief enveloped his incredibly tense body. He gazed down at her with an affection that he showed so few.

A gloved thumb brushed some of the wet dirt over her eyelids then did the same with her thin pale lips.

"Mitsuru." he repeated in a softer voice.

The lack of response alarmed him. He put an ear to her chest, shutting his eyes in concentration. In moments he was tugging down the edge of his mask and tilting her chin up. His mouth pressed atop hers. Her torso rose slightly and she shuddered. As his head lifted away she coughed, each hack shaking her small ribcage.

"Thank goodness," he sighed. "I have to get you to the hospital-"

"N-No."

She gripped his vest, tugging it down just slightly.

"N-No, I can't g-go there."

"Okay."

It was strange of him to agree to her refusal so quickly. Instead of taking common sense action he carried her into his home which suddenly had appeared in the distance. The bath in his home, instead of the large wooden basin he remembered, resembled the showers at the Jounin Standby Station. After a toss of his vest and tools he rolled up his sleeves. He approached Mitsuru who was leaning against the cool tile wall, covering her face with her dirty hands. Without hesitation he gently peeled the clothing sticking to her skin. Her eyes filled with tears, but his body was moving without a sliver of doubt.

An aura was naturally building between them as her bare body was softly scrubbed clean. With a washcloth he gently wiped away every inch of mud from her heart shaped face. His thumb lingered against her narrow chin. When their gazes finally met he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

He moved back while blinking and she was stretched out across stark white sheets. Embarrassment reddened her flat cheeks. Her skin now looked soft and clean, just begging to be touched.

"K-Kakashi-san… please don't be so rough. It's my first ti-ah!"

He yearned for more. Every tiny bounce of that small body sent him into a frenzy.

"P-Please… ah... be m-more gentle."

Her pleading did nothing to slow him down.

"Kakashi-san it hurts!"

Her eyes became wide; her hands pushed against his chest.

"Kakashi-san you're- you're-"

Blood dripped from between her lips. Red spurted from a wound that appeared at her throat then soaked over the once smooth skin. The white bed turned a deep scarlet color.

"You're killing me."

Throwing himself backwards he hit the ground with a resounding thump. His foot grazed a wooden chair, causing it to tip then clatter against the rug.. He was panting hard. A cold bead of sweat trickled down his temple and absorbed into his mask. He placed a bare hand against his forehead while trying to catch his breath.

He had awoken like this for the first time in years. Shaking, sweating, reeling out of bed to get away from the horrific images in his head: reminders that he couldn't keep his promise, manifestations of his greatest fears, inflicting intense pain on someone he only wanted to protect, being unable to control his deepest desire.

Just as his breathing slowed his head tilted back.

"What a nice dream."

He met a pair of dark, excited eyes, staring at him from only an inch away.

 **Elsewhere, The Day Before**

 _Is it enough reason to release her? I'm sure I can handle the woman who approached me without the addition of Mitsuru's chakra. She might have more information on them though. Perhaps there is something that occurred within her nightmare that she hadn't considered. If she were to describe it to me, maybe I can pick up on something. That is enough a reason, I'm sure._

The tips of his fingers caressed the curve of the paper scroll as gently as one would touch someone they loved. He scooped it up, letting it roll a bit in his palm.

It wasn't so he could lay eyes on her again. It wasn't so he could take in her lovely scent or have the opportunity to feel her skin again.

This was strictly business.

He unrolled the scroll across the dirt and planted his hand against the seal. A cloud appeared, swirling and bursting outwards. He waited patiently for her to become visible, but the woman before him was not exactly as he remembered. She was faced away from him. Her hair, once short with light frayed edges, now hung to the middle of her narrow waist. The ends remained in their rambunctious state, but the rest was a series of luscious, light waves that led to her scalp. She somehow seemed longer. Her muscles were leaner. The sinews beneath the skin of her calves were tighter, smoother. But his eyes were drawn to a dark line around her caramel brown thigh.

She had no scars the last time he saw her.

He studied it as she faced him, the turn revealing the dark mark to circle the limb perfectly, as though she had been carefully sliced. His eyes traveled up her torso slowly. Where he had once seen a flat figure was now graced with an alluring round bust. It was unlike him to stare in this way, but he found himself fixated on this changed being standing only a few feet in front of him.

Her second movement was a raise of her forearms where she scrutinized a large amount of dark marks in the shape of teeth. Even around her light brown eye were remnants of some violence she had faced, yet her eye itself was unharmed.

It only took him a second longer to recognize every mark on her skin and relate it to each beast she had faced.

She stepped towards him and he righted himself in response.

"I have a question." he said.

"Yes."

Even her voice differed. It was a touch deeper than before, fuller. Somehow she had experienced a growth spurt while locked away in a paper scroll. He was not looking at a thin, frail young girl. Before him was a woman.

He wanted to withhold commentary on her appearance for his intention was only to ask his predetermined question then seal her away again - or so he had convinced himself - but when his lips moved again he stated:

"You are different."

"Yes." she repeated in a softer tone.

She too seemed a bit shocked as she gazed down at herself. Her hands absentmindedly cupped her breasts then patted her hips and thighs.

"Very."  
It was a whisper. A shiver ran down his spine, but he ignored it.

Her delicate fingers danced along the lines on her arms, getting a feel for her altered body.

"I had a question." he reiterated more so to himself than her.

Her eyes traveled to him now, waiting for the continuation.

"Do you know who is controlling those monsters that come after you?"

"I do not know their names, if they have them." she began, squeezing a rather solid mass of muscle in her arm. "But they like to appear as women. They take other people's faces for fun."

"I see."

"Is that all you brought me out here for?" she asked.

He did not have an answer. He'd spent hours convincing himself that this question was enough of a reason to unseal her, yet, now that he had gone through with it, it seemed it wasn't a sufficient at all.

"...thank you."

His eyes flickered at the gentleness with which she iterated her thanks. Her hands lifted the large mass of hair up behind her head.

"May I borrow a kunai?"

He did not think. He only moved reflexively to comply with her request. She thanked him again when the metal tool was placed in her hand, then she proceeded to lift the waterfall of hair with one hand. In seconds she had sliced through most of it, leaving her edges an uneven mess.

There was a seriousness in her expression as she carved more and more strands. She stopped when she was near the hairline above her neck. He prepared another question but was halted by an airy laugh.

"You can leave your hair long and not worry about it being used against you in a fight, but I'm not good like you Itachi. I can use all the help I can get."

Ignoring the praise he managed to recite his new question:

"How is it that you are different?"

The hand holding the kunai dropped to her side.

"I'm not really sure, but I have a theory." she held the weapon back out to him.

The air between them remained awkward. He took the kunai, allowing himself a few lingering touches of what was a surprisingly warm hand. Why did she hand it back to him? To establish some level of trust? After all, the last time he saw her she was attacking and eating a human. Was this woman the same as that creature? Something within him said no.

"Go on."

"While in there I felt lighter." she paused to brush a few strands over her ear. "Check me with your sharingan. I bet the chakra is weaker now."

He blinked and his onyx irises turned red.

"Indeed, it seems there is less of it."

"I guess it was stunting my growth? I remember the doctors, when I first woke up, talking about the chakra pulling back. I guess those things can't keep a strong hold when I'm in another dimension?" she mused. "And since it was weakened my body sort of just kickstarted. Maybe I'm more human now than ever?"

"I suppose so."

There was a pause with their stares meeting.

She knew there had to be another reason he released her. It couldn't only have been his first question. And would he return her soon? Of course he could, the red haired man must have provided him with the necessary handsigns to do so. Though the other dimension was a quite peaceful and she deeply enjoyed the lightness she had felt. Normalcy was not yet a concept her body understood, but her time in there - though time had passed without her knowledge, due to the absence of markers - was spent by herself with her thoughts. Absolute aloneness. She thought she would die from dehydration or starvation, but it did not come. Her lightness did not once turn empty. Such a pleasant experience it had been, but her limbs had grown restless. She needed movement. She also needed something beyond the physical pain.

Twice now they had her face the child. The first it was a child ferociously beating down another with tears of anguish in her eyes. This time she was an adult, aware of what it was, but equally burdened by the sunken eyes and faint pleas it uttered as its skull was smashed in.

Mitsuru decided, now that she was allowed time to contemplate her place in the world, that were she to remain outside the scroll she would devote herself to ridding the earth of those cruel monsters. If she faltered, they would simply seek out more prey. She wanted no one to face what she had faced. No more stumbling. No more being dragged about as others wished.

The harshness of her stare, met with his cool, calm one had taught him everything.

"Kisame and I will be meeting tomorrow midday. In the meantime, I would like you to describe your nightmare to me."

"...my nightmare."

"Yes. I encountered one of those women sometime yesterday. She requested I hand the scroll containing you over, then suddenly seemed to be arguing with someone in her mind. She disappeared shortly afterwards."

Mitsuru's eyes widened.

"Her version of the chakra in your body was solid. Her killing intent was far more present than most of the shinobi that you would face. I felt, to put myself at an advantage, I should request as much information out of you as possible."

She considered the statement for a few moments. _That must be it then._

"But first."

She looked up again.

"We should have a meal."

A light filled those brown eyes. _Food. Real food._

"You can tell me at your leisure at the inn after we have dinner."

"Un!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit under the weather. Hopefully I can get back on track soon. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi! It's been a long time. I've been really busy recently and was just able to finish this chapter. I hope to come back and update regularly soon. It is October. I should be updating this story, haha.**

* * *

The lantern was being lit by a portly middle-aged woman. She slid open the entrance and disappeared just as Itachi and Mitsuru came down the road. Mitsuru paused suddenly and put a fist against her mouth.

"What is it?" Itachi looked back at her.

"Do you have any extra wrappings?"

"For… oh."  
He recognized a bashful aversion of her eyes. Her hands covered the marks on her arms to little effect and she fidgeted from side to side. Yes, a woman lined with scars was going to face a lot of scrutiny from anyone who passed her by. There was no social stigma against men with scars. In fact it was looked on as marks of their bravery and resilience against the harshness of the world. Women with scars were, for lack of a better phrase, damaged goods.

For a moment Itachi was ready to blurt, that her appearance did not matter. She was lovely and her marks would only prove how much she had overcome, but he saw by the downward tilt of her head she would not listen. If he tried to deny her feelings he would only be met with some resistance and the potential for a pleasant meal would be ruined.

He handed what he had over and she quickly covered the perfect segmentation of her right thigh. In only a few minutes she had carefully wrapped the entirety of her forearms. By the time she reached the end of the roll she had none left for her right eye. She put a few fingers to her cheek, still looking down at the dirt beneath her one bare foot and one sandaled foot. He finally noticed this and commented:

"We should procure replacements."

"...right. Yes… actually. I think it's fine."

He saw a determination return to her face, her hand dropped and she no longer seemed concerned with the teeth-like scars surrounding her eye.

"Let's just eat."

I see her plan. If she has more control over her chakra, then her sensing ability should improve significantly. If she were to reduce the barriers between her skin and the ground, then it should prove at least slightly helpful. She will just have to build calluses on her skin.

He silently turned then led her into the small and empty restaurant. They were directed to sit wherever they pleased. Towards the entrance but just out of sight, they faced one another across a narrow table atop a raised tatami floor. To her left was a small window. In that tiny square was the road leading towards the base of a mountain. Itachi informed her they would meet up with Kisame there.

In this moment he would study her fully. There was a faraway look in her brown irises which was only enhanced by the reflection of the soft, flickering candlelight. Shadows were cast across her somehow vibrant smooth skin. He could not shake that the person in front of him was an entirely different creature than the woman he knew. The shell suddenly seemed alive.

The restaurant owner returned with a tea set filled with freshly brewed green tea and she took their orders. They sipped in silence.

Mitsuru saw the the ring on his finger. She scrutinized its red glow and made no comment at the striking feel of his eyes boring into her. Were she a more nervous person she would have blushed, trembled even, but she was not. Their eyes locked.

A chill traveled down his spine. The way she refused to look away was truly something to behold.

The stillness, the world slowly forming between the two of them, dissolved with sound of wood creaking. She broke away just as the woman returned to greet the person entering. A narrow frame hidden by a black cloak appeared. A tiny pale hand tugged the hood over the side of their face. They passed the pair in a few slightly hasty steps and sat behind them facing away from Mitsuru.

Both had their attention drawn to this person. With a calmness that was so like him, Itachi blinked to activate his doujutsu and scanned the person that had joined them in this small, quiet restaurant.

She's likely just a traveler.

The food arrived shortly after. Mitsuru was no longer ruffled by the person. Her hands clapped together in demonstration of her thanks and in moments half the bowl of rice had disappeared. Itachi was slightly taken aback by this sudden ravenous display. Before the smile could grace his lips he began his meal.

"Master! Seconds please!" she called.

"Someone has quite the appetite." the woman replied, taking the empty bowl with two hands.

"I haven't eaten in two weeks."

The woman paused, scanned Mitsuru, then walked away. It wasn't long before she returned with a tray carrying two overpacked bowls.

"Here you go." she set one in front of her and continued. "And for you."

Itachi stared at the bowl for a moment.

"You look like you need it too. Make sure to eat well."

"Thank you!" Mitsuru chirped.

Itachi managed to keep his lip from raising into a smile. The woman in front of him eagerly swallowed mouthful after mouthful of warm steaming rice. Grains stuck to her filled cheeks. He had never seen her so happy. She gulped down the last of her miso soup and lobbed a large piece of soy sauce drenched tofu into her mouth.

"Take mine as well." he said.

But the sound of the person shifting behind her made them tense. She slowed her chewing. Her ears would have perked like a dogs to match the sudden focus her features took on. Itachi locked his gaze onto the shivering shoulders of the girl behind Mitsuru.

Just as quickly as she had entered the girl was standing. She left a small pile of coins on the edge of the table, bowed to the restaurant owner and turned to exit. Something must have obstructed her path because she slipped and dropped down to a single knee just beside the pair watching her closely. The hood fell partway off her head. And finally she turned to them.

Her eyes were a deep onyx with tiny defining lines on either side of small button nose. Her face was a delicate heart shape that lead to a head of shimmering straight black hair. Her thin lips were also a pale salmon pink. Mitsuru's gaze met the young girls but the girl looked away to the man on the opposite side of the table. Their eyes met for a moment as well and she looked down.

A pause between the three dark eyed individuals left an awkward silence.

"Excuse me." the pale face staring at the floor had a rather voluptuous voice.

But the two words she spoke were shuddering as though she were on the verge of tears. She tugged the edge of her hood back over her face and in the next moment she was gone. The curtains at the entrance flapped and her light, quick footsteps faded.

Both Mitsuru and Itachi felt strange. Neither could shake the familiarity of the stunningly beautiful face that had gazed up at them. But neither could make a conjecture about the identity of this familiar featured person that was no longer within reach.

So instead they ate in a silence.

Soon the meeting was forgotten. They paid for their meal. Mitsuru thanked the owner repeatedly. She raved about the food generously with extra bows and a large, excited smile.

Itachi requested information for an inn and was directed to the opposite end of the small village. There were sure to be openings and the two of them would be given plenty of privacy, the woman had added with a confident wave of the hand. The dark haired man thanked her and turned, planning to ignore the comment, but Mitsuru -in a childish manner- clenched her fists and bounced in place. She shook her head.

"There's nothing like that!" she bellowed.

The woman laughed and shooed her out of her restaurant.

Mitsuru stomped after Itachi who had continued on his way despite the exchange between the two women.

A great quiet passed over them and followed them even as they settled into their room. It wasn't until they had bathed and were seated that the lack of conversation became uncomfortably apparent to the both of them.

"Now, will you describe it to me?"

She tucked her legs beneath her.

"How much do you want to know?"

"As much as you can remember."

Mitsuru's finger picked at the edge of the bandages around her thigh.

"I… while sealed. I took the time to remember everything. Every detail. I just don't think you'd want to hear it."

"I do."

"It's not… then I'm not going to sugarcoat it."

She narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fists. He waited patiently for her to begin.

 **The Nightmare**

When she opened her eyes she thought she must have been dreaming. The world couldn't be grey. It didn't make sense. The sky was endless above her: dark, looming, unmoving. It took too long for her to sit up. When she had shut her eyes she had last heard Hanako whispering behind her, telling her to sleep. Now she was awake in a world where the air was thin and the sky was empty of clouds.

Dirt was beneath her small brown hands. She squeezed it, taking a tiny pile into her hand, and staring at it with wide eyes. It trickled between her fingertips like thick bits of ash.

 _Where the hell am I?_

Rising she saw herself surrounded by homes. But they were old, rotted, collapsing upon themselves. They had to be empty. There was no life here as far as she could tell. The agile young child was on her feet and walking forward.

 _There must be something or someone?_

Her soft footsteps disturbed the all-encompassing silence. Each crunch of gravel beneath her dark sandals was sharp and alarming to her ears. But it was soon no longer her concern. Just a few homes down someone had appeared, stumbling out onto the pathway.

Mitsuru headed towards them quickly.

"Excuse me!" she called as she neared.

It took too long for her to notice.

It's sickly thin limbs were shaking just a tad. Large hands were clenching it's abnormally large head.

She skidded to a halt just as it turned. Its empty sockets seemed to be shooting daggers. A horrid gurgle came from the place where it's jaw should have been. A thick ink-like substance was pouring down its neck. It launched itself at Mitsuru and she reeled back in disgust and horror.

Her legs kicked frantically at it as it landed against the ground. It's hands flailed, trying to get a grip on her tiny ankles.

Hands were on her shoulders and her head tilted back. Above her was another. Exactly the same rearing its mutilated face now inches from hers. The black came spurting from its undulating throat.

And her skin felt hot. Excruciatingly hot. Boiling. She screamed. Her skin peeled away. She was blind.  
Her hands desperately tried to wipe it only to spread the awful singe. There was more. Her hair was gone.

It went down her throat. Her vocal chords caved. Her body went limp.

 _This is how I die._

 **X**

And her eyes opened. Once again she was sitting up. Once again the thin air filled her lungs. She gasped. Her frail fingers pressed into the unharmed skin of her face, feeling around for any sort of damage. She breathed out.

 _Just a dream._

On her feet she looked around.

 _It looks the same though._

Forward. It appeared from between the homes.

 _Not a dream._

She darted away from the second one. Her thin but trained legs attempted to leap atop the roof of a nearby home, but she only managed a short jump. She faltered, nearly hitting the ground, but used her palm to push herself back into a smooth sprint.

 _No chakra? Okay. I just have to get myself away from those things. Somewhere safe. I can hide…_

She whipped open the sliding door of the closest home, expecting to use it as a route to the next where she could find a decent place to conceal herself. But she met something white. The first kind of color she had encountered. Suddenly she was wet.

Her skin and clothes were soaked. She trotted back in shock, glancing over herself and the slime coating her body. When she finally looked at the doorway her breath caught in her throat. An enormous pupil gazed back at her, blocking her path completely.

It blinked.

Her mouth opened to scream.

Something that she would become accustomed to doing.

It disappeared, replaced by a wall of black.

A hand of incomprehensible size rushed out. She was in its grasp, being lifted. Bones were crushed. Blood squirted. Immeasurable pain enveloped her.

 _This is how I die._

 **X**

And her eyes opened...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you are all as excited about this arch as I am.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyyyyyy, been awhile huh? I forced this out because I've been too sick to work since... about Tuesday. But yes, I've been busy working so I haven't been writing that much, but now I'm getting more comfortable so I should be back in full force sometime soon. Haha. Let me know how this chapter goes over!**

* * *

On his feet, backward, whirling just a bit, but ever so cool. He faced the creature in the room. The air was warm, but only slightly. He detected its gentle caresses along the hairs of his exposed arms, but they felt much weaker than they had before. What would have lulled him into a haze remained but an irritation.

His hunch, that her power had lessened, was greater supported by the thin, bony state of the body standing a few feet away. A narrow elbow was propped on the nightstand by the bed he had just been sleeping on. A thin form seemed ready to collapse, any movement would urge a feeble tremble.

Despite her pathetic appearance she grinned in excitement. The sallow skin slightly drooping down from her bones.

Needless to say, Kakashi was not enticed by this skeleton in a negligee.

"The rougher the better, right?"

He was prepared for this, but it did not mean he was to relax his muscles. These creatures were unpredictable. These creatures may be hiding more strange, fantastic abilities.

"She _begged_ you to stop but you _kept_ going."

She tapped a set of long black nails against the side of the nightstand.

 _If she knows the details of the dream, then there's a chance she caused it. Both her and her sister must be able to infiltrate human psyches._

"What do you want?"

He didn't need to make his move just yet. He would try to negotiate some information from her before then.

"To spend one more night with you."

"I take it you've found the other half then?"

The right edge of her grin rose higher.

"Perhaps." her narrow hip shifted. "She's still too far away though."

"She?"

"The rest of her."

"Who is this her?"

"Don't be dumb." the woman rolled her eyes. "Who could I possibly be talking about?"

"Mitsuru. You've been looking for Mitsuru."

He had considered the concept quite a while ago. That the creature was some sort of incomplete version of Mitsuru. That maybe Mitsuru was somewhere out there, hiding, trying to regain her strength but not sure how, aware that she is being blamed for multiple murders but unsure of how to clear her name.

"Brains and brawn." she licked her lips.

"And you've found her?"

"I don't need to repeat myself."

"Where is she?"

A cool laugh left her parted lips.

"Too far for you to reach her, but she's well protected. Don't you worry."

"Protected? By who?"

"A tall, handsome man." she giggled girlishly while putting a hand to her mouth. "With dark, lustful eyes."

 _She's talking in riddles again._

"They glow red to show visions, but he won't need to use it on her. She's putty in his hands." her laughter increased in volume. "She's like a horny little schoolgirl… I'm surprised four didn't pop out…"

The woman straightened finally and took a step towards him.

"My sister wants to know where your student is."

"You don't need to concern yourself with her."

"She'll be hungry when she gets back. I want to reward her for her hard work."

Kakashi's fingers clenched. He was relieved that Sakura was in no immediate danger, but he noted that he would have to deal with the other eventually.

"Come here." she curled her finger in a beckoning motion.

But he felt no pull. He was in control of his body. _What happened that weakened her this much?_

He readied himself to make his move. But the woman's face changed, from eager to a cold expression that was rather frightening. The air in the room quivered and reverberated with a scream. The sound was somehow came from around him, but was also in his head.

 _SHE FOUND ME._

It repeated again and again. He recognized the voice of the younger sister filling the room.

"We've run out of playtime." the woman's eyes turned black.

A roar ripped from deep within her, her jagged teeth barred in a horrendous snarl. A monster launch itself across the room, snapping its jaws at him.

But he was ready. In a flash he had made the proper hand signs and rammed his palm into the chest of the beast in midair. Markings sprang outwards across its grey skin and it screeched in pain. It landed against the wooden floor, clutching at its chest.

Kakashi's attention was drawn to its wide, fearful, suddenly almost human-like eyes. The tiny black pupils looked down at the markings then up at him over and over. In the next moment it scrambled to its feet and threw itself backwards.

Glass shattered. The door behind him slammed open revealing a partially dressed and very disgruntled Might Gai.

"Kakashi! What is going on here?"

"We can't let her get away!" he shouted quickly.

 **An Inn A Ways Away**

Neither was sure how they had come so close to one another. Their clothing brushed with every small movement. Neither was sure when their fingers had intertwined. Perhaps he had done it out of comfort, for she was reliving quite a horrid experience. Perhaps she had done it to calm herself and he simply indulged the gesture indifferently. That would have been the case had his thumb not been gently caressing skin just as he had done before with the scroll.

Mitsuru watched the black painted nail as it glided over her hand, back and forth.

Why was she okay with this? Or was this what she always wanted from him?

"Should I keep going?"

She had asked it a short while ago, but received no answer. Her voice had broken part way through, when she described the feeling of having hot iron pressed into her skin, then again when she detailed each segment of her fingers slowly separated from her hands.

Sure she could recall these horrors with disdain and a glare that read she would have her revenge. But Itachi's sympathetic gaze had broken her. Her tears finally fell.

She felt vulnerable. She had felt immeasurable pain and survived, but until this point had no shoulder to lean on.

"If you wish to." He said finally when her tears slowed.

Her smaller fingers squeezed his.

Though she had breathed deeply to soothe her nerves, the sudden cupping of her face elicited a tiny gasp. She remained in awe at the slight curve of the most miniscule of smiles gracing his thin lips. He brushed her tears away with a single finger: carefully, slowly.

"After everything." With her free hand she took his wrist. "I don't see how you can smile."

"That's strange coming from you."

"So what about you?" she continued.

"What about me?"

"What do you plan to do? With the Akatsuki? With Sasuke? Are you going to go back to Konoha?"

His entire demeanor shifted and he relinquished contact.

"Don't meddle into things that do not concern you."

"You're not going back to Konoha? What are you going to do when he faces you? Kill him?"

He turned away, his cool stare forming into a glare directed at somewhere else.

"You would never do that…" she continued allowed.

The realization came over her and she bellowed:

"You plan to die."

"Enough."

"Itachi…"

He stood but she followed, blocking his path to the exit.

"That can't be the only the option. Why can't you tell him? There's got to be some way I can help you." she reached out to grab his robe.

He gripped her upper arm and held it away from him. She winced not from pain but in shock from the sudden contact.

"I don't recall requesting your assistance."

"Itachi if you just-"

"I will say this only one more time." He clenched harder and leaned closer. "Do not meddle into things that don't concern you.'

His icy stare locked onto her narrowed brown eyes. The tension between them had reached a peak. He was not interested in listening to her produce plans to 'save' him, to 'help' him, his path was set before his eyes and he would follow it. There were no arguments, no new directions to be sought out. Her incessant, hopeful prattle was nothing more than an irritation to the reality he existed in. Yet somehow he could feel the endearance, the concern that radiated off her person.

She knew it. She had seen it. There was no going back from what he'd done. There was no way to change the worlds mind about Uchiha Itachi. There was no way to convince everyone that he was not a monster. But she had seen real monsters. The ones that hide under your bed and in your closet. The ones that climbed down from the ceiling or snatched you in your sleep. She knew he was not a monster. He was only a Konoha Shinobi through and through. So she still egged him on. She still urged him to rethink things. For all she could think was: _I don't want this for you.  
_ He could see it. _I don't want this for you._ The selfish statement set atop a mountain of concern and affection. He had made the mistake of tending to her. He had made the mistake of showing her kindness. He phrased them as such to stave the reemerging feeling in his body. But this time his refusals were meaningless. Emotions he had swallowed down were erupting in his chest.

It was the same for her. There was a fluttering in her center, her first experience of butterflies as they continued to study each other's irises. His grip weakened around her upper arm, only to tighten again, not with anger, but with an unwavering desire to touch. They seemed to move closer. Naturally, unconsciously, they were tearing down the space that separated them. But it was taking too long. For both of them.

They were upon each other in a flash, mouths meeting forcefully. Both of her palms were on his cheeks. He drew her body towards him, turning his head, tucking her small form tightly against his. They detached and latched back onto one another over and over, a desperation in their movements. All that had built up and denied was tumbling down around them from the incredible warmth of sensitive skin against sensitive skin. But it would not last long.

She leaned back, her nose grazing his. Their shallow pants breezed across their slightly swollen and heated lips. Her gaze slowly returned to his and in the next moment she was pulling away.

Everything in his body screamed in protest. He wanted this. He wanted her. He wouldn't allow his mind to deny and reason this away. He wanted to admit it and draw her back. Feel her skin again, her warmth, her being.

But that was not who he was. He did not fight as she stepped back, revealing a flushed face and averted eyes. He did not protest as she spun on her heel, quickly moving far out of his reach.

She looked back at him a final time. The longing in her gaze created an ache within him that traveled far beyond the bodily plane.

She was it. It was her.

It would always be her.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi hi.**

* * *

Her feet kept her walking until just before she reached the edge of the wooden floor. In front of a railing she halted and awkwardly reeled her upper body then froze like a statue with her fingertips pressed lightly to the skin of her lips, still warm, still throbbing just a bit. She had never felt anything such as that before. So warm. So soft. Yet somehow also frantic and rough.

It was not the one sided desperation that had forced her on top of him so many weeks ago. It was a mutual movement. An agreement between bodies.

Is this what romantic things are supposed to feel like? Like two worlds collapsing into one another demonstrated in just a few touches. Mitsuru let her hand fall and wrapped her arms around herself. _It was chilly, much colder out here than with…_

She shook her head.

 _This isn't okay. We can't do this. Just take a deep breath and go back. Tell him to never do that again._

She repeated it a few times to assure herself.

X

Her returning footsteps caused a horrible throbbing in his chest. A cough urged its way out of his throat which reminded him to reach into his sleeve.

He should turn and search for the cups of water, but he knew if he turned he would see her face again. Instead he opened the prescription bottle, tossed two white pills into his palm, and threw his head back. It was uncomfortable, but he found swallowing pills dry far easier than seeing those brown eyes again.

"Are you sick?"

Once again the tension was destroyed by her bluntness and inability to recognize social cues. He turned only slightly. He couldn't look at her. Not yet.

"What was that? What did you just take?"

He could feel her presence nearing.

"Itachi?"

Hearing his name was too much.

"It's an autoimmune inhibitor."

"...what does that mean?"

Her finally looked at her. Her curious expression was mixed with deep concern.

"I have an overactive immune system."

 _In the simplest terms I could possibly explain it._

"...and what does that mean?"

"My body produces too many white blood cells, to the point of causing me harm. Its an inflammatory disease."

"In… infura- infuram…"

"In."

"In."

"Fla."

"Fla."

"Ma."

"Ma."

"Tory."

"Tory."

"Inflammatory." they said it together slowly.

The puzzled look on her face and her awe at the length of the word caused a soft chuckle to leave his lips.

"Don't laugh at me." she snapped and her cheeks colored.

 **Konoha**

Gai had received intel on Kakashi's situation quite a while ago and agreed to assist if the need ever arose. After all, if the monsters were powerful enough to not be affected by the Sharingan, then he would definitely need help capturing them.

Kakashi explained that the fuuinjutsu he had learned came from the Land of Demons and was graciously taught to him by the teacher of a young priestess named Shion.

He had only just gotten it to work the previous morning when the demon woman arrived in his room that night, but it seemed it would not be enough.

The creature they followed had become a shadowy mass, darting from roof to roof rapidly, at in-human speed. Even shinobi recognized how impossibly fast it was. But no matter the speed, Kakashi was able to keep his eye on the trail of chakra it left behind. Thin, almost invisible, and fading fast, but he would not give up.

She was weakened. This was their last opportunity before something truly horrific happened, he believed.

As they traveled across the village he became increasingly alarmed by the direction they were headed, but he ignored it. This was a coincidence. The buildings they past were familiar, too familiar. He had gone down these paths for over two decades.

It was with a mix of confusion and anger that he came to a halt just a short while away. Gai called out to him, stopping beside him.

The mass disappeared in a downwards motion, leaving no trace.

It did not matter though, he knew they had reached its destination.

Gai glanced at his friend, recognizing the frustration in his expression, then said:

"Talk about a skeleton in the closet."

Kakashi shut his eyes.

"Sorry, I know, not the time." he paused. "How do you want to approach this?"

"They likely have created a cave of some sort. I'll create a pathway for us to climb down."

"Alright."

Kakashi furrowed his brows once more at his family home, perched so candidly atop what would likely be a gruesome labyrinth. He did not want to do harm to his home, but he recognized that there was a chance it would occur.

"Step back."

He did not know exactly what they would find down there in the darkness. He hesitated in imagining what might be there. Whatever it was would surprise him, he was sure. There was no point in predicting.

When the pathway appeared they cautiously proceeded downward. A putrid smell engulfed both of them, causing them to cover their mouths for just a moment. Even with a mask Kakashi had flinched from the scent.

You never adjust to the scent of death.

Both he and Gai pulled out flares that they lit. Kakashi rolled one across the strangely smooth floor in front of them. Just a few yards in the flare veered to the right, demonstrating a curve on the ground, then settled against a wall of dirt. Beyond where the flare had stopped was more darkness, only slightly illuminated by the red flickering light.

Gai threw his further. It bounced once and was slapped away by a large pale claw. They both had caught a flash of a black eyed face. It's sharp teeth bared.

"Come out." the grey haired man wanted this to end quickly.

There was some rapid shifting and footsteps traveling away from them. Unafraid they continued their pursuit of it until they entered a space that suddenly felt larger. Both men stopped.

Suddenly there was light. Candles circled the perimeter of the space and chased away the darkness enough that the men could see the gore lining the walls.

To the right was a pile of torn and blood caked clothing.

Skeletons and pieces of rotting flesh were scattered about. But there was an inhuman creature tearing into the stomach of a headless body towards the back of the room. It sunk its teeth into intestines, glaring up at them both. It's limbs were thin, long, and twisted into the shape of spiders legs. It took another bite of what was in its hands, only to spit in disgust. It crawled backwards a few feet.

It was then both men noticed an unharmed body beneath the spider woman. Even from his distance, Kakashi knew who it was.

They both tensed, ready to fight the monster, but it backed away further until it was partially up the dirt wall.

"That woman there… that's." Gai mustered.

"It's Mitsuru."

 **Elsewhere**

What could have brought them to this? Humans were strange creatures. So fickle. So quick to fight only to return to one another out of a sheer desire for touch.

"You can't do that ever again."

"Was I the only one who did it?"

Her lips parted to answer, but she was at a loss for words.

"You know as well as I that wasn't just me."

"Still."

Her stubbornness both frustrated and attracted him.

"We will set out in the morning. We've wasted too much time tonight, we must sleep."

"I don't need to sleep."

Were their situation different, than phrase would have excited him. If she didn't need to sleep they could engage in other activities, but she said "never again." He wasn't a man who forced himself on others.

The pauses were torture. Gazing into one another's eyes again was unbearable. They looked away.

"What do you plan to do then?" he asked finally.

"I don't know, just not sleep."

Would suggesting it make it a possibility?

His lips parted to continue, but he too was at a loss.

"What?" she questioned.

He looked at her again.

"You were going to say something." she pursued.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

His brows knit.

"Just tell me."

"It would require we do that again."

"Oh."

He saw her fingertips rush to her lips, bashfully looking away again, contemplating it.

Did he only need to suggest it? Was that really all it took? They had less than six hours before they had to meet with Kisame. Sure, that was plenty of time.

"We should get all of our frustrations out now, if we are going to be able to cooperate." he stated.

Yes, this was a way of making it a possibility.

"By k-k-" she didn't finish.

That word was too much for her. If that word was too much for her how could she go any further.

"That, as well as…"

This word was too much for him.

"...as what?"

 _Curse her naivety._

"Will you?"

Her wide eyes drew him in the way his hand drew her towards him again. He knew it would happen. Once their skin touched again he knew he would receive his wish.

"Just tell me." she repeated.

Palms against his robe. He stole one. No resistance. He stole a second. Her eyes were glazed. He stole a third, this time longer, lingering.

"I'll just show you."

 **In the Dark**

Of course Kakashi had to advance. She was so close. He had lost her once. He had lost her twice. He would not lose her again.

"Kakashi wait!" Gai bellowed.

The creature on the wall spoke in a distorted voice.

"Don't move her." it snarled.

The woman with Mitsuru's face dropped to the dirt floor. Her limbs returned to human-like positions. Her distorted face, still covered in blood, now a near-normal shape.

Kakashi nearly tripped over bones getting to the unharmed body.

"I said don't move her! Move her and she'll die!" the creature screeched.

His hands paused. He couldn't take his eyes away. Indeed what lay before him was the spitting image of the woman he had last seen laying in a hospital bed. His chest tightened. The body's torso was unmoving. The lips blue.

This was a corpse.

He had hoped it weren't true, pain enveloped his features. He had hoped he could save her.

"Kakashi, wait." Gai was beside him, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If what she says is true we should listen. Even if not, we don't want to risk it."

"She's clearly dead." he said it coldly.

"You shinobi sure as stupid." the woman remained away. "She's not dead. She's split. If you move her though, she will die."

"What do you mean split?" Gai asked.

"Her physical body is here, being protected by that seal you're standing on. The rest of her is far away. The connection between them is thin if you move her from the seal it will break it and she will die."

"The rest of her?"

"Her chakra, her spirit, her existence whatever it is you stupid humans call it." there was a desperation in the creature's voice. "Just don't fucking move her!"

Kakashi, unconvinced reached out again.

"I'll go with you!"

Both men looked directly at her.

"I'll go with you, I'll let you take me. Just don't move her!"

Gai squeezed Kakashi's shoulder. It was rare that emotions overwhelmed his friends logic, but he recognized it was possible for all humans to give in from the pain of love and loss. The sprouting grey hair bobbed with his short nod. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the body just inches from his fingertips.

"We'll take her in. We'll inform Tsunade-sama. We'll get them to examine this seal and see if its true." Kakashi continued, strength returning to him.

It was the demon's way of avoiding his wrath, he told himself. She is lying. Lying to prolong her life, but it was no matter. Once he knew exactly what these women had done to her, he would make sure they suffered a fate far worse.

* * *

 **A/N: If you have a chance please review! I am interested in feedback, because I know this is kind of weird and confusing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I will be introducing new characters that will become extremely important in the future. For now I stay vague.**

* * *

He should have been satisfied with just the touch of her skin. His hands were on her waist, slipped just beneath the robe. She was warm, soft. It was excruciating that he had been stopped from feeling her further.

"You really are a pervert."

Mitsuru was looking up at him with those fiery brown eyes. A faint gloss coated them. She didn't understand what she was feeling in her body. All she understood was the gentle caress of warm, rough hands against her. The tingling sensation kept her face flushed and her weight against his body.

The onyx was glazed with hunger, but she didn't notice the intention. She was occupied with rising up on her toes to reach his lips again. He remained just out of her reach, trying to decipher where this was headed. Were they going to kiss only? Would she allow him to continue if he tried?

"You just want to see me naked. You're a pervert."

"I've already seen you naked."

She pouted. Her toes couldn't get her to where she wished to be.

"That was different."

"Tell me how it was different."

She managed to reach his lips for just a moment. She settled back on her heels in dissatisfaction.

"I took my own clothes off. You're trying to take my clothes off."

"Is that all that makes it different?" He was closer to her ear.

"...yes."

"Are you sure?"

"...no."

"This feels different. Doesn't it?"

"...yes. I feel weird…"

He hid her frown with yet another tender press of his lips. When he lifted his head she launched herself back up, cupping his face. The sudden invasion of his tongue make her squeal.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she leaned back from him.

"Did it feel strange?"

"Yes…"

"Did you not like it?"

"...no. I just wasn't expecting it…" her gaze fell away shyly. "Do people normally do that when k-"

She still could not utter the word.

"It's not uncommon." his hands smoothed around her back, causing the already loosened sash to pull apart further. "There are all sorts of things humans do together, simply because it feels pleasant."

Was this enough?

"...like what?"

Why was it so easy? Was he doing something wrong? He was obviously doing something right, something right to satisfy _himself,_ but was this right for her? Was it fair to her?

"Sex."

He had to be frank. He would never forgive himself for pushing her into something without her completely understanding what it was.

"Isn't that… the thing that parents do?"

His eyes widened.

A child. This was truly a child. His hands slipped out from her robe, he increased the distance. No. He couldn't do this.

"Yes. Its something two adults can do to create children, but it can also be done recreationally…"

She wanted his hands back. She wanted his warmth back. When she stepped closer he stepped away.

"So you can do it without having a baby?"

"Yes. With proper protection."

He realized he had none. Curse hormones for blinding him to that one crucial fact.

"What…" her hand reached out to touch his robe again. "What is it exactly?"

"Another time."

"Huh?"

Her expression changed from curiosity to frustration. A child had been denied something new and exciting, but he couldn't do this to her. He was a better man than that.

"You were all ready to show me, but now no? Why not?"

Her fingers curled in his clothing.

"I do not have…"

That dangerous little pout appeared on those pale lips.

"Don't have what? Why can't we have sex?"

There was a sudden heaviness in his body. Yes he heard that correctly. How could he possibly deny her now? He didn't have to go all the way of course. And if he did, he could simply… no that wasn't full-proof. No he couldn't do that.

"Itachi, show me what sex it."

He could. He certainly could do that.

 **Far Away**

Gai didn't like the look on the spider woman's face. He didn't like the disturbingly large smile on her lips or the fact that she was staring at Kakashi. He knew something had happened between the demon woman and his colleague that made his colleague avoid her gaze. Gai tightened his grip around her narrow body. They had placed seals on her hands and feet. It did not matter that she agreed to go with them, she wasn't a trustworthy character.

It didn't take them too long to make it to the police force building. Inside they were met with a few late night workers. At the sight of Kakashi and Gai, they scrambled to inform their superiors. The serial cannibalistic murderer had been captured.

They threw her in a cell and sealed it. Both men stood outside the bars, staring at her. A soft, giggle came from her. She was facing away from them on the ground, but soon she was rising into a seated position.

Again, that strange smile was focused on his friend. A black tongue darted out to wet her lips and she spoke:

"Remember to visit me often handsome."

"Oh we'll visit often!" Gai declared.

He pointed a finger at her.

"You're going to be here a long time."

She did not acknowledge him, her dark pupils did not provide him with even a glance. She was focused on Kakashi.

"Gai."

He looked to his friend, recognizing the stress in his voice.

"Leave us."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "If you need me you know where to find me."

Kakashi had locked eyes with the creature, he nodded shortly to the man touching him, but he had something else he wished to attend to. There was an opportunity here. The power dynamics between him and this demon had shifted. Maybe, just maybe he could solve this long, horrific riddle or derive some semblance of sense from the woman now that she could not harm him or anyone else.

Gai's footsteps faded and the door at the top of the dungeons shut. Gai remained outside the door. He figured his comrade did not want to be interrupted, with whatever it was that he planned to do.

That smile.

Yes, evil was a concept that everyone understood vaguely. Some would call things evil that others would call necessary. But he felt no one would argue with him. This woman. This thing. The human-like form seated with its legs crossed and its arms behind his back. This was evil in a physical form.

"What's the matter love?" her voice was exceedingly sweet. "Don't like seeing me behind bars?"

"What is your name?"

That was a good place to begin what he knew would be a long, frustrating process.

"Name?"

"Yes. Your name."

She whispered his question a few times all without breaking eye contact. The curl of her lips returned, but she stopped speaking.

"It would be easier for you to cooperate. Otherwise the information will be forced out of you."

The threat earned a laugh.

"I can't wait."

"They have all kinds of ways of inflicting pain. If you wish to avoid that-"

"Please." her happy expression became cold. "Spare me the _horrible_ details."

Kakashi stepped closer to the bars separating them.

"We can provide you with a more lenient sentence."

This was untrue. If they could gather enough evidence that she was murderer then she would be executed, but he would lie if it meant he could learn more about Mitsuru's whereabouts.

"Or what? You'll have me killed?" she rolled her eyes. "Humans can't kill me."

"That doesn't mean you cannot be sealed."

"Your seals are pathetic. My sister will always find me."

"You underestimate us."

"You overestimate yourself." she glared at him. "There are only a few that can kill me, but they haven't found me yet."

"Who can kill you?"

The monster in a human form turned away from him. She laid on her side and curled up.

"One of them found my sister. Which means the rest are close." she was speaking to herself, not to him, but he could hear her clearly. "She is complete. She can get away. She can survive. If they find me, I won't be able to get away."

Another strange giggle emerged from her:

"But they can't kill me yet. Not until she's back together. If they kill me before she's back together…" she sat up and grinned at him again. "If they kill me then they'll kill her. And they can't kill her."

She quickly crawled on her knees to the bars.

"And if they kill her then she'll never exist."

Kakashi was irritated. More nonsense. More of nothing that could aid him in finding Mitsuru. He slammed a sandaled foot against the base of the jail cell.

"Where is Mitsuru?"

Suddenly she was laughing. She shimmied her hips in midair.

"Ne, Kakashi, let's make this a foursome."

He had had enough for now. He turned and headed towards the steps.

"C'mon Kakashi!" she was yelling now. "Fuck me while he's fucking her!"

She only wanted to get a rise out of him. She only wanted to hurt him, that would mean she was in control still. But she wasn't. He would not allow her mind games to continue. Kakashi stopped before he reached the steps and took in a deep, slow breath. This creature could do as she pleased to upset him, he would not bend anymore.

Calmly he stood in front of her.

"She likes it a lot. She's begging him not to stop." she let out a moan and her head felt back. "Oh he can move."

He watched her writhing body atop the stone floor.

"He might be better than you."

His cool-headedness returned.

"If there are those that can kill you. All I have to do is find one of them and bring them here."

She froze, her brows furrowing.

"No matter what you say, we will find a way to stop you from ever harming anyone ever again."

Those jagged teeth reappeared in her mouth.

"Good luck finding them."

"Kakashi-san."

He turned to the voice.

"The interrogators are here."

When he looked back at her she had shuffled towards the back of the cell. Her dark eyes were barely visible from behind the shadows. Had he been a weaker man he would have been terrified of that look, but he had made enough mistakes until this point.

 **Early the Next Morning**

Kisame paused in the exact spot where he had expected to see his partner. This is where they agreed to meet, just off the paths leading into the tiny village. He wasn't the type to feel concern, but he did wonder why his partner was late. It was unlike him to be late without some information behind why he would be. He leaned against a nearby tree with a sigh. Should he seek him out or simply wait for him to finally arrive? It wouldn't be too long and if it did take a longer time than he expected, then he could search for him.

He would've considered that his partner had been killed, were his partner anyone but Uchiha Itachi. So instead he waited. Time passed slowly and he grew impatient.

What could have possibly happened to stall him for so long?

* * *

 **A/N: What indeed... No what indeed, you know what's happening. Lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: HI! It's been awhile huh?**

* * *

Had it occurred somewhere less remote, the surrounding people would have cried out at the sudden flash of lightning. Gods are here! They would have screamed. Some horrible disaster is coming! They would have bellowed to one another and took cover in their small wooden homes. But they picked this spot for a reason. When the clouds curled into a deep grey and the sparks started, only animals rushed off. The light rushed downward and singed the earth, leaving a pristine black circle atop the yellowing grass.

A tiny fire ignited and a square heel stamped it out. The shorter of the pair was staring at her wrist, at something that no one else could see. The taller was silent, allowing her eyes to adjust to the difference in light and the heaviness of the atmosphere. They were silent until the shorter elbowed the taller only to be met with a quick slap to the arm. Of course the shorter retaliated with another slap, but it only prolonged the nonsensical interaction these two foreign beings engaged in.

No, these were not Gods. What kind of God's would be found in the woods slap-fighting?

Morning

Sticky. Mitsuru felt sticky. But she did not mind it so much as the feel of the knee digging into the back of her thigh. She grumbled and pinched him. His arm squeezed her tight around her middle and she pinched the same patch of slightly red skin again.

Warm. She was very warm and she appreciated it enough to shift her body out of discomfort without moving too far away from the source.

But because she was unable to completely escape the grinding limb she grumpily gathered the entirety of the blanket over her person. Of course he had noticed her frustrated movements and vies for his attention, but he wanted to see how far it would escalate. If she simply said something he would adjust, but that would be too easy. They couldn't have a conversation like two normal people.

He let his knee dip between her thighs and she squeaked. There came a hard slap to his chest and she rolled away from him taking the blanket with her. His fingers caught the edge of it just before she was out of his reach, bringing the wrapped person to a stop only a couple of feet away. She let out a childlike whine as he rolled her back towards him.

Their morning continued like this for quite some time. He always drew her back gently and she always allowed her body to rejoin the warmth of his. There were a few whispers, a short-lived thrusting of hips, and a period of slow kisses.

All other matters were forgotten. They wanted to bask in this glow for as long as possible. It was during one of the quietest moments that Itachi's eyes suddenly became wide. He sat up abruptly, causing Mitsuru to tumble to the tatami.

"Huh? What?"

"What time is it?"

"Um…" she wrapped an arm around around her exposed breasts and looked around. "I don't know."

The sun was almost at its peak. In a flash he was dressing. He threw her clothing towards her while gathering his things. She had never seen him like this before. His movements were almost frantic.

"We're late. Hurry." he said shortly.

She was peeved. She dressed slowly, earning a glare from the Uchiha. Upon meeting his eyes she glared right back. It wasn't her fault they had lingered in bed for so long. His patience ran thin and he grasped the edge of her shorts and forced them up her body in one quick, harsh motion. Their glares met again, but the proximity dashed all hopes of leaving soon.

By the end of this heated moment, his tone and gaze had softened. A hand was cupping the side of her face and their lips moved to just an inch apart.

"Please. We have to go."

"Okay."

He took only one more press, then refocused on gathering the last of their things. It took quite some time, but they finally left the small inn and rushed towards the rendezvous point.

Outside they had a brief moment of silent readjustment before leaping into the trees. The world they had created was no more. A cool reality passed over the both of them.

X

He expected to slow down as they traveled, because he recalled her body as weak. Often times she would fall far enough behind that the men would have to pause to allow her to catch up. This time though, she was only a few paces behind. When he turned to check, she was still there. Not struggling. Not panting. A human with confident muscle control followed him.

It was he who slowed. There was an impulse within him that he wished to act upon, but he was able to dispose of it with a quick reminder of his mission.

Though he did continue to reduce his pace. It was normal for ninja when rejoining their partners to slow. A speeding presence could be misinterpreted as an enemy.

X

"Oh no."

The words left Kisame's lips before he had fully processed the image of the person walking beside his partner. He didn't need to have anything explained to him. He knew exactly what had happened. His partner had indulged in a bit of stress relief, but allowed that indulgence to overshadow all of his other duties.

Kisame resisted rolling his eyes. When they were within a few yards he turned without a word. Itachi would have tried to speak to him, but a strange, new feeling prevented him from opening his mouth. Was it frustration? No. Frustration simmers lowly until it becomes full-blown anger. Humiliation? No, humiliation is not something that the Uchiha feel. Neither is shame, but.

"Where are you both heading this time?"

Her voice caused a cold feeling to rush down his spine.

Shame. It was shame. Regret. Why had he done such a thing? Why had he given into his desires? Why did he shirk his duties simply to fulfill a need for skin to skin contact?

He did not answer her question. A balloon of anxiety filled the Uchiha's chest. He could never do that again.

Konoha

No matter how much blood was spilled or gaunt skin was torn. No matter how many nails were ripped and bones were shattered there was this tiny upwards curl of the right side of her lips. She did not wince in pain or moan or groan. The creature did not react to a single torture acted upon her, all to the disbelief of Ibiki. Though he did not show it on his face he was effectively perplexed.

Outside the torture room, he met with Kakashi who was patiently awaiting any news.

"She has not spoken a word. She does not react to anything I try. We will have to call in Inoichi."

"Whatever it takes."

"Have the Anbu told you anything about the seal?"

"Not yet."

"Hopefully they will bring you better news."

"I hope so as well."

"Has she told you anything before that might help me find her weakness? Her pain threshold is… inhuman to say the least."

"No. I'm not sure what weakens her. She hasn't given me anything at this point."

"But she speaks to you?"

"Yes. Most of it is nonsense, but she does speak to me."

Ibiki considered the information for a moment before looking back at the door that separated them from the woman.

"Nonsense?"

"She doesn't speak clearly. She deliberately tries to confuse you when she speaks to you."

"Is she speaking another language?"

"No, it's just vague things that seemingly have nothing to do with anything."

"Could she possibly be hinting at something?"

"Not that I am aware."

"Perhaps we should start recording her conversations with you. Maybe there's something we can pick up on."

"I am willing to try whatever you think is best."

"I recall Inoichi won't be back for some time, so we will have her transferred to another room where recording equipment will be set up."

"Understood."

X

Her pale lids closed very slowly and opened again. It was such a strange creature. It looked so human, but the longer you stared the odder it looked. Unnaturally thin, with dark eyes and barely visible pupils. Limbs that were slightly too long. A bony monster capable of committing atrocities that even assassin's might flinch at.

Such a demon sat directly across from Kakashi, in a metal chair with its arms tied behind its back. There were no scars left from the tortures it had faced.

"Are you going to service me?"

"Service you?"

"Get on your knees…" her legs spread slowly apart as the words left her narrow lips. "And service me."

Kakashi had a very hard look on his face. Despite having only one eye visible, the abhorrent disgust was deeply apparent.

But he clenched his fist tightly and willed away his anger.

"Tell me more about what you are."

It rolled its eyes and crossed one leg over the other.

"No fun, this one."

"Is your only source of power eating people?"

"I don't find women very tasty."

"Why is that?"

It blinked again with the same slowness as it had when Kakashi first sat down.

"I like how men taste." a tongue traveled along its lips. "I like how every inch of a man tastes."

No that wasn't a tingle. He wasn't attracted to monsters.

"I know. I'll get down on my knees for you."

It inched forward, but the chains kept her from going very far.

"Just stand right here. I don't even need my hands free." that black tongue flashed out again. "Ne, Kakashi-san. Please."

It's voiced took on a familiarity he truly did not want to hear. His gaze fell to the single blacked out window on the wall. He considered playing along with the creature, not because it would provide him with any sort of pleasure, but because it might change the direction of this interaction. Perhaps it would please the creature and it would allow him to gain some shred of information.

Or perhaps it would leave him incredibly vulnerable and he would end this conversation with one less appendage.

Nonetheless he stood.

It squealed in delight, a horrid little smile appeared on its pastel face. When he neared it leaned forward, but he immediately grabbed it by its hair, tugging it backwards so it was looking up at him. Its lips were parted. There was a glaze in its eyes. It was excited. It was eager for this.

Kakashi would take on a personality that wasn't his own, only if it meant that he could save the woman he loved.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! I hope it was worth the wait. More coming.**


	24. Chapter 24

She walked alone for her partner - the tall, pale one with the dark eyes and an unnervingly harsh stare - was headed in the direction of a village. Her partner - the tall, pale one whose eyes sometimes turned red - had to check that Oshoku was still detained, just as they had been informed. If Oshoku still wasn't detained, then they would be in a whole heap of trouble. Then her partner - the tall, pale one whose eyes sometimes looked so gentle and loving - would be one step further away from finding her precious one. But that was only if. She would be there within hours, because of her strange ability to travel long distances at immeasurable speeds, with or without using her new wings.

Unlike her partner, the slightly shorter one was clumsy. Of course she fell face-first into a bush while staring at her arm. It looked bare to everyone that would've seen it. It was merely a narrow, bony arm held mid-air with nothing but wisps of blonde hair.

But to her she saw the structure of the air and every potentially threatening substance within a six and a half mile radius. Yes, it only stretched that far. Even her partners eyes could see further than that, but it was integral to her abilities to be aware of the substances surrounding her. It was due to this and her intense focus on reading through the data rapidly rushing into oblivion that she hadn't noticed the rock blocking her foot.

She cursed and struggled back into an upright position. With a bit of haughtiness she brushed away the debris. She hated traveling by foot, but she wasn't allowed a broomstick in this world.

 **With Him**

I didn't know what to think anymore. Why would em he do all of that… why would we do all of that, but now he won't even look at me? I've tried talking to him three times now, but he won't respond.

Itachi walked just ahead of me. Every time I tried to catch up to him, to be by his side, he seemed to increase his pace. It was infuriating. Why should he avoid me like that? What did I do to make him not want to be near me?

Kisame was ahead of him, walking faster than the both of us. I didn't care what he thought of me. He doesn't mean anything to me. He's not the one that I want to talk to. He's not the one that made me feel so warm and soft and…

"There's nothing to discuss. Enough."

It sounded so harsh. I wanted to hit him. But I fell silent. I slowed. I would let myself far enough behind that he had to turn around, that he had to look at me. He doesn't get to not look at me. I refuse to let him not look at me.

 **With Them**

It whispered filthy things to him while a bit of drool rolled down it's chin. It only made Kakashi grip its hair harder. They had been like this for only a few moments.

Outside the room were a few other nin, looking very uncomfortable. Despite no clothing having been removed, they could clearly hear the things that she said to their colleague. One wanted to interfere, tell Kakashi dealing with this was not necessary. He could wait until Inoichi returned and they would extract the information then, but Kakashi was stubborn. He couldn't wait any longer. Somewhere deep within him he knew that every second past was a second closer to losing Mitsuru completely. He wouldn't accept that.

"I'll give you what you want." he began finally. "In exchange for information."

It smiled to display its talon-like teeth:

"Word are empty handsome, I want proof."

He released its head with a quick shove and walked away, towards the door to the room. He exited and shut it behind him.

"Kakashi-san," immediately one of the ninja spoke, "there's no need for you to do this to yourself. Please."

"All of you need to go." Kakashi spoke firmly. "I will take care of this myself."

The same man tried to argue again, but a hand on his shoulder silenced him. There was no point. Once he had come to a conclusion there was no way of fighting him.

"Would you like us to shut off the cameras and audio equipment?"

"No. She may leak something that I won't notice right away."

"Alright."

With that the men left, not without each glancing back at the woman-like being that their colleague would now be alone with. They did not know what was about to transpire, but each found themselves praying for his safety and his sanity.

X

She escaped detection because her abilities were not reliant on chakra. Her quick movement was invisible to the people she passed, civilian and ninja alike. Her undetectable dashes were not due to a lineage of people containing the same powers, she was not born with them. She wasn't someone that was "born." One could say she simply "came to be," not born out of the body of another. One moment she wasn't there and the next she was. There was no other way to explain it to humans whose entire sense of "being" is reliant on an earthly process of birth. Even as she arrived at her destination within moments of entering the village only a single thing noticed her. Its expression changed from excitement to disdain. The human in the room didn't sense her. He did not notice this new presence, but he did recognize the change in the creature before him.

"What is it now?" Kakashi asked.

He kept a distance this time. He never intended to completely play along with the strange inhuman woman. He had devised a way to trick information out of her. Perhaps her shift in features was due to her realizing his plan. Or was it something else? It did not matter he would try to speak to her again before anything.

"Where is your younger sister?"

"Far away. Far away." It murmured while staring past him at the third person in this small room.

She hung from the ceiling gazing back with an equal disdain.

"Why is she so far?" Kakashi continued. "Wouldn't she return as soon as possible to help you?"

"No." it stated simply. "Because then they'd find us both, together."

This was odd. It was speaking more clearly than usual.

"If they are split up they can't beat us, but if they are together they can. They can only hold her off."

That sounded more familiar to the experienced nin.

"You are more powerful together? You and your younger sister?"

It suddenly smiled.

"The three of us together would have been the strongest."

"...three?"

"But eldest sister didn't want to come with us. She looked down on us. Thought she was better, but now she's weak and starving and we're strong. We're stronger than her."

Its eyes followed the one as she dropped from the ceiling to the floor, just a few feet behind him.

"Isn't that right, _Onee-san?_ "

It was then he felt it. It must have released its cloak, because a strange aura enveloped the room. It was neither a piercing cold nor a deceptively pleasant warmth. In fact it was like being gently lowered into a lukewarm bath. What he thought would be a sudden deep sense of danger was in fact oddly calming and soothing.

"Don't panic." a voice that was strangely silky and smooth actually proved to ease him further.

He turned.

This wasn't a demon like the ones he faced. This simply looked like a woman. No unnatural appendages, no gruesome features, not even a mouth of sharp teeth.

This was a beautiful woman really. Well, he would say so if she weren't dressed in such a peculiar way. She was narrow shouldered, but tall. Her figure was graceful and well formed. Long dark hair flowed to her shoulders. On her person was a jacket of some sort, though it had many buttons and seemingly impractical aspects. Beneath was a kind of white shirt that was structured in a similar way. Fashionable, but impractical. Her pants were long, a pure black that stopped just over the most strange part of her ensemble. Closed-toe shoes that were a bit too long and came to a square point. They were nice looking and aesthetically pleasing, but were simply too unnatural.

"You're…" he wasn't sure what to say.

Despite the calm in the air he did not know who this was or what she was doing here dressed in such a way. Was she another threat that masked her dangerous aura with some fabricated sense of safety? If so, she was the cruelest of all.

"My current name is Azul." she placed a pale hand against her chest. "You may refer to me as such."

The name was odd. He had heard many names, unusual names, but the sound did not settle naturally in his eardrums.

"I'm sure you have many questions." she continued. "I've been authorized to tell you and only you, if you'll allow me."

Authorized? What is this? There was some authority, some weight with those words. Why though? Kakashi found himself extremely confused by this situation, but being the man he was he calmly nodded his head.

"Please. Whoever you are. Whatever you are. Tell me everything you can."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! Super short chapter! But longer ones are coming. Its gonna get weird in here. Lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hellooooooooo! And welcome to the explanation nation!**

* * *

There was an overall lack of air in this space. What was there was so thick it sat in the back of your throat and stayed like a thick syrupy medicine that the taste of simply would not fade. One could even say it burned a bit. This air. But none of this mattered to the beings that resided in this place. They did not need to breathe.

Neither did they need to take a physical form. Some remained as clouds of black, floating wherever they wished and communicating without a mouth to their brethren. All of them were of the same kind despite their severely different constructions. A dog pranced from one place to another shouting something that few of the other beings payed attention to. A crow quietly perched itself atop a cloud of black. Hanging from this cloud was a large spider and a snake. Other strange creatures lurked about, but a few took on the form of a human, walking with little regard for the arrogant sneers of the other beings. Each had their own way of "existing".

This was especially true for three of these beings. They could be regarded as sisters, simply because they came to be around the same time in the same place, but they only referred to one another as that because it amused them. Well, it amused the younger of the two. The eldest did not care for such things. But they were always close to one another. The youngest asking many questions, the middle acting very knowledgeable despite being only a few seconds older. The eldest ignoring them for the most part, only to occasional indulge their questions with what little they humbly claimed to know.

It was here where they lingered. Doing nothing. Waiting.

What were they waiting for? To be called to the realm of the living of course. They were simply demons. A human, of any world where humans evolved, could fulfill the criteria to request one of these creatures. Which was usually a sacrifice. The kind of sacrifice would call a particular demon of course. They would then create an agreement, a contract if you will, that when fulfilled the demon would receive the humans soul as payment. Simple enough. Common enough. Yes?

However, the younger beings were impatient. They whined and whined and whined. They were hungry. They were bored. This has happened many times before. The demons would become restless and ask why they couldn't roam as they please. The older ones would always answer, because that is how its always been. They were warned not to try to pass without someone calling them, but these two younger ones did not listen.

It was nothing short of a miracle that they survived it. Severely weakened and physically damaged, they desperately tried to consume the nearest souls, but to no avail. No matter how hard they tried, neither with their faded powers nor with their barred teeth, they could not reach a humans true center. It was then they began to starve. Though not completely. Every time they swallowed human flesh they felt tiny spurts of energy. The most minimum of rejuvenations. But it would never be enough. Experiments had to be done. They had to continue moving, from one world to another, tasting different kinds of humans in search of a true fuel.

It was an accident that the elder of the two took over a human's body. It was then she realized she had come closer to their goal. They had come closer to completion. They had come closer to eating.

With every passing victim they understood. The more powerful the human, the more potent the meal. It was then they found themselves in a world of shinobi. In a world of humans brimming with interesting powers. It was here they planned to become whole again.

 **Kakashi Takes a Deep Breath**

This long explanation was something he had not expected, yet it settled well with him. The idea that there were other worlds, other spaces with other humans, dimensions that were beyond his reach, did not phase him at all. He stared at the woman before him, who had explained this all very eloquently. He was a man who accepted things as they were and reacted accordingly.

"Do you have any questions for me? I will answer them as well as I can as long as they do not exceed the boundaries of what I am allowed to divulge."

This was not an issue for him. He assumed anything beyond the creatures in the room and the people it involved was not necessary to reach his goals. He wished to speak about the one he was most concerned about, he wanted to know how to save her, and how to defeat these creatures.

"Then do you know where Mitsuru is?"

"Your w-" The woman paused and put a hand to her mouth.

She made a face as though she had almost left something slip that she should not have.

"Um. Yes." she paused again, but recognized the sudden eagerness in his expression. "In a sense. Yes I do know where she is. I know where all of her parts are."

"Her parts?"

"Yes. As I am sure Oshoku has told you, Mitsuru is not whole." she glanced at the creature sitting quietly in her wooden chair.

"Oshoku?"

"Oshoku is the name we have given her. We do not have names, but when we enter a contract we are given one by our contractee."

Kakashi remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"O for otoko and shoku for shokuji." (Otoko = male, shokuji = meal).

"I see. You've named them after their tastes then."

"Precisely."

"Then the younger one is…"

"Koshoku."

"Kodomo." (Child)

"Yes."

"Thank you. I believe we've been trying to figure out a name for quite a while and you have made this easy."

The fury emanated from the creature, but Azul did not seem concerned. For that reason Kakashi remained his cool, collected self. It likely helped that this dark haired woman's aura influenced in such a way.

"Then can you assist me in finding all of Mitsuru's parts?"

"I cannot."

There was a single wave of cold that passed over him, but he simply waited. This demon was logical, not necessarily friendly, but cooperative in a way that allowed him to approach without panic or desperation.

"That is outside the parameters. I can only give you enough information that you can survive."

Survive? That was a bit alarming, but he didn't try to consider it too deeply. Not yet. His life was quite often about survival. In this moment he was being provided assistance.

"Then, why are you here? Only to help me survive?"

"We are here because we were told to be."

"We?"

"My partners and I. We came here, to this world, to this time in this world, because it is here where we need to interfere. Only enough that all of the players are not lost." she glanced around him again. "We also came for a few semi-related reasons. Unfortunately I cannot be any clearer than that."

"I see."

"Fool."

The whisper came from behind them.

"She's tricking you. She's the same as me. You are a fool."

Kakashi had considered this. That this was another ruse by another demon all to push him further away from his goal.

"I can assure you I am not going to harm you in any way. In fact helping you ultimately is a means of helping myself. You see."

Finally there was movement. Oshoku flinched, flinched.

"Something has been taken from me. Something very, very important."

Faster than he could react, the demon woman named Azul was standing in front of Oshoku. They were eye level due to Azul leaning in close.

"I would like to know where that something is."

Kakashi thought it strange to see the creature that he had struggled so much to weaken and intimidate, now looking incredibly nervous. Though her lips were curled into one of her trademark smiles, she was hunched as far from Azul as she could physically go.

"With the other." the suddenly meek creature mumbled.

"Is that so?" she straightened.

Despite the calm that he had felt until this point he recognized the menace that so naturally began to fill the room. Azul was angry. There was a feeling of blackness, dread, a hopelessness that would bring you to your knees, but he stayed still. He knew if he waited it would pass. This was not directed at him.

"Then I no longer need to be here."

"Wait." Kakashi had to stop her.

Azul turned slowly. He saw redness filling her pupils. He thought for just a split second that she had the sharingan, but there were no tomoe in those eyes of her.

"Are you one of the beings that can kill her? Can you-"

"I cannot." she faced away. "Well, it is not that I cannot. I certainly can. I will not."

He didn't feel he could argue in this moment.

"I only wish to retrieve my stolen item."

"She pretends." Oshoku hissed.

The back of Azul's hand struck the side of Oshoku's face.

"Calls her a thing, an item, but its all lies."

Azul didn't hit her again, instead she walked towards the wall.

"Lies. She lies." Oshoku lifted her head slightly. "Foolish onee-san who fell in love with a human."

Azul disappeared through the wall before Kakashi could fully process what had happened.

 **Temper Tantrum**

Full stop. Mitsuru had come to a full stop and waited to be noticed by the man who had provided her so much attention only a few hours before. And of course he noticed this. Her extreme lengths were finally affecting him. He had to come to a stop and address this situation before it got out of hand.

"Mitsuru."

"Why are you being like this?"

She started so quickly that for a moment he was confused, but he recovered quickly.

"Mitsuru, we cannot continue like this."

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you're talking about. Continue what? What is we?"

Again he recalled just how childish she could be and just how selfish she can act.

He stepped closer to her and she backed away.

"So you did all of that for what? For fun? That's it?"

Somehow she always went right to the point.

"Mitsuru."

"Were you just using me?" her voice broke.

His cold demeanor shattered. He did not care if Kisame saw this. He could look all he wanted. In moments he had her in his arms, so tightly held it would have hurt if she were someone not accustomed to pain.

"No." it was a hurried whisper.

The time between his resolution to end their affair and this moment was so short it was ridiculous, but he found himself unable to fight these overwhelming bursts of emotion. These things he pushed down deep within him in order to face his path unwaveringly were once again exploding in his chest.

He could not hold back when he heard the quiver in her voice.

"No." he repeated, a bit more steady. "I was only…"

She huffed, but didn't push him off.

"For a moment I regretted it." he admitted, but continued. "But it was momentary. Please, when we are not alone I have to focus on completing my missions."

They slowly looked at one another.

"Please."

He didn't need to elaborate. Though Mitsuru was prone to childish tendencies, she did understand what he was asking. She nodded, but demonstrated her dislike of the situation with a prominent frown. With another huff she shrugged him off and darted headed, not close enough to Kisame that he would acknowledge her presence, but far enough that Itachi had to walked briskly to catch up.

One would think that she had almost forgotten what her goals were now that she was able to move about freely again or that there were monsters searching for her avidly, what with all of the romance in the air.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this clarified just a couple of things. Hooray for origin stories!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello, hi. Yes. Hello.**

* * *

All at once, the heaviness and gloom in the air had disperse and he was again left with a single cold feeling of distaste for a particular creature. His interaction with the third demon had been odd and strangely convenient. Why was it now that she appeared? How is it possible that she would come right when he was alone in a sound-proof… wait. He remembered. There was a record of this conversation. He could review it and make sure there were no clues that he had missed while he was processing such a fantastic explanation of events. He thought all of this without paying much attention to his surroundings, but once his thoughts took a pause he recognized a voice.

The word liar peppered the silence, always short and quick. Almost as though she were spitting it. Her head was bent down at a rather sharp angle that looked extremely uncomfortable. When Kakashi looked at her, finally after a few long seconds, he saw saliva dripping into her lap. Her head snapped up suddenly and she roared with a distorted voice that he had not expected.

"SHE'S A FUCKING LIAR."

He did not flinch at the sudden movement. Nor the sound. Her sharp teeth were visible from her outburst, her black eyes looked sunken. Oshoku's head dropped again and she released a human-like sob. Her limbs were pulled closer as though she were attempting to curl up but the restraints kept her from doing so.

Kakashi could only watch, in quite a bit of fascination, as the monster seemed to be expressing… anguish?

It was alarming that the eldest sister named Azul could put this demon in so much distress, but Azul was not an enemy at the moment. If things changed he would react then, for now. He wanted to review the material he had just heard.

"We are done for today." he took a step closer to Oshoku. "I will be taking you back to your cell."

He placed a firm hand on its narrow shoulder, but was taken aback by its shuddering reply:

"I never wanted to be this way."

No, the demon couldn't possibly be feeling some sort of regret. The demon was trying to trick him again. Things were simple. Not simple, but understandable at this point. Oshoku was here to take over a human body and become "whole" again so she could wreak whatever havoc she was naturally created to do. However, what she wished to do was cause pain to the ones that he cared about.

She was a demon. That's it.

Oshoku repeated her statement.

"Enough," he undid her shackles and gripped her arm. "Stand."

"Just kill me." she murmured.

He made another mistake:

"You said it's impossible to kill you."

Her head lifted. Her black eyes large.

"Just make her kill me already. I've had enough. It's all her fault."

Kakashi stopped making mistakes.

"Walk. You're going back to your cell."

Yes, he was a tiny bit surprised that she complied, but he would not question it.

 **The Lovers**

On the other side of this mountain was a village. A tiny village with an even tinier population. Word had spread that it was haunted, that whoever went there was never to be seen again. The akatsuki had been requested to investigate. Yes, they took simple missions like this in addition to their assassinations and various other missions. All in the name of collecting money. No matter how small, if it paid, it was to be done.

Kisame has somehow ended up behind the pair of lovers. He glared at their backs while adjusting samehada.

I knew he wouldn't be able to keep her in the scroll. He's too damn young to have been trusted with it, his hormones must have been going crazy this whole time. You would think he had more willpower than that, but I suppose even the Uchiha can't think straight when the blood rushes down from their heads.

Though, his train came to short stop as he eyed the ill fitting clothing upon her form, she does look different.

"What are you investigating exactly?"

She didn't actually care, she was itching to get back to training. Her body felt stronger. Her muscles wanted to be strained. She needed to improve her abilities as much as possible before she faced the demons again.

"There is a small village that many people, mostly children, have been disappearing in. It appears deserted, but there are still a few elderly people living there, it is said." Itachi spoke cooly.

He wanted to curl his fingers with hers. He wanted contact with her, but he had to show some level of restraint. He had already fallen so far from his usual character, he had to do what he could to return to his usual self, all without displeasing the woman he had shown so much affection to.

"So, all you're doing is checking to see if it's true?"

"No, it is partially a search and rescue. We have been hired by the neighboring villages to retrieve any kidnapped victims alive or dead and burn the the place to ashes."

"So… search and destroy."

"More or less."

She would have considered forming an opinion, but she still didn't fully understand the function of the Akatsuki. Even with Itachi's understanding of the organization easily repeatable in her brain, she didn't quite 'get' what they were about. She only knew, Itachi was here to protect the village. She didn't need to understand more. She would support him quietly. Images from the previous evening flashed across her consciousness and she reddened a bit.

"Stupid." she hissed.

Itachi glanced at her, but he had already grown accustomed to her sudden outbursts. She completed her own mental conversations out loud occasionally.

It would only take a few more hours to reach their destination. Itachi, for the sake of the mission, provided her with additional details all pertaining to the descriptions of the victims. If she had this information she could be of some help. He had no intentions of having her do anything for the mission, because she was supposed to be locked in a scroll. He advised her to listen to his instructions if anything dramatic were to occur.

Of course her response was a silent glare. She would do as she pleased. She did not care if they tried to violently subdue her again. If she wanted to help she would. If she didn't she wouldn't. She was not their partner.

 _I'm just luggage._ She thought with a mental voice dripping with sarcasm. She scoffed aloud. Once again she was completing a conversation in her mind. Itachi felt a twinge of emotional exhaustion.

How could he have fallen for such a frustrating woman?

The walk continued in silence. With Mitsuru stewing and Kisame stewing, both over different things, and with Itachi wishing he could simply escape from them both without neglecting his duties any further. Thankfully, they were getting close.

They spotted a thin woman standing just near the first visible homes. As they heard, the homes were small, old, and falling apart. They seemed devoid of inhabitants. Which made the fact that there was someone standing just outside them, looking perfectly healthy and dressed in odd clothing, all the more strange. Her clothing was too colorful. Well, the cloth that was on her rather long legs was a literal rainbow pattern that was so tight against her skin it seemed it could have been painted on. She had on dark green shorts with too many pockets that were obviously not being used and a loose, long-sleeved white top. It was her shoes, most of all, that caught the trio off guard. It was not the open toed sandals that were standard across almost all of the nations. Instead her feet were completely hidden beneath semi-elaborate constructions of holes with thick strings weaved through intricately. It was completely impractical. There was virtually no support.

She scratched her short-blonde, messy bob with a long-fingered hand. Her nails were obviously manicured and painted a green that matched her strikingly green eyes. She turned to them as they neared and smiled as though she were greeting a friend, but she said nothing.

Odd. She was odd.

Kisame spoke first. He asked her what she was doing here. She responded immediately, but not one of three them understood what had come out of her mouth. She was speaking another language. She had to be. This wasn't anything they had heard before.

Her lids blinked once and she repeated in their native tongue:

"For the same reason as you."

But it came out with a heavy accent they simply could not place. Where had she come from to speak in such a way?

For this reason there was a silence, but the woman continued:

"Let's just not get in each other's way. Okay?"

"Who are you?"

Kisame repeated.

"Call me Em."

She was no longer paying attention to him or his questions. Those intense emerald eyes were far away.

Mitsuru wanted to speak to this person more, but was drawn away by Itachi.

"The sooner we start the sooner we can move on to the next mission."

The one called Em was looking at them now. There was something in her eyes that Itachi had disliked. The moment she spoke to them he knew she was something troublesome. Not necessarily a physical threat, but an alarm had gone off in his head when the first sounds had left her lips.

He was exceptional at reading people, whether they could effectively communicate or not. She was setting a pace for the conversation that would draw them in, force them to focus and forget their surroundings. She feigned a lack of communication skills. He gathered that much. She wanted to distract them. But from what? Was she the cause of the rumors in this village or was she aiding it?

She was smiling at them still as Itachi dragged Mitsuru away. Kisame narrowed his eyes at the woman, but followed as well.

 _Just what I'd expect_. Em cackled softly to herself. _Like father like daughter._

When the trio was out far enough away she said aloud:

"You can come out now."

If she had appeared any earlier the lovers would have recognized her. Maybe not with much more than, _oh it is that young woman we saw at the restaurant yesterday_ , but really they never should have seen her at all. If they spoke it all would have been a disaster.

The short woman slipped off her hood and turned to Em who was beaming at her.

"What?"

"You look exactly like him."

The woman turned slightly red.

"Shut up."


	27. Chapter 27

The sun was still high over their heads. But it did not take away from the barrenness of the village they walked through. Mitsuru found this all too familiar. Her nightmare had been filled with images just like these. Each door was worn and either torn from its hinges or nearly there, what few windows there had been were shattered beyond repair. Entire structures were crumbled and unable to shield anyone that may be lurking about. She even recognized eerie smears of brown and black. She had an idea of what they may be, but didn't want to assume. Surely this would have put fear into any person, but not one of these three were bothered. This was their daily life.

Mitsuru did not find herself confused and frightened as she had when she first entered that nightmarish world because this time she was older, stronger, and most of all she wasn't alone. The level of color that filled the real world made it more vibrant, more full of life despite the absence of it. If it all had been bathed in a deep grey, like her nightmare, she would have felt more concerned.

"You said it was mostly empty, but it looks completely empty."

"It's not."

She looked at Itachi once again. He hadn't let go of her wrist since they started this walk, not that she minded. His contact was always welcome and the both of them were growing less and less concerned with what his partner thought of them.

He simply had forgotten because his attention was drawn to the extremely faint traces of energy that were visible only meters apart. Something was here and it had left behind clues as to where it was.

Once again these two were in a world of their own, enough so, that they hadn't noticed the third person in their party being drawn in another direction. Kisame did not know why he suddenly turned to the right, but he stopped. He faced the direction that Itachi and Mitsuru had gone and lifted his foot to step towards them, but in the next second he found himself facing to the right.

 _Huh?_

The pair grew smaller as they traveled down road. He tried again and the same thing occurred.

"Huh?"

He had to speak aloud this time. What happened did not make sense. Was it some sort of jutsu? A disorienting one, at that. He raised his large hand forward in an attempt to gauge just when this strange barrier would begin and it was only within inches that he found himself redirected. Instead of continuing to wave his hand into nothingness and getting nowhere he palmed the air and walked parallel to this barrier. Using the locations of certain pieces of rubble as reference he followed the curve of the invisible obstruction hoping that if he continued far enough he could find just where it ended.

The further the pair traveled through this small village the more the home at the very edge looked severely out of place. When they reached it they paused. It's walls were not pristine, it's structure was just as worn, but it still stood tall among the rubble. Itachi let go of her hand as they arrived at their destination to take a moment to scan their surroundings, but Mitsuru didn't stop walking.

He resisted sighing in frustration at the woman who had stolen his heart with virtually no effort, and followed her, but after only a few steps he found himself turned to the right and back where he had stopped.

Odd.

Mitsuru moved with purpose, despite not knowing what was inside this single home barely held together by who knows what. For this person, it sometimes took longer for her to understand exactly what was happening around her. It was strangely dark inside this tiny home. In this darkness she finally halted. She did not immediately realize that he had been left outside.

Unlike most shinobi, it took her a few more seconds to realize that she was not alone. The air was unnaturally cool around her, causing the thin hairs on her arms and neck to stand on end. There was something dangerous here that she had not anticipated. Why did she move with the intention to discover what was hiding here when she originally had not planned to help at all? She did not care about the Akatsuki or their missions. Somehow she had been pulled, by some outside force.

 _Are the demons here?_

No they couldn't be, it was too soon.

In the darkness she still saw something. A shadow presented itself against the wall. It's edges moved ever-so-slightly, alluding to a living being as the caster.

"Who are you?"

A soft giggle bounced between the walls surrounding her. It was girly and cute but considering the circumstances she did not like it one bit. It was then she realized the man she had given her heart to was not with her. When she looked back there was only a wall, no door.

 _How? There was a door just a moment ago?_

Shifting, made her tense. She needed Itachi to help her. She didn't want to fight alone. Not yet. She wasn't strong enough yet.

There was a flash by her and she saw afterimages of blue streaks to her right. Another mass, a thick shadowy mass, went by and she was snapping her head to look in its direction. Both shadows were gone faster than she could react.

 _What the hell?_

Like some sort of magic the room became filled with light. Mitsuru shielded her eyes. When they adjusted she dropped her hand and saw before here a short person in a large black shroud. She was facing away from her, towards another door that had appeared on the opposite wall.

Mitsuru started to believe that her mind was playing tricks on her. Sure, when she was in her nightmare the settings would change frequently, but not in such a perturbing way. It was almost as though someone were manipulating the surrounding area with millisecond precision.

"Are you-" Mitsuru started only to pause when the person standing ahead of her flinched.

It seems the person didn't expect to be seen or spoken to. Reflexively she turned, locking eyes with her in shock.

Yes, Mitsuru recognized this person. She was… the woman she saw at the restaurant the day before.

"You. What are you doing here?" she barked.

The look on her face was extremely familiar, but Mitsuru couldn't place it. A large pair of onyx eyes were cast downward in a mix of worry and pain. It was such a somber expression that even our stubborn and oblivious heroine had to take a moment to consider whether she should continue speaking.

"Don't mind her. She's shy." there was that strange voice again.

This time Mitsuru flinched. Em, the woman from the village entrance, was standing behind her with her hands on her hips. She ambled to the short figure at the other end of this small room.

The door was back, the one Mitsuru had entered through. Itachi was inside in moments, still slightly confused as to why he hadn't been able to do so sooner, but he did not move with haste. He regarded the space and studied the two women furthest from him.

"We have crossed paths again. What business do you have here?"

The supposedly shy girl tugged the hood down. Despite the distance the lovers saw her gritting her teeth, biting her lip, holding back a huge amount of emotion that neither would ever really begin to understand.

"Go on then." Em spoke, not to them, but to the short one beside her.

Spinning on her heel, she exited through the opposite door.

Itachi wasn't going to accept this. He knew now no matter what he would have to engage with these beings. He stepped forward, but Em held up a hand.

"One moment. Give her just one moment."

"Explain yourselves." he spoke firmly.

Mitsuru noticed the young blonde woman nearing Itachi. Normally, she believed, that he would move away from an unfamiliar presence. Instead, her cheeks turned red with fury as the woman rose onto her toes and spoke extremely close to his ear. Why was he not moving away? Why was she allowed to go so close to him? She saw his eyes flash wider for only a split second, but no other physical signs came from him. He was his normal self, listening intently to the raspy whispers. The blonde rested on her heels and increased the space with a few strangely light steps.

It was then she hoped Itachi would refocus on her, that he would explain what was going on, but instead she saw him turning towards the door the hooded girl had disappeared behind.

"Ita-"

"Fancy a chat?" that raspy, foreign tone threw Mitsuru off guard again.

She understood just a bit why Itachi hadn't moved away from her. There was a strange sensation keeping her feet planted firmly to the floor, despite her desire to rush after the man who walked through the door with an unusual amount of determination. What had the blonde told him that made him need to enter that room so avidly?

"No I-"

"How are you feeling? Do you feel stronger? Can you access your chakra better now?"

"What? How did you-"

"You'll find yourself better able to manage, at least to the level that you had when you were a child. I suggest you take your spare time to work on it. You'd be surprised how far you can go now."

"How is it… What are you?"

"Right now I'm a friend."

But in the next moment she was yawning.

"It's takes so much energy to keep from suffocating." she grumbled. "And keep that field up. And keep her locked up. And keep you solid. And keep two hearts beating."

She yawned again then burst out:

"Do you know where to get food?"

"...what?"

"Food. I'm hungry. I want some food."

"...there's a restaurant in the village nearby…"

"Oh!"  
The blonde spun and rammed her knuckles against the closed door.

"Alright, sorry to stop this. I'm hungry. Let's go."

There was a very faint sound of movement coming from the other room, but soon the door opened and Itachi emerged. He walked past Em. She smirked at Mitsuru then shut the door behind her.

"What-"

When their eyes met she at first saw his emotionless face, but the edges of his lips curled upwards. She was stunned by the brightness of his smile as they gazed at one another.

"...Itachi…"

"Hmm?" His voice was surprisingly dreamy.

"What… happened?"

A chuckle came from him, which only furthered her confusion. Suddenly his arms were around her and pulling her close. Her face flushed and he chuckled again, while resting his cheek against the top of her head. She could feel an enormous amount of warmth and glee coming from the man that held her so tight.

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *

 **A/N: Have any ideas? Theories? Questions? I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

The monster was curled up in the corner of her cell and facing away from him. She had not resisted at all on the walk here. She was silent though she had had a rather vicious look on her face for the short trip from the interrogation room to her cell.

Kakashi considered this all a break. Just a brief period of rest before things become stressful and dangerous again. He had received some answers and he had a better idea of what he was up against. His next step was to review the tapes for any additional clues that he may have missed during his conversation with the strange eldest demon currently named Azul.

"The two people you love most are in danger."

"I am uninterested in what you have to say."

"She's going to eat one and keep the other."

"Just stay here and make no trouble. We will deal with you soon."

"I'll help you stop her, if-"

Kakashi did not like this, but he had resolved to ignore her now. It did not matter what she said because he had established that _she_ in fact was the liar. So he continued to walk towards the exit. He heard her moving closer to the bars. She called out again:

"I'll help you stop her, if you protect my little sister, please!"

He returned to the interrogation room quickly despite his ears perking from the last statement he heard. Perhaps he would listen to what she had to say, but he would do so later. He collected the tapes from the cameras and brought them to another private room. He didn't want anyone else to see these just yet. Even if he explained what had happened to another person, he knew that they would look at him as though he were insane.

He let himself take another slow, deep breath. For once he was calmer. He sat in front of the television and push the tape inside. It took a few moments for the static to become a picture. He saw Oshoku seated in the chair to the far left looking excited. This must have been at the very beginning of the interrogation. He watched himself enter the room and the woman became even more eager. The audio played and his eyes narrowed. Honestly, he did not want to relive the disturbing things that the demon woman had said to him before the eldest sister arrived, but he endured it. He recalled the conversation just before said sister would arrive so he heightened his focus. This was the important part.

For a slight second there was a bit of static and suddenly Oshoku was screeching that Azul was a liar. He watched himself reprimand her and prepare her to exit the interrogation room.

Kakashi paused the video and rewound. This was incorrect. He knew there was more. It couldn't be that short. He watched again, though he already knew that what he had seen was all there was. Azul must have tampered with it before she left. But why would she do so? _She was helping me. Perhaps I am the only one she was allowed to speak of this all too and she was only being cautious that I wouldn't tell anyone else? I would need to though in order explain to everyone else what is happening, though I don't know if they would believe me with the video, let alone without it._

This time he sighed in irritation. Another setback was before him.

A knock came to the door and he called out for them to enter.

"Kakashi-san, the examination team has returned from the location of Mitsuru's body."

 _Mitsuru's body._

"They are ready to give their report if you are ready to hear it."

"Ah."

He rose to his feet. _Mitsuru's body. She can't be just a body. Azul said that she was split in half, she didn't say that she was dead. I should have asked if she can be put back together, I was so stunned I couldn't really think of anything to ask. Damn it._

"Kakashi-san?"

"I'm coming right now."

 _Perhaps I will get another opportunity to speak to her, but if not then perhaps…_ The pair traveled down the hall at a steady pace. _Perhaps now Oshoku will be easier to speak to. If for once she isn't lying then when I speak to her next she may tell me something that will help me._

X

A few clicks of the tongue and a monster was reduced to a trembling kitten. She shouldn't have said such a thing. She shouldn't have been so hasty. Of course it was still nearby, of course it was still listening, of course, of course, of course. How could she have been so stupid?

"Now."

The voice that would shake them all if they only knew what it was capable of.

"What is it that you were telling him?"

She shrunk into a ball. She cowered. She couldn't lie to it. She could never lie to it, even when they were-

"Help him?"

It didn't need to touch her. It didn't need to move. It needed only to speak to frighten all that surrounded it.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered.

It could have laughed. She peeked up slightly to look at it. Why did she do that? Truly, how could she be so stupid? It's expression brought tears to her eyes. She could be brave, strong, she could yell at her in front of him only because she had been told to. It told her to. It said to do so. Act properly, it had commanded. Put it in his good graces. There were a few people it needed to view it in a positive light. To have what it wanted, he needed to see it as an ally.

Now that she and it were alone. She knew she would have to face its-

"Remember…"

The menace returned. She curled up as tight as she could away from it.

"Hey, it's time for your meal."

An innocent guard entered, speaking his final words.

She cried out:

"No!"

Red splattered across the walls, leaving nearly no inch bare. When was the last time she cared when a human died? When was the last time she cared if a man died?

It hummed. Amused.

"Feeling sentimental?"

It's presence neared.

"We are long past useless things such as that. Now be good and stand."

She could only comply. The reason she was not already in the throes of agony meant that something good must have happened. It seldom took this long to punish her for "misbehaving." She faced it despite every part of her desperately telling her not to, but her stupidity stopped here.

"You must be starving."

Her eyes flickered upwards, but her gaze dropped again.

"Have your meal."

It didn't need to motion to the remains of the innocent guard for her to understand what it meant. The cell door opened of its own accord.

"Quickly." it spoke with a bit of irateness and she flinched.

She had played her part well, but it still made her stomach turn to do this. She swallowed down what she could with her razor sharp teeth, feeling its eyes watching her. It would never do this. It had no desire or reason to do something like this. But it certainly enjoyed forcing others to do it.

"Good girl."

When she finished, a hand of terrifying shape rested atop her head. She froze in absolute fear. It was touching her.

"Let's find our younger sister."

"Hai."

 **A Slice of Heaven Consumed**

"I have one more thing to say."

Em interrupted their embrace. Itachi turned to her and Mitsuru tried to calm her whirling thoughts.

"It was nice meeting you." she spoke looking at the only man in the room.

Her striking green eyes then shifted to Mitsuru.

"I will see you at the close. For now I'll do what I can to protect her. It's my job after all. Try not to worry too much." she let out a sigh. "She'll take care of it when she's ready. You just have to make it to the end of this, okay?"

Mitsuru clenched her fists in frustration.

She had no idea what the fuck was going on.

But Itachi's warm hand on her shoulder prevented her from rushing at the blonde. He smiled again, this time not as intensely, but with a level of fondness that was more familiar to her.

"Itachi. I don't-"

"It's okay. You will. Just be patient."

Patience was her polar opposite.

"Well then, I'm hungry. See you later."

"Itachi!"

He looked down at her. They didn't hear the blonde leaving, but her presence disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

His lip curled slightly again, still smiling.

"STOP SMILING AND TELL ME."

He chuckled and put a hand to his face. Then in the next second he was beaming with pride. She let out an exasperated groan and stomped away from him. Kisame approached.

"Did you encounter a b…" he paused when Itachi joined them.

"What's with him?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT."

"It's nothing," the Uchiha finally spoke but his voice was vibrating with joy.

"IT'S NOT NOTHING. HE'S BEEN SMILING FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES."

Kisame did not know what to say next. Instead Itachi informed them:

"We no longer need to be here. This village is deserted. We just have to set it on fire and we may leave."

"D-deserted?" Mitsuru was so flabbergasted she couldn't muster another full word.

She made a serious of sounds and syllables that all seemed they could be parts of words or some kind of sentence. Just then the single home to their right collapsed. All three looked at it. There were no traces of anything left once the cloud of dust cleared.

Not at all fazed, Itachi began to set fires.

 **Elsewhere**

Kakashi pondered the new information. Indeed, the body that lay deep beneath his house was void of a pulse, but her skin was also warm. Her lips had been blue, but after so many months underground there should have been some sort of decay. There was none. The ninja discussed moving her from that spot, but decided, only because of the faint warmth they felt, that they should leave her there as is. If what Oshoku had said was true, they would only be killing her instead of helping her. And all of the men had seen Kakashi at one point or another.

The tired eyes. The sullenness was so present that every colleague that saw him felt much concern. This was a man they revered. Seeing him so stricken was so worrying.

This was all reason enough to not touch the body. Shinobi were not people who tried to provide false hope, but they all agreed that supporting him in this way was the best course of action until he came to terms with the situation for himself.

Kakashi was exhausted, but he planned to return to the cells and speak to Oshoku again. No breaks. He needed to do as much as possible while he was still on his feet.

He opened the door back to this place he was so familiar with. The stench struck him before anything and he was quick to enter. Even without his sharingan he knew that the demon woman was gone. There was no place to hide here. A wave of fury entered him and his gloved fist met the wall.

Bones were left tossed about. Blood licked all along the walls. The cell once holding the cause of his problems was empty aside from the shackles she had discarded in her escape.

There was no point in trying to chase her. They already established there was no way to track her without even a slight visual. His back hit the wall. He repeatedly cursed in his mind, no longer sure of what to do.


	29. Chapter 29

What was next for him? The other ninja of course sent out a tracking tream and sent a message to the Hokage so that they could relay to the rest of the shinobi that there was a dangerous woman on the loose in Konoha. Everyone should be on alert, but do not let the civilians know. As Tsunade stated, it would cause a panic and with so few shinobi they wouldn't be able to contain any witch hunts that would break out.

"Kakashi," a familiar hand patted his shoulder. "Let's get something to eat."

Gai was the most aware of how affected his friend and colleague was by this case. He could see him growing paler by the hour.

"Honestly, you need a break. Agonizing over something out of your control is pointless Kakashi. This isn't your only duty, remember?"

"Ah."

"Now, let's get some saury. I haven't had it in a long time."

The idea was not unappealing to the grey haired man. His stomach had been growling quite a bit for the past few days but he was so focused he had entirely neglected his basic needs. Of course a shinobi was built to endure long periods without a hot meal, but this was all being taken care of in the village and not on enemy territory. He had enough support to take care of himself, but he had chosen not to again and again. He wanted to resolve this all by himself.

The friendly arm that went around his shoulders moved him along though he hadn't given Gai an answer just yet. He knew he would be dragged there no matter what he said, so he simply followed.

They sat tucked in the corner of a local restaurant, patiently awaiting the salt-broiled saury they had ordered. Gai picked this place for a reason, of course he knew it was his companions favorite food. He wanted to perk him up, even just a little bit. They each downed a shot of sake.

"You really loved her. Huh?"

Kakashi's fingers tightened around the tiny saucer. How should he respond to such a thing?

"I know you give your missions your all, but I've never seen you push yourself to the point of collapsing. Unless it was a huge threat to the village."

"Yeah." he responded.

"You loved her?"

Gai poured him another shot.

"Yeah." he repeated shortly.

"Since when?"

"I saw her as a younger sister at first. She's a lot younger than me."

"How young?"

"Eight years."

Gai made a concerned sound and Kakashi sighed.

"I didn't see her that way back then. I told you. She was like a younger sister."

"She was the one you were visiting in the hospital so much?"

"Ah."

"She's been through a lot."

"Her mother died when she was a child. It was her father's fault."

Gai swallowed down another shot and bowed his head to the waitress who brought them their food. When the woman was out of earshot Kakashi spoke again.

"Mitsuru had an abusive father. He had kidnapped Mitsuru's mother during the confusion of the war. Originally she was going to be a prisoner, she was just a civilian, no shinobi training, but that man convinced her to be his wife and her life would be spared. She agreed because…"

Kakashi paused to take another drink.

"She agreed because she was pregnant."

"With Mitsuru?"

"No. With a baby from her actual husband in Sunagakure."

"Does Mitsuru have a sibling?"

"No. He drowned it."

Gai had to pause.

"Scum." he breathed out, taking hold of the sake bottle, but he held back.

If he gripped too hard the bottle would shatter.

"Mitsuru was born out of rape."

"And no one did anything about this?"

"It fell through the cracks. There was so much chaos at the time, he got away with all of this because he had enough friends in different places. They saw it as him doing a service to the village. He had succeeded in kidnapping the third kazekage's daughter after all."

Kakashi took another pause to put his hands together and state his thanks for the meal. He dipped his chopsticks into the side of the fish and started to pick away some of the flesh.

"He forced an idealism on his daughter. Of surpassing all other shinobi. Whenever she would fail he would beat her. I'd seen bruises on her almost every time we crossed paths."

"How did you find all of this out?"

"Some of the other anbu would talk about it. When I asked about it they told me the story."

"So, he just killed her? Mitsuru's mother."

"She was a good person. Though Mitsuru was a child forced upon her, she still loved her all the same. She tried to protect her when her father went on rampage one day and ended up suffering a fatal blow. She was taken to the hospital, but didn't survive. It was all extremely traumatizing to Mitsuru."

He sat back for a moment, allowing the rice to slip between the chopsticks and back onto the bowl.

"She entered her coma after that. They believed it was her father's fault, but there was no evidence of him being near her that day. They barred him from visiting her just in case and he was assassinated while out on a mission. Sunagakure believed he had simply murdered the Third Kazekage's daughter. An eye for eye, was the message we received. They did not know that Mitsuru existed and it was decided to keep it that way. No one knew for sure what would happen if her existence were revealed. I think we all hoped that when she woke up, she could be given the chance to live a normal life, but…"

"Then all this happened."

"Yes. All of this."

He rested his head in his hand, still picking at the food in front of him.

"She was always so resilient. She somehow still smiled despite it all. She still pushed herself. I figured she was just trying to block it all out, but when we would speak her smile was genuine. We hear that people who experience those kinds of trauma end up facing its aftermath for the rest of their life, but she was always kind of thickheaded. Nothing could stop her."

"Thick headed?"

"Ah. I guess that's part of her charm. Being so stubborn. It was… cute."

Gai crossed his arms and nodded.

"You wanted to support her, on her ninja path."

Kakashi managed a small smile:

"Ah. I actually hoped that one day she would surpass me. That she would find some way to use raikiri, even though she didn't have the sharingan. Or maybe she would come up with a jutsu of her own, but…"

He straightened.

"She had absolutely no talent as a ninja. Even though she would try so hard, she would barely make any headway. She had great chakra control, but actually implementing that into something was always out of her reach."

"Hmm."

"Sometimes I thought. Perhaps she never wanted to be a kunoichi. Perhaps deep down she only did it all to please her father. Deep down, she may have wished to live a life away from the violence and it was always that apprehension that kept her from truly improving."

"Maybe she longed for a woman's happiness?"

Kakashi met his gaze for a moment with a look of apprehension.

"Maybe she wanted to just get married and have children?" Gai continued.

"I don't know if that would really be what she wanted, but I don't believe she was on the right path."

Gai nodded in agreement then dug into his meal with some eagerness. Kakashi managed a few bites before sighing again.

"And now. It doesn't seem as though there's a way I can help her."

"It may not be possible right now. But it could be possible in the future. Don't give up just yet Kakashi. They said her body was warm, she may just be in some other kind of coma."

"You're right." He suddenly began to eat with a bit more resolve. "Maybe something will change."

"That's the spirit!" Gai showed him a sparkling smile and thumbs up.

 **X**

Kakashi visited the unmoving form that resembled Mitsuru. He knelt beside her slowly, studying her in great detail. Her once pale pink lips were indeed an unnerving shade of blue. She looked a bit thin, but not sickly like the state in which he had found Oda Hanako. In fact, it was an anomaly that she was in such a healthy state.

"May I touch her?" he asked the medic nin closest to him.

"You may, just be careful."

He nodded and let his gloved hand cup her left cheek. His heart jumped at the feel of his fingertips against something so warm.

 _She could be alive._ Kakashi's skin tingled from the feeling. They slowly slid down her face until they slipped off. He wanted to touch her again, but he also didn't want to do too much. If he lingered too long he may not want to leave this place.

"Mitsuru." he spoke her name so softly.

He thought about leaning down to kiss her forehead, but he resisted it. Instead his hand brushed a few tufts of her hair aside.

"I'll do what I can. Just hang on."

 **X**

Kisame had to say he was a lot less bothered by this Mitsuru. After the lovers spat was over, she was more stoned faced, more focused on training, more interesting in improving her weak ninjutsu and taijutsu skills. When she challenged Kisame to a spar, he actually grinned at her. Itachi almost argued against it, but Mitsuru threw him a glare so ferocious he could only sigh.

They passed some time in this way, awaiting contact from their superiors for their next mission. Itachi had taken the time to report the barrenness of the village and have that message given to those that were paying them.

That weird girl said I should be stronger. I don't know if I should believe her, but I am going to use every second I have to make that a reality.

Kisame was always eager for a fight. She was still no match for the menacing shark man, but she managed to put up a fight. Her taijutsu had already improved. Her limbs followed the progression of her thoughts much better. Instead of being slow and limited, her body almost matched the speed with which she imagined.

He swept her legs, struck her square across the jaw, he even broke one of her limbs, but she did not give up. Even as she was knocked back she clenched her fists and smiled.

Though the road ahead of her was going to be long and difficult, she now felt her goal was within her grasp.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Oh I know what you're missing. THE HORROR. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

They'd mutilated me and somehow kept me alive. How could I have kept screaming even as they carved my first limb away. He tossed it aside when he finished detaching it. The creature dressed in scrubs burned the skin stopping the blood spurting from the stub. My voice had already grown hoarse, but I screeched. Adrenaline kicked in but it could only last so long. Soon it was simply a throbbing unbearable feeling. My shoulder twitched and I winced. He tightly wrapped bandages around the wound, muttering about how it was a successful process and they would be able to do so much with my limb.

So much? So much of what?

Out of the corner of my eye I could see it being preyed upon by a couple of child sized monsters. They had no eyes, only misshapen mouths took up their faces and they launched into each bite as though it would be their last.

On the walls of this dungeon were a few candles, but no other light source. Beyond the darkness I had no idea if there were more of these things, just waiting to receive a piece of me. I suddenly felt his cleaver come down on my thigh and I screamed again, louder, higher, wretched from deep within me a voice I didn't know I could make.

"Oops, one more time."

Whack.

Again. My voice died halfway through this one.

"Oh. Just one more."

Whack.

Shock enveloped me.

"No no. No sleep. Sleep spoils meat."

I didn't feel it, but he stuck another needle through my ribs and injected me with more adrenaline. My heart was pumping so hard I thought it would explode. Again he pressed hot irons to the bleeding skin and my eyes nearly rolled back into my skull. Why am I still awake? Just let me pass out please. Let me wake up again with all my parts still here.

He tossed the leg into the darkness and it was caught by a long arm.

I should already be used to how these things looked, but every time I saw one of their faces I felt chills.

The monster in scrubs brought his face close to mine for moment and rubbed the sweat on my forehead with a gentle touched that disgusted me.

"Awake? Good. Good. Everyone needs to eat before mom get here."

He started on my opposite leg, sawing into it inch by inch. I wanted to thank him for finishing it all with a giant saw-toothed clamp. Quicker. Less painful, though I was having trouble feeling anything at this point.

I thought he was done. What more could he take without killing me and starting it all over?

"We take there. For young auntie. Since she doesn't have one anymore."

He stumbled over with a slimmer knife still mumbling the same words over and over. I couldn't have guessed what he was coming for next.

He stabbed into my abdomen. Then carved in an semicircle until he reached the center and sliced completely through outwards, between my thighs.

I screamed again. Somehow my voice returned. Where had it come from.

"For young auntie. For young auntie."

My head fell to the side. Could I resign myself now? No more screams? My limbless body was jerked from side to side.

Most of my body was wrapped in bandages now. He had stopped. All that was left were vital organs of course. He couldn't possibly take anymore.

"What to give to older auntie?"

His hand returned to my head. Feeling around the skin of my forehead.

"We can give him to older auntie."

Him? Who is him?

"Tell older auntie. Tell her about him." he called to something in the darkness.

"Older auntie can have him. Then she can have you when mom has what she wants."

He turned back to me as he said this and pressed a thumb into my eye. He stopped and flinched then dropped into a crouch.

"Mom's coming. Mom's coming."

The creatures scattered. Climbing up walls rapidly or rushing into the corners. The monster in scrubs crawled around something in the dark as quickly as it could. Whatever was coming, their "mom," was something that all of these terrifying horrors shrunk from in fear.

I became conscious of leisurely faint heel clicks against the cement floor. At the same time there was this floaty feeling. The pain was receding. Was I dying and it was starting over again? No this feels different.

The clicking was closer, almost to the light. Things were getting just a bit blurry, but also brighter.

Am I… am I waking up?

It stopped. And I saw it. Looking down at me with an expression almost of disinterest. It was beautiful. I hadn't seen anything so human in a long time. Those relaxed features appeared to be permanent. Any other appearance would have come across forced. It was a creature of few faces.

The floating intensified and it truly became real that this long, horrible dream was coming to an end. I'm going to wake up. It's going to stop.

The light closed in and in those final moments I saw it smile. Subtle, but so unnerving. This was nothing like those monsters it had sent after me. It was their creator.

 **X**

Mitsuru gasped awake loudly. She flinched when a hand pressed to her forehead, but was relieved to see the calm face of Uchiha Itachi. He patted a cloth against the sweat dripping from her skin. He lifted his hand away when she sat up, but froze when she threw herself at him.

It was Itachi's turn to keep watch over everything while Kisame and her slept. He had noticed her struggling a short while ago and planned to wake her up, but she had done so on her own.

"Nightmare?" he asked softly, stroking her short messy hair.

"Un."

Mitsuru deliberately pressed her nose into the cloth of his shirt and inhaled his warm scent.

"More like," she spoke when she had had her fill, "a flashback of a nightmare."

"Like the one you told me about? Your seven year long nightmare."

"Yes. It was just the end of it. The last part I told you about."

"Seeing the demon?"

"Yes."

"Did you recall its face?"

She nodded and let him go.

"When you think of demons you think of these… monsters. Like oni or ghosts or things like that, but she looked completely normal. Not even like a human with unique features," she glanced at Kisame. "She looked… like a person."

"Some of the worst demons are in fact people." Itachi's voice was very composed.

Their gazes met slowly.

"But she is a monster. She isn't a person… she can't be."

"Why not?"

Their hands clasped..

"Could a human really be capable of doing something so…"

"Humans are capable of truly, truly horrible things."

His eyes closed. Mitsuru noticed it and bounced up to peck his lips.

"Don't bully yourself." she said while squeezing his fingers. "You had to do what you had to do!"

She didn't completely agree with what he had done. Mitsuru disliked killing of any kind, but she wanted to show him some support. She had seen everything within him. She had felt his heartache and his pain not just when they accidentally connected, but also in a physical form. No one else knew the detail of the night they had shared only a few weeks ago. But it had been revealing.

She bared not only her body but her soul to him. She sobbed while revealing what the demon had made her do to the nurse and her child. He had pressed his forehead to hers, their bodies had already been deeply intertwined, and let her sob for a short while. Amidst those tears she wailed for him not to stop. He then muffled her cries with passionate kisses, gentle caresses, and a slow roll of his hips. They talked throughout about everything, about nothing, about one another, about others.

He was thinking about that night as she leaned up to kiss him once more. When she sat back she glared at him. Ah. Here it was. Her sudden change in mood. What was this called again? This personality type. There was name for it he was sure.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that woman said to you? And why you went into that room?"

He sighed. _This again._ He had successfully avoided her questions with careful distractions, but he knew she would bring it up over and over until she got her answer. A short finger prodded his chest.

"Tell me what she said to you."

"I can't."

"You can't?" her voice rose in volume.

He knew if he asked her to be quieter she would only become angrier.

"Or you won't?" she continued.

"Both."

She released her signature groan of disapproval and gripped his fingers tightly.

"You will know eventually."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Do you trust me?"

Her brows furrowed. _Is he trying to distract me again?_

"Do you?" he repeated.

Her immediate answer would be yes. They had shared so much with one another. How could she not trust him? A bloom of irritation filled her as she did assume he was only trying to distract her, but in his eyes she saw he was asking her this question in earnest.

"Yes." she responded finally.

He returned her tightly squeezing grasp with a firm grip of his own, though without causing her any harm.

"You're going to be okay."

"Huh?"

He smiled at her that kind smile that always melted her from the inside out.

"Everything is going to be alright. You." he spoke it with quite a resolve. "Are going to be alright."

Her pupils darted all over his face.

"How-"

"You may know all of my past," he pulled her head to his chest a second time. "But I know all of your future. I can't tell you, but please. Trust me."

Frustration still filled her despite her natural desire to want to believe this man and everything that came out of his mouth. They stayed in this position, though fully aware of their surroundings, and waited for the sun to come up. Itachi did not want to let her go, even as the light became visible on the horizon.

In the depths of his chest he was savoring these few moments he had to hold her so tight. Though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders he had saved part of his concerns for this woman that fell asleep in his arms. Knowing that she was headed towards a life as bright as the rising sun eased his worries just a bit. But it was not without a touch of melancholy.

He allowed himself to imagine being in that future with her, but for only as long as he held her relaxed form. He couldn't think of it for too long. There was no way to alter his trajectory, even if he tried.

 _I wish I could've shared that life with you and been there for her. But you will be in good hands. I couldn't ask for more._


	31. Chapter 31

Her brown eyes lit up. A brightness that was had been nearly absent for the entirety of her life appeared. Her irises were practically glowing. Her fingers gripped into the dirt with an enormous amount of excitement. Her aching muscles were starting to pulsate. A single whoop left her lips and she sat back on her heels. The sweat that dripped down the sides of her face not from a horrible nightmare, but from exertion. She thrust her fists in another expression of enthusiasm.

 _I did it._

What she had done was not much for the average shinobi, but it was enormous feat for someone who had been nothing but a weakling since waking up. Following the few techniques she had learned before falling into her coma and with the help of both Itachi and Kisame she was reviving the few jutsu she learned. For the past few hours she had her hand planted against the ground and was forcing wave after wave of chakra through it. Sparks traveled down the length of her arms each time and cracks started to form in the earth underneath her hand. With each tiny tremor she noticed darker bits of dirt rising up. It took her a few moments to realize that these grains were minerals and were not just soil and organic matter.

It happened almost naturally. She placed both hands against the ground and focused on creating a single steady flow instead of the bursts she had been practicing. With a groan she forced the chakra to spiral just a couple inches beneath her, collecting whatever she could, then rise back up through the few cracks she had produced. A thin, wavering blanket of black and grey appeared in front of her. She realized she had been holding her breath and she gasped.

Her accomplishment returned to the floor in a single heap.

She was at it again despite the exhaustion in her limbs. This time she tried to push the chakra deeper into the earth, maintaining a steady circular motion she managed to pull more minerals from the ground. The approach of footsteps didn't stop her as she tried to form the mass into a shape. A single spike appeared and she smiled. However, she had reached her limit for the next few hours. It collapsed.

After a single triumphant wipe to her brow she dropped onto her backside.

"Hmm, it looks like it's coming along." Kisame mused.

"Little by little. I can do something." she threw her arms in the air and fell backwards, spread-eagle across the ground.

"Looks like pulling all that out of the ground really took up a lot of chakra."

"Tons."

She didn't hate this man anymore. Despite the glares he had thrown her since they met, he had a sense of humor and enjoyed conversation as much as any other person. She had him pegged as a grumpy, dangerous, serious type, but he was in fact the opposite. Well, he was indeed dangerous, but he was rather friendly once she had gotten past their first impression (vomiting the black muck) and her second impression (the Hidan attacking incident). It also helped that she requested he also help her train. He was the type to not back down from a fight.

"It's still pretty useless if it takes all your energy to pull the minerals from the ground. When you finish you won't have any left to actually fight."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Carry some with you."

She blinked as she considered the statement. Why had she not thought of that before? She sat up suddenly and stared at what she had collected out of the earth.

"That could work." she said it very softly and in a bit of awe.

"I've heard some sand users carry sand with them when they are traveling. That way they don't have to expend any chakra trying to gather some. Plus you can infuse it with your chakra, making it less exhaustive when you pull it out."

"Kisame you're a genius."

He chuckled.

"I could carry it in a bottle or something. Something I can attach to my hip."

Kisame dropped into a criss-cross position just a couple of feet away.

"When Itachi-san gets back we can figure out where the closest village is. We'll probably be able to find you something there."

"Okay."

"So these monsters you see."

Her gaze fell on him.

"Do you know what they are?"

"I don't know what they are exactly, but I know who it is that creates them." she jabbed at the dirt with a single finger. "I don't know how to find her though."

"Is it the reason you freaked out in our hideout?"

She answered his question with single nod.

"That was quite a show."

"It's not the first time it did that. I don't know why it only has done it then though. I don't know why it doesn't just control me and put me back in its world to torture me again."

"If it could do it freely, then it probably would be."

"What do you mean?"

"If it's goal was to break you, then it wouldn't be allowing you to train. It would know that you're getting stronger and do everything to stop it. Instead, it hasn't taken you over nor has it sent any of those monsters after you for awhile. It might not even know you're free."

She was processing his words slowly, but they made sense to her. It had already been months since Itachi released her from the scroll and not once had she seen one of the creatures from her nightmare. It made it so easy to fall into a pattern, to focus on her blossoming interest in the dark-haired partner of this shark man, and to work on her techniques. It didn't seem odd to her that she was not being pursued, only because she had a single major distraction.

"Kisame you really are a genius."

He chuckled again. He might grow fond of this woman if she continued her praises. He had to admit it had become easier to be around the young lovers once they openly expressed their feelings to one another. He valued honesty above everything else. Itachi was someone he respected deeply and watching him interact unashamedly with Mitsuru actually put him at ease. He didn't have to wonder about their relationship and he didn't have to deal with the both of them awkwardly trying to hide its status from him. It was as though, now that the tension was released, they could all pay attention to their missions as given by Pein.

Yes, they had neglected to mention to their leader that Mitsuru was free. Kisame noticed, but didn't argue. He didn't like secrets, but he could call this his first favor to the Uchiha. Plus he could mention it in passing at another time and describe how much she assisted them in their missions. That would likely be enough to let it keep going.

Mitsuru stiffening made him tense as well.

"Something."

She hopped into a crouch and looked around. There was nothing no matter how long she searched. She could have sworn she felt something or maybe talking about it had made her jumpy.

The approaching footsteps put her on edge again, but the man she was hoping to see appeared.

"Itachi!"

"Good, now I don't have to babysit anymore." Kisame stood, he patted the dark haired man on the shoulder as he walked by. "Get this girl something to put her sand in."

Itachi noticed the accumulation on the ground near Mitsuru. She pranced toward him and eagerly described what she had just accomplished in his absence. He listened with a deeply fond expression.

"I have an empty vial. It cannot hold much. I have it just in case there are some medicinal herbs that we may come across, but I can purchase another one. You take it."

She happily filled her tiny glass cylinder with as much as she could. When she finished she secured it to the belt they had gotten for her. She had a growing collection of kunai, shuriken, and even senbon. She hoped trying out different shapes and sizes would allow her to find the best item to bond her chakra to.

Itachi enjoyed her excitement for the next few moments, but for once he saw it before she could feel it. Just behind her head were a pair of dangling legs. He grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the body hanging from the tree.

But why could he see it clearly?

He didn't have his sharingan activated. He simply had blinked and saw whatever it was hanging from the tree by a long rope.

Mitsuru fell against him then turned. The rope snapped and the body landed against the dirt. They were both rooted to their spot, watching the limbs start to move, as though it were retching itself up.

Even when it reached its feet its head still hung back far out of view, only the very top of its snapped neck was visible. A pair of grey, blood covered hands rose up and it rushed towards them.

All of its detail. The skin, the blackened nails, the tattered clothing and skeleton-like body was vivid to the man who had mostly seen masses of chakra until this point. They leapt in different directions, away from it. It stumbled forward and he caught sight of its sunken eyed face that snapped into place when it fell to the dirt. When it was on its feet again the head fell back, looking directly at him.

It should have moved towards the woman, but instead it ran to him.

"Itachi!" Mitsuru cried out his name in fear.

He dodged again, this time gaining a decent distance with a few quick hops. But why was it after him and not her? He circled it as it rose again. And would he be able to fight it without connecting to Mitsuru? Either way he needed to be near her.

This was terrifying to her. It was one experience that these things attack her, but seeing it setting its sights on someone important to her was too much to bear. Panic was filling her. He wasn't in real danger, it was Uchiha Itachi after all, but that didn't matter. She needed to stop it. She needed to protect him.

It was after him again and her body moved on its own. Her fingers snapped the cork out of the small bottle she had placed against her hip. Her hands moved as quick as they could to form the signs.

Itachi saw an accumulation of minerals form into a spike, then fire towards the almost beheaded woman running towards him. The spike pierced through its head and burst out of its neck high into the air, before falling apart into an ash-like rain, coming down on him and the creature now dissolving as well.

He wiped the dust from his shoulders. Mitsuru was shaking, still 10 feet away, and again slowly processing what had just happened.

It worked. It really worked.

The low, soothing voice of the man she loved broke through her stunned silence:

"Well done."


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: Allusions to suicidal thoughts and some sexual content.**

 **A/N: This is a short chapter, but for a reason. We are entering a new arch in the story and I just need to set it and let it go. Thank you for making it this far!**

* * *

"Where is she?"

In their forms that were rarely seen, in a place that no one could visit, were two of the three.

"They've found her, but she got away."

"To where?"

"She jumped. She won't be back for a few days. Four years in this world."

"Did they follow her?"

"No, the witch is taking the new one back to her home and will be coming for you after. You have a few days left before she restrains you fully."

"You've performed exceptionally."

A hand petted a nervous head.

"Rest now."

The cage closed.

X

All was quiet once again. Mitsuru did not participate in their next few missions. Assassinations were something she did not want to see or hear about. The only way she was able to keep quiet despite every bone in her body arguing that she stop them each time, was the knowledge she obtained from Itachi. She didn't want to make his true mission any more difficult for him that it had been.

The sorrow and pain he experienced had been so much to bear, but an emotion she had noticed more recently in him was on her mind. She saw it in his calm expression. Even Kisame couldn't read it, but Kisame didn't know his mind in detail in the way she did. Whenever she was alone with Itachi she would hold on to him. Whether it was just a simple cupping of hands or a tight embrace, she tried to make physical contact with him as often as she could.

He was well aware of her intentions when showing him this physical affection. She was frightened. And it was true, every time he felt her touch those thoughts crept away. It was momentary, but he appreciated it nonetheless. She didn't need to verbally express what she was doing. Mitsuru had faced her own hardships, but not once had her mind descended to the place that Itachi's always occupied. Surely he could have made it this far without her, but he found her presence relieving. Even more so now, with what the blonde woman revealed to him, he felt he could continue with a renewed strength. There was a goal to be met and he would not lose himself until that time arrived.

In the evening, they were seated on a rocky shore. Kisame was further down by the ocean just at the edge admiring the moonlight reflecting on the dark waves. It was too cold to go for a swim and he wanted to give the lovers some level of privacy on such a romantic night.

Mitsuru listened to her sandals shifting atop the stone beneath her feet. Now that she had strengthened her sensing ability, she no longer needed to go barefoot. Sand crunched beneath them and repeated the sound because she had nothing else to do. Being beside him was enough at this time. They talked all day. She was grateful for the increased silence.

Eventually, she found herself looking at the moon. She wondered what it would be like to be another person. In a different body. One not ransacked by demons. What would it be like to spend every day looking at views such as these with no dark fate somewhere on the horizon? What would it be like to wake up and not have someone to fight or to kill? Was there a world out there where she could live out a peaceful life? She did not know, but in this quiet moment, she let her mind travel to that world. And as though he were reading her mind Itachi spoke:

"In another life…"

When those irises focused on him his words failed him. He could summon fires that would never extinguish, but under her fiery gaze, he could be melted so easily. Though this time was different. The longer he stared the more the words burned in his chest.

"In another life. I would have liked to marry you."

He realized his mistake too late. The widening of those eyes and the sharp turn of her head told him so. When his hand moved to grab her she was already out of his reach. The burning in his chest changed to a sensation of submerging into ice water.

"Mitsuru, wait."

She leaped almost frantically from one rock to another, away from the man who succeeded in tearing her apart. This was nothing like having her limbs split from her body. This was much, much worse. It was a kind of collapse mixed with the forced realization that the future that she secretly, somewhere deep within her heart, had hoped for was never destined to be. She knew the man she had fallen in love with was going to die by his brother's hand. That he wanted to die by his brother's hand and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 **Konoha That Day**

Kakashi's days returned to normalcy. Attend important missions. Return home. Assist the Hokage. Attend more missions. There were no signs of the demons. Sakura was allowed to wander free again. There were no murders. As though a person had pressed pause on a horror movie, all had resumed as before Mitsuru had awoken.

He ambled through the village down a road that was busy with lively civilians. On either side of him, he heard loud, excited conversations, and children shrieking as they played some games. The sounds bloomed around him but left him more sullen than soothed. He saw the auburn tint developing in the sky as the sun was going to descend soon. The streets would grow quiet, except for some that would be filled with lights. Couples would emerge for their dates. All giggling and excited for the time they took for granted.

A bouquet was carefully held to his chest. White camellias were nestled by hydrangeas in a white plastic wrapping. In the very center was a single white chrysanthemum. His fingers crinkled the wrapping and stroked the edge of the large red ribbon that held these delicate objects together. The further he walked, the slower his pace became. For as soon as he reached his destination he would have to accept all that was welling up within him.

It may have taken ages to come to this point, but it was time for him to return to reality. He stared long at the large smooth circle of dirt beside his family home. Surrounding it was long healthy grass that wavered under the light breeze. He had closed the hole the previous day after discussing it with the medical ninja in charge. There was no point in putting it off any longer. He knelt in front of it and placed the bouquet in the center.

There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't muster the words. Perhaps upon his next visit, he would have something prepared. He had to rest of his life to say what he needed to say. Kakashi lingered for a few moments longer, watching the wind ruffle the bouquet slightly, before stepping away. He reached acceptance. Acceptance that there was another person he loved that he couldn't save; that there was another person he loved that was now only a grave for him to visit.

 **At Night Again**

Perhaps it would have been better to let her run away, but he didn't want that. He caught hold of her wrist.

"Wait, please."

Reconnecting with him froze her to that spot.

"I shouldn't have said such a thing," he said. "I know as shinobi we cannot let our feelings impede our work. Yet I keep saying and doing foolish things. I'm sorry, Mitsuru. I-"

She launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his head and her lips crashed against his. He kneaded his mouth against hers slowly. Having been on her toes, she rested on her heels and let her hands slide down his chest, finally separated from him with a loud sound. She didn't like that she couldn't feel him that well through his red, cloud-printed cloak.

"I'm not a shinobi."

His brow knitted at the statement.

"Mitsuru."

She latched onto him again, this time pulling apart the buttons of his cloak. She yanked it from his shoulders, down his arms, then threw it to the smooth rock by their feet. Mitsuru couldn't remove her shorts and lay down fast enough. A desperation had her grabbing his shirt and pulling him down on top of her.

Though stunned at first, he quickly was pulling down the edge of his pants and positioning himself. He withheld a groan at suddenly being inside of her again after so long. She hadn't made a sound, only her features twisted then relaxed and his body started to move.

It was such an unanticipated event that neither was very aroused when it began. Even as he naturally swelled from the friction, her insides were nowhere near lubricated for her to be enjoying it. He stopped his movements so he could focus on kissing her again, but was stopped by instinct.

"I know it still hurts," she whimpered.

His eyes widened slightly and he balanced on his palms above her.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No." she shook her head. "It hurts so much, but you can't cry."

He watched her for a moment then was pulled down into a kiss. When they parted she blurted:

"I'll cry for you."

Her hands squeezed his shoulders.

"Every time you feel that way, just tell me and I'll cry for you."

Slowly his arms hooked around her. His pained expression disappeared into the crook of her neck. She clung to him tightly. His hips were firmly against hers, his length within her, but not even slightly swollen. Her legs were still clamping around him as though to pull him in deeper. They held each other so close, but no matter how hard they tried this was the closest they could come to reaching that other world.

* * *

 **A/N: If you have a moment, please leave a review! I would really like to know what my readers are thinking about this story. I have a direction and an** **endpoint that we will gradually reach, but I want to know is there anything you feel I am missing? Am I doing too much of something or not enough? I'm truly curious as to how you are all feeling. It's hard to gauge without some conversation.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: It's true. I've totally done Kakashi dirty this whole fic. I'm gonna try to treat him better, okay?**

* * *

A significant amount of time passed. The Akatsuki faced multiple fatalities at the hands of Konoha ninja. Kakashi returned home triumphant but exhausted. He would need a few days to rest for full recovery, but he was nowhere near as injured as his last encounter with the nefarious organization. He didn't need to be carried home on Gai's back this time. The nearly immortal combo was formidable but with Naruto's help, they managed to defeat them. But now that it was over, he planned to get a good night's rest.

All that he had faced was not forgotten, only settled somewhere in the back of his mind. There was so much to do in the present. He could not dwell on past things. It was only when he laid down on his bed that he briefly thought of her.

 _I imagined once before what it would be like to return home from a mission, enter my home, and greet her smiling face at the door. I guess not too much time has passed, but I thought by now these feelings would have faded, at least a little._

His consciousness faded slowly and his eyes shut. It was in the deepest sleep that his dreams became most vivid.

X

In what world, no one could remember, but it must have been long ago. It was a time of patriarchal strictness, of long flowing, beautifully ornate robes, and a stillness that was normal. It was a large village of many people. Few rich and many poor. In all directions were homes of small sizes, made of wood and rice paper, straw, and mudstone roofing, but in the center was a beautiful home of incredible size. In what would look like a picture perfect home was a family about to receive their newest member.

The screams of birth finally ceased and in the mess, the doctor cradled a brand new baby girl. She sobbed and sobbed as she was bathed just a few feet away in a basin that had been prepared for her. The doctor hesitated in congratulating the mother, for this was her third daughter.

A servant edged away from the distraught woman laying back on the tatami with her legs still spread. A cold feeling enveloped her as the doctor told her it was a girl. This was the servant's cue to leave. He slipped away and walked quickly down the hall to the lord that was patiently awaiting news about his newborn son.

"Tono," he spoke from outside the room. "It's a girl."

The events that followed were swift. The mother and her two youngest daughters were moved to the outmost compound on the estate. Only the eldest daughter was allowed in the main house as the Lord had grown fond of her presence. It was only on the second eldest girls birthday that she could visit the main household and speak to her father. The youngest was never to set foot there. The years passed and the three tiny children became young women. The only woman allowed to travel into the village was Ichiko, the eldest daughter, accompanied of course. It was only last week that she was being carried in a norimono through the main street. The two men holding the wheelless vehicle moved at a steady, smooth pace for they would not make her uncomfortable during her ride. She requested they stop and bring her a refreshment. They set her down and a couple of their additional servants rushed off to find something that would please her palate.

"Ohime-sama. What are you doing?"

She was sliding the tiny door open.

"It's hot in here," she said firmly.

"Please, ohime-sama. It's dangerous for you to be seen."

She ignored them, for her eyes had caught sight of something unbelievable. A young woman was stepping out of a nearby shop holding an item wrapped in cloth. Her robes were plain and bulky and her wooden sandals were worn and caked with dirt. Her dark hair was tied in a tight bun atop her head, but none of this mattered to Ichiko. Her eyes were beautifully dark: a deep onyx she had only seen in her own reflection. Her pale face had a delicate heart shape. Ichiko just needed to hear her voice for this realization in her to be confirmed.

"You there." she bellowed.

The woman was startled, but she stopped and looked around.

"Yes, you."

She turned to Ichiko, then pointed at herself with her index finger.

"Yes. What's your name?"

She told her, but her name didn't matter. Those lovely low tones graced Ichiko's eardrums and her chest started to hurt.

"Ohime-sama, we've brought you some water." a servant interrupted her.

"It's time to return home, Ohime-sama."

"No. Wait."

The woman watched in a bit of awe as the norimono was shut and the men lifted the lady. Why had she been called out to by such a person?

Ichiko gripped her robes, glaring at the tiny wooden space closing her in. She knew what this was. This was love. It wasn't by chance that she felt compelled to make her servants stop her there. It wasn't by chance that she wished to open the door and let in some air. No. This was destiny. The one she was meant to spend her life with was going to appear before her and her body simply knew.

Upon returning home she was called to meet her father. The servants prepared tea for them then left them alone.

"It's come time for you to serve your family."

Ichiko's thoughts were filled with images of that woman. Her father's words were lost on her until:

"I have chosen your husband for you. Our neighboring village has promised peace in exchange for a wife for their young lord."

Their eyes slowly met and a cold feeling traveled down her spine.

"He will be coming in two days to meet you and he will be staying here for two weeks. You are tasked with pleasing him. If he happily accepts you as his wife, then you will have honored your family. Prepare diligently."

A fury entered her body, but she said nothing. She was going to prepare with all she had.

The man arrived two days later and greeted her with a bright smile that disgusted Ichiko. She could smell the sleaze from the moment he entered the room, but she performed well in front of her father. She was flirtatious and friendly. Once her father left them alone, she felt a hand on her clothed thigh. Her fiance mentioned wanting a taste of her before they got married, but Ichiko said:

"I have two younger sisters."

The suddenness of her statement surprised him, but she continued with:

"My youngest sister is forced to stay in a house separate from ours, you see. She is unfit to marry."

"Unfit?"

"Yes. Mitsuko is unable to have children."

He sat back in some confusion.

"I believe it would be beneficial to practice, for our wedding night. Don't you think?" she cupped his face and showed him a smile. "Niko and my mother are busy visiting our cousins in the west. They won't be back for another day. She should be alone."

He finally understood and a foul grin appeared on his lips.

"Follow the stone path and you will find the house."

Niko and her mother returned the following day. They found Mitsuko, the usually bright and cherry Mitsuko, sitting quietly in a corner of the room.

"Mitsuko, are you alright?" Niko asked.

She nodded. Though they could feel something was off, they simply dismissed it as a passing mood.

It was it was two weeks later, on the second eldest girls sixteenth birthday, that this story continues. She was dressed in her finest kimono, with her hair done up, and makeup painstakingly applied to her pale face. She was headed towards her father's room for the next hour to speak to him. It was nervousness and excitement that made her footsteps too hasty and her socked foot slipped against the smooth, polished hardwood floor. Just when she thought her carefully prepared face was going to be ruined by the impact, a hand gently caught her shoulder. Two strong arms placed her in an upright position. Upon looking at her savior's face an immense, indescribable sensation enveloped her. A stunningly handsome man was smiling at her. As though she had spent an entire day outside in the sun, her cheeks became warm.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was so deep, she could feel the vibrations in her chest.

"Yes."

"Be careful."

"I will."

He was not one of her father's servants. This was the first man she'd ever met from outside the estate.

"You must be Niko."

She was startled that he knew her name.

"How did…"

"You look just like Ichiko-chan."

The three daughters did look very alike, but now she wondered how it was that he knew her elder sister.

"We've not met yet, but I'm Ichiko-chan's fiance."

An even more intense feeling swelled in Niko's chest. The man who had stolen her breathe and her heart with a single smile was betrothed to her sister.

They parted ways very soon after. Niko accepted a crushing blow to her psyche with grace. He had only helped her from hurting herself. There was no way that her feelings were something more than sudden attraction. She shook the interaction away and spoke to the shadows in her father's room. She was called in quickly.

Niko saw the tall, pale one with dark eyes and an unnervingly harsh stare seated on a cushion across from their father. It was unfortunate that Ichiko and her father shared the same eyes. Under both of those gazes nausea formed in her stomach and threatened to wretch out of her throat. The interaction was awkward and uncomfortable. It did not matter how many years passed, this day was always the most difficult for her.

"You will be preparing for marriage soon. Like your sister. Focus on making yourself beautiful and learning how to please your husband."

"Yes, father."

A servant appeared in the opening, stating that the lord of the neighboring village was here to retrieve his son. Their father left them to see off his guests. It was quiet between the two sisters who did not see each other very often, but Niko's heart was aching. She wanted to wish her well on her engagement, for she was lucky to have such a handsome and kind man as her fiance.

"Onee-sama."

She could feel those eyes on her, which left her with her head bent.

"Congratulations."

The silence was almost unbearable.

"He seems very kind."

"Then take him."

Her sister's voice was frightening, just like her eyes. It was lower, full, and hidden with meanings that she couldn't begin to understand.

"I don't want him."

"But… sister." Niko mustered. "Father chose him for you."

"I don't want him, take him," she repeated.

She didn't expect this sort of reaction. She thought her sister should be happy, but it was the desire in her heart that stopped her from arguing further. Perhaps, if her sister refused to marry him, she could instead.

"The next time he visits. You should take him."

"What do you mean, onee-sama?"

"He returns in six weeks. Speak to him them and tell him how you feel. Your honest words could sway him somewhat, but offering yourself completely to him would certainly turn him."

"Offering myself?"

"Has mother not explained this to you?"

"Explained what?"

"How to capture a man's heart using your feminine wiles."

Niko left there with far more confidence. In six weeks she could be with the man she had fallen in love with. She only had to recall all that her sister had explained to her.

Four weeks later Mitsuko was laid to rest. Both Ichiko and her father's eyes were wide and glaring holes in the tatami as a servant informed them. Mitsuko had somehow gotten pregnant. In order to not embarrass her family anymore, her mother called one of the servants to assist her in removing the nuisance from Mitsuko's body, but neither were doctors. In a rush and with little regard for the young woman, she died of blood loss. The father ordered the servant and his first wife to be slaughtered. For it was under her watch that this happened to his property.

Niko was alone in the house on the estate outskirts for the following two weeks. Her desire to be with the man of her dreams blocked all of the heartache and sorrow she faced. As long as she achieved this all of this would be worth it.

The day came. He arrived eager to see his fiance again, for he hadn't had a single opportunity for relief. Of course, his future bride would oblige him this time if he commanded her. She was going to be his after all. Why wait? As he walked along the edge of the main house he saw a flurry of flower-printed robes disappear around the corner. It was past Ichiko's room, but he was intrigued. He rushed after the robes that would turn corners. He became desperate for even a glimpse of her. Down the stone path, he found himself at the tiny home furthest from the main house. The door slid shut and he approached without hesitation. Upon opening it he found Niko standing in the middle of the room. Her shoulders were bare and her legs were exposed.

"Niko, it's you."

She rushed to him and embraced him tightly.

"I love you." she declared.

"Niko." he breathed her name out with nothing but lust.

Meanwhile, Ichiko was seated in her room. Her eyes were shut as she waited for the next move. A servant arrived just as she expected.

"Oh. Ohime-sama is the young lord not with you?"

Her lids lifted slowly. The servant bowed her head when Ichiko turned to her. Niko was not the only one terrified of that look.

"I believe he went to the back house."

"The back house, but why?"

"Niko called him there."

The next hour passed by quickly. The screams and roars ripped through the compound. It was chaos. Ichiko slipped away in her prepared peasant clothing.

Ichiko called her beeline down the road instinct. She knew exactly what direction she needed to go to find that woman again. It didn't take long for just as before, the woman was exiting the same small shop carrying an object wrapped in cloth. Ichiko approached her without a word and grasped her shoulder. The woman jumped and spun around.

"W-what?"

"You."

"Who are you?"

She gripped both her forearms. This woman had to sense it. She must feel the same. Ichiko pulled her towards her and the woman screamed. A man came rushing out of the shop behind them and yanked Ichiko away.

"What are you doing? Get off of my wife!"

 _Wife?_

Ichiko stared at them both as she took a few steps away. The man quickly guided the woman back inside of the shop and Ichiko only watched with wide eyes. The elation she felt upon first reaching this point was replaced with nothing. A nothingness filled her being. There only one thing left to do, now that it had come to this.

She returned in time see Niko tied and pressed into the dirt. They had not bothered to reclothe her.

"I have no need for such insolence. You are not my daughter. You are nothing but a common harlot."

The surrounding guards informed him that Ichiko was behind him.

"Ichiko, go back inside. You do not need to see this."

Niko's eyes met her elder sisters.

The samurai was raising his sword, the tip pointed downwards, aimed directly at her neck.

 _You did this._

Ichiko ignored her father's request, but he was too furious to repeat it. She continued to stare into her sister's eyes. Niko saw nothing. Nothing in that unnerving gaze.

 _You did this._

 _Why did you do this?_

The sword came down.

In the evening her still furious father said:

"You must be more vigilant. If you had tended to him properly he wouldn't have gone away so easily."

Of course. He was a man. There was no reason for him to be seen at fault. Ichiko knew this. She agreed enthusiastically with her father and stated she would try her hardest tomorrow to make this all right.

The next morning the servants called out to her from outside her door. When she did not answer they slid it open to find her stretched across the straw mat floor.

"Ohime-sama?"

She noticed the blood soaked through her clothing and screeched in terror. Their family doctor came to her aid but found she was cold as ice. There was nothing they could do. They informed the father, that early in the night she carved a symbol into her chest and slit her wrists. Silently she laid back and waited for eternal sleep to take her.

X

Kakashi opened his eyes to see the light pouring in through the window. Throughout the dream, he felt he was floating, like a ghost just a foot away from each person, but he couldn't interact with anyone at all. Just as anyone did after such an intense dream, he didn't move and only let the images flow through his mind. It left him with a disgustingly familiar feeling.

"Yo."

He hadn't noticed the presence in the room until they spoke, but he didn't react with shock. There was no menacing aura around. He turned his head to see a young woman seated in one of the few wooden chairs in the room. She had one leg crossed over the other and elbow rested on the back of a chair with her head balanced in her palm. She had on a simple black t-shirt and blue bottoms of a strange material.

"Em. Call me Em."

He had heard strange accents before, but this was very new. He sat up slowly.

"Now that you have some time," she ran her fingers back through her short blonde hair, "I need your help."

"My help?"

"You want to save Mitsuru, don't you?"

His grey eyes widened.

"I'll explain, but first you have to take me to a good restaurant."

* * *

 **A/N: Moving, moving, moving along!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hi there. Lots of information ahead. Lots. Dialogue heavy.**

* * *

Kakashi was actually quite tired of strange women appearing in his bedroom without his detection. His open grey eye studied the figure sitting at his table. She absent-mindedly picked at her fingernails as though she were waiting for his reply.

"Are you another oni?"

He didn't like how her bright green eyes were sparkling as she looked at him. The light coming in through the window haloed her head, only intensifying her gaze.

"Is that what they told you?"

He wiped away any remnants of sleep in his eye. It took him another moment to realize she was waiting for his response.

"Yes."

"Hmm." she resumed flicking her nails together.

 _Is she really not going to tell me anything until she's eaten?_ Though he disliked these strange intrusions into his daily life, on some level, he had to admit he wasn't surprised by them.

"Aren't you going to change?"

His eye narrowed at her. Their stares met again, and she sighed:

"I'm not interested in men if that's what you're worried about. I don't swing that way. Or, to be clear, I don't swing _any_ way."

He said nary a word.

"I'll stand outside then."

Em stood and walked toward the door.

"What are you?"

She paused before grabbing the door handle.

"I'm a witch," she turned to him. "I believe that word has negative connotations in your world, but I can assure you. I'm the most powerful ally you're about to make. Now hurry, I'm famished."

When the door clicked behind her Kakashi released a loud sigh. It came from somewhere deep within him, demonstrating a renewed exhaustion. He recalled feeling this heaviness. Being approached and told she would be his "ally" was not something he could immediately accept as truth. How many times did these women come to him telling him things only with the intent to use him or divert him? Even now, as he climbed out of his bed to change into his daily wear, he replayed Em's words. He could easily refuse, but then would he have to fight her? Was she another liar? It was only that one phrase that pushed him to indulge her.

" _You want to save Mitsuru, don't you?"_

 _But she's dead._

Kakashi took so much time to squash the ache and regret he felt for not being able to save her. Years later another woman appears before him threatening to rekindle the hope he cast away.

Outside Em leaned against the opposing wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Despite her appearances and the words that often left her mouth, she was a patient person. It took quite a while to reach this level of impulse control. Were she forced to do this five years ago she would have walked away.

A man came walking down the hall. He wore a green jumpsuit under a flak jacket and various accessories on his limbs. He must have noticed that she was waiting outside Kakashi's door because he froze then shifted into a contemplative pose. Em glanced at him sideways.

Gai was in a lunge position with a loose fist pressed to his chin. _Who is this woman waiting outside Kakashi's door? What is she wearing? Some kind of new-fangled style? I've never seen anything like that before. Is she not a kunoichi? Is she... a secret lover? She looks a bit young. Then again, Kakashi does seem to have a thing for younger women. Maybe…_

"No," she said firmly.

"Huh! I was sure I wasn't speaking aloud!"

"You definitely were."

He was. What he thought was just a string of thoughts in his mind, was being muttered loudly.

"Alright you mind-reader!" he straightened and pointed at her.

"I can't read mi-"

"What are you doing here? Only shinobi are allowed in the Standby Station."

There was a bit of gawk in her expression. There was one person in her life that had similar traits of excitability, but she was also submissive and could read when Em's patience was wearing thin.

"Gai?" Kakashi emerged from his room.

"Kakashi! Is this woman your secret girlfriend?"

Another sigh left his lips, even louder than before.

"No, Gai." He switched his attention to Em. "Let's go."

"Where are you going? Huh? Perhaps, you just aren't lovers… _yet_?"

"Just ignore him."

Her lips were puckered as she passed the frantically gesturing man.

"Friend of yours?" Em asked as she and Kakashi reached the end of the hall.

"You could say that."

Outside the air was warm, though the sun was just rising. There was no breeze today, but it wasn't hot enough to feel suffocated. The sky was a bright blue with only wisps of clouds, and around them, the village was teeming with citizens walking in every direction, going on about their daily lives with little to no worries. Though his surroundings were cloaked in peace, he was on edge.

"Is there something you'd like to eat in particular?"

"Surprise me."

Em clasped her hands together behind her back. Her demeanor was casual. Nothing about her indicated any sort of danger. It was as though she genuinely wanted a meal in exchange for providing information and nothing more.

Kakashi decided on something warm, filling, tasty, and inexpensive would be the best bet on pleasing the witch. He guided her to one of the villages most popular spots, but since it was still before lunchtime, it was not quite bustling. In fact, when they arrived there was only a single patron who was finishing up his meal. The unique scent drifted out from behind the cloth flaps with characters printed across.

Em tilted up her nose and sniffed the air almost like a dog.

"Hmm," she trotted over eagerly. "It smells wonderful."

"Welcome! Take a seat wherever you like!" An elder male voice called.

"Kakashi-san!" The younger woman in the stall brightened at the sight of him.

Kakashi greeted them with a nod.

"It's been a long time, how are you?"

He chatted with them while Em studied the menu.

"My new friend asked me to take her to a good restaurant, so I thought bringing her here would be best."

"Ah, I see. Is she a foreigner?"

"Yes. She's just visiting the village for a short while."

He made a sound of approval then directed his attention to Em.

"What would you like today?"

"What is your most popular item?"

"Our Deluxe Miso Char Siu is our most popular ramen."

"I'll have that then."

Kakashi didn't usually enjoy eating heavy food early in the day, but he ordered a bowl anyway. He had a feeling that their conversation was going to last a long time, though he wondered just how much she would say in front of these shop owners. _Would she say something that would make them look at me strangely?_

Due to the method with which the food was made, they assembled the contents of the bowl quickly and set them in front of the waiting pair. Em thanked them and plucked a pair of chopsticks from the cup to her left.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to these," she mumbled, as she adjusted the two wooden sticks in her left hand.

Though it took two whole minutes for her to grip them properly, she managed to grasp a noodle in a shorter amount of time. The moment it touched her tongue she let out a squeal.

 _So she's a witch, huh? Do witches always act like this?_

Em sputtered slang that he hadn't heard before and clumsily dug into her meal. She almost forgot her reason for coming as she was too focused on shoveling noodles into her open mouth. Kakashi finished before her and sipped at a glass of water before stating:

"Azul already told me so much, but made it seem as though there was nothing I could do."

"Azul is a liar." With her mouth partially full Em snarled.

Kakashi felt very familiar with that phrase and with the intensity with which she uttered it.

"What exactly did she lie about?"

"If I had to tell you it would take a very long time. I don't have the patience necessary to do that." she bit into a bamboo shoot. "I'll just feed it to you directly as I did with the dream you had last night."

"That dream was…"

"Master, seconds please!" she looked at Kakashi. "Yes. I fed you that dream in your sleep. It's easier to show you rather than tell you all the details."

"Then what was that dream about?"

She watched him for a moment before answering:

"I didn't think of you as the type to play dumb. Or are you just asking me to confirm it for you?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, that was the origin of these 'oni' you've been dealing with. Centuries ago they were humans just like you."

"So Ichiko, Niko, and Mitsuko are their real names. Not Azul, Oshoku, and Koshoku?"

"Oshoku? Koshoku?" Em raised an eyebrow.

She picked at some of the green onions on top of the fresh bowl of ramen placed in front of her. A sound came out of her that almost resembled a snicker:

"I guess that would make her Nashoku."

"Nashoku?"

"Woman Eater."

"Then the oldest sister, she eats women."

Em choked on a mouthful of noodles and pounded her chest with a closed fist.

"You could say she does that." she coughed.

Kakashi didn't quite understand her reactions, but he didn't question them. He reviewed the images of the three sisters in his mind again. _It's disturbing. Their tastes reflect their experiences before they died. While I understand that humans can die with regrets and sometimes it creates restless spirits, but restless spirits are tied to a place and only interact with humans that cross their path. These women can travel long distances and influence people immensely, even more so than the monsters in ghost stories can. What is their goal? Just to cause misery? Or are they really trying to become human again? What exactly is happening and where have they gone?_

"Before you can help me, you'll need to know everything about them and everything that led up to Mitsuru being split," Em stated once she had collected herself.

"You're going to show me everything. Through dreams?"

"Yes." She gulped down the last of the broth in her second bowl and sighed in content. "This place was excellent. I'll have to come here again."

Em reached into her pocket and retrieved a small, green coin purse. She paid for her meal after thanking Teuchi, then asked Kakashi:

"Will you take me to a flower shop?"

"Why?"

"I need some lavender."

"...for?"

"Do I have to explain everything? Can't you just go along with it?" Em whined.

Kakashi was talented at conveying a lot of emotion with a single eye. She smiled at the irritation directed at her. He paid for his food as they stepped away from the small restaurant.

"You'll have to go back to sleep. So I have to make a Sleeping Draught."

"A what?"

"It's something that will help you fall asleep, and it won't harm you…"

He started in the direction of the nearest flower shop.

"As long as I make it correctly." she finished.

"If you don't make it correctly?"

"Worst case scenario, you sleep forever."

He snapped his head toward her.

"But I haven't made a Sleeping Draught that's done that yet. So we should be fine." Em rubbed her full stomach. "I brought all of the ingredients from home, but I figure using lavender from here would make it more compatible and reduce the risk of complications."

 _Why am I going along with this again? Am I going to allow this woman to put me to sleep and invade my consciousness?_

"To get started," Em began. "What I'm going to have you help me with is retrieving a few pieces of Mitsuru's soul."

"Her soul?"

"Yes. They'd been taking little bites out of her. Then they left them scattered about. A few here and a bunch in other worlds."

"So the other worlds theory wasn't a lie?"

"No, that was one of the few things she said that wasn't a lie. My being here is proof of that."

The flower shop they approached was tiny. Em didn't know that he deliberately brought her to a shop not owned by an acquaintance's family, but it hardly mattered. She purchased a small lavender plant from the shop owner.

"And now back to your place." she recognized the apprehension in his demeanor. "You would be most comfortable sleeping there, correct?"

"How long is this going to last?"

"Thirty minutes to an hour each time, depending on what I need to show you."

The skeptic look remained, even as they traveled back to the Jounin Standby Station. Thankfully, they did not come across any more people that would've recognized Kakashi.

"I'm going to borrow your stove." Em declared as they entered his private room.

She took out her coin purse again and started pulling objects from it that couldn't possibly have fit inside of it. He watched in a bit of awe as she set out a myriad of things he had never seen before.

"This will take a little while."

Kakashi sat down on his bed. He knew he would not have to report for another mission for a few days. They expected him to rest up entirely unless they came to him themselves with an urgent task. If he wanted to return to this world of heartache and struggle, he figured he should obtain as much information as he possibly can.

"Em."

"Yes?"

"What is your relation to all of this?"

"It's my current job."

"Job?"

"In the simplest terms."

"Who is your-"

"I can't tell you about that. Not that it would make sense even if I tried."

"And what you are doing now is?"

"Traditional magic, from the world I was born in."

"Magic…"

"Just like you and many of the people that exist in this world, you can channel energy into accomplishing tasks. Energy manifests differently in each world. In some, it is limited to nonexistent, while in others it's considered common. I've been to a few worlds that have virtually none. Naturally, it becomes more difficult for you to use the energy you carry with you in a world where it doesn't exist. It would be impossible for most people, but that's why I have the job I have."

Kakashi waited patiently for her to continue.

"I have an unnatural amount of energy, and it is in a constant state of growth."

"What do you mean?"

"It's called Chakra here, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well imagine someone you know who possesses an enormous amount of chakra, then add the trait of constantly producing more. Then you'd have me. I came across a word for it in a world I visited that was similar to mine. 'Sleigh Beggar.'"

She hadn't turned around once during the conversation so far.

"But I am human. Just like you or anyone else. Human bodies can't handle containing that much energy. If my 'employers' hadn't contacted me when they did, one day I would have just decomposed and the energy would have been released. Sort of like an explosion."

"So you would've exploded?"

He didn't see the smile that came to her lips. Somehow she found this humorous.

"And it would've destroyed a few universes. Is what they told me."

She picked up a long, narrow stick. Kakashi saw her wave it over the large metal pot she had set on the stove.

"They told me they would've erased me before that happened, but they decided to task me with reigning in a demon woman. If I agreed they would find a way to keep my body from exploding." She laughed. "It sounds ridiculous when I say it aloud."

"So you weren't really given a choice."

"It was either be erased or continue as I was while completing the tasks they assign me. It was a very easy decision."

"And this demon woman is…"

"Yes. Azul." she sighed. "They didn't specify what they wanted me to do at first. They are like that, but for some reason, they didn't want her killed."

"And they couldn't do it themselves? Take control of this demon? If they were capable of finding you and helping you, how is it-"

"If I knew why they did what they did…" her voice trailed off.

He detected anger coming from the thin woman standing across the room.

"They chained us together." her head fell back a bit.

"What?"

"Azul and I are chained together in a way that when I fall asleep. She wakes up. There are short periods of time where we both are conscious. Unfortunately, when I'm asleep, she has free reign. When we're both awake, it means I'm weakening, but I can gauge what she is doing at any time. And when she's asleep, it's because I'm at my strongest." Em stirred the contents in the cauldron clockwise seven times.

She lifted the stick-like object a second time and waved it over the brew.

"Now it just has to cool."

She plopped herself onto the empty chair in the room with a huff of exhaustion.

"I've been awake for six weeks now, but I can feel myself getting tired."

Six weeks?

"How can you keep yourself awake for that long?"

"Magic." she waved her hands in the air for emphasis.

The sarcasm was not lost on Kakashi, but he could only sigh in response. He wasn't in the mood for jokes he only wanted to know more:

"What is it that these sister's want? What do they plan to do?"

"It's not what _they_ want. It's what _she_ wants. Niko and Mitsuko are pawns."

Kakashi's reaction was precisely as Em expected. Slight surprise at being enlightened to this fact.

"They only listen to what Azul says because they are afraid of her."

"So she truly is-"

"She wanted to get on your good side because it would have brought her closer to what she wants."

"What is it that she wants?"

"Mitsuru's daughter."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

"She…"

"All of it. Everything you've both been suffering through is because she wants Mitsuru's daughter."

"To take over her body?"

"No. She just wants her. To keep her. To have her. Possess her. However, you want to phrase it." Em brushed a tuft of hair over her ear. "You got a sense of it from her. That woman she met centuries ago. She believes Mitsuru's daughter is her reincarnation."

Kakashi was dumbfounded by this.

"Mitsuru has a daughter?"

"Not yet," Em glanced at the cauldron on the stove. "She can't bear a child yet, which is why I'm so damn tired. I have to keep not only her spirit and her body from falling apart but also the embryo. Why do you think I have to make this potion the old fashioned way? These damn things are keeping me busy."

She groaned.

"I'm getting hungry again. I should have had three bowls of that ramen."

"So. She's pregnant?"

"Technically yes."

"...by who?"

"You should ask her that when the time comes."

Kakashi looked down. Would this knowledge prevent him from wanting to help her? Had he been enduring all of this strain with the hope that she would someday see him the way he saw her?

"If you no longer wish to help me, tell me now. I don't like wasting my energy."

"No," he lifted his head. "I do. I want to help her."

"If it makes you feel any better," Em continued. "He's taking very good care of her, but he's not going to get to raise Mitsuru's daughter. Unfortunately, his story ends soon."

 _So she'll have to experience a different kind of pain. I wish I could be there for her while she faces it all, but…_

"Once we collect all of the pieces, then I can put her back together. That alone could take me almost a decade."

"A decade?"

"This shit isn't easy, okay? It's a huge pain."

"Why are you doing this then?"

"So I can live." Em hopped up and went to the stove. "It's about done. Get comfortable."

"What will you be showing me?"

"First how the three sisters became what they are." Em carefully inserted a dropper into the liquid that was cooled. "Then how Mitsuru was split."

"And what about the parts she's lost?"

"I have a few leads and need someone strong to assist me in following them. You see, I'm not a fighter, and with my magic running so low, I can't handle expelling too much at a time. I'll become exhausted too quickly and fall asleep sooner."

"How have you managed so far then?"

"Do you really have to keep asking me questions? Can I just start already?"

By the tone of her voice, he knew he had reached the end of this wild story for now.

He laid down with his head on a pillow. She motioned toward the mask he had over his mouth, and he slipped it down reluctantly. Em positioned the dropper over his parted lips and squeezed out only two small beads of liquid.

Immediately he started to feel drowsy. Part of him panicked when he considered that going along with this was just another ploy, but at this point, it was too late. He decided to see what would happen next. Fighting was futile against all that he heard today. He just needed to focus on his goal: Saving Mitsuru.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go. This is where we are headed. Thanks for making it this far!**


	35. Chapter 35

There came the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance, breaking the incessant stampede of raindrops on the ground only briefly. Kisame, who was seated across from Mitsuru and Itachi, had his eyes closed and was taking in the sounds that echoed through the cave. Cool air floated the curls at the ends of Mitsuru's brown hair. Her eyelids tensed, causing defining lines in her brow, but for only a second, her features calmed and her breathing evened out again.

Itachi noticed that her hair hadn't grown even an inch these past few years. He was looking up, from his position with his head in her lap, at her small face that was set in a peaceful expression. The muscles were relaxed which was rare for she was usually scowling. Even as he studied her, he was pondering why she hadn't grown at all. Perhaps it had all been a trick by an odd woman, and for just a moment he believed what she had said. After spending all of this time with her and seeing no changes in her face, hair, or frame, he concluded it must have been a trick. It must have. What a fool he had been for believing her.

As this precious time between missions dwindled away, Itachi recalled their most recent encounter with a strange monster with human-like features. It had been a large man wielding an enormous weapon. For the past few years it had been the same, he could see the creatures in full detail, and they only sought him out despite Mitsuru's presence. He wondered if there was something he had done to make it possible for him to see them.

Throughout these experiences, he discerned a pattern. One would appear only after a minimum of four weeks had passed and the time between them was growing. This was different from before Mitsuru was locked in the scroll where they would come for her every few days with a maximum of two weeks without seeing them.

Perhaps it was the sudden strike of lightning or the heightened volume of the thunder, but he pried himself away from his comfortable position. Something propelled him to head towards the entrance to the cave, leaving the sleeping woman and the meditating Kisame behind. Even as he neared the opening, he didn't stop. Cold water ran into his hair and down his face, sopping into his clothes. It wasn't until he heard the voice of their leader enter his mind that he paused.

Kisame's eyes opened, and he stood. He approached his partner who was standing beneath the rain. He didn't join him. Instead, he chose to call out to him from the cave's entrance. They received news that two more of their members along with their opponent were killed in an enormous explosion.

Mitsuru awoke when the sound of the rain ceased, and she realized the weight in her lap had disappeared. She wiped the debris from the edges of her eyes before standing. The man she searched for was standing outside of the cavern they had chosen as their resting place for the next few days. When she reached Kisame, she saw the water dripping from Itachi and pooling around his sandaled feet. She rushed out.

"Itachi, what are you doing? Why did you go out in the rain? Your clothing is soaked!" Mitsuru grabbed his cloak and tugged it.

Kisame watched as Mitsuru dragged Itachi deeper into the cave. He had provided his condolences and was shut down with a voice filled with confidence, but instead of joining them he stayed where he was. He knew his partner was withholding it all until he had some privacy with her.

"I'm going to start a fire. You hurry up and take all that off! Do you want to get sick?" she snapped.

Itachi silently undid the buttons. Mitsuru busied herself with reigniting the fire they had used the night before. She clicked the flints together, but the foliage she had underneath would not catch. She huffed in irritation, but only beat them harder.

Two strong hands appeared over hers, cupping them gently and guiding them into a better angle. Just as the sparks spattered, Mitsuru felt the press of a frigid body to her back. Shivers rushed down her spine, and she started to turn, but her cheek touched the drenched hair.

"You said…"

"Itachi?"

"You said when I feel that…"

She waited.

"I need to use your tears."

His hands slipped away from hers and his arms squeezed around her middle. She felt his body shaking.

"Please."

"Did something happen, Itachi?"

Itachi's body moved away from hers, and she faced him. His brows were knit, his eyes were shut. She could see in the minuscule movements of his chin that he was grinding his teeth.

"Geeze, I told you to take off your wet clothes."

She slid his shirt up his torso while he sat back. The black material felt heavy in her hands as she bunched it up higher and higher. With the clothing set to the side, she dug into the pouch attached to his hip and pulled out a tightly rolled hand towel. She dabbed around his torso quickly, making her way up to his shoulders, his neck, then around his chin.

"Mitsuru."

"You shouldn't be doing things like this," she lectured. "It'll only make it worse."

Droplets of water landed on her outstretched forearms. She quickly went to work on Itachi's hair. He coughed suddenly, and blood dribbled out of the corner of his lip.

"See? What did I say? You're just gonna feel worse if you're not careful."

Mitsuru pinched the very corner of the towel and wiped away the red. He started to open his eyes, but she put a warm hand over them.

"I get it. I get it. While you lay down and sleep, I'll cry you a brand new ocean, okay?"

 _I can't meet his eyes again. I can't take it when he makes that face._

He leaned into her hand a bit. When she cleaned away the last of his blood, she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I promise. I will."

Her hand slipped away, and she sopped up the last of the water on his upper body.

"Pants off. I'm taking out the tarp and blankets."

"The fire." he murmured.

"I'll get to it. Just relax." She threw out the tarp, prepared him a pillow, then forced him onto his back.

 _Those bags under his eyes are growing every day. He's getting paler and paler. And he's coughed up blood at least once a week. And then he goes and stands in the damn rain. Is he trying to-_ Mitsuru shook her head and finally felt the sensations of tears rising into her eyes. _No. I won't let him. I'll cry him his ocean._

She pulled the blanket over him and tucked him in, then turned to light the fire. She managed to do so after only a couple more tries, then she blew air into it. As it grew she scooted back over to Itachi.

Mitsuru squeezed her face muscles and clenched her jaw, enough so that a clear droplet rolled down the side of her face. A faint, breathy chuckle came from the man that was laying in front of her, and he reached up to thumb it away.

"Don't force it. You're going to hurt yourself."

The weakness in his voice had her grasping his hand and cradling it against her cheek.

 _This idiot. You're the one that asked._ She wanted to say it aloud, but reprimanding the one she loved, any more than she already had, felt too cruel even for this stubborn, self-involved woman.

 **Elsewhere One Week Ago**

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Kakashi's eye opened slowly. What felt like a century was only a mere twenty minutes. The sun still shined through the window, he was still stretched out on his bed, and a blonde haired witch named Em was still sitting on a chair beside him.

"She did… all of that," he said.

"Yup. A restless spirit turned full-fledged demon."

He rubbed his eye and sat up. Strangely his body felt energized.

"She has no regard for life. Whatsoever."

"After you saw what she did to her sisters, what did you expect?" Em paused, her fingers absentmindedly stroked along her neck. "Well, she won't harm anyone for no reason."

Kakashi saw the suddenly pensive qualities in Em's expression. She met his gaze and nodded in understanding of his skepticism.

"You're right, she doesn't value human life, but she doesn't mindlessly kill people. Her sisters do though. Especially the youngest."

 _Is she trying to-_

"That's not to make her seem 'nicer.' I meant it more as matter-of-fact. You will likely reencounter her soon, and she will come off as friendly and charming, as long as she thinks that you're not going to get in her way."

"Will helping you make her think that?"

"No, she knows what I'm doing. Putting Mitsuru together would actually help her. I think she's waiting for me to finish before acting again."

"Are you going to show me how Mitsuru was split?"

Em stood and started dragging the chair back to its place by the table.

"Yes, but later. I want to wait until the draught is out of your system before using it again. If I use it too soon, there's a chance you'll have a bad reaction. I'll get scolded again if I harm you."

 _By who?_ He wanted to ask, but he assumed she was vague deliberately.

"So, now what?" he asked instead.

"We're going to stop by my place. I have an energy bar in my room that I forgot to pack and I'll keep thinking about it all day if I don't go back and get it."

 _An energy bar?_

"How long is this going to take?"

"The whole trip? About a week."

"A week?" he straightened. "I can't be gone for a week."

She held up a hand.

"Time moves differently in other worlds. While it will feel like a week between the different places we go, it will only be at most, a couple of hours here."

Kakashi had issues with that statement, but he only climbed out of bed and prepared a backpack for their weeklong trip.

"As I said, if I mess with the normal progression of your life, then I'll be scolded." Em collected her things and stuffed them all into the too small green coin purse. "I really don't enjoy being scolded."

"I really should have had three bowls," Em mumbled suddenly. "I absolutely have to get that energy bar."

 _Is she obsessed with food? I suppose I don't have to worry about being without, she'll always keep it a priority._

"Can I borrow some chakra?"

"What do you-"

"I need some help, jumping between worlds."

He wasn't quite done putting together his bag. Em waited for him to finish with a vividly bored expression and a slight finger tapping against the counter.

"It'll make it easier on me, and it will guarantee that you actually come along with me. Connections are important." she yawned. "You done yet?"

"Just about."

 _She's a bit… odd. I can't quite put my finger on it._

"Hand please." she held out hers.

"How does this work?"

His palm was inches over hers when he asked it.

"I used to have to draw it out along with the coordinates, but I embedded the basic formula into my wrist and just adjust it manually. Take my hand, and you'll see."

He lowered it, and the second his fingers touched her skin she said:

"Just don't freak out."

Kakashi's brow furrowed, but his eyes enlarged at the sight of Em's wrist bone snapping out through her skin, no blood, cleanly, as though the flesh parted for it to appear. Tiny white spikes shot out in all directions, and Kakashi flinched, shielding his eye with his other hand.

"Don't let go."

The bone shards burst into off-white dust that swirled around them continuously. It suddenly became tough to take in a single breath of air, let alone see his surroundings. Kakashi felt pressure from all sides, the dust closed in around them. The ground seemed to disappear beneath him. It all faded to black.

X

The sensation of being crushed by nothing more than dust finally ceased and Kakashi's feet touched something solid. His vision was blurry, and his muscles were sore, but he stayed still while his eyes adjusted to the new environment. Em was standing a foot in front of him, but beyond her was a couch and a table. In fact, he was only in another room, but one with pure white walls.

There was nothing fantastic about this new area he was in. He did notice a single closed door part way down a hall, but as he was studying his surroundings the woman before him suddenly collapsed. He looked at her arm wondering if the effects of "jumping words" remained, but the bone was no longer visible.

"Em?"

"I guess I overestimated how much energy I had left," her voice was slightly muffled by the white carpet. "I'm gonna have to take a nap."

This was a strange turn of events, but he adapted quickly.

"Wouldn't you prefer to sleep on the couch?"

"I'm fine. There's a clock on that table over there. Wake me up in five minutes."

"Only five minutes?"

"Yes. Not a second later okay."

"Are you sure that's enough-"

"No, but it's all I'm gonna get. You just have to survive for five minutes."

He heard something like that before.

"Survive? Em, what are you-"

"She wakes up when I'm asleep remember? If she comes out, she might be startled by you being here. If she approaches you just stay calm. Five minutes. Only."

"...okay."

Her eyes fell shut, and in seconds her breathing was even.

The clock read 11:48 am.

 _By "if she comes out" she means that the demon woman is somewhere here and now that Em is asleep, she will be waking up. If she isn't aware that I know her true intentions, then why would she try to harm me? She approached me with the plan to gain my favor. Would that change suddenly for no reason? Perhaps she meant, knowing what I know, I may react strongly to seeing her. I should take a deep breath and relax, but I won't let my guard down._

The clock read 11:49.

Involuntary chills struck his spine then traveled downward in quick succession. In seconds the air grew cold enough if he breathed out without a mask on he might see a puff of air. He tugged the cloth on his mouth higher though it wouldn't do much against the suddenly freezing temperature.

 _Is this Em's fault? Does her "magic" do strange things when she's asleep?_

The clock read 11:50.

His gaze drifted up.

 _That door wasn't open before._

Blackness showed in the sliver of space. It creaked open slowly seemingly pushed by nothing, but he realized it was because the white hand was at the top of the door coming down from an angle that was impossibly high.

His eyes widened slowly as more and more of it became visible.

The clock read 11:51.

 _What the hell is that?_


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Finally. Shit.**

* * *

It moved in a strangely rigid way, jerking each limb forward one at a time, slowly, as it traveled along the wall. It's featureless face snapped up then down as though looking around, but how could it see with no eyes?

Kakashi's watched this awful looking creature as it passed by in this unnatural way. He stayed still despite not wanting to lose sight of it. Was it an enemy? Would it attack him if he moved? A bead of sweat trailed along his temple even though the air that surrounded him was immensely cool.

A door he hadn't noticed opened to his right, and he visibly jumped then turned his head in its direction.

"Oh."

She was equally shocked by his presence and nearly dropped the white mug she had in her hand.

Kakashi recalled this person well. Tall, graceful, pale, and dressed in clothing with too many useless amenities.

Not even in her immediate surprised expression was a lick of malice. In fact, her entire presence exuded the same calm he experienced the first time he encountered her. It was odd. How could he stand before a being that could easily be considered pure evil yet be so unbothered by seeing her face? The "oh" that left her lips when their eyes met was genuine and alarmingly human. This wasn't a human though. This was a monster.

"Would you like some tea?"

This was too normal. Too odd. Too much for him. Finally, he had the urge to dash across the carpet with a kunai drawn, but as soon as the sudden burst of animosity erupted it dwindled to nothing under the aura she emitted.

"No thank you."

Another minute and he needed to wake Em.

Whatever it was that exited the room down the hall was gone. Only Kakashi, the demon called Azul, and Em were in this simple living space.

A pair of black irises followed his gaze to the blonde laid across the carpet.

"She didn't eat enough today, I assume."

 _No. This isn't right. Why would she refer to Em so calmly? From the way Em spoke of Azul, I thought they absolutely despised each other. I don't know how I'm supposed to gauge this situation. Just another thirty seconds and I can wake Em._

Azul stepped over the witch and sat on the couch. She sipped from her steaming mug while smoothly crossing one leg over the other.

The longer Kakashi stood there, the deeper his discomfort grew.

"You can have a seat if you like."

"I'm alright," he answered.

He counted down painstakingly slow. Another bead of sweat trickled down his face, and he knelt beside the sleeping woman. He placed a hand on her narrow shoulder and shook her.

"Em, it's been five minutes."

There came a snort, but no response and little movement.

"Em,"

"You won't wake her that way. She's a heavy sleeper."

He shook her harder and achieved the same result. Azul sighed rather loudly. Within her long, nimble fingers she grasped a couch cushion and chucked it at Em's head.

Em propped on her elbows as she wiggled herself awake. She cursed.

"I was in the middle of a dream."

"Was it the one about the talking bread?"

"Similar."

 _This is wrong. This is completely wrong._

"Is that earl grey?" Em continued.

"It's the last of it."

"Do we have any Darjeeling left?"

"I finished that earlier."

A witch and a demon spoke to one another just as any roommates might. Kakashi swallowed every emerging huff or disapproving grunt. What was his life becoming? How much more absurdity could he endure?

"Have you replaced my chai?"

"Not yet."

"Then I won't be having a cup of tea, I suppose."

The still drowsy Em stiffly rose and hobbled towards the short, barely visible white hallway.

"This way."

Kakashi silently followed with a single glance toward the being seated comfortably on the couch. When the time would come when he might have to face her and fight her, he did not know. The human presence nearly washed away the visions Em showed him: The emotionless actions and reactions. The carnage left in her wake. The disruptions of entire universes and the lives lost due to her seemingly random, but entirely planned experiments, all left him with a terrible irk somewhere in his chest. Presented with her calm, humanlike demeanor was disorienting.

"It's Mitsuru's daughter's job to end this. As much as I'm sure you want to act, please resign yourself."

"I am aware." he released a sigh he'd been holding in. "I want to help Mitsuru. That's all I'm focused on."

"Good."

They entered a room opposite to the one that the strange creature exited from.

"You'll have to change. You can't wear that where we're going."

Em produced a piece of clothing he wasn't familiar with, but from looking at it, he figured how he was supposed to wear it. It was an opaque white top with long sleeves, a collar, and a line of buttons and holes on either side of the flaps that Kakashi assumed were supposed to cover his torso.

"I don't know your sizes, but try this as well."

The pants she raised were dark brown and baggy looking.

"Leave your weapons."

"Leave them?"

"You can carry a pocketknife, but nothing else. Anything more and you'll be stopped and questioned by their law enforcement. We have to blend into the crowds as much as we possibly can…" her gaze landed on his sprouting grey hair. "Can you comb your hair?"

"...This is combed."

Em's eyes narrowed. _Really?_

"If I can't carry my weapons we'll have to rely only on hand to hand combat and my jutsu. I prefer being prepared for anything."

"Where we're going I doubt you can use jutsu. You likely won't be able to open your right eye at all."

"What do you mean?" he gripped the shirt tight.

He didn't like the idea of his abilities being limited, adaptable as he was.

"How much of your power you can use changes depending on the world you enter. I've told you before, I've been to worlds where there was no energy. People had no abilities there, and the atmosphere was oppressive. I could only manage to do traditional magic, and even then it was limited to whatever resources I brought with me. The world didn't produce any of those naturally."

"How helpful can I be without my jutsu?"

"You are trained in physical combat from a young age, yes?"

He nodded.

"That's more than enough. You might be able to use a tiny bit of your chakra there, but as for performing your jutsu. I doubt it. You are welcome to try when we get there though."

"So there is some energy in this world we are going to?"

"It's like the first world I ever went to. There is a single, unique power limited to very, very few people. The power in this world though is a bit gruesome. We won't have to deal with them when we first get there, but on the way out we might. We have a time limit."

Kakashi set his backpack aside while Em spoke.

"What is this power?"

"You don't really have beasts in this world, do you?" she asked quickly.

"There are the tailed-beasts."

"But not human-like creatures?"

"...not that I can think of."

"Ah." Em sighed: "There's something similar in my world. They're called Giants. Essentially, a large version of a human, but the similarities stop there."

"Are they dangerous?"

"In my world, only if you upset them or enter their territory without permission. There's a half-giant I am a bit fond of." she continued. "In the world, we're going to, they're extremely dangerous."

"Will there be a lot of them?"

"At the beginning no, it'll be nighttime, and they won't move much. We'll have to travel as fast as possible to the center of the city before sunrise, and they start moving again. I would drop us closer if I could, but I only have coordinates to the outermost wall." She released another sigh, a much louder one. "Then we have to travel all the way back to that spot to return here."

"We can't return in another place?"

"It takes three times as much energy to rip new holes into other worlds. It will be easier on me to exit in the same space, as I don't have the energy to spare."

"I thought you were constantly producing more."

"I'm human too. My body can only handle so much, and my employers placed limits on how much can be in my body at a time. The excess they siphon off and do who knows what with it. Its build up is not extremely fast like I think you're thinking. It's, in fact, kind of slow. It takes days for me to recuperate fully."

"Are we leaving today? Couldn't you get more rest first?"

Em snatched a wrapped energy bar from her nightstand.

"This is the window of opportunity my employers gave me to take you with me before things become more complicated in your world. I want to have all of Mitsuru's parts back together before then."

"I thought you said it would take a decade to put her together?"

"A decade until she becomes a fully-functioning human again. She'll be a physical body with a patchwork soul. I have to stitch it all back together bit by bit. This is what will take a decade in your world."

"I see."

He didn't, but he felt it easier to accept the words that tumbled nonchalantly out of the witches mouth instead of trying to delve further.

Em dug into a small chest and pulled out a few more items. She tossed them to him one by one while reciting:

"You're going to have to pull your hair back somehow. Use these ties. Here's a brush. Use this hair gel if you have to. Also," She pointed a firm finger in his direction. "Lose the mask."

X

For a moment Kakashi thought he couldn't breathe, but his lungs filled with thick, cold air and he exhaled painfully. _Did it always hurt Em this much when she jumped between worlds?_ The blurs did not last long, but when his surroundings cleared, he realized their position. Just a few feet away was the edge of the cemented ground he stood on and without looking over he knew there was a very sudden, steep drop.

This was not terrifying to the shinobi who had climbed mountains with one hand. In fact, the perimeter around Konoha resembled this wall, though it likely wasn't as high.

In the distance were vast plains with patches of villages and trees breaking up the monotony. It was both familiar and alien to him as he'd seen images like this before in his homeland, but he knew it was an entirely new place. It was an entirely new world. If not, Em wouldn't have dressed him in such an odd way.

It had taken time to tame his hair in the way that she'd demanded and the closed-toed shoes she'd provided were a bit restraining, but he recognized the necessity. Disguises were ordinary for shinobi, though he hadn't had to partake in one as elaborate as this in a long time.

While he had drawn back his grey tresses into a short ponytail at the back of his neck, Em also changed into a similar outfit with the addition of a black cloak that she could hide her green coin purse under. She'd given him one as well.

Kakashi surveyed the decline near his feet then recognized a heaviness in the atmosphere, as though two hands were pressing down on his shoulders. It created a feeling of discomfort within him, but he rolled back his shoulders and stretched his neck to loosen himself against the sensation. It didn't help much, but Em explained this world would feel different. Instead of dwelling, he looked to his partner. Because this was her mission, he assumed she had plans at the ready.

Em's hand was stuffed into her tiny green coin purse.

"So, can you feel your chakra?" she asked after another minute.

Kakashi did feel the energy flowing through his system, but what was usually just beneath the surface of his skin was condensed and further away. He only felt this when he was in battle and had used large portions of it.

"I can somewhat."

"I see." she glanced around. "We should find a ladder then."

 _A ladder? Does she think I can't use any at all?_

"Can you not scale the wall?"

"I could if I was stronger, but not right now."

"I can take us down. I should be able to access enough of my chakra to do that much. After that what is the plan?"

"Going north, the distance from here to the next wall is about 100 kilometers, and from there it's 130 kilometers to the next wall. Then we have another 250 kilometers until we reach the center. Once we are within the next wall, we won't have to worry about enemies other than nosy people. After we make it to the city in the center, we have to search for that piece of Mitsuru, but you can leave that part to me." Em slipped her fingers out of her coin purse and clipped it shut. "How fast do you think you can get past the next wall?"

"100 kilometers at full speed will take me less than two hours."

Em let out a burst of air through pursed lips.

"If I could move that fast normally. Shit."

"How long would it take you?"

"With no flying apparatus, weeks. We don't have that kind of time, and the sun will start rising in just maybe three hours. So then…"

"I'll carry you," he responded calmly.

She nodded.

 _If I didn't have access to my chakra, how could we finish this in two days? Something isn't adding up here. Maybe she had another plan hidden up her sleeve?_

Kakashi thought to ask his questions aloud, but instead, he shaped his hands into the ram sign and focused his chakra to his feet. Though it took a few moments longer than usual, he was confident he had bonded himself properly. He crouched with his arms stretched behind him, and she climbed on his back silently.

A similar thought passed through both of them:

 _I'm glad they didn't make this awkward._

When Kakashi was comfortable with his grip, and her fingers were clasped onto his shoulders, he stepped over the edge, careful to plant his feet one beside the other as they adjusted to the change in direction. The bond was strong, but he felt tiny wavers in his chakra control.

 _This might be a bit tricky._

He started slowly: each footstep a slight tell into the mechanics of the world they were in, then gradually broke into a run. He didn't reach full speed just yet as the ground was fast approaching. He turned his foot, creating a loud skirting sound and leaving a trail of dust, then leaped to the dirt at the bottom all while balancing a fairly light woman against his back.

 _These shoes aren't made for this._ He scratched his heel against the floor while straightening.

Em wiped a bug from her cheek, thinking: _Like step-father, like daughter. I should keep my head down._

"Whatever you see, just keep heading north."

"Understood."

They finished readjusting themselves, and Kakashi darted forward. They crossed a long plain before entering into a wooded area. He gratefully jumped into the trees as each propulsion would cover more than twice the distance than merely running along the earth.

Though they covered quite a bit of ground, he recognized the toll the heaviness of this world was taking on him. In peak conditions, he traveled 100 kilometers an hour, as was usual for most jounin, but the pace he set had to be somewhere closer to genin-level. He estimated, at his slowest, he was nearing 65 kilometers an hour.

"Em," he spoke after clearing the forest and entering another vast plain.

She grunted in acknowledgment, without lifting her head from his shoulder.

"It will take longer to get to the center than expected."

"How much longer?"

"8 and a half hours, at least."

"As long as we are within the next wall before the sun rises we should be fine."

By nothing other than chance, they crossed the 100 kilometers from the first wall to the second without encountering any other humans or creatures in their direct path. But just as he was climbing the second fifty-meter wall, in a beeline upwards and not slowing one bit, he experienced the distinct feeling of being watched. With a single glance to his right, he saw a sight he didn't expect.

Though Em mentioned they were human-like creatures, she failed to say that they were _warped_ , human-like creatures. It had large blue eyes over an enormous mouth full of square teeth. The limbs were pinkish, flesh-colored, spindly and long. Despite its relative stillness, lying stretched out on the grass below, its pupils followed him all the way to the top of the wall. Kakashi paused to look down at the five-meter-long monster grinning up at him. Its misshapen form reminded him briefly of something he had watched crawling against a white wall earlier, but what lay beneath him was even closer to a human form, in color at least.

"What?" Em asked, suddenly alert.

She'd been using this opportunity to rest her mind somewhat. Kakashi's focused and trustworthy presence meant she could prolong using her mysterious powers. Having grown used to the bustle and bump of his movements she'd nearly fallen asleep.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Kakashi began.

"Yes. It won't move until the sun's up, though."

"Are they fast?"

"I think it depends."

There was a silent, mutual understanding that this was one of their first opportunities for a break. He set her down.

"You've been to this world before, haven't you?"

"I have not."

His brow furrowed:

"Then how do you know so much already?"

"My employers provide me with information about the worlds I go to. Just enough to survive, is how they put it." she pulled a water bottle from her purse and offered it to him. "They don't like to make my job easy for me."

"These employers of yours," he took it and swallowed a few mouthfuls quickly. "They seem to be very powerful."

"It seems that way, yes."

"Couldn't they handle these things on their own then?"

"They keep the walls between our worlds solid. Any time these borders are messed with they have to find a way to patch them back up, but they aren't keen on cleaning up inside the worlds. So, that's where I come in I guess." she explained with a bit of sing-songiness and with dramatic gestures that were too over the top for her slightly raspy, but naturally monotone voice.

"They also like playing games. So, yeah," she muttered.

After another moment she asked:

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes."

"Since the sun will be rising in the next hour, avoid any villages we come across. I don't think people will react well to seeing us speeding past them on foot."

"Alright."

"When we get to the next wall I'll give you directions that will bring us closer to what we are looking for."

"So this piece of Mitsuru. What will it look like?"

"A ball of light. It will probably be floating around in the same place, away from people."

"How large is it?"

She held up a cupped hand indicating a size not more than 10 centimeters.

"How are we supposed to find something that small in a place this large?"

"I said to leave that to me didn't I?"

He waited for her to elaborate, but once again she was quiet. With each phrase she could have punctuated with an impatient sigh, he wondered if she disliked talking. Somehow their conversations felt forced. She did not ask him questions, she only answered his succinctly.

"Anyways, let's go."

X

The sun was high by the time they slipped past the second wall and were well on their way to the city in the innermost part of this nation. Having to circle villages and avoid the larger roads did tire Kakashi a bit, but his body was conditioned for extended periods of exertion. When they reached the affluent center of this world, they hid behind a small patch of trees near the edge of this vast city.

Kakashi finished the bottle of water she handed him, and after a few minutes, they stepped into the bright yellow rays to start their search. Time moved slowly as they walked through the bustling city. Em looked around leisurely and in complete silence. She did not attempt to engage in any conversation even as she led him down a tunnel.

They arrived at the bottom of the seemingly endless stairs and entered into an enormous space enclosing another city. A complicated electrical structure and numerous lights were attached to the tops of buildings, but the height of the cave-like ceiling made them weak in illuminating anything. The mold-scented air was heavy from the build-up of moisture, and the ground was not paved like it was above. The wet dirt sunk beneath the weight of each of his footsteps.

Everywhere Kakashi looked were people dressed in worn clothing, scuttering about in a somber, hasty fashion. Through the relative silence Em said:

"I need to eat something."

"Your energy bar?"

"I'm saving it. I just want bread."

Em flitted into a small shop on their right. He paused outside as she picked out her tiny loaf. His eyes wandered to down the street littered with refuse. There was a general sadness about this place, and it made the kindness in Kakashi limbs ache.

Overtaken by his pitying thoughts he hadn't noticed a woman curling her arm through his.

"Are you lost, honey?"

He reacted with a start and regained a bit of his personal space by stepping away.

"Oh no. I-"

"I can show you all the ins," her hand cupped his chin, and her body pressed to his, "and outs, for the right price of course."

The woman's touch on his bare skin set an embarrassed flush across his cheeks. This was a situation he hadn't expected.

"I- I-"

A soft crunch came from his opposite side, and he snapped his head to Em who was watching with a relatively indifferent expression and a mouth full of dry bread.

"C'mon big boy." the woman pursued.

"Are you going or not?" Em asked.

"I d-don't have any m-money." Kakashi stammered.

Though he had a few reasons to reject the offer it was the only one he managed to utter.

The woman pouted and let go, disappearing between the buildings and off to find a proper customer.

"Why would I go?"

He was incredulous. Why would she think that he would agree to accept the lady's services?

Em only nipped into her morsel and spun on her heel. Their quiet expedition began again, this time uninterrupted for much longer. Kakashi, though he studied the world around them in search of the light Em had briefly described, he watched Em more closely. _How does she know where to go? If she already knew where to go, then why did she say "search?"_ The witch polished off her food just when a roar ripped down another path.

A man yelled again, this time followed by the sounds of groans and blows landing. Kakashi halted, his body ready to spring into action and assistance, but Em's voice cut through his natural reaction:

"We are busy."

"I wasn't-"

She faced him with a clearly forced smile.

"We are busy," she spoke more firmly. "And it has nothing to do with us anyway."

"It's reflexive. A lot of my missions require protecting people. In my village as well, it's a reflex to try to resolve disputes like that. I know I am not supposed to involve myself in this worlds events. It was only a reflex." he explained as their gazes met and he shifted from his action-ready stance.

The reticence was short, but it was then Kakashi realized what had been bothering him about Em since their meeting. As he watched her mirthy expression slacken, slowly, as though the curtains for a show were parting and the real experience was about to begin, he knew the young woman staring back at him was absent from his plight.

She did not care.

Not about the man being beaten, not about Kakashi, not about the melancholy of their surroundings, not about Mitsuru's pain, nor her suffering. Em imitated empathy and sympathy out of obligation. Her playful tones, smiles, and conversation were acts meant to appease him. When it came down to reality, this was only a job. Nothing he could say would make her think otherwise.

He hadn't met very many people like this before, but he knew she was void of the cherished traits known as compassion and understanding. She was contracted to find Mitsuru's parts and put her together. He was just an instrument, a tool to help her reach that goal.

"Are you done?"

That monotone Kakashi thought was just an accent now enveloped her voice entirely.

His brow furrowed as he had to reject the natural desire to help those in need and he stated through a frown:

"Yes."

"This way." she hissed and dashed through an open grate into ankle-deep sewage.

Though it grew darker the further they traveled, Em spotted the yellow glowing orb she was searching for. Just as they came within a few yards, she slowed. The ball of light moved slowly in a circle, dipped slightly then bobbed back to its original spot and started to circle again. Em stopped and searched in her coin purse for an empty jar when she heard a single word gasped beside her:

"Mitsuru."

Em's gaze traveled to Kakashi who watched the ball of light with a look of shock.

Before him was a figure, he recognized all too well. The image returned that harsh swelling sensation to his chest that he hadn't felt in so long. Her thick brown hair fell in waves down her back and shifted behind her as she turned her head from side to side. She stumbled in a circle, flinched and shrunk from some invisible force, then started the process again. She was in a loop, unaware of her surroundings, repeating the same movements every few seconds. Her almond-shaped eyes were wild and full only closing when she flinched again.

"Mitsuru," he spoke with greater confidence.

She froze. As though broken from a trance she looked around slowly, then turned to him.

Em's eyes narrowed at the light that suddenly stopped when he repeated the woman's name.

 _Is it responding to him?_

Kakashi watched her step toward him, causing a soft ripple through the murky water, and he rushed to her. He clasped his arms around the shivering woman.

 _She's so warm._

Mitsuru was somehow void of scent but radiating a heat Kakashi felt so clearly through his clothing. She reciprocated his embrace and nuzzled into his shoulder with a short, strained exhale.

 _How long had it been since he saw her? Since he even imagined holding her like this?_

"Kakashi-san."

 _God, how long had it been since he heard her real voice?_

"What is this? Where are we? Why do you look like that?"

"It's okay. We're okay. You're going to be okay."

She moved slightly as though to argue, but she rested her forehead against his chest again and whispered:

"...Thank you,"

She uttered it with such apprehension he knew she feared that it was all a lie. The doubt that lingered in only two simple words brought tears to his eyes. Somewhere within the syllables, he detected all of the pain she'd endured at the hands of those otherworldly monsters.

There was nothing he could think of to console her aside from squeezing her tighter.

When her fingers curled into his shirt she whimpered:

"Please be real."

He had to speak now. He had to ease her somehow.

"It's alright, I've got you." his voice quivered. "I'm not letting you go."

Her choked sob caused a single tear to roll down his cheek.

"I'm never letting you go again."


	37. Chapter 37

Em's expression, though oddly relaxed, maintained a twinge of puzzlement as Kakashi embraced the small ball of yellow light that was floating near his chest. He spoke as though the woman this remnant belonged to was there and could hear him and could feel him and could respond to him. He hugged tighter around some invisible person, and the ball moved closer to him though it didn't quite reach the black cloak covering him.

"...So." Em began when she noticed him descending into an emotional realm that she was not prepared to handle.

Kakashi turned to her and his eyes fixated on the empty jar balanced in her slightly outstretched palm.

"What is that for?"

"Uh… to put the piece of Mitsuru in."

Kakashi felt the warmth of the body against him, but in the next moment, it weakened. Alarmed, that Mitsuru was disappearing in his arms, he clenched harder around her, but when he tilted his chin at the woman, he thought he held he saw on an orb of light just an inch from his chest. He quickly wiped the tear from his cheek and cupped his hands underneath the gently bobbing anomaly. Her heat lingered across his clothing and emanated from what was once a full woman to him.

"You didn't see her?" he asked.

"...her? Were you seeing Mitsuru?"

"Yes. I was holding her. Talking to her. She was talking to me. And you didn't?"

"No. I saw you hug a light."

He watched its brief, repetitive ascent and descent only three inches above his palms.

This is just a part of her. It's not actually her.

"So," Em repeated. "I'm going to put it in the jar now."

"How did you know where it was?" he asked quickly.

Kakashi wasn't possessive in nature, but now that a piece of the woman he loved was in his care he was reluctant to hand it over without some answers.

Em pushed her opposite hand into the coin purse on her hip and yanked out a string. The further she pulled the more he saw similarly shaped jars, like the one in her hand, each carefully attached to the line and each with another orb of light floating within it.

"They change temperature as we get closer or further away," she explained briefly. "Now that I have so many of them I just have to stick my hand in my purse to feel how warm they are."

"How many are there?"

"Thirty-six. With this makes thirty-seven."

"How many more pieces are there?"

"Three is what my employers have told me." she lowered the string gingerly into her purse again. "So forty in total."

"You've been to that many worlds?"

"I've been to hundreds. This isn't my first job."

She motioned with the empty jar. Kakashi stepped towards her and guided the light into its temporary glass home.

"This is the only one here?"

"Yes."

Em faced the direction they entered from while tucking the jar into her purse.

"We can start heading back."

The walk back onto the muddy streets was silent aside from their shoes shifting through the rank sewage. Kakashi hadn't walked atop the water only to conserve his chakra. Part of him knew, despite not exerting himself for the past few hours, that it was dwindling. Was it safe for him to continue being in this world? Was the time limit for Em's sake or his?

Just as he was preparing to ask his question his attention was drawn overhead. At a speed, only his trained open eye could follow were humans flipping through the air. He spotted the contraptions attached to their waists and watched as they traveled far ahead, being pulled by long thick wires that latched and unlatched onto the buildings. Kakashi and Em's capes flapped from the gust of wind the people left behind.

Intrigued he forgot his previous question and fashioned another:

"Is that a common sight here?"

"Yes. For their military and law enforcement."

"It looks handy."

"It was created specifically for dealing with those things outside the walls. They're not easy to take down, I've heard."

"It would be difficult to get a hold of one of those then."

"Nearly impossible and I don't want to get mixed up with the wrong folks anyway. Do you think you have the stamina to take us back now?"

"I should. Do you not want to rest a bit?"

"I don't want to waste any more time here."

"Alright."

They headed back up the ling staircase they used to enter this underground city and step back into the bright sun. It was late afternoon and there was still some time until the sun would set.

Once they were outside the city and well down the road away from anyone else, Em climbed onto Kakashi's back again, and they were off.

Patches of his grey hair had fallen out of his low ponytail and whipped back as the wind rushed through it. Glad that they were near the end of this short, but strange journey, Kakashi moved quickly over the first wall and into the next stretch of land.

Again he rounded any villages they approached and leaped through thickets of a forest. They passed only a few humans on the road who just flinched, wondering where the sudden sharp breeze came from.

As they reached the next wall, Em directed him a few meters southeast away from the gate.

"We might encounter some of those things. Just try to avoid them and keep running south."

He grunted his response as they reached the top of the wall. Repeating his careful skid down the last few meters, he landed on the ground below and picked up his pace.

While safely traveling was a priority, he felt that maintaining speed and even increasing would be best. He did not know how intelligent these things were and he too wanted to leave this world bearing down on him.

Beads of sweat dripped down off his chin. His muscles grew heavier with each pump of his legs. The scenery that was just a mass of color was slowly coming into focus.

He should have requested they take another day before heading back. He should have moved through the past two safe zones more slowly. He should have paused at the top of the previous wall and had a sip of water.

"Right!"

Kakashi hadn't noticed its lumbering head peeking over the edge of the roof and watching them as they came closer. He reacted slower than he should have. He jumped to the left at a sudden, imprecise angle. By centimeters, his foot was nearly grasped by an enormous hand swinging around the edge of an abandoned home. Grass and dirt blew into the air. Em lost her hold and was thrown away from Kakashi.

The moment Em hit the ground her hand was in her coin purse searching for the item she'd saved.. She'd noticed him tiring. She knew all along he was being pushed too far. She knew this moment was coming. Em yanked out the energy bar and tore the wrapper as she raised onto her hip.

Kakashi shook himself to alertness, snapping his head from side to side to gauge how far Em was and how close the creature was to him. He grunted when he tried to move, but a sharp pain in his ankle stalled him. His pant-leg was dark red and damp. A curse left his lips.

Stomps that shook the ground and the sound of heavy breathing had them both looking up. Its eyes pointed in opposite directions, and its arms hung low. Held together with pinkish flesh, it's overall makeup was disgustingly human-like. It moved steadily towards them, not at all rushed to collect prey that was wounded.

Em chewed and swallowed down the energy bar in a total of two bites, all while scrambling to the grey-haired man rolling away from the enormous creature attempting to capture him. She grabbed Kakashi's coat just as he neared and the cloud of bone dust burst around them. The four-meter tall creature's hand rushed downwards, but only grasped at the falling debris left from their forced jump.

When the crushing sensation came, Kakashi thought he had been caught by the limb, but the feeling of falling pushed the thought away. He'd experienced this twice now. He knew he was transporting between worlds in a tight-fingered, but shaky grip. It all stopped with a harsh thump against a cushioned floor.

The blur cleared faster than last time. He was laying on his stomach with his head turned to the right. Just a few feet away, beyond the edge of the couch above him was Em on her side, staring at him with wide eyes. He immediately noticed the blood pooling around her and his gaze dropped to the source. Her arm was split, cleanly, down the middle from between her index and middle fingers to her elbow. The sections lay slightly splayed apart with blood pouring out from either side.

Kakashi watched as her temple rested against the carpet, her chest pumped in and out rapidly, and her pupils enlarged. This was a sight not unfamiliar to him. He'd fought in wars, faced many foes and taken their lives. Though she was void of emotion, lacking what was so typical to many, what he saw before him was yet another human who was fearful, trembling, and dying.

He tried desperately to move, to yank even a single limb into motion, but every inch of his body was too heavy. He was being held down against the white shag material by some invisible force.

I can't let her die. I can't. I have to do something, I have-

The sound of muffled heel clicks slammed against his eardrums.

If he'd known this was the moment the truth of the monster would be revealed to him, he might have closed his eyes.

If this what she honestly looks like? Is it even a "she"? Wouldn't it be an it? Was it a whole being or was it parts floating together stitched by shadow?

Were those horns or just hard black masses that peeked over the armrest of the couch?

Were those hands or blackness in the shape of hands?

It's claws curled around the edge of the couch, finding a grip in the soft material. A yellowish-dark brown grew from the touch, slowly, as though the white felt were a tissue absorbing tea.

Its long black hair hovered over the dying witch, close enough to graze her pale skin.

Em looked at it, then suddenly became calm. Her eyes fell shut.

Kakashi's vision weakened, the scene before him fading.

A long black tongue touched to the crook of Em's elbow, then slid along the injury, leaving sticky dark saliva in its wake. Steam rose from the location.

Is it… is it healing her?

Moments before it all went black he saw: half-lidded, glistening with excitement, filled with unrestrained hunger, the most beautiful ruby-colored eyes he'd ever seen.


	38. Chapter 38

Kakashi's eyelids fluttered as consciousness slowly returned. A pure white and familiar ceiling was above him. He realized he was in a seated position in a white armchair with his leg propped atop a cushion on the coffee table. The heavy sensation in his body had eased a tad, and he could raise his neck to look around. Across from him was the couch he had landed in front of however many hours ago.

There was a dark red stain on the white shag carpet with a powder haphazardly strewn over it.

 _That's where… Em. Is she okay?_

The barely visible door on his right opened, and he stiffened.

 _Where was that thing that climbed over Em?_

"You're awake."

The soothing voice of Azul came from his right, and she approached carrying two cups with steam rising off their rims.

"She's alright. I've brought her to her room to sleep. She won't wake for another couple hours." she said as she set down one mug onto the nightstand by his armrest. "Have some chamomile tea. It will calm those spent nerves of yours. I do not know if you like it sweetened, so I left it without."

As graceful as ever, Azul crossed to the couch opposite to him while sipping from her own mug. There was nothing strange about her, once again. Kakashi studied her with his tired eyes, wondering if there were any tells into whether that thing he'd seen before was, in fact, the woman now seated before him.

A silence both painful and agitating bloomed through the still air as he stared. Her dark hair settled so precisely over her shoulders, just barely obscuring her torso that was covered in a dark grey top similar to the one Kakashi wore. Her black pants billowed a few inches around her narrow ankles, revealing dark socks and square-toed shoes of the same color.

The tip of her shoe jounced every half minute, as though her entire being were restless, but this tiny movement was all she allowed herself to do.

"I would have healed your leg myself, but someone will be upset with me if I do more than I already have." her voice caused his gaze to snap up.

 _Who? Em?_

"When Em wakes up she can take care of it. For now, you should rest. Have some of your tea."

He watched little puffs of steam lifting from the untouched mug beside him. Her eyes remained on him, steady, unblinking.

"I didn't poison it. If that is your concern."

Kakashi's skin started to perspire once again. His insides twisted in frustration from being in another situation where he was powerless and unsure of what to do.

"I would be very much in trouble if I did you any harm. You can rest assured, I have no ill intentions."

He caught the nearly insignificant glimpse into the enigma that was, Azul. Beneath the calm exterior was something potentially dangerous. The phrase "at the moment" flowed through his mind. It could have followed her statements so nonchalantly, and he doubted it would've surprised him.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

This surprised him. Just a little bit. He did not know if anything she said could be trusted, but to create an excuse to not sample the tea beside him was enough to travel down this new path.

"Where is this?"

"Em didn't explain it to you, then." she let out a soft, strangely feminine sigh. "This is a space that exists between universes. Or worlds, as Em likes to refer to them. In a sense, this place does not exist and simultaneously does. The… I like to call them 'gods,' turned this into an occupiable area for Em and I. When Em is between her missions she'll often rest here. The world she comes from moves extremely slowly so she can spend what would seem like months here and only have minutes pass in her own world. It's a 'base' of sorts."

"Em is in her room?"

"Yes."

"What happened to her arm? Why did it split?"

"Just like any other human, she isn't meant to travel between worlds. To elaborate, if anyone in your world found a way to travel through the walls on their own, they'd perish in the process. Because she is who she is and because the 'gods' have chosen her to do so, she is now able to make those leaps, but not without consequences. The weaker she is, the harsher the recoil."

"But I was-"

"She likely transferred the majority of the energy she had left into protecting you. In doing so… well. You saw the results of that."

"Why are you here?"

Did her lip just twitch? She tipped the mug against her mouth and took a long, slow gulp.

"I rest here as well."

"Em told me that you and she are chained together. Can you explain it to me? I did not fully understand when she told me herself."

"It's both literal and figurative. When she and I met, the 'gods' created a physical chain between us. Though it does not exist in tangible form, we are very much tied together."

Kakashi's heavy lids drooped, suddenly exhaustion blanketed him.

"Rest more if you need it."

"I'm fine." he wiggled his fingers. "Em mentioned that when one of you is asleep the other is stronger and vice versa. If she is asleep now, then you are at full strength."

"No. I will never be at full strength as long as she is alive."

A cold, sinking sensation traveled slowly down his back.

"Which is why they've made it so, if she dies, I will as well."

"Then-"

"I have to make sure she stays well."

The images before him became a tight slant and blurry from the wetness in his eyes. He turned his pupils to the right at the mug he thought should be full but was in fact empty.

 _Wait. When did I…_

"Rest."

He turned back sharply to the voice that had dropped in pitch.

"You need your energy."

The horns. The claws. A beast. A shadow with mass. A beast in a suit. The slightest of smiles. His lids closed and sleep took him.

A new person entered, and the beast's expression softened immensely. Lines turned to curves and her gaze filled with affection. The new person was startled, inquired the situation, then was shooed away with a gentle hand.

In sleep time moved quickly. If time existed in this space, that is. Kakashi awoke just as Em entered the room. Her naturally frayed blonde hair was disheveled, her white shirt was ruffled and hung loosely from her narrow frame. Em slow steps eventually brought her to Kakashi's side.

"Are you alright?" was the first question he managed.

He was in a whirlwind of thoughts, recalling what he saw before he had fallen asleep, but just as concerned for Em.

"I'm fine."

She plopped herself on the coffee table beside his outstretched leg.

"What is that? Chamomile?" she referred to the long forgotten cup.

"...yes."

"She drinks all my tea." came a curt mumble.

Kakashi was jolted by the feel of Em's ice cold hands against his calf. She adjusted his leg, then rolled up his pant to the knee, revealing a skin-color gauze neatly wrapped around his ankle. Em untied the bandage and set it aside. It was a simple sprain with a small gash caused by his impact with the ground. She produced the long narrow stick from before and whispered something that sounded like nonsense to him.

Before the questioning words could leave his mouth a searing pain ran up the length of his leg. He let out a guttural yell.

"She should have healed you. Otherwise, it wouldn't hurt so much."

As quickly as the heat ripped through him, it snapped into a cooling sensation reminiscent of her touch. He breathed out in relief and turned his ankle slowly.

"Still hurt?" Em asked.

"No. Not at all." Energy coursed through him and he straightened fully. "What did you do?"

"Traditional magic. From my world. Do you need any food or something? We have to get going to the next location."

"Don't you need to rest more first."

"No. I'm fine."

There were no marks on her bare forearm and aside from the glare stuck in her expression she was otherwise perfectly unharmed.

"I can't have you help me for much longer anyway. Let's go."

 **X**

The temperature plummeted all around him, and he became acutely aware of his feet buried in four inches of snow. Whiteness rested for miles in one direction with tall, ice blanketed trees and in the other was a town. The wind caressed his scalp through the grey strands, and he watched the warms puffs of air that drifted in front of the mask he had been given permission to wear.

Beside him, Em looked around with languid turns.

"We can head this way. Pull the hood up and lower your head if we come across anyone. You'll look extra suspicious with that scar of yours. Like last time, we don't want to deal with anyone."

"Is there anything here we need to be wary of?"

"No. Just keep a lookout… for a light. Or I guess, for Mitsuru."

They entered town within fifteen minutes. The streets were wide and paved with a smooth black surface unfamiliar to Kakashi. Houses were surrounded by five-foot cement walls. The designs of roofs and homes somehow hinted at a culture similar to his own but had a touch of newness. Signs with writing he could read easily were set on poles. The placards placed outside were in Kanji, indicating the families that lived in each home.

As the pair traveled down the street, took a turn and came upon a school.

"Municipal Mikoto Elementary School." as he whispered the words aloud his gaze fell upon an enormous banner hanging above the entrance. "Ice Hockey Club, 1988 National Champions."

He spotted a small girl in a red coat approaching the school just as the doors burst open and a boy of the same age came rushing out.

"No interacting, hurry up," Em whispered.

Kakashi scooped his grey hood over his head and stepped closer to Em. The boy ran by without noticing them.

"It's close, let's head this way."

 **In Their World**

"Ne, Itachi."

"Yes," he responded while he squeezed water from the dark grey shirt in his hands.

"You remember Kakashi-san, don't you?"

She knew he did. She'd seen his memories and recalled the impact the man had made on Itachi's young mind.

"I do."

Mitsuru took the shirt from him and stretched it out over a smooth stone. The heat from the sun bore down on the material as well as their nearly bare bodies crouched by a clear stream. Itachi gently scrubbed Mitsuru's shorts with a small bar of soap, and she watched from a foot away with her palms curled atop her bent knees.

"Last night, I had a strange dream."

"Was he in it?"

"He was. I felt like… like I was stuck somewhere really dark. I kept walking around in circles, and I kept feeling like something was trying to attack me, but no matter what I did or what direction I went, it was all the same. Like walking in a circle. And out of nowhere, I thought I heard someone call out to me."

Itachi silently set the bar of soap aside and twisted the clothing in his hands. Frothy water poured downwards and flowed back into the stream.

"When I looked for the sound, I saw Kakashi-san. He looked strange though. I don't think I've seen him without his mask before. Have you?"

He paused to consider the statement before replying:

"I don't believe I have."

"But it was him. Even though I haven't seen his whole face before. I could tell it was him. It couldn't have been anyone else."

"That's quite a specific dream."

"I thought so too. I was relieved to see him. I think. It felt like… I don't know how to say it right."

Mitsuru took her shorts and spread them out beside the rest of their drying clothes.

"I was happy to see him… is all…"


	39. Chapter 39

The sun caressed her brown skin, now warm from basking under it for so long. The white bandages that wrapped around her breasts were loosened from her shifting closer to the arm pressed against hers. It was pale in comparison, but just as tended to by the rays. Like their clothes drying upon the rocks near them, the couple was resting outstretched on one of the few large smooth boulders lodged near a narrow brook.

Neither stirred for the closeness, and the comfortable temperature had lulled them into a sense of safety. Enough so that Mitsuru had fallen asleep. Itachi was alert enough, but he soothed his constantly strained eyes by keeping them closed. He had slipped his pinkie around hers some time ago, wanting physical contact beyond the casual touch of their arms.

Birds chirped overhead, and the streams babbling was disturbed by a muffled whine coming from Mitsuru. Itachi slipped one eye open and turned enough. He could see her brow furrowed and her head twitching slightly.

 _A nightmare?_

Another whine came, and he curled his finger tighter around hers.

 _I should wake her._

But her eyes opened, and she gasped.

"Mitsuru?" he spoke first, concern filling his deep voice.

"I had another dream about him."

"About…" it did not take long for him to understand. "Kakashi-san?"

"Yeah."

Mitsuru rolled over her shoulder to face Itachi.

"I was falling. For the longest time. It was weird though. It wasn't like one long fall. It was more like. A short fall happening over and over again."

"Staggered."

"Huh?"

"You mean staggered falls."

"What does that mean?"

"Uneven. Somewhat repetitive. A kind of tripping."

"Oh. Maybe. Something like that."

"So you were falling?"

"Uh huh. And then he caught me."

"He caught you?"

"Yeah. It just stopped because he caught me. He was wearing his mask again though. It was really cold. It only lasted a second. Then I woke up."

"Perhaps because you two were close at some point. You're subconsciously recalling what he meant to you?"

"Is that it?"

"It's only a theory."

"I don't remember that much about Kakashi-san. I know I tried to battle him a few times. And I made him promise to teach me raikiri." Mitsuru leaned forward until her nose touched Itachi's bare shoulder. "But I don't really… a nurse told me he visited me all the time when I was in my coma. I guess… he was worried about me. He's a really nice person."

"That he is."

"I wish I could thank him. And apologize. I left Konoha all of a sudden. Well…"

"Un."

"I didn't really have control over it, but I wish I could have talked to him again. I don't think I ever thanked him once for everything he did. He helped me a few times when I woke up, you know?"

"Did he?"

"Yeah. He actually came to some of my physical therapy sessions. He supported me when I was really frustrated. I was such a brat to him the whole time though."

"You're still that way."

He smiled at the pout that appeared on her lips.

"Anyway," she exaggerated the word, "you're probably right about my subconscious telling me stuff."

The change in his gaze, a hardening almost made her look away. She knew he was going to begin the conversation she had desperately been avoiding for so long.

"It's soon. Sasuke is seeking me out. I will have to fight him, and you will have to go on your own. Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"You will win," she said softly.

"Mitsuru."

"If you try you will win."

"Kisame has agreed to say nothing about you. He won't interfere. You can go where you want to."

"But you're going to win."

"Mitsuru."

The firmness in his voice made her wince. He scooped her close and nuzzled into her frizzy, tangled brown hair.

"I will not. You know this. You know me. You know what I'm going to do. Please, enough."

"I want you to win."

"Think about yourself right now. When I am gone, what will you do? Are you ready to search for those monsters that tortured you?"

"Yes."

"Then where will you go?"

"...where I last saw them."

"Which is?"

"...Konoha."

"And you will what?"

"Turn myself in. Explain the situation. Ask for help."

"And your subconscious is telling you about someone who might believe you and be willing to help you."

"I have to find Kakashi-san."

"Yes. Good."

"And if he doesn't believe me?"

"If he has shown so much concern for you for as long as you say he has, I am sure he would at least listen to your story. That is the sort of man he is."

"Yeah."

"You'll be alright."

Mitsuru nodded against his chest, shutting her eyes tight. She was not sure how much longer she could feel this, but she would savor every moment she could get.

X

Em and Kakashi's walk continued through the town, half a kilometer along a concrete ravine, and back into the heavily wooded area. Once again they traveled in silence aside from the buzz coming from the wires overhead.

"It somewhere around here," Em finally spoke.

"In what direction?" Kakashi studied the thicket before them.

"Straight ahead. Maybe slightly to the right. I'm not completely sure." she pushed her hand further into her coin purse.

They paused for a moment, then moved forward.

"I can't tell if the temperature is changing, but it should be close."

Kakashi spotted her first. Falling through the trees to the snowy floor. With each step, he left behind a deep, struggling footprint, desperate to reach the image descending through the branches. But just when he was an arm's length away, she disappeared as though swallowed up by the snow. Kakashi stared downward, wondering where she could have gone. Instinct propelled him to look up, and he saw her once again thrown down through the trees. He held his arms out.

The warmth he always subconsciously missed covered his arms and spread to his chest as she rolled towards him. Her eyes were wide in shock, and she blurted:

"Kakashi-san?"

"Un."

He nestled his forehead against the top of her hair when she settled into his carry.

"I've got you."

Kakashi did not see the red that flared across her cheeks nor did he hear her heartbeat double in speed. The suddenly bashful woman condensed into a glowing ball of yellow light. Just as before he cupped it gingerly for a few moments then guided it into an empty glass jar that Em held out to him.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"I'm taking you home. You're not as sturdy as my last partner."

Though slightly insulted by the casual remark he remained calm.

"What about the last two pieces? Are they in worlds like this one?"

"...no."

"I am still willing to assist you. If they are dangerous worlds, then you shouldn't go alone."

Em's eyebrow twitched. Her features were as relaxed as ever, her green eyes focused on his face, but somehow she wasn't looking at him. Her expression hardened and her brows raised as though responding to someone's statement. Kakashi misinterpreted this as directed at him and continued:

"I assume that's a no?"

"It's not you." her hand cupped over one of her ears. "They're just yelling at me."

"Who is?"

"My employers."

He glanced around in confusion.

"No, they communicate with me telepathically."

Em narrowed her eyes and finally said after another minute:

"I have to take care of a few things. At home."

She released a long sigh.

"I'm going to take you home. When I'm done with everything, I'll contact you again."

Right then she started the transportation process. They arrived in his room in the Jounin Standby Station with a single thud. Kakashi felt much lighter, much less bore down upon the atmosphere. The familiarity of his surroundings eased every agitated nerve. He breathed in the air then exhaled with a noticeable drop of his shoulders.

Home.

"Before I go."

He looked up.

"I have one last thing to show you. Lay down."

X

Em was sure she'd make it in time.

Through the streams of color, she manifested eight feet off the ground and six feet away from the child lying across the grass. Mitsuko in her new form with sharp teeth leaped back upon noticing Em's arrival. An absurdly long hand and arm appeared out of the hole in the ground then attached itself to the ankle of the sleeping girl. A shriek came from beneath the soil:

"No, she's mine! Ne-san promised me!"

Em landed on the balls of her feet, then dropped onto her knees with a huff.

This world is fucking heavy.

But she launched toward the eleven-year-old Mitsuru who was out cold, just as she was being dragged towards the hole.

"She's mine! She's mine! She's mine!"

With only a glance from Em, the approaching Mitsuko was blown back against a tree. She collapsed in a heap, her new body too weak to recover quickly.

Em caught hold of the sleeping girl's shoulder, causing the lower half of her own body to skid to the left. Her shoes created tears in the grass and bunches in the dirt. She groaned from the exertion, each burst of energy tearing her muscles, cracking her bones, and seeping outwards through the layers of her skin.

"She's mine!"

Low, raspy and through gritted teeth Em breathed:

"Not all of her."

As Mitsuru was pulled downward, the afterimage of her remained behind. Em squeezed as tight as she could, forcing the boiling hot sensation through her fingertips and into the faded image of the girl she held. Slowly it grew more robust, each inch of her filling with hues and mass.

"You exert so much effort only to accomplish so little." came a naturally sultry voice from behind her.

Em panted hard, not letting go and turning slightly to the person watching her.

"Get ready to save my life again."

Beside them, Mitsuko scurried into the hole in the earth, wide-eyed and fearful of the presence standing so nearby.

"Have you finished? Sloppy work will make it easier for them."

"Stop with all your damn talking."

"You can shorten this if you just let Niko have her. Why waste all this energy?"

Em shifted onto her knees and dipped a flattened palm through the young Mitsuru's forehead. Without piercing her skin, Em's limb somehow disappeared within her. A line of black letters circled her forearm and traveled into Mitsuru's skull.

"You've-" Azul made a move forward.

"I said stop talking."

There came the expression only Em had ever seen: Broadened manic eyes flashing red and a slight frown that grew with every passing moment. Azul darted toward her about to bear her fangs only to be knocked back by a single punch to the gut.

She landed, unhurt, unfazed but with a harsh glare.

"That's for last time."

Em was finally on her feet, but with her right arm dripping with blood, limp and broken from the impact it'd made with Azul.

"Now hurry up and heal me. I'm going home."

Behind them, the hand returned attempting again to drag the second Mitsuru into the ground, but she screeched and pulled her hand away.

"It's an ancient seal, you fool." Azul snapped. "You'll accomplish nothing in that state."

Sometimes the way this woman moved was frightening. She rose to her feet so smoothly, it was inhuman.

"Once again I'll have to do everything."

"Heal me. I'm going home." Em's tone darkened.

"Are you out of energy already?"

"Heal me."

"Your best quality is your persistence."

Azul tapped Em on the shoulder, slightly harder than necessary, causing her to fall to the grass. With her injuries healed, Em lifted her wrist to adjust the coordinates that would send her back home.

Azul placed a finger on Mitsuru's forehead.

"I don't see how they've decided on you as their most suitable lackey. Without a full conscience, you do the bare minimum needed of you," she mumbled to herself.

Em heard the insulting murmurs about her position, but as was usual for someone with no self-doubt or shame or concern for what others thought of her she silently completed setting the formula that would send her to her world.

"You will have to retrieve her in the future, Niko," Azul spoke to the hole now.

Whimpers reverberated upwards through the small cavern.

"It will take time to tear her apart enough. Though they'll likely ask the witch to interfere again. Survive until then."

At the next sound Azul responded shortly:

"She is too literal. She only does exactly what is asked of her, nothing more. As you recall, she is less human than we are."

Her eyelids narrowed.

"I've had enough of this. I will contact you when she is ready."

Em glanced back.

 _They didn't say I have to stop that._

Matter-of-factly and with no hesitation she disappeared in a blink.

* * *

I know I made the first world obvious, but anyone recognize the second world?


End file.
